Heroes in the Half-Shell
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: "You live, you die, you fight as brothers. Remember, nothing is as strong as family..." With the notorious Shredder and his Foot Clan on total control of New York City, a group of shell-wearing heroes will rise from the sewers with the help of their new friends. Based on the 2014 movie.
1. Intro

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys! While my** _ **The Saint's Hope**_ **is up and running, I decided to do another TMNT fanfic. I decided to write about the 2014/6 movie if you guys are up for it. I will get started on it and it might have some spoilers for TSH FanFic, so…, you guys have been warned!**

 **The thing is, writing movie FanFic is, in my opinion, is somewhat a bit easier than the TV series. Well, there are a lot of episodes to count.**

 **Before I get started, if you guys have seen the 2014 movie, you would notice there was some Japanese dialog. We all know the translation version. I would like the Japanese part of it. I would rather use Google Translator to do the job for me but I would like some help for other sources. That would really mean** _ **a lot**_ **!**

 **My OC, Sally/Salvadora, will go by the name Sally Hope. She is April's roommate and small-time assistant for Channel 6 news. She is replacing Taylor from the film and her role is much bigger.**

 **Well, here is the summary for the FanFic that I will get started very soon.**

* * *

" _ **You live, you die, you fight as brothers. Remember, nothing is as strong as family...**_ **" With the notorious Shredder and his Foot Clan on total control of New York City, a group of shell-wearing heroes will rise from the sewers with the help of their new friends. Based on the 2014 movie.**

* * *

 **That's all I can spare at the moment. Tell me what you guys think. Like I said, there will be spoilers in this FanFic that will tie with my other FanFic. Catch you guys later! Peace!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	2. Prologue

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys! Well, with my other stories in progress, I can't help but wanted to start on this story (even though I** _ **REALLY**_ **want to start and finish the others)! But since I am in the Ninja Turtles 2014/16 mode, I really like to get it out of the way. Plus, those Turtles – don't get me wrong – are pretty…** _ **words I cannot explain**_ **…**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To Shad0wLotusXt**

 _I think you should get the first chapter posted hahaha. Ahh enough jokes, in all seriousness the summery sounds great. Best of luck writing :) Hoping for some Casey Jones bits!_

 _ **Yes I will. And thanks!  
Maybe Casey will be mention in this FanFic but he will be in the next as there will be a sequel.**_

* * *

 **To DaLadyofSouls**

 _I think your authors note is longer than your prologue, but hey its a start. Please update soon so I can see where you're taking this._

 ** _Yeah your right and sometimes I don't much to say or not. The first chapter - which it is more of a intro than a prologue if you know what I mean. Or something along those lines._**

* * *

And thanks for _**Shad0wLotusXt**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Let's get on with the first chapter!

* * *

 _ **You are extraordinary, my sons.  
Unlike anything the word has ever seen.  
Bound for greatness.  
Destined to protect the people of New York.**_

 _ **A dark force is growing.**_

 _ **A criminal organization known as the Foot Clan.  
So named because they step over the goof people of this city with no regard.**_

 _ **Their leader - The Shredder – will come at you with ferocity.  
His Foot Clan will outnumber you.  
The people of New York will look upon you as their only hope.**_

 _ **Eyes focused.**_

 _ **Elbows locked.**_

 _ **Stance low.**_

 _ **And we begin.**_

 _ **Be one with the blades.  
Lead their path.**_

 _ **I know you are eager to answer their calls, but your training is not yet complete.  
The world below must remain your home.**_

 _ **As your father, you must trust me.**_

 _ **Patience. Patience.**_

 _ **You're not yet ready to go above ground.  
But I believe when that day comes…and you rise to the streets,…**_

… _ **you are going to be responsible for amazing things.**_

* * *

 **And the legend will continue in the next chapter of:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: The Vigilante**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to start it off small before building it up to something big!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like the intro. I know it's nothing much but it is a start. I did say my OC – Sally Hope – is in this FanFic. Her role is much bigger and she will be replacing Taylor from the movie who was only in two scenes and that's pretty much it. I thought we can get rid of her and replace her with my character. Seems fair?**

 **Ok, I guess that's it for me. I might be able to upload these each week. I don't know how many chapters there are for a movie length FanFic but I can tell that this story will be a good one!**

 **Don't forget to add or follow me or the story to your favourites. Don't forget to review or Pm if you like to comment or ask me anything. You guys, take care of yourselves! Bye!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	3. The Vigilante

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 2 – The Vigilante**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys! Well, here is the first chapter like I promise. I got a few followers down which will be mention in a sec. I will still be doing my other stories, I promise. My big one –** _ **The Saint's Hope**_ **– is going to be done, if I use my time wisely, three years tops. That's all I know. I swear!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To Sydney (Guest)**

 _DO CONTINUE THIS PLEASE_

 _ **I WILL! THANKS!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**M-Preg Angel**_ and _**Hellman76**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Here comes the second chapter.

* * *

 **(The docks, Manhattan, NY – 7:30am)**

The sun has already risen on the clear sky of New York.

Honks and sirens of cars and buses were bustling in the streets of the Big Apple. Many people at this time of the day are up for the daily dose of work, school or play. The tension in the air was clear but not peaceful.

New York has always been in danger. From both within and out of the shadows.

It was one of the rarest times that the city has been at peace. A growing darkness had been overshadowing the edge of the city for many years now and it has always been like that. Nothing or no-one has been able to put a stop to it. A number of places like the streets or underground places are the ideal location where, like roaches, it has been undertaken by a mysterious force that is gripping control of the entire city. If successful, the entire world will be a doorstop away.

And this certain place has got two particular ladies to wake up early and head their way to the docks. Once they heard of a huge activity that has happened down at the harbors, they wasted no time to check it out.

One has a notepad and pen, the other has her video camera. They were both racing after the man that the eldest wants to meet. The youngest was now recording the whole action.

The oldest was wearing her yellow leather jacket with a purple zipped-up hoodie and a grey shirt underneath. She has a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of high ankle boots. Her hair is a long dark auburn colour with no bangs and her fingernails are painted in green. April O'Neil was at the age of 24 and she a reporter for Channel 6 News for a few years now which explains the lanyard around her neck.

Her youngest companion is at the age of 15 has a dark purple beanie over her shoulder-length brown hair. She is wearing a long green cargo jacket with a black blue top with a white outline picture of a Yin-Yang. She has a pair of blue shorts with black high knee socks. She also has a pair of fingerless sleeve gloves with a skull-shape on it. On her feet is a pair of pink High-Tops and her fingernails are too painted but in bright white. She has been living with the older women for almost two years. She used to live with her father but he was sent for an important trip so he couldn't bring his daughter along. Sally Hope too has the lanyard but she is working on an internship at the news station.

The reason that the girls know each other is that both their dads were college roommates many years ago. They were in the same course as each other and have got opportunities to work in the _Big Apple_. They were both involved in an immense project that would _change the world_ as they quote. Everything was going great…that until a fire changed its destiny. April's father also paid the ultimate price. Sally was born a few months after the Big Disaster. So, the teen today would have never got a chance to meet her friend's father. And Dr. Hope acted as the father figure to both of the girls. To this day, April still can't over the fact of her father's death. It has not been easy for her at the age of 8.

"Mr. Rivetti!" the reporter herself calls out. She and her friend were trying to get his attention while all he wants to do is get back to work. Something big that has happened and it needs to be taken care of. "Mr. Rivetti. Mr. Rivetti, please."

They have finally caught up with the head Dock Worker who slows down to talk. He knows that they are not going to leave him be. He might as well tell them.

"You two are the most persistent humans I've ever met in my life, I swear," he admits. But he doesn't stop walking which causes April and Sally to walk backward. The reporter gets ready to write down her notes while the teenager has already aim the camera now recording at Mr. Rivetti, in case April forgets to write any important info. "Look, I already told the cops everything, all right?" By the sound of his tone, he _really_ needs to get to work.

"But maybe there's a detail you could've forgotten to share with the police," April fussed. Her pen and paper were ready.

"Sweetheart, you don't forget something like that. Ten guys storm in here – broad daylight – force us to the ground at gunpoint." He then points to one of the cargo not too far from them. "And these are restricted chemicals." As he mentions the last words, Sally whips her camera to the shipment. It was blocked off thanks to the police tape earlier. She brings the camera right back to the interviewee. "Benzyl cyanide and some deaminating agents, too. You don't buy this stuff, even on the black market." In other words, they are very hard to get a hold of them and for obvious reasons, the crew behind the attack, have an interest on obtaining them.

He should know that every reporter would have this information and be done with it but April was staying and wanted more.

"Wait, you said _deaminating agents_ , those are used in genetic research," the young woman explained.

 _This girl has done her research. She is persisted_. Mr. Rivetti has stopped walking, giving the chance for April to flip a paper over and press onwards. "Is there anybody else that's trafficking these sort of chemicals besides you?"

Coming from where April and Sally ran from was their driver. Wearing his sunnies, a black jacket with a light grey top underneath, a pair of blue jeans and big brown boots was April's cameraman and a good friend to the girls - Vern Fenwick. For the past years of knowing the two women, Vern has acted like not just a co-worker by also a good friend to them. For Sally, he was like a _cool uncle_ in his opinion while for April; he is always trying to personally win over his attractive female colleague for himself, even making corny jokes just to get her attention. The teenager of the group can easily see through his anaemic affections for her roommate.

With his sunnies on & his lanyard around his neck and looking at his watch, he was just waiting patiently beside the Channel 6 News van. If he waits any longer, they will be late.

"There's one other high-security facility along this waterfront," Mr. Rivetti answered before looking at their friend from the singular vehicle. "But they don't move nearly as much cargo as we do."

The girls – mostly April – have dragged him to the docks to get a possible report on the notorious gang that have invaded the area and stole the substances. But since this story has not been authorised by their boss, they have to hurry to their _actual_ report.

Vern walks a foot towards the interviewer, the interviewee and the young camerawomen. "O'Neil! Hope! We're live in 30 minutes! Come on!" To prove his point, he taps his finger on his wristwatch, indicating them that they need to speed up.

Annoyed, Sally drops her arm to the side but doesn't drop her camera. "Uhh, _now_?" She turns to her friend who was frustrated as she was and gives her a shrugs.

But April doesn't want to leave. Not when she was getting a new direction on her story. "Uh…" she looks back Mr. Rivetti who was just about to leave. "No, no, no, I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," the reporter avowed as she and Sally both rushed back to Vern.

As they get closer to him, they can note the annoyance on his face. "Come on, you two are killing me." Vern is the kind of person who hates to joke around when they are on the job.

"And you just really like to cut into our good time, right, Vern?" Sally kindly retorted. The story was getting a bit interested and Vern has cut the session short.

"I'm working," April bleated.

Vern points to the interviewee. "That's a paying job?"

April rolled her eyes. "No…"

"…because we have an _actual_ paying job," the older person of the group added. He opens the driver's door. "Look, you don't think that every crime reporter in this city has been trying to work this _Foot Clan_ story?"

On every news channel, there is a _Foot Clan_ story. It has always been happening for many years now. Every crime reporter as Vern would say, have been trying to find the truth behind the terrorist group. Including April and Sally.

"We _know_ that, but there is a new angle on this, and I am this close to getting it," April breathlessly states as giving the small hand gesture of the exact term. She then points the same hand to her interviewee. " I just need a couple of more…"

…and has left.

April signs in defeat and drops her hand. _Great. So much of getting the story of the century._

Recognizing her friend's exasperation, Sally turns her camera off and places a hand the lady's shoulder. "Next time." April turns to her friend. She nods in agreement. _Next time_.

"Let's just stick to what we're good at," Vern reassures them, but they gloomily (mostly April) walk away to the other side of the van. The man once again cheers them up. "Let's stick to what we're good at. We're good at it."

He always tries to the good side to their job. But April doesn't agree so.

* * *

As predicated, they made to the site with 10 minutes to spare. Plus, getting something to eat on the way here didn't waste any time at all unlike the major story that April and Sally are trying uncover.

At the site of today's report was in the heart of the _Big Apple_ as April is interviewing a special person today who is unveiling an exhibition. The site is also barricade by metal fences so that way, nobody would move past in front of April as she does her report or come any closer to any of the gear that are set up or lying around. But they are allowed to watch the scene. Lights and equipment were set up all over the place. April also brought a change of clothes for this particular interview. She is wearing a purple long-sleeve fitness top with a black jacket, leggings and a pair of runners.

Chewing on a piece of gum, Vern has the large video camera resting on his shoulder while Sally was standing right behind him with camera with a zoom lens attachment. April has let the teenager to stay and take a few photos for her blog that she has going on before she head for school. She has been doing this for nearly a year. Her blog entitled of all the interesting things that are happening in New York, plus getting a few shots of her hard-working friend.

"In five, four…" Vern then uses his free hand to finishing counting down the remaining numbers. That way, the viewers at home would not hear his voices. Instead, there is upbeat music playing in the background as a selection of people exercising on trampolines.

Despite not getting what she needs today, April decided to put on a smile. Just for her small appearance. She is holding her mic to her mouth. "Hey, guys, this is April O'Neil from _Channel 6 News_ and I am here in beautiful New York City on the first day of spring. And you know what that means. It is _time_ to shed that pesky winter weight. And here with me today is celebrity fitness trainer Harley Pasternak," the reporter introduces herself and her guest, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hi, Harley." She holds the mic to him.

"Good morning, April," he replies. Interviewing celebrities was part of April's daily life and Sally was lucky enough to be part of it. She can't wait to show her classmates the photos of a superstar that she just met.

The fitness guru pressed on as Vern gets a bit closer. Sally remained where she is standing. "Twenty years I've studied the animal kingdom. There are fat pigs, there are fat cows. There are no fat birds."

He then directs April to one of the free trampolines for her to try the trial. "All right, I want you to visualize a sexy seagull." Vern moves a bit away for them to pass. Now on the mini trampoline, April straps some weights for her ankles, while still holding her mic. "So we're going to squat down and flap your wings. Right over there. Full extension."

April is now jumping up and down, just like how everyone else and how Harley instructed her to do. Vern even flapped his free hand to do so. Sally is taking more photos of the demonstration. Harley now stops the example but everyone else keeps on going as he continues the lecture. "Picture you're leaving the cold north and you're flying. You're migrating."

This went on for another 30 minutes.

Sitting on the edge of the open van was the photographer herself. Looking through the 20 pics that she has taken and figuring out which ones would she show her classmates and put on her blog. Vern was packing up the camera and equipment before heading back to the office.

As for April, she has taken the time to go the lavatories to get changed back into her usual attire. She left her favourite jacket on a camera stand. On camera, she may have put on a friendly face. But off camera, she now has the same look when she couldn't get her story this morning. _Sullen_.

April has finally returned as she grabs her jacket from the stand. "Four years of journalism school so that I can do that," she complains. All the hard work that she put through to get a fantastic job. But _this_ …this is not what she had in mind. She then puts one arm through the first sleeve of her jacket. "Four years of my life, guys. It's embarrassing."

She wants to do something bigger. Something better, rather than small news pieces that will get her nowhere. How is she going to prove herself to the world? Now, it was Vern's turn to sense the frustration in her tone. It was time for one of his pep talks and maybe something to actually cheer her up. He finishes placing the stand inside the van, takes his sunnies off and clips them onto his lanyard.

"Look, O'Neil, I get it,…" he turns to face her and Sally, but mostly looking at April, "…you want to be a serious journalist. I see you sniffing around the newsroom for the big stories. But it's okay to just give people something a little lighter. A little…little froth."

Sally looks up from her camera and she and April looked at him funny. _What is he getting at?_

" _Froth_?" they both spoke. April begins to smile a bit but Sally raises an eyebrow.

Vern lingers on. "You know, how, when you get a coffee, it's just, like, _coffee_ , then they put a little froth on it. It's kind of nice."

"Vern, that's _foam_ ," April corrected him. Sally nods in the background.

Vern nodded. "Yes, _foam_ , _froth_ , you get the point. It's just…it's nice, it tastes good, it's candy."

Sally rolls her eyes. _Seriously. Just what is he getting at? Is this his way of trying to ask her out?_ Vern still goes on. "You ever heard the expression, ' _Never take candy from a baby_?' It's because even babies love candy!" April nods away despite not getting the whole statement. "It's nice. And you're giving people something they like that's good and nice. They look at you and they see, _Wow, there's a nice…there's…candy—_ "

"Vern?"

The adults both turned to the teenager. She has put away her camera in her backpack. "Just to save you the trouble, take a deep breath and spit it out before you kill yourself," Sally advises him.

Annoyed that he was interrupted, Vern opens his mouth but hesitates a little. Finally, he did what he was told and takes a nice breath in and…

"The point is, I think that…you should be rewarded, not punishing yourself. Okay?"

Vern sneak a look to Sally. The girl gives him the thumbs-up. _Much better_. He turns back to April and points at her. "And I'm…I'm prepared to reward you. I say that we go to my buddy's old restaurant downtown. It's very vibey…"

"We just ate on the way over here," April pointed out before she walks away. She has her own mode of transportation. Her bike is parked next to the van with her own helmet.

It is true that they got meals on the way but Vern was hoping to be chance to spend more time with April and not just to eat. "No, I know we just I'm not saying for a full meal, we're just gonna eat appeteasers…"

But April has already got her helmet on, all ready to move out. "I got to go finish that interview. I'll see you at the office, Vern." Before she hops onto her bike…

"Oh, and Sal,…" The teenager has already hoped out of the van when she looks at April. "You gotta go to school. You promises your dad, remember?"

Letting out a frustrated groan, Sally's current guardian doesn't have to remind her twice. But it is true. Before her father left for his trip, Sally did promise that she would get her grades up, get a good education and find a steady job.

Rolled her eyes, she gives in. She hates to disappoint her dad and break her promise to him while he is on his trip. "Fine." She hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "See ya, Vern." She holds her fist out for Vern to return a fist bump to her. With that, she walks off, hoping to catch the closest bus that will take her to her school.

"See ya, kiddo." He then turns to April who starts to ride off. "And I will see you at the office!" He gives off a scoffs before putting his sunnies on. _Perfect_. He tries his chances to close to April and blew him off. Will he ever get his shot?

With today's report done and Sally off to school, April has no reason to stay behind as she rides her only transportation away from the site. Like she said to her roommate and Vern, she is heading back to the docks to finish her report. She continues to ride through the busy streets of Manhattan.

So, this is what her life is going to be? Making puff pieces on a daily life and not getting the big stories that would change everyday lives forever. All she needs is one story – _one story_ – to make it big. At least she is making enough dough to support both herself and Sally.

Although she was thinking of what the real truth is behind the _Foot_ attacks at the docks, she was no longer in the busy streets and has found herself riding alongside the river. She looks quickly to her right to get a good view of the giant green figurine of Liberty herself before looking back on the road.

* * *

"I just wanted to follow up, Mr. Rivetti."

It was close to midday when she has called her interviewee from this morning. Before she heads for the docks, she wanted to call ahead to make sure that he was available. And it was a good thing that she has researched his number just in case. But he wasn't too pleased about it. Kneeling down with her back up against the board, April has her headphones on into her phones. Her bike was parked right next to her.

" _Are you kidding me? How did you get my number?_ "

She can tell that he wasn't jubilant as she was Skyping him. But she can't spare any details as she wants only answers to her own report.

"If I could just ask one more question," April implored the head Dock Worker.

Seeing that he just rolled his eyes, Mr. Rivetti was on the brink of hanging up. " _Listen, I already told you everything I know about this crime, everything._ "

April was getting a bit desperate. " _Wait, wait, wait…_ "

The caller signs in defeat. _She is not going to let this up_. " _Okay, you wanna know anything else, you go back down to the docks and you see my guy Stan. He'll tell you anything else you need to know, okay?_ "

Finally. April was one step closer to getting her story. Hopefully this ' _Stan_ ' guy would be a bit more approachable than Mr. Rivetti is.

" _And hey, do me a favor. Lose my number, all right?_ "

And that is the one favor that April did not do before heading out to the docks.

* * *

Night-time has already fallen on the _Big Apple_.

It took most of the afternoon and into the night for the young reporter to finally arrive at the docks. Normally it would take her 30 minutes or less to get there by car. But she has chosen her bike to get to her location. It was only a few hours ago that she has called her friend to order dinner for herself just for tonight as she doesn't know when she is coming home. The forecast has changed from sunny sky to a light drizzle. Parts of the docks are illuminating with lights all over the harbour, only showing a few small spaces with the darkness. Some of the machinery is still operating this time of the night.

Despite getting wet, the young reporter was getting close to her destination. April was riding on the pathway next to an easy street. Things do attend to be quiet at this hour.

 _Not for long_.

Located at a dark part of the docks, away from the public eye and lights, they began to operate in the shadows. A cargo door swings open, exposing the inside by moving beams. The ones who opened the doors were getting drenched but didn't care as they were focused on their mission.

Lights attached to their firearm aims inside, swaying all around, in case there were any observers.

Their goal.

 _Take what they need, no witnesses_.

One of the operative steps in front. Her black hair is tied up in a high ponytail with the back part of her hair dyed red. Her short bangs had the same red under the layers with a section of hair on each side of her face that reaches down to her chin. Her piercing eyes have a darker shade of black eyeshadow. Concealing her body is a long-sleeve black top with a number of belts strapped on tight with a special gun rack on her right. Wrapped around her neck is a chunky dirty mixture of brown-grey cotton scarf. She has a pair of black jeans with her _tanto_ resting in its gauntlet that is strapped around her right leg. The different smaller scarf with the same pattern is wrapped around her waist. She is also wearing a pair of black boots that she can kick anyone ass with it. She has black painted fingernails which complete the whole set of her entire attire.

Lieutenant Karai was in charge of this mission.

She eyes the label on the containers inside the chosen cargo. She looks to her soldiers. "Good." She leaves the load before a number of her men pilled in to retrieve the items.

"It's clear. Let's open it up."

 _Nitro Ethane for molecular biology_. That is what they are retrieving. But for what? Well, it is part of the _organic compound_ ; a member of a large class of gaseous, liquid, or solid chemical compounds whose molecules contain carbon. But for what purpose?

The soldiers have all concealed themselves. Just like their leader, they are wearing a long-sleeve black top with a number of belts strapped on tight; a mixed brown-grey scarf around their necks except for their waist is a utility belt with a gun rack, black pants and a pair of black army boots. Wrapped around their hands are dirty white sports taps. Their faces are pretty much hidden by a black ski mask and over the cotton mask is a kind-of kabuki-style masks that conceal one's identity. So, no-one knows who is really under the façade. They also have black make-up around their eyes just in case. Their signature weapons are the military guns that are top of the range. They look more like something out of _Call of Duty_ or any _Tom Clancy_ 's games.

The large metal cans of the confined chemicals are wrapped into a pack of four in plastic casings. They are big but somewhat unstable enough for each soldier to carry carefully from the cargo to the back of the three black armour cars. Their headlights were radiating as well, giving a better light source for the operation without giving them away. Only a few remained on armed, in case of any intruders.

Orders were sounded in the air by a number of soldiers. "Container's good. Move on the next one."

"Move it out! Get those to the trucks now!"

More canisters were uploading into the trucks and not a single sound that would alert the authorises. Only those close by…

* * *

Riding alongside the gated fence, April was getting closer to the docks. She hopes to find this guy named ' _Stan_ ' that would help her in her own report to make it to the big time.

 _CLANG!_

The young reporter whips her head to right when the sound was made but faces the front again. Followed by same sound again, she turns her head once. She continues to look to her right through the fence.

" _Move out, next point! Go, go, go_."

The voice was faint. April hits the breaks on her bike, coming to a complete stop. As close as she is to the wired fence, she grabs hold of it and leans up against it. She doesn't get off her bike. She has already pulled out her phone. It was a habit of her since she is a dependable news reporter.

Right now, she is in the deepest part of the dock where it is pitch-black. All except for a few lights activate. And it doesn't appear to be after night workers.

 _Trouble_.

And when there is trouble, it could only mean one thing.

 _The Foot Clan._

Just the break that she was looking for. More yelling was made as April looks down at her cell phone.

Her first thought was to call Sally and tell her to get her butt down to the docks with a camera. But she can't at the moment. The adult knows that she would interrupt her homework session. So, she decided to go for the second option.

Quickly going through her speed dial, she hits the 002. April places the phone as the line rings.

" _Channel 6_."

"Chris," she softly replies. "Chris, it's April. I'm down at the docks."

* * *

Chris, who was on two phones at the time, was occupied with the rush hour at the busy news station.

"We're in the middle of the evening brief, O'Neil. Whatever you got can wait for tomorrow."

" _No, no, I need a camera cr—_ "

But Chris has already slammed the phone down, ending the call.

* * *

A dialling tone was made when the call got disconnected. Frustrated, April removes the phone from her ear. _Great. So much for getting help_. This news can't wait until tomorrow. It is happening right now.

She would have called Sally, but she would be mad that she didn't call the enthusiastic teen first. Better not to mention this to her when she brings it up. April puts her phone away in the pocket of her jacket.

She cannot miss this chance. If she does, who knows when something like this will come around. But in order to do that, she needs to get closer. Hopping onto her bike, April continues to ride around the area. Thunder was now sounded in the distance and the rain continues to pour down.

The lightning may be loud but the voices were even louder as she gets closer.

"2-3-2, clear!"

April hits the brakes again and stops up next to the fence. This time, she gets off her bike and drops it to the ground. The wired fence was covered up by black tarp, unable for April to see through the material. Lucky for her, she goes to an opening where two tarps meet, creating a small gap for the young women to let her entire head to look through.

From what she learned from her interview, she learns that chemicals used for genetic research were brought and stored in these parts of the docks. Guess the _Foot_ have come back for more. But why do they need it for? So many theories were building up inside April's mind. Maybe once she gets a bit closer, she will know.

From her gap, she gets a better view of the cargo bay. Maybe not better but closer. From her view, she sees a few of them, walking around in front of a pair of headlights.

"That one's loaded."

"Get it out of my way."

"Copy that."

How many of them are there? How many trucks were there? What are they collecting? Why are they collecting them?

She needs to know. The whole city needs to know.

Rather than call for more help, she will get the proof herself. It's a good thing that she pulled out her phone when she got off her bike. She lifted her cell phone sideways and holds it against the fence so the camera would see what she sees through the gap.

She turns the camera on. Beeping was made and the words ' _LOW LIGHT_ " was flashing on the screen. Not to mention the view was a bit darker.

April lets out an exasperated sign. "Damn it." She needs to get closer. It may be a risky move but what choice does she have? She needs this story and this story could actually open doors for her.

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, April looks up. She may be wearing the kind of boots that are not suitable for something like this but the fence was not that too tall to climb over. Grabbing hold of the wired barrier, she starts to ascent.

* * *

The soldiers were still at it. They have already filled up one truck and have now started to fill up the second. By their calculations, it would only take 1 enormous cargo to fill up three large trucks.

A couple of soldiers are inside the cargo, passing the containers one-by-one to their team member. Keeping up this rate, they would be finished in no-time. They can actually make the deadline, just like all of the operations that they pulled off in the past.

"Unit two, area three, move!"

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone already here. And it was not the snooping reporter herself.

 _CLANK!_

That sudden noise caught one _Foot_ soldier's attention and lets out a gasp. He, along with a few more, was on guard. Only he was close enough to hear the sound and he was all alone. Securing his weapon in his hold, the soldier aims upwards. The scene was getting intense by the minute. His heart was racing and his short breathing was increasing. But he shouldn't be worried. He was trained in the _Foot_. He was trained for mission like this.

The source must have come up there. With his gun and the light, he scans the area. But…he sees _nothing_. The cargos were stacked on top of each other, it was complete darkness. He can't see anything.

And _that_ is what the intruder wants.

At the split second, something drops down from above, grabs the lone soldier and slams him into the side of a near-by cargo. He was now out cold.

Not too far, two more soldiers both heard the commotion but one-by-one, were pulled back. They too were now knocked-out.

Close the main group, one of the soldiers spotted a figure that was hopping…on top of the shipping containers.

"I've got movement!" he alerted everyone. This caused the chosen operatives for the operation to arm themselves. Karai, whom was supervising, places her grip on her handgun. Her hair was drenched but she was in high alert. Everyone is.

The shadow foe drops down. She sees him. He was now right behind one of the large container.

"Keep your eyes over here!"

The _Foot_ soldiers lifted their guns up and all approached the cargo.

"Weapons free!"

Ready to pounce on the intruder, their fingers were on the trigger. As they get closer to the target, the cargo itself was now scaping across the concrete ground.

 _Wait a minute_. A large, 4.0 tonne, metal shipping container is moving on its own? Was it from this…strange figure? Is he moving it…on his…own?

"Hold position!"

The army was now on high alert. They kept their focus on the moving object whilst looking for their mysterious adversary.

After climbing over the fence, April was comforted that no-one has spotted her just yet. They were too busy dealing with whatever just came to crash their party. She takes her helmet off and drops it to the ground. She will come back for it. The young woman was looking behind her and back to the front just in case if anyone was near-by. The loud noises of moving objects and weapons clashing were getting closer with every step that she makes.

A grunting noise was before the giant shipping container was then lifted off the ground and goes flying a few minutes across! The force itself sends a number of _Foot_ soldiers flying off their feet and a few landed into the river. One of them ducked for cover while some went over the trucks.

Whoever this guy, he appears to be stronger than he looks. This guy has the strength of _Superman_ himself!

Normally they can handle any cops in _New York_ , but this guy…was not anything that they have seen before. And it was starting to be too much for them.

As the leader for the operation, Karai was in charge of making the shots. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Everyone in black didn't question their lieutenant. They did what she commanded. Every soldier, including the ones who have just woken up, all escaped into the black vehicles.

"Move, move, move!"

"Get out of here!"

The tires screeched the surface as all three cars zoomed out of the park. They only managed to escape with a few canisters, leaving a great deal behind in the cargo. All thanks to the little ambush.

April was the only human remained on the scene. She peers over the corner of the shipping container with her back up against. The reporter also ducked for cover as each of the cars comes zooming past her but it didn't bother to stop or notice her. They were too busy fleeing.

Just what happened? Why were they running around? Who were they fighting against that made them retreat?

The trucks have all left the docks. With the _Foot_ gone, it would now be safe for April to come out. But what if…whoever or whatever that scared them away is still out there? April would have to take that risk. It comes with her current job. But the young news reporter didn't get any photo evidences of any of the criminals' activity.

Panting very hard, April hears an unusual sound. Her eyes then darts over to the moved shipping container…and to a moving figure.

Form her visual, what appears to be a large bulky man who has swinged up from a large lamp, smashing the light out and lands on the roof. He stands up straight, twirling what appears to be a small weapon in one hand and another in the other.

And he appears to be looking at April.

 _Who…is…THAT?_

April was officially stunned. Was this the guy – _that one guy_ – who single handling defeated the _Foot_? _All…by…himself_?

April came here to find something about the _Foot_ , but now,…she has come for something _…bigger_.

 _This…this could be it_! Her big story! She has actually proof of what could be the biggest buzz of all time!

But she needs proof in order to do that. Digging her hand into her pocket, April pulls out her phone. She takes her eyes off the mysterious hero for one second as she quickly turns the phone camera on. With her camera ready, she was ready to get actual proof. The excited reporter lifts and aims her phone at the hero from the shadows – the city's shiny hope of defeating the terrorist themselves…

From where he was standing, there was…nothing but a busted dock lamp. That was the only shot that April took.

 _He's…gone?_

How did he move so quickly? Just like what happened earlier, he was gone without a trace. Hopefully, he would have left something. She looks down at her phone before looking up.

With the coast is clear, April cautiously removes herself from her hiding spot and walks into the open. She examines the recently scene of the crime. Doors from the single shipping container remains open, tire tracks were marked on the concrete ground and…a spray-can still pouring substances.

The _Foot_ doesn't carry spray-cans around. _Does it…belong to…_ _ **him**_?

April continues to look around, trying to find more evidence. But…there was nothing. No traces of clothing or any weapons or anything! There was nothing that is worth showing to anyone.

Well,…maybe this black marking…

Eyeing that peculiar design, April quickly rushes over to the tagged shipping. Looking behind her if anyone was still around, April comes only a foot away from it.

It appears the symbol looks…Japanese oriental with some parts in red. It was not blood.

And…it looks like it has been recently painted. _Did he dothis? Was it his calling card or something? When did he have time to do this? He must've been pretty fast._

The panting reporter holds the phone up in front, taking a few shots with the flash on. Taking a few more pictures, April quickly looks up to where she spotted the shadowy character. Maybe he is still around? Or maybe he has already left?

Well, April can actually know one thing. New York City has a Vigilante. And he is hiding in the shadows.

After capturing enough photos, April decide to head for home. The paint from the symbols begins to melt away from the wet weather.

 _I have got to tell Sal about this!_

* * *

 **(April and Sally's apartment, Manhattan, NY – 9:47pm)**

After a gruelling hour of finishing the last of her homework, Sally was free to kick back and relax. Right now, she was working on her blog. She managed to pick the best photos from April's report today on the fitness session with Harley Pasternak. She did earlier show them to her classmates. Some were pretty impressed and a bit jealous that she got to meet a celebrity.

Sally doesn't really have much close friends in high school. She likes to be a loner at times but she wouldn't mind the company of her roommate. She too also has a friend from her old neighbourhood who she hasn't seen in person for nearly two years now since she has moved into O'Neil's. She was just catching up with him on _Facebook_.

No longer wearing her casual clothes, she was decked down into her lounging gear with a grey oversized jumper that reveals her right shoulder, black bike shorts and a pair of pink slipper boots. Her short brown hair was long enough for her tied it up into small pigtails.

The tapping of her keyboard on her laptop was now mixed with the sound of rattling keys were made outside of her door, and they were now jiggling into the keyhole.

 _Speaking of whom…_

Frantically, April swings the front door open and heads to the one place that her teenage roommate would be. She couldn't hide what she has seen tonight. She was about to lose it.

"Sall. Sal!"

Taking a break from her writing, Sally closes her laptop down and puts on the coffee table in front of her. "Hey, I just finished my homework and I got some pizza for you if you're hung—"

But April doesn't have time to eat. She quickly drops her bag on the floor and her helmet on the small comfy chair before turning her attention on her friend. She will probably hate her but be interested on what she has to say.

"You have no idea what I just went through. I am freaking out," she rapidly stated. Her clothes were a bit wet and her hair was some-what matted. The teenager has not halted her work and gives her roommate the full attention. April was absolutely freaking out as she is prepared to give her the news. "I saw a _Foot Clan_ attack."

Just as she predicted, Sally was mad.

" _WHAT_?" The teenager shots straight up. She can't believe that April went ahead with the _Foot Clan_ story behind her back. She though they were supposed to be a team. The enraged teen points her finger at her guardian. "I understand you went to the docks but you witness a _Foot Clan_ attack and you didn't bother to bring me? I always bring my video camera with me at all times!"

Technically, April had no idea that the _Foot_ was going to show up. "I know, I know. And I'm sorry! But…you had homework to do and school which you did promise your dad about it!"

The teen calms down. She did have a good point. But with those important issues out of the way, Sally was now intrigued. "Ok, ok, ok. So, what happened?"

"I was riding my bike by the docks. It was night, it's dark already and there are _Foot Clan_ soldiers everywhere." Sally was nodded along with April's events as she pressed on. "Then out of nowhere, there was this guy fighting back against them. And he…He left behind this symbol. And I know that I've seen it before. I can't remember where. But there is someone…fighting back against the _Foot Clan_. There is a Vigilante in this city. And no one knows, but I do." April's smile grows a bit more all thanks to this excitement that happened tonight. Still captivated, the teenager was hanging onto every word that she is saying. Mostly about this guy who is indeed fighting against the toughest criminal organisation. Anybody would be nuts to go up against them. "I know. And now I have my story. There is no more _froth_ and _foam_ for me."

As April has come to the conclusion, she relaxed her shoulders and was taking a nice few short breath. The young reporter was glad to get it out of her system. If it was anyone, they would not believe any part of her news. They would think it might part of a prank or something. But Sally…she was not some people. Judging her friend by the way her posture is and how fast she was talking, she knows that April would not make up something like that. She _did_ see witness something huge.

At first she was slightly angry at April for not bringing her along to any _Foot_ -related activity. But she would have loved to see the action. If she didn't have any missed math questions that she had to finish off from today's class. But there was something Sally wants to know.

"So, quick question: Does this _froth and foam_ have any proof of it?" she wonders.

That is when April's brain clicked and digs her hand into her pocket. She nodded so fast. "Y-yeah! I did get a few photos of the symbol." She throws her phone to her friend.

Sally catches the phone and presses the button. She looks to the screen, pleased that April has got some actual proof even without her friend's help…but her smile drops.

And so does April's. "What is it?" There was definitely something wrong. Did she lose the pictures? She couldn't have lost them. She took a couple before she left the docks in the rain. But did the water from the rain went into it, short-circuit the phone and lost it? Maybe her thumb was over the lens again?

The stunned teenager looks up back to April, and then to the camera again, and finally, back to April. She then opened her mouth…

"What's your password again?"

Or April didn't bother to give her the password or open the phone for her.

"Oh, sorry!" The older women goes over to her friend to get the phone out of her grip, types the password in and shows her photo. Seeing the marked symbol, Sally believes her friend one bit. April can say for thing that is true.

This could be the biggest story of the century!

* * *

 **And thus the story continues. April saw the mysterious Vigilante who single-handle took down the** _ **Foot**_ **and left without a trace. What will happen next? Find out more later in:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Enter the Shredder**_

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Talk about a long chapter! But I think there will be a lot more that that later one. The next few will be shorter than this one or something.**

 **Sorry it took me this lone to get the next chapter up and running but I did had a pickle trying to explain what happens with my character in it. I did say that I would take Taylor out and put Sally in. And she will have a big role in it.**

 **I might be able to upload these chapters weekly if I use my time right and wisely. I just hope this chapter was ok if you guys like it.**

 **I did get a chance to see** _ **Ice Age: Collision Course**_ **. My god, it so good and funny and I'm glad that Crash and Eddie got more lines than they did in the previous** _ **Ice Age**_ **movie and Buck did returned.**

 **So, don't forget to add or follow me or the story to your favourites. Don't forget to review or PM me if you like to comment or ask me anything. Take care you guys for the rest of the week.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	4. Enter the Shredder

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 3 – Enter the Shredder**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hope you guys like the beginning. Because there are plenty more chapters to go! I thank you guys for the positive reviews that I got since I have uploaded the first chapter. That is what is making me still drive to write these fantastic stories! Well, in this chapter, we will get to meet the villain of out adventures. Let's us press on, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To Sydeny (Guest)**

 _Ok, awesome as always! Can't wait for more chapters! Fun fact, I picture Ellen page to play Sally_

 _ **Aww! Thanks, buddy! Hmmm, could be an excellent choice. I might think about who should portray for my character if she does get into the movies.**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _I LOVE Sal's role in this one! Taylor didn't do JACK in the movie except give us a laugh every now and then ;) can't wait for the next one!_

 _ **Thanks, girl! I know and she did say a few lines that made us giggle, but other than that, she did pretty much nothing! And I think this chapter would be a good one when we get to see the Big Baddie.**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _This story is good so far, but I'm wondering how Sally came to live with April instead of her mother? I know Sally's father is dead, but did her mother die in childbirth?_ _Apart from that, I'm looking forward to August! :)_

 _ **Thanks! I never knew you would be into any movie that has 'who-know-who' in it.  
And that…is a very good question. But once the third movie is coming out and we'll find out what it is about, I'll let you know. Because you never know what happens. But if there is no news about it, I could tell you when I have got the time. Don't want to spoil anything. I know! Can't wait!**_

* * *

Here comes the third chapter!

* * *

 **(Channel 6 News, Manhattan, NY – 6:57am)**

This was the second time of the week that the two roommates have awoken around at this time of the day. After what she has witnessed at the docks in Brooklyn last night, April O'Neil couldn't sleep at all but she did get a few hours rest before she and Sally made their way over to TV station. The reporter cannot wait to tell her boss what she has got. This could be the story of the century. She did manage to print off a few photos and size them up to A4 size and have them secured in a paper folder.

April was dressed like what she had yesterday but she has a blue top on without her purple jacket as there was a warm forecast for the whole day. She has her bag in one hand and the special report in the other. And Sally has the same thing on from yesterday but with a white top that has the design of a red dragon. She is not wearing her gloves and her socks are still knee-high but this time black-and-white stripes.

It took them a few minutes to get the early public bus to the station, went past through security and made their way to the 19th floor. As they got to the floor, the older woman's boss was already there with a small section of news reporters with her including Vern whom was busy on his phone.

Bernadette Thompson was an overweight African-American woman who is the CEO of _Channel 6 News_. She is wearing a large dark grey light coat with a white shirt underneath and black business pants with comfort brown loafers. Her choice of hairstyle is a large black curly afro. She has one hand in her pocket and the other out in the open.

"All right, we need a lead for tonight. Who's got it?" she asked. They have already got the morning and afternoon covered and now, it was their job to show any report that is news worthy.

A man with curly orange hand puts his hand up. "Uh, ' _major redevelopments proposed for lower Manhattan'_."

Not interested, she shakes her finger at him. "No." She turns to another one.

"I got something. ' _NYPD task force taking credit for small decline in Foot-related crime_.'," a reporter named McNaughton suggested.

As a busy news editor of the biggest TV station in the country, this peaks Thompson's interests. So did everyone, nodding their heads in agreement. "I like that," she settled before turning to everyone. "Let's run with that."

"Yes, ma'am."

The one who suggested the first piece holds his hands up and signs in defeated. Any story that has the _Foot_ in it tops all the stories in the room. Now that they have their own piece for tonight, she can move on to the next agenda on her To-Do list. But not before April and Sally have both arrived into the scene.

" _ **7:00 AM broadcast; we have three minutes to air**_ " was spoken through the loudspeaker as Thompson sees the reporter herself along with the intern. This hasn't been the first time that the two girls have come up here unannounced as she is a lifestyle reporter, not a serious journalist and the teenager is an unpaid intern. She stops walking when the two girls halt in front of her.

"Oh, O'Neil. I'll talk to you in minute," Thompson said. She was going to have a word with the 24 year-old about her interferences when she has the time. But with the report in her hands, April cannot wait for her boss. She's hopes that her story would get her attention. Vern looks over his shoulder to see the reporter and the teenager with their boss.

April stops her again as she begins to speak. "I know that I'm actually overstepping my boundaries by being here, but I think that you're gonna want to hear what I have to say." She then procced to join the other reporters and so did Sally.

"You guys have got to hear what April has to say," the teenager speaks to the group and stands by her friend's side before facing Thompson.

The editor decided to put a hold on her duties and here what the young reporter has to say now that she has all of their attention, including Vern who puts his phone away.

"Um, I witnessed an attempted _Foot Clan_ robbery at the docks in Brooklyn last night," April addresses to her fellow workers. Just as they predicated, everyone was now captivated to know more. If it is about the _Foot Clan_ , they are all ears. But some have heard other rumours to it.

"Hold on, the scanner said that gunshots were heard, but there were no reports of any _Foot Clan_ activity," McNaughton stated the obvious facts. It is true that April was the only one and she saw the whole story but they are relying on the police scanners instead of being at the scene for themselves.

"That's because whatever they were attempting to do was stopped," she pointed out.

McNaughton would like to know one thing about her reason to be at the location. "What were you doing in Brooklyn anyway? Was there a trampoline convention?" he mocked her. He was obviously talking about the news report that she did yesterday morning which it is not news worthy in her or anyone's cases.

A few only chuckle at the comment, backing the male reporter himself. Vern gives a mocking smile before Sally steps in. "She was in Brooklyn because she was reporting, not sitting behind her desk, _McNaughton_ ," she sneered, defending her friend in the process.

Doesn't have the time for the childishness behaviour in her workplace, Thompson decided to butt in. "Okay, kids!" Taking a few steps forward, she gives an ' _I'm-watching-you_ ' look to McNaughton before turning her attention on the girls. "Who stopped it?"

Sally turns to the reporter. "April?"

 _Wait. They want to know…right now?_ Well, they are all ears now, especially if it has to do something with the _Foot Clan_. It only took April a second to begin her story. Hopefully what she has to say would be enough for her colleagues to believe her. "Well,…there was this… _guy_. I didn't see him clearly, but he was swinging these giant shipping containers and knocking these guys into the…into the river."

As she was talking, McNaughton was rolling his eyes but by the time she gets to the " _shipping containers_ " part, he looks around him and gives off a sardonic scoff.

 _A guy…was swinging large shipping containers?_ This was very hard to believe.

Even Thompson was having a hard time to believe that one human would have the power to lift and move huge objects like the cargo containers. Sally has heard the story before and it sounds like something from a comic book but anything can happen. She was probably the only one in the room who doesn't think twice about her roommate's story.

As for Vern,…he was just chewing on some gum. Despite making eye-contact with her, he doesn't know if whether he should believe his co-worker's report or not as she continues presses on. "There is a _Vigilante_ that is fighting back against the _Foot Clan_. There's a huge story here!"

A huge _story_ or a huge _farce_?

"O'Neil…" everyone looks to McNaughton once more, "…I think you found _Superman_. That's cool," he mocked her once more.

Everyone gives a chuckle. Sally steps a bit forward so she can get a good view of the mocking reporter. "Hey, McNaughton?"

He looks at the teenager. "What?"

"Shut up."

April's expression did not change. She turns back to her boss, full of confident. "The _Vigilante_ is real. I saw him."

 _Maybe…maybe O'Neil does have something._ Until now, there was nothing that could stop the notorious criminals. But she needs more than just words to her employee's story. She walks a bit closer to her. "O'Neil, I'm gonna assume that you would not come up here and tell us this _fantastic_ story without some tangible proof."

The teenager nods. "She does have proof," Sally said before looking at April. "Show her."

April was already on it. She opens her folder up and grips her fingers on a piece of document that has actual proof. "I took this photo of one of the shipping containers," she explains. She finally pulls out the photo that she needs, looks at it for one sec before showing it to Thompson. "I actually think that it may be his calling card."

The CEO takes the photo out of April's hand to examine it. To the young reporter, it was proper evidence that the so-called _Vigilante_ in her story is real and poses a bright hope to the people of _New York_.

But to Thompson, she simply scoffs at this. _This is it? Just a photo of a desolate art?_ She amusing shakes her head and looks to her young reporter.

"This is nothing, O'Neil," she said. "This is nothing!" Thompson was not buying all this. _It has to be some kind of joke, right?_ Thompson does not like jokes and she doesn't have time for it.

Couldn't bear to watch any more of the scene unfolding, Vern breaks his eyes on the girl and takes a sip on his coffee mug. _Oh boy. She is making a fool of herself this time._ If she was trying to get her big story, he would not imagine this way. By making up something on the spot. Still listening into the story, he scratches his eyebrow.

"That's exactly the point. Somebody stopped a _Foot_ robbery and left no evidence. There is… _nothing_." Only the symbol. And April was willing to put her job on the line to prove that is not a false piece of evidence.

After hearing what O'Neil has to say, Thompson suddenly gives a lightly gasp. _So, this_ _ **is**_ _a joke!_ "Oh, I get it. You want me to put… _nothing_ …on the nightly nights," the boss quipped on this scam.

Offended that her boss thinks this is a joke, April shakes her head. "Of course not…"

But Thompson hands her back the picture as she doesn't want to hear another word from April. Thanks to her, she has wasted a few precious minutes of her morning – and her schedule. "You know, I'm gonna pretend we never had this conversation. I'm erasing it from my mind." She turns to the rest of the small group. "And the rest of us, we're gonna go back to work. Let's hit it!"

She finally walks away from her employees and resume her daily routine, only leaving the two girls, dejectedly, staying in one spot. Everyone else has already spilt up for the day. They can't believe that their boss did not believe what April has to say about what she saw last night.

Maybe they need more proof on the _Vigilante_? Maybe with Sally's help this time, April could really have another shot of proving her story was not fabricated. But…she was the only one who saw the mysterious figure in the shadows. The same figure that took down only a small group of the _Foot_ with ease.

Even so, they have really blew it this time. Mostly April.

There is gotta be one person, other than them, to believe them. But who?

* * *

The morning news went on as progress with no new addition. The two news reporters, Gary Huntley and Alice Wong, are both at the desk to bring the 7:00 show.

" _Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Channel 6 Morning News. New development in that ongoing sanitation strike to tell you about. But first, after reviewing the city's soaring crime rates with the police commissioner, Councilman Dan Gregor took to the steps of City Hall,…_ "

They draw their attention over to another screen in the recording studio. It shows a much older man with white hair and a few wrinkles – presuming to be the councilman – with a younger man just standing right behind him. The screen then switches to a few photos and videos of rare sightings of the one group that the city has feared the most.

"… _reaffirming the city's commitment to fight against the rising crime organization calling themselves – the Foot Clan. He did so on the heels of a renewed contract with Eric Sacks and Sacks Industries._ "

The kind benefactor himself, with his combed grey-brownish hair slicked back and spotting a nice grey suit, was standing right beside the councilman as he begins to address to the public about their issue at hand.

" _Using the Sacks research and securities technology, this city greatly improves its chance of bringing the Foot Clan to justice!_ "

As his speech comes to an end with a promising note, everyone at the live recording applauds at this; including Sacks himself. As a man of his word, he would do anything to protect the city that he dearly loves. Now that the city can finally rest easy that they have a hero in their time.

Whenever there is hopeful saviour within the streets in the Big Apple,…

* * *

 **(Unknown place, unknown – 12:00pm)**

…there is also a malevolent menace lying, waiting in the dark shadows.

And right now, he was kneeling on the Tatami mats. The scent of the incense was noticeable in the air while a number of antique katanas are resting up on the wall stand and are placed all around the room. Dressed down in black silk, the threat himself has his head been bowed to the ground. Flexing his hands and fingers, he lifted himself up to see one of his men present. The _Foot Clan_ solider approaches him.

The room's only light source was two shallow lamps hanging from the ceiling. Sweat beads were dripping down on his bald but scarred head and both his wrists and body are all bind up together in a durable rope. For what he is about to do is why he is in this state.

His lieutenant was also presents and she remains on the other side and was at a further distance than one of her lackey.

The solider halts in front of the man on the ground. It was time.

" _Hajime!_ " the man spoke.

The solider took the first turn. Leaping into a horse-stanch, he swings a left hook to the side. But the tied-up adversary leans back for the strike to miss its target. The fighter goes in for a right hook, but as it comes around, the restricted opponent heads-butt the side of his face onto the fist; earning a nasty crunch. The combatant quickly retracts his hand and grabs hold of it. He can feel it already bruising and a few of his knuckles split.

He goes for a punch with his left hand. The warrior himself was too quick to lift his chin and uses it to lock the wrist within his grasp. With one swift movement, he locks his chin and digs it to the side; cracking the soldier's wrist into almost two pieces. With two of his weapons damaged, the man would have to rely on his feet to deal the rest of the match. Karai's eyes remained locked on the entire scene. She too feels trembled by his skills, even when she is not up against him, she can still feel it.

Releasing the solider from his grip, the man spins on his knees until he is leaning on his left side and delivers a painful side-kick into the soldier's guts. Taking in the pain, the soldier inclines his stomach inwards. He would assure that his master was finished.

But he was not done yet.

Lifting himself up, the bald head man swings his right foot around and earns a bone-crushing whack into the metal face-plate. After the final blow was made; the solider goes down for the count. The young scared women darts her eyes on to the man who drops dead. He was still breathing, but he will be feeling the pain when he comes to.

With the skills and strength that this mysterious menace brings proves to be a nuisance to those who would stand against him.

With no more of his men to battle against, the training session was over. Without any difficulty, the rope bounded him snaps off him. The once resilient piece of materials falls off the winning fighter as he stands up.

Right now, he was not pleased with the news that the young woman has brought to him.

Just before the session, she has given him the update on last night's raid at the docks. It was supposed to be a smooth break-in with no interferences. And even if there were, they should have no trouble handling it at all cost. Until last night…

He now draws his attention over to Karai – his adopted daughter.

"(Your men are weak.)," he addresses to her.

Her eyes are still focus on the damage; still motionless on the ground. It was revealed to see that the last soldier was not the only one. A few more of his men were all unconscious on the ground. They all took turns fighting against their master. And he proved to be too skilful against them.

"(It's no surprise your missions fail.)."

He now moves towards her. Was she next? Was she going to be part of his sparring for today? She hopes not.

He cracks his neck to his right from the previous discomfort in the battle and comes to a halt in front of her. Karai looms her eyes off her men and looks into his eyes. His entire face has been concealed in the darkness and she could only make out his piercing eyes with the low light. Her master was most concern that he should have a very good reason why his mission has been intervenes. They have dealt with many forces before like the police. But after what has happened last night, it was very hard for him to believe.

"We couldn't have anticipated the Vigilante showing up the docks,… _Master Shredder_ ," she reports back her answer.

 _The Shredder_.

The notorious villain himself that has seeps into the underworld of the city is standing before one of his trusted associate and was feared by all.

Peering down on his top soldier, he was not very satisfied with this. He has taught his men – taught her better than that. She was in charge of the operation. They should have been prepared for anything that comes barging in their own way.

"(You have been trained for such contingencies.)," he snarls at her. _Not_ very satisfied at all.

But Karai does have a reason. The real reason on why their mission was slightly unsuccessful.

Looking down to her feet, Karai tries to find the right words to speak. She looks back up to him. "But we've never seen an enemy like this," she quietly responded. She can still picture the event in her head. Her words spoke the truth. She has _never_ seen anything like this in her life. "Their _size_. Their _strength_. They're not _human_."

And so is the Shredder. Well, he is human but no man can evenly match his expertise. It was no wonder that he can easily take down his men without any assistances at all.

He shakes his head. "I don't believe in fairy tales." But then, he darts his eyes to one side and to another. He has dealt with this kind of fantasy before as his clan has done in the path. From his very first ancestors. "It's what society wants to reduce the _Foot Clan_ to – a myth. But the _Foot Clan_ …will rise again."

From whom he was named after – Oroku Saki – the first Shredder – was known to be the feared in all the lands of Ancient Japan just more than 1000 years ago. With the help of his army – the _Foot Clan_ – he was nearly at victory within his iron grip. But he was then defeated at the hands of rebels before he could even seize full control of Japan and made him the supreme ruler.

After the Great War has ended, they were now history for many years…until their expected return to reclaim its glorious power that they so rightfully desired.

It was now history repeating itself. These _Vigilantes_ are just like the rebels. Unlike before, they need to be… _eliminated_.

A plan strikes inside his corrupted mind. Shredder leans forward. "Capture the Vigilantes however you can," he orders his lieutenant her next assignment. "Use innocent people as bait. No one will stop us in our quest to reclaim… _victory_. We will own this city."

That was the promise that he made to his people and to his clan. The promise that was passed down from one generation to the next.

Karai gives him a slight nod. This time, she will not fail him.

* * *

 **With no-one believing April's story and introducing the Shredder into the mix, it will be a matter of time before the real heroes show up. Check out in the next chapter of:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Eric Sacks**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! I did say that I would upload the next chapter every week and I did! I hope this is okay for starters.**

 **First off, the first bit of the story I wasn't sure how it will turn out. So, forgive me,** _ **again**_ **, if I have made a mistake. I did have a writer's block for a few days and I almost forgot about this.**

 **I did mention in the first chapter that I would the Japanese dialogue but I decided to put in brackets instead. I have also got the second story already in mind. But maybe, once this story is finished, I will like to hear some suggested that you would like to see!**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded either next week or later as I will have some family down for a few days including my brother and his girlfriend. They'll be back in October with their dog whom I haven't seen since January! I think the next chapter will be short or not but if I use my time wisely, I will be able to get it done in no time at all!**

 **Plus, I have this friend from primary school that is part of the Olympic team. I'm not telling who it is but this is he's/she's first time and all I can say is that we are very proud of him/her. Great job of getting this far. Can't wait to see you the next time you are in town!**

 **Guess that is it for me. Don't forget to add or follow me or the story to your favourites, as well as to review or PM me if you like to comment or ask me anything. Hope you guys are having a great time watching the Olympics and hope you guys are still recovering from a certain incident at the vaults if you know what I'm talking about! Yikes! At least I didn't see the video or else I would be scarred for life!**

 **Anyway, sorry for that! Better be going. You guys take care of yourselves, alright?**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	5. Eric Sacks

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 4 – Eric Sacks**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys! Hope you like the previous chapters because I am not stopping until this is done. Now that we have met the Shredder, we are now meeting the next** _ **Big Baddie**_ **. My family from Sydney and the Gold Coast did come down for the weekend.**

 **Enough about that, I hope everyone is having a great week. I did manage to finish this chapter early and focused on my other stories.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow! I hope April & Sally will meet the turtles. Because that guy that they saw, it was really Raphael, because I recognized his sais when he was holding them in his hands while putting them into his belt. If April & Sally see the turtles, I bet they will get along just fine._ _  
_ _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._ _  
_ _Thanks,_ _  
_ _ChelleNorlund._ _  
_ _PS: Raphael is my favorite Ninja Turtle. :-)_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, we all know that was Raphael that April saw in the movie and this FanFic. You can tell from his weapons.  
Yeas, they will. Just like April, Sally will become friends with them.  
Thanks!  
P.S. Mine is Leonardo :)**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Aw, come on! You can't make me wait for three year to late about the fate of Sally's mom! :(_

 _ **For this story? Noooo no no no no no! Not gonna happen! You ain't gonna suffer. Cause…you will find out right now!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**ChelleNorlund**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

It is time for the next chapter. Here we go!

* * *

 **(Sacks' Tower, Manhattan, NY – 9:00pm)**

Although she has made a fool of herself by showing what would be her biggest story of all time with no evidence, Thompson has allowed April to attend a special event that was hosted by a certain someone that the young reporter knew personally. Vern was also brought along to record the event as he was her cameraman.

As always, Sally bugged April to come as well since she has finished all her homework and has got nothing to do on a Friday night. The female guardian allows her to come and take a few pictures of the sponsor himself. As along as she wears something nice instead of her usual attire. Dreading to wear a sleeve-less black dress and her hair is straighten out, she, at least, puts on a pair of bike shorts underneath and a black jacket which makes the teen a bit more comfortable along with a pair of flats. She hates to be in high heels. April was wearing a black short-sleeve V-neck dress with a pair of black high-heels. It was a black-tie event that they were attending. Vern was the only one not dressed in formal. He had worn what he had on yesterday.

The event was located on the bottom floor of the company. And it appears to be booked out for something special. All the stars in the _Big Apple_ are all here in which the teenager would love to meet and takes a few shots for her blog. Even the people the police force have all attended as they have signed a contact with the important businessman himself to help combat against the trepidation threat.

A spotlight was focused on a small podium resting on the medium-sized stage. The MC was speaking through the mic and that is when the entire audience is cued to applaud.

" _ **Ladies and gentleman, please join me in welcoming the NYPD's top benefactor – Eric Sacks.**_ "

The older man was wearing the same suit that he had on in the live broadcast this morning. Or maybe it was a different suit. His company has worked its work to the top for many years and now, he was doing a great contribute to the city that he dearly loves.

As the crowd continues to give a round of applause, Sacks looks over to the table that is closest to the stage, gives a bit of a chuckle and points to them. It would seem that he was returning some kind of gesture to someone in the front row. Cameras were flashing, including a certain teenager who was getting a few nice photos for her blog.

The applauding was close to dying down as Sacks was ready to give his speech. He holds his hands out. "Please, please. Please," he spoke through the mic for the crowd in the far corner of the building to hear him. "Sit down, sit down."

Everyone did as they were told. They all took their seats and focus their attention on the generous man who is making a great change to the community of New York. The cameras continue to capture more shots and the video cameras keeps on rolling to record this speech. The room was now silent as Sacks begins to talk.

"I have to say,…it's wonderful to see so many people out here tonight, especially in a neighbourhood so hard hit by the _Foot_ 's crime wave." Around the same area are a number of important companies, that are just lying about in the open where they are too the targets by the _Foot Clan_.

For the first time and never before he has revealed this to the public, Sacks decided that tonight, he would share the origin of how his company took it first steps. "Years ago, my life was touched by tragedy." His voice was starting the break but reverts back to his sturdy tone. His backstory may have been one not to remember but it was easy to share the pain rather than keep it all bottle it up inside. "I was a young scientist working with a world-class team on cutting-edge research."

Not only he, but a few people in the same room has or had a parent who was involved on that team many years ago. And they were the reporter herself along with the young photographer. And then that is when the story gets deeper. "And our laboratory was attacked, set fire to, robbed, by the cowards that call themselves the _Foot Clan_. Several of my employees…" the businessman takes a pause, replaying the tragic event that is playing inside his mind before getting back to reality, "…lost their lives that day."

The photographer herself has taken a small break from a few shots as she looks to her friend standing beside her. The two girls' family members were also part of this important team. Only her father did survive the incident 15 years ago. April's dad did not.

The teenager herself would have been suffering the same kind of pain but on a different level. She was born a few months after the incident. So if her father was in Dr. O'Neil's place instead, Sally would have never known her father. April only knew hers for the first eight years of her life. It was not easy for someone at a young age to lose a close family member. And Sacks does carry around the same kind of pain as he thinks of the girls' dads as close friends of his. _Maybe brothers_. She continues to watch the marvellous man that she knew from her childhood delivering a pledged speech for a bright future.

April may have been lost in her mind because of that memory, but she does remember how to breathe as she takes one. "And it is in their honour, in their memory,…that _Sacks Industries_ , whether through _Sacks Biomed_ , _Sacks Robotics_ or _Sacks Construction_ , will remain committed to keep the city of _New York_ , _our_ city,… _safe_."

This causes the satisfied crowd to applaud again. They are all touched by his speech so far but Sacks wasn't finished yet.

"So whenever someone takes flame to the city,…I will be there to put the fire out. And that's a promise. Thank you. Thank you."

His big speech was concluded by another round of applaud as the guests all stand up. Sacks has done his job for the night. He stands for a bit before giving a bow as he walks away from the podium, giving a wave and off the stage. The cameras were still taking pictures and the video cameras were just finish recording the final seconds. Now, everyone can get back to dinner, but unfortunately, Sacks couldn't remain here for a bite to eat as he has somewhere to go. But not before having a little reunion. With the busy businessman about to head for the exit with his bodyguard at his side, April decided to make her move. Only Vern and Sally remain behind as the female reporter breaks away from them and heads towards Sacks.

As he walks through the crowd, Sacks was greeted with a few words of acknowledgment as well as shaking their hands in return. "Great work, sir. Very inspirational."

April thought so too as she finally catches up to him. "Mr. Sacks?" She quickly caught his hand. This causes the entrepreneur to stop walking and faces the reporter herself. Thinking that she is someone who would like to have a few words with him, he would not have time. But once he knows who she is, he would be glad that he was halted. "April O'Neil. You worked for my father."

A smile brightens up on the older man's face. He couldn't believe who was standing before him. For many years, he would have never thought to be greeted by a familiar face. It has been 15 long years since the last time he had saw her.

"Oh!" he gasped. It was certainly a blast from the past. He gently takes the women's hand and holds it in his grasp, welcoming an old friend into his life. He shakes his head. He would have never the little girl to grow up into such a beautiful figure. "I can't believe it. I haven't seen you since…"

"…since his funeral," she finished his sentence and ending it with nodding on a bluely tone. "It was a long time ago."

Sacks sympathy nodded. "Yeah." April's father was one of the employees that he lost in that same fire many years ago.

He understands what it must have felt when someone loses the one person that they looked up to and care for indefinite. He then looks over the young women shoulder. His eyes are then locked onto a figure in the distant.

"Who's your friend?" he wonders. April looks over to her right to see Sally who is looking down at her camera with Vern who is packing up his equipment. The teenager looks up from her camera to see April and Sacks. _Her face…_

Turning back to Sacks, April smiles at this. "Sally Hope. You remember her dad, Jonathon Hope, right?"

Surprised of the news, Sacks looks back at the young girl in the reporter section and then back to April. He now remembers. The reporter's father was not the only person in this very room whom used to work with Sacks. The difference is that he was not killed in the fire on that faithful night.

"Of course I do!" he exclaims. "And Serenity? Ms. Hope? How is she?"

The young reporter's smile just dropped. _He doesn't know_. " _Serenity_? She,…um …she _died_ …when Sally was only two. That's all I know."

Sacks reverts back to his sympathy tone. "Oh. I see." _Serenity Hope_. Not just her father but he knows the young women very well. She was heavily pregnant the last time he has saw her. She too was good friend with the scientist himself.

April decided to drop the subject and moved on to why she has caught Sacks before he leaves. "I just wanted to tell you that your words really resonated with me, and I hope to one day contribute to the city in the way that you do." And she means it. Other than her late father, she looks up to Eric Sacks as a great hero for the good citizen of _New York_ and possibly, the whole world.

And he has been paying attention as he has seen her not just in person but through media and the mic in her hand. "Well, it looks like you're doing a pretty good job. _Channel 6_ , very impressive, April." He still remembers her as the little girl who carries around a video camera with and was gaining footage around the lab that he, her father and Sally's father once worked together before the great tragedy. Who knew that what she loves to do during her time in her father's workplace would get her dream job in her adult years.

April gives a lightly chuckle. "Um…" she looks down to her hands, still in Sacks' grasp, then up, and then down again. "…thank you. It's, uh…" she looks up once more, "…It isn't exactly everything I anticipated it would be." Ever since she has got this job, she always wanted to do something big. Was this not what she has in mind?

"As long as you are true to yourself,…your father will always be proud of you," he said.

April was truly touched by his words. _Yes, he would._

This small reunion went on until Sacks' bodyguard comes up to his boss's side. "Mr. Sacks, we have to be uptown at 7:00," he confirmed into his ear. April breaks eye contact from the tycoon himself and looks to the guard.

Sacks gives out a sign while nodding. If he does not leave anytime soon, he will be late for his next appointment. But he was glad to see an old friend. "I'll see you on TV."

April nods back. She has finished what she needs to say to Sacks. No reason to keep him around for now. Releasing her from his grip, Sacks resumes his leave, leaving April by herself.

At least there is another person in the room would believe in her. Maybe when they met up again, she can tell her biggest story when she or he has time.

* * *

 **(The streets, Manhattan, NY – 10:08pm)**

Horns were going off the place in the delayed traffic. The cameraman, the reporter and her assistant were piled in the _Channel 6_ van. They were now caught in the traffic for a few minutes now and in a few minutes more, they will start to move a bit. At least it was a quiet night. There was no need to be in a rush to get back to the office. Vern was in the driver's seat, hoping to take the girls home as there was nothing to do after the event at Sacks' tower.

No longer are the girls in their beautiful dresses, they have returned back into their usual attires. April had what she has on yesterday while Sally had almost the same thing on except she has white top with the dragon picture on instead of the blue shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it.

With the driver's eyes glued to the busy street, Sally was sitting in the middle while flicking through the recent photos in her camera, looking at the nice shots that she took, and April was looking out the window in the passenger's seat. She was thinking about the little reunion that she had with the one person, other than her father, which she looks up to.

"Eric Sacks was so inspiring," she spoke up. "I know this is a story that _actually_ matters."

Vern looks at her and back to the road. He knows exactly what she is talking about. And so does Sally whom looks up from her camera. Only the latter was on her side with the whole _Vigilante_ piece.

Vern looks to his partner. "The _superhero_ one?" he looks back to the road, wondering when the traffic will actually move for them to find another route back home. "That's a good idea. I should chase that down."

Rolling her eyes at his ignorance, Sally slides her device back into her shoulder bag and zips her carrier to shut it tight. "Yeah, m-maybe this Vigilante is closer than we think."

In a few minutes he will be.

Piling out of the street on the right before them were a number of panicking citizens. Their screaming and their running has caught the attention everyone within the street that they are. Including a news crew as well.

Vern darts his eyes at the frighten people, dashing in front of the halt traffic. "Where's everybody going?"

Although he wasn't mindful as the two other people in the van, he does watch the scene unfold in front of them. April and Sally all took a good look at this.

Looks like something dangerous was about to go down. And they need to check it out.

The girls both looked to each other. A nod was made between them. They need to know. April looks out of her open window to see if there is anybody coming her way. When the coast is clear, she swings the door open.

The sound of the passenger's seat opening has alerted Vern. He looks over to his right. He sees the reporter hopping out of the van. "O'Neil! Where are you going?"

April didn't respond. She wants to know what is happening. And so did Sally. She was the second one who dares to leave the vehicle and the cameraman all by himself. "Sally! April!" he called out. But they didn't hear him. Bringing her bag with the camera inside with her, the teenager shuts the door and follows her friend who was trying to get someone's attention about the whole commotion.

"Hey. Hey! What are you running from? Wait, wait!" she asked. But no-one even stop for a second to say what is happening or utter one word. They were too busy running the other way, and she and Sally are going the other way.

As they come around the corner, the two girls have found out where the crowd were all coming from. More than twenty of them were escaping from the train station.

But why? Why all these people are in a state of panic? What is happening in the train station that caused them to leave? And what could be the cause of all this?

* * *

 **(Unknown location, Manhattan, NY – 10:08pm)**

" _ **Shots fired, Broadway and Centre Street.**_ "

A dispatch was made over the small speakers, along with a number of computers screens bolted to a bunch of connected steel beams and are hanging on a slight angle. Normally, people would have seen a post like this one on a cop show, right? Well, you might be right and wrong at the same time.

One: it isn't the police station. And two: it is underground. And being underground was the perfect place for a number of unsuspected figures to roam around.

There were only four of them; cloaked in the shadows, who are watching the whole scene unfolding. One of them is station at the computer centre as he continues to give the update on the situation that is happening live. This was his area that they are all circled around.

"Surveillance uplinks are showing heavy, _heavy_ _Foot Clan_ activity at the Broad Street platform," he confirmed.

Turns out, they are not such a huge fan of the notorious crime group as well. At first, no-one to this day would have the guts to stand up against them. Apparently, one of them did. And now, the _Foot_ wants to get even. And their way _to get even_ is somewhat a bit extreme.

The surveillance videos are showing a number of train platforms all over the city, including the occupied one. One screen shows civilians running upwards on the stairs, leading them to the surface while only a few captures the whole underground station in sight. The _Foot Clan_ soldiers are taking a number of innocent people from within the shadows and holding them at gun-point. With the weapons in the masked militaries' hands, the people would not dare to move a muscle.

They all continue to watch the show. They have a slight idea on why this is happening. The _Foot_ are after them. They are trying to lure them out for what they tried to do last night. And they are _not_ happy.

And it was all thanks to the beefy-looking one. "They're taking hostage, dudes."

Right beside him was known to be the most concern out of all them. "But…you know we're not supposed to go above ground." To them, _that_ was the major rule. The one rule he does not like to disobey. And they have a very good reason on why they are not supposed to go out in the open.

Plus, he wasn't too pleased when he found out of what his friend tried to pull on last night. He was younger than him but older than the other two and the most reckless out of all of them. The eldest one of the group here was the mature one of all and was supposed to be in charge of his team. How can he let this happen? _If father ever finds out about this,…_

He turns to his worried friend. "We've done this before. We started something, we gotta finish it."

And the _Foot_ were not going to rest until they have been found and make them pay for the damage that they have caused. Not to mention that the more lives that are in danger; the worst that the situation will get if it continues.

The last one was the one to speak up as he is watching another screen. "This is insane…"

The eldest nods in agreement. _So many lives are in stake. Foot are everywhere. And there seems to be no cops in si—_

"That cat is playing _Chopsticks_ with chopsticks!"

Rather than watch the danger on the live feed, the last member of the team was watching an internet hit – _The Keyboard Cat_. Did anyone of them mention that he was _baby of the family_? Guess not. He was known to get distracted at things like this.

The leader rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't be an idiot." He does so by lightly hitting a button, changing that screen from the video on the video on _YouTube_ to the another surveillance.

"Aw," the youngest groans. Guess the fun is over and the action is just getting started.

And like what his brother said, _we started something, we gotta finish it_. They simply can't just sweep this under the rug. It needs to be dealt with – swiftly and silently. That is what they have been training for. And they need to do it without getting any innocent citizens getting in the way of the crossfire. And without being seen.

Guess there was no other option.

"Okay. Let's rock 'n' roll, boys!" he commands. The rebel gestures a side fist bump to his big brother which he then returns.

Grabbing two Katana blades, a pair of Nunchakus, a Bo Staff and finally a pair of Sais, it was time to move out.

* * *

 **Guess out heroes in the shadows are ready to move out. Guess we will see them in action very soon in the next chapter of:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Rumble in the Subway**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! I did say this story will be a weekly until the very end and I did promise. But with the others stories are proving to be difficulty. But hey! Don't worry about them; I am working on them as we speak!**

 **First off, I had a very nice reunion with the folks from the sunny Gold Coast and a nice catch up with my brother and his girlfriend from Sydney. They are also building a house now which will be completed I think next year maybe. I can't wait to see how all this will turn out. I will get to see them again when they bring their dog down in October. Can't wait!**

 **Next on the list, I did FINALLY have a chance to see** _ **Ratchet & Clank**_ **the movie! It was so good and I recommended for anyone to see it if they have a thing for video games series like me! It also gives me an idea for another FanFic story. Stay tuned for that one!**

 **Next on the list, someone did ask about Sally's mother in this fanfic and well, happy to say that that question has already been answered in this chapter. With Sally's father being widower, I thought it would make perfect sense in this story. I do have different versions in my other TMNT stories for Sally including this one.**

 **Speaking of Ninja Turtles, the 2012 series has returned and…I have seen the new episode. All I can is…** _ **HOLY SHELL**_ **! What a great way to get back into it. I should watch the whole series again. Although, there are a few episodes that I would not live through. But I am starting to like this Shinigami character that was introduced in the episode and how Karai is staying in the new Foot Clan that will be replaced with honour. Despite seeing her as an anti-hero/villain, its…kind of nice to see her again and this time, without being in control of Shredder.**

 **Plus, I hope this chapter is ok for some people. I had a bit of a writer's block just for a few days with work (finally got a number of shifts), finding more jobs, family visits, watching the O.C. and much more. You know how life can be. But I will do the best I can to get most of it done and many more to go.**

 **My friend from the Olympics has just finished his events and I can't wait for the closing ceremony next week. He did a fantastic job for his first time. Can't wait for the next Olympics in Tokyo!**

 **Alright, don't forget to review or PM me on what you think or add me or the story to your favourites. DL2912 is out!**

 _ **Until we meet again,**_

 _ **The DragonLord2912**_


	6. Rumble in the Subway

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 5 – Rumble in the Subway**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: HEY GUYS! So sorry for the late update. I will explain it all very soon!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To XxWolfLord95xX**

 _What if Sally was connected to one of the turtles, when she was little and she ends up with him by the end of the movie? Which one of the brothers is it?_

 _ **In any of my TMNT FanFics, she will end up with someone. It could be either one of the Turtles or someone else. Thanks for the question, but I ain't spilling. It will ruin the suspense!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for revealing what happened to Sally's mom. :)_

 _ **No problem. I don't want to leave you guys hanging for SO many years now!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**XxWolfLord95xX, TMNTGirl**_ and _ **xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

With another one down, there is plenty more to go!

* * *

 **(Broad Street platform, Manhattan, NY – 10:09pm)**

Just like rats, this is how the New Yorkers acted when they are scurrying up the stairs and out of the subway. For what is happening in the underground station was beyond scary for even the bravest man to stay for one second. Screaming and honking from the busy traffic were filling the air as panic has taken the streets.

After leaving Vern all alone in the _Channel 6_ van, April and Sally have both barges their way through the packed crowd whom are fleeing in terror. As they were going in one way, the two girls have dared themselves to go the other way.

The people were petrified. So were the two friends. But that didn't stop them from turning around and go the other way. Whatever is happening in the Broad Street platform, they need to know. And they have a slight feeling that something of big is going down in there.

Pushing themselves through, they finally reached the entrance of the underground train station. Pretty much all the stairs were flooded with escapees as April and Sally did their very best to squeeze up as they make their way down the stairs. They have to put their backs up against the wall in order to get pass. A few civilians did manage to ram into them but they just kept on going. No-one bothers to call out for the girls to turn back. They have no idea what kind of trouble they are in for. They finally got to the bottom of the stairs as the crowd begins to diminish. April halts at the corner which causes her friend to stop moving as well.

"RUN!" cried out a scared woman who was running with her friend. She was referencing to them, of course. But they simply ignored the warning.

"GET OUT!"

 _Not going to happen_. They have come this far, might as well to stick around.

Only a few more passed them. April and Sally only look back to see that everyone are still running up the stairs until they were the only ones left in this ghost town. The older woman was peering around the corner to get a good visual on what the cause of this trepidation. Sally manages to look over her shoulder.

"Go, go!"

In her sight, they don't appear to be wearing causal clothing and are not running out to the exit as they descended down the stairs to the lower levels.

Not to mention that they were dressed in black, with grey human masks, and they are carrying around a military gun in their grasp.

It's the _Foot Clan_.

Both of their hearts are racing. But mostly from Sally. Only April has seen them up close, Sally hasn't. But it is a good thing that the teenager has brought her video camera. Because they were about to get actual proof of the infamous crime gang of the _Big Apple_.

 _If they survive_.

The place was now dead silent. It could be possible that if they make even make the tiniest sound, they would surely get caught. But it would seem that they are the only ones left on the floor. It was just the reporter and her assistant - _all alone_.

Only a few seconds has passed since the soldiers have disappeared down the stairs. Wanting to get closer to the action, they need to move away from the stairs and keep on moving. They cannot stay in the same spot forever. The clicking sound from April's boots and the squeaking of Sally's Converse were made in the silent station as they move from the bottom of the stairs to a nearby column. April ducks down behind the pillar, followed by Sally doing the same action. Deep breathing was added in the air as the two girls lean their heads to the side.

A gunshot was made in the distant, causing the girls to flinch. They hide again behind the pillar at the sudden sound. The noise was muffled a bit but it was still loud enough for them to hear. Well, what do you expect from a terrorist group carrying around firearms?

A slight clanging sound was just a second after the round was made. Must be the shell that was used in that gun shot, along with a few more screaming and wimping. There must more people down there. And they were trapped.

" _If you want to live, do it! Go on_!"

A faint command was sliced in the air. The _Foot Clan_ soldiers are threatening innocent people. But why? It has got to be something huge.

Standing up straight with the help of the pillar, April nervously looks down. How did she get herself into this mess? If so, how will she get out of this one?

Not only that, she was now wavered of bringing her friend along. Her roommate, her best friend –the one who acts like a little sister to her – into the mix. She made a promise to Mr. Hope – Sally's _father_ – that she would not be in any danger at all. If it does happen, she would never forgive herself.

Guess there is no turning back now.

Sally too stands up with no help at all as April removes herself from the pillar and walks over to the turnstiles. Normally, you would have to pay to get through. But in a situation like this, they have another way. Placing her hands on the metal boxes beside, April kicks her feet up and jumps over it. Sally then procced to do the same thing.

Walking away from the turnstiles, they approached another pillar. Only a few more left and they will be at the stairs. Their hearts are on fire now as they continue to get closer. But so far, they have not been spotted by anyone or any _Foot Clan_ member. Their breathing starts to slow down but only a little bit as they have no idea what kind of danger will strike from their hiding spot.

April finally removes herself from the support and heads to the next flight of stairs. Sally does the same…until she was yank back by unsuspected arm that locks around her neck with the other grasping hold of her head; securing her. Whoever has got her was careful not to snap her neck completely.

It was the _Foot_! They have been caught!

The teenager struggles to free herself from the _Foot_ 's grip but it proved to be no avail. She was not a fighter. But they were. They are skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but they would only take someone's life if they were ordered to.

"Hey!" she cried out. April whips around to see her worst nightmare.

"Sally!" April rushes over to help her friend. Big mistake.

It was not long until she too was caught in the same trap by another _Foot Clan_ soldier. April also tries to pry herself off the fighter. But they didn't have the skills or the advantage to get them out of this mess. It was no use.

April was sure of one thing. There is _definitely_ no turning back.

* * *

"Just stay down!"

"Get over here!"

"Keep moving!"

That is what the small army of _Foot_ soldiers are exclaiming in the dreaded subway. That is what the reporter and her assistant were hearing whilst coming down the stairs with two other _Foot_ warriors whom have them in their clutches. They spied on the two girls before catching them sneaking into the subways during their operation. And now, they were going to pay the price.

Coming from both platforms, a number of scared and innocent people were held against their will by the terrorist clan.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!"

That is what everyone who is not dressed in black (unless they are Goth) did. They were hold against their will. They were not fighter. The _Foot_ are.

The two soldiers are holding the two extra people to join the fray by holding them by the neck from behind and the other by their wrist. That way, they won't escape. April was taken in first with Sally right behind her. With them held as hostage, there was nothing that they can't do.

The teenage girl now really regrets that she passed on the after school activity to learn self-defence. Even if she did take a class or two, it won't do much damaged. They are all armed with firepower, and she, April and what would appear to be almost 50 people on the same floor are not bulletproof. They cannot fight back. All they can pray was help.

Still moving, the girls did take a good look around. Horror and fright are written all over the civilians' faces. A number of them had their backs up against the wall, some were up against the metal pillars and the rest were hunch down on their sides on the marble floor. There have also been only a few that were forcedly moved by the terrorist themselves.

"Move to the side."

On the other side of the station is the other platform. It too was filled with people but not as much as the other side. And all of them are at gunpoint. Even the slightest movement or disobey could be fatal for the captives. While continuing to watch the scene, April tries to squirm her way out of the _Foot_ 's grip but proved to be no avail.

This could be curtains for all of them.

But it was not guns that they have brought to the party. The _Foot_ then brought out small boxes from their utility belt pockets and secure them tightly on the tile walls. They also made a charge-up noise when activated.

"They're bombs…" one civilian alerted. This raises everyone's panic level a little bit more. Especially to those who are close to the devices.

"Shut up!" barked one of the soldiers, as they all continued to place many more on the walls.

One of them has a captive in his grip as he pushes him up against one of the pillar and down to the cold floor. "On the ground!"

April and Sally were now just passed that guard and his prisoner before they were violently pushed to the ground.

Thanks to the fall, they can both feel a slight forming on their heads. No doubt that the _Foot_ have ice packs for them or anyone that got hurt because of them. The beanie on the teenager's head has slip off her head during the impact. Sally felted the slight change on her head. Seeing that she and April were almost thrown onto the tracks, the beanie was just resting close to the edge. She reaches her hand forward, quickly grabs her headwear and places it back on her head.

Now that his hands are free, the soldiers have armed themselves now that they don't have the girls in their grasp. "Nobody move!" one of them ordered to the new addition. They both now go off to another section of the subway.

Everyone did what they were told to do. They, plus the girls in this busy subway, are far from safe. They knew that this was dangerous. Even if they tried to escape, they would all meet the same fate. Either shot or blown up by the hit of the switch in one of their palms. But why? Why has the _Foot_ capture a number of people and hold them against their will? Any particular reason?

The Lieutenant knows why. And so does the number of men that she has brought along for this specific mission. Karai walks around the room.

She was trying to lure out the one person that caused her the last night's event a failure. This does not please her boss – her _master_ – thus does not please her too. The only way to capture the _Vigilante_ himself was lay out the bait. And what better way to capture their prey is by using innocent people as _live bait_.

Now that the trap has been set, it would only be a matter time before he shows his face once more.

Silence has fallen into the air. Karai halts on the spot and looks to her left. _Where is he? Why won't you show your face, coward?_

Maybe some taunting would be sufficed. "We know you're out there!"

She whips over to her right. Any fool who jumps into action would be eliminated on the spot by either her or her men. "If you don't surrender, we start executing hostages!"

The hairs on everyone's neck spikes up. They _**are**_ going to kill them.

That is what they are here for if _whoever_ that she was calling out to do not show up. Whoever they are, its either they show up to let them live or stop the _Foot_ to save them. Either way, they don't want to die. They all have loved ones at home and their whole lives ahead of them. They do not want their lives to be cut short.

The _Foot_ were too eager to deal with some damage in the house. They all aimed their weapons at the frightened people. "Get your head down! Don't move!"

Karai continue to observe the area. _Where are you, Vigilante?_

What's even weird is that since they have come down here, the trains have not yet to past through. Maybe the _Foot_ have somehow hacked into the system and rerouted their course into another station. That way, they would not be distracted or their plans to be halted.

"Don't make me tell you again! Not a word!" The soldiers continued to bark at the helpless.

With her back facing the top dog in the room and on the lookout, Sally carefully and slowly pulls the one thing that she needs at this moment. Pulling out her device from her bag and rest it on the ground, she flips open her screen. It lights up, showing a magnified view of her sneakers. Perfect. Her video camera is still on. Now, as long as it doesn't make a sound when she hits the record button, she won't get her head blown off.

April too wants to capture the moment. Reaching inside her yellow jacket with her right hand, the young women pulls out her phone. Without moving her head, Sally sees in the corner of her eyes as she switches on her phone to the camera function.

Getting either a picture or a clip would be a risky move, but as the reporter and the assistant, they need to record the action if anything happens to them.

"Don't look at me!" shouted another soldier.

April lift her phone up and aims it at Karai & a few of her men.

 _Wait. Did she remember to put the shutter on slie—_

 _CLICK._

Sally's shoulder tense up at the noise. Too late.

Hearing the abrupt sound in the stillness, Karai turns to the source. It only took a split second to see something different from the picture. There was someone…on the ground…with a camera in her hands.

They were told not to do anything if they want to live. Big mistake. She grabs hold of her handgun, cocks it and aims it at them.

" _YOU_!"

At the same time, April and Sally takes her eyes off the former's phone and looks up at Karai. She has already spotted them with their device. And now, she aims her _device_ at them. Sweat was now breaking through their skins. They have been caught. The much older woman immensely walks towards them, aiming her loaded gun at her targets.

" _STAND UP_!"

Bullets will be flying tonight. But it is not at the girls.

The magnets of the lone train were scraping against the rails as the vehicle gets closer and closer to the chosen station. But it was not slowing down.

" _ALL ABOARD!_ "

Karai stops walking and turns her head away from her targets but still aims her gun at them. A scream in the distant was followed afterwards. Was it made by one of her own men? Or was it…

Her eyes went in full horror. _It's him!_ The Lieutenant screams something in Japanese. Nobody had time to understand what she said as, one-by-one, the lights were switched off. The place was concealed in the dark with a few light emitting. Was it the NYPD? Have they come to save them and to put a stop to the _Foot_? Whoever shouted from before and killed the lights does not sound like the cops.

The whistle of the on-coming train was heard. Both April and Sally look up at the approaching vehicle on their right. But it doesn't appear to be slowing down. Why is that?

The reporter still has her phone up high and the teenager lift up her camera and hits the record button. Good thing too.

Before anyone can react, it zooms right past them…

…and someone with large sticks in each hands jumps off the moving cart and lands on the platform. The figure has caught the girls' eyes before he takes sprint towards the armed Lieutenant.

"On your 12! Come on!" Gunshots were already fired from her arm as she shoots at the on-coming foe. Still walking and fully aware of the _Vigilante_ who finally shows his face, Karai continues to fight. She was not afraid.

No matter how many bullets that she unleashes, he was not going down. It would take a single shot to make a giant like him to go falling onto his knees. Why isn't this happening?

She didn't have time to think when another one of them slams into her and sends the Lieutenant flying. She lets out a yelp as she continues to soar in the air and hits hard on the tile wall, cracking a number of tiles off the structure. The Lieutenant lands on the ground with a thud and was now out cold. Luckily, none of the hostages were affected from the impact.

A chuckle was made mostly by the one who rammed into her who has two chain-like weapons in his hands.

 _Wait. There was one and now…TWO?_

" _WHOOO-WEEE_!"

Another dropped down on the same train, holding two smaller sticks in his grasp, and charges at one of the _Foot_ soldiers.

 _There's…THREE?_

He was then followed by a fourth one appears to be holding a large stick. He too joined the third guy in the brawl.

 _FOUR?!_

Everyone in the subway were now astonished. Despite not getting a clear view on their faces, they couldn't believe what is happening.

There is someone or _somebodies_ …fighting back against the tarnished criminal gang. And they are all witnessing this incredible moment. One minute before, they were at the end of their ropes and the next, they were being rescued.

One at a time, the _Foot_ soldiers were then fling across the room and collided against the wall. It was all happening so fast that nobody had the time to blink. If they did, they would miss a heck of a show. One of them was doing chanting as he lands a successful hit. The numbers of ruthless soldiers were dropping like flies.

With the reporter on her phone and her friend on her video camera, they were tapping every second of it. They have not blinked since this scuffle began. They hold it up, hoping to get a good angle on the action. One of these…large fighters grabs hold of the _Foot_ and throws him into the moving train, smashing the windows.

"That's right!"

Another not too far was shot up by the one with the long stick that…spring up…making it _longer_? The circuits in the ceiling emitted sparks when made contact. That _Foot_ soldier then falls onto his fallen comrades.

Karai has already come to. Distress was shown on her face. She looks up to see her operation going downhill. She couldn't believe what is happening. Last night at the docks, there was only one guy. And now,… _he has brought friends_.

"Like a shadow, bra," one of these cloaked warrior spoke. _Bra?_

The one with the two long sticks that seated on his huge back, he was right now duking it out with one of the last few _Foot_. His opponent wasn't able to keep up with his attacks as he continues to endure the blows to the chest and face.

"How you like that?" he jested before giving a kick to one more on his left.

The last _Foot_ member was kicked multiple times in the chest by a much larger one. With one more swift motion, the last soldier slides across the ground and ends the ride when his back was met with the stairs.

The only ones left standing were the four warriors. They still cannot not be seen in the dark. They have just come to the party late and they are now victorious. And they are heading for the emergency exit that is covered in yellow tarp.

"Let's go! Let's move!"

As soon as the train leaves the station, so do they as these four beings disappeared into the large material.

For the entire battle, April O'Neil and Sally Hope did not take their eyes off the mysterious figures for even a second. Everyone else was either looking at the unconscious _Foot_ or at the moved tarp not just too far from them.

Everyone is very much alive. They were all saved. They were all saved from the _Foot_ by these four incredible heroes. But just who are they? Why would they have the guts to go up against the _Foot_?

Now the danger was over, everyone wasted no time to head for the nearest exit. Some only stayed behind, including the two girls. Not taking their eyes off the tarp, April and Sally both stand up and rushed over to the emergency exit where some people gathered around it.

"They went up that way!"

"Did you see that?"

Nobody here tonight would be able to sleep tonight after what they have just witnessed. And they don't think that their friends would be able to believe this tale.

"Yeah, yeah. They climbed up here!"

A few were pointing at the hidden entrance that is fenced by a few wooden barriers. April and Sally halted just a few feet away from it. They were both astonished as everyone in the subway at the moment. They couldn't believe it just all happened in such a short time.

"Right here."

"Some kind of freak!" _A freak? What kind of freak is it?_

"There were a couple of them! Like a… _whoo!_ Right past me!"

April exactly knew who it is. It was the Vigilante. Possible the same one that she saw last night at the Brooklyn docks. If so…he was not alone.

"They saved us."

They did save them. Whoever they are… they are heroes. Came out of nowhere and stopped the _Foot_ from harming innocent civilians.

It was official. April was going to get her story.

And she better hurry or else it would be too late and she would miss her only chance.

April looks to her right. Sally still had camera on her and it was still recording. Guess she must have got the whole thing on tape. Perfect. April doesn't know if she regrets or not for bringing a child with her, but now, she doesn't.

She then looks behind to the same stairs that everyone is taking to the exit. She does a few taps the shoulder of the teenager. This causes the young girl to fold the screen into the camcorder and looks to her roommate.

Knowing that this story could be big for her friend, Sally was already on it. They both took off running and heads for the steps.

The only ones who stayed behind are the villains. They were at the moment knocked-out and all tied up. The heroes have indeed left a present for the cops once they show up.

* * *

Sirens were still wailing by the time that the cops have arrived to their destination. The NYPD all spotted a number of people pouring out through the gateway from the underground subway, all screaming in panic. They have come to the right place. A few cars all parked right outside and a few cops all poured out of the vehicle, ready to infiltrate the place.

April and Sally were the last few people to exit the subway but were trying their very best to push past through the rushing crowd. More like the reporter wants to find the _Vigilantes_ as soon as she can so she can finally have a huge story on the heroes that battled against the _Foot Clan_ soldiers and saved many lives. Sally still has her camera in her hand and has a tight grip on it to make sure it doesn't slip out of her hand.

"Go, go, go!" They both rushed up the stairs to spot the cops entering the building. Armed with their firearms and shields, the cops, along with the SWAT team have all entered the station. "Let's go. Guys! Both sides!" cried out the SWAT team leader.

Instead of heading to where everyone is going, April and Sally broke away from the crowd. They were not too far from where they have just exit. Rushing past a few parked cars in the middle of the road, they both see the same yellow tarp. It appears to be covered where a manhole is and was located underneath a fire escape.

" _You see that? I smoke that dude_!"

The girls both looked up. Right beside them was a seven-story building with the fire escape that goes all the way up to the top. And there were voices on the top. And they sound… _familiar_.

It was it.

It was time to see what the heroes of the city look like.

In order to get to the rooftops, they have to clear an entrance on the fire escape. They grabbed hold of the steel ladder and folded it down. Once the ends are placed on the concrete ground, April was the first to start ascending with her friend on her tail. As they continue to climb closer to the rooftops, the voices are becoming clearer.

" _Yeah, boys, bring it in_."

" _That was amazing. You were incredible_!"

" _Great elbow, Donnie_."

 _Donnie? One of them is named Donnie? Not much of a superhero name. But other than that, wonder what the others are called?_

And it sounds like that there are only four of them? And there were only four beings who took the _Foot_ down with ease. Adrenaline was going through their veins as the reporter and her assistance have nearly reached the top floor of the building. And they are very close.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about. This is _our_ city! These are _our_ streets!"

"You mess with us; you step into the Wu- _WHOO_ -Tang!"

 _Man! Whoever these guys are, they really want to take back the streets from Foot if they caused them a lot of pain._

All they have to do was climb the small ladder that is bolted to the wall and they will have a clear view of the ones who saved them and everyone else in the subway tonight. And April will finally have her story. But only one person can climb the ladder at a time. Which is why Sally is letting her enthusiastic friend to go first. April grabs hold of the bar and starts climbing.

"Ooh, yeah! Did you see that guy's jaw connect with the concrete?"

Judging by the sound of their tone and that comment, these guys must hate the _Foot_ so much.

"He'll be drinking out of a Sippy cup for months!"

April has stops climbing as she grabs hold of the last bar on the ladder. And she couldn't climb up any further as she doesn't want to get spotted like any experience journalist. As slowly as she can, she peers over the edge of the wall and sees what appear to be, from where she is standing, is four large beings. Only a few meters away from her.

Only the three of them come together in a small huddle while the fourth one is by himself on another ledge not too far from them. He has two large stick-like weapons in his hands and he appears to be shaking his feet one at a time.

April has finally got a look on the heroes. Even if they are concealed in the dark. And now for the proof…

"Ah, that's what I'm talking about, brothers. _Like shadows in the night_. _Completely unseen_ ," said the one with the deeper tone. They were all proud of what they have accomplished tonight. The _Foot_ have messed with the innocent, they mess with the meanest, the most _baddiest_ team that have made their debut. And they are going to keep doing it until the _Foot_ have been wiped off the face of the planet!

The three of them lifted their hands high in the air and…

 _CLICK._

A flash and a sound were made. This causes the heroes to freeze up like statues. Make that _completely seen_. It like someone has just hit the pause button. Only two of them were in the middle of a high-five. Their hands are still touching while the third addition was only a foot-length away from contact. The fourth one was still standing in his spot, holding out his two long sticks.

They did not move their heads nor their eyes. They were not alone. Whoever made that flash has now exposed them to the outside world. How will they explain this to the other member of the family?

April was staring at the hidden heroes as she grasp onto the ledge of the building rather than the ladder with one hand. In her other is her phone and it is pointing toward at them. The only sound that was overheard by them was the young reporter's heavy breathing. She was the one who made the flash and the sound that her device produced.

From what the reporter is seeing, they don't appear to be… _human_.

Both their heads and bodies are in a funny shape. Not to mention that they looked a lot taller than she and Sally like the height of a basketball player. And their bodies have a rounded structure with extra baggage on their back. One of them appears to be wearing another backpack with it. April can't quite make it out with them still in the dark but thanks to the flash, she will get a bright visual on them through her phone once she gets down and back to the comfort of her own home.

Unbeknownst to her, the four figures are indeed aware of the extra company in their presence as soon as the flash from the camera was made. There was also one more person in the scene that April almost completely forgot. But she hasn't been spotted by them as she was out of their sight.

"April?" Sally's voice breaks the still silence. " _April_? Do you see them? What do they look like?"

She didn't look down at her friend. Or speak an answer. The dark figures remain still but they did see that they have company. But what kind of dangers does she proposed? Was she like a hawk and they were the family of mice that the bird preys on for its dinner? Or was it the other way around?

It mostly would be them as the hawks as April has not taken one class of self-defence in her life and so did her friend. Seeing how skilled that they are for bringing the _Foot Clan_ with ease, she can easily imagine what would happen to her and Sally if they stick around for a few more minutes.

Sooner or later, something is bound to happen. One of them is curious about the sudden burst of light that shine on them.

"What was that?" whisper the first one. He was the one who is standing over the other two but not the fourth one.

"It's a camera flash," replied the nasally character. Unlike his brethren, he was wearing some-kind of headwear on with the extra backpack.

"We know it's a camera flash." The eldest of his friends was already eyeing the intruder by the fire escape.

"Who's behind the camera flash?" demanded the deeper voice. Getting spotted by a human is the last thing on his mind. One of them did manage to get a decent observation on their _spy_. April slowly draws her phone away into her pocket. She has been compromised.

"By my calculations, it's a girl." Which it is very weird since his back was towards her and he can't twist his neck around to look. _Yep_. She has been spotted.

"Now we got to kill her…" the youngest debated. April's eyes went wide.

" _What_?" shrieked the one with the headset resting on his head. Since when does killing strangers is on their files?

"…with kindness!" _Maybe that could work?_

Slowly, their hands start to descent to their respective side. And at the same time, April starts to climb down. She and Sally need to get out of here. "Give her some flowers, earn her trust…"

One of them looks to where the girl is, only to see that she is gone but the footsteps of someone climbing down the steel ladder was made. She has taken a photo of them and now, their little spy was getting away. Not on his watch.

"I got this." He pulls out a long chain from his belt.

Seeing this, the oldest was now alarmed. "Raph, _no, no, no_! Come on!"

Nobody even bother to stop him. They all watched him throwing his chain over the edge of the building.

April's escape attempt was halted when that long chain wraps around the reporter. _Oh no…_

With a simple yank and without warning, the young woman, secured by the metal rope, goes flying off the ladder and onto the rooftops.

"APRIL!" the teenager gives off a scream. What she was expecting was her friend descending down the ladder so they can escape with actually proof of the ones who stopped the _Foot_ in the subway. But instead, she was suddenly capture at the last second and was taken in a blink of an eye. Maybe they were going to eat her for taking a picture of them?

Pulled away from the ladder and lands a small thud on the stone ground, the chain around the women was loosen and slithers away into the dark area of the rooftop.

Petrified for her guardian, Sally was already climbing up the ladder. Stepping up on the last few bars, the teenager looks over the ledge. Just a few meters away from the ladder but slightly to the left, lays the reporter on her side, clutching to her chest whilst holding her wrist. She has just felt a slight chafe from the tight grip of the chain.

"April!" Her roommate climbs the rest of the ladder, hops over the ledge and rushes to her friend's side. She gently grabs April by her arms and pulls her up. "April, are you ok? What pulled ya?" _More like_ _ **who**_ _pulled her_.

After she sits the adult up, they both look around. Just only a second ago, there were four beings on the rooftop – the ones that April saw, and now there was not one thing moving and breathing but the girls. They were all alone.

 _So,…where did they go?_

Did they escape after they dragged April off the ladder or—

Not wanting to hide any longer, he jumps out from the shadows and lands in front of the girls with a huge thump. Bending at the knees, he straightens his back.

Startled, the girls look to the front and…that is when their eyes were not playing tricks.

Did April hit her head when she was forcefully brought to the roof and that she is now seeing…a large green monster… _right in front of them_?

She didn't hit her head hard enough. And she wasn't dreaming. And neither was Sally. She was seeing it too.

" _Give me the camera_."

Rather than screaming, they spoke nothing. More like that they were too speechless to do anything. Now, they wished that they were dreaming. _Or dead_.

"Ooh, look, he's doing his _Batman_ voice," voiced a different figure in the background as his voice got deeper at the end.

The two girls draw their eyes to the ground to see his…two-toed…green…feet.

They are both wrapped around in brown worn-out straps and ragged marron calf warmers. Wrapped around his waist are a few large belts with a few rages that looks like that they have been sewed on. A number of small belts were hanged out in front of him including two small hoops where the girls while the rags were wrapped around the backside.

A large leather strap was sling over his shoulder and around his back. There was also a Leatherman securely in the hold of the larger strap located on his chest.

A few more of the red/marron light torn fabric is wrapped around his hands, thighs, knees, and his bulging biceps. Judging from his structure, he must have worked out. _A lot_.

Wrapped around a great portion of his head was a faded red bandana with eye slots that resembles a do-rag. It looks to be tattered with a few strands resting on his shoulders and looked to have a few ripped holes in a number of places. On his bandana is writing in the colour of white which it is placed on top of his head that really stands out. Resting on his bandana is a pair of rusted sunglasses which still has lens on.

Located across his lip on the right side is a noticeable scar and he carries a small toothpick in his mouth. Located on his right arm was another symbol blended into his skin. Looks to be a tattoo on the green skin.

On one of the waist belts are two small leather loops where not just his appearance is making the girls' spine shaking but what he is carrying. Two sharp bladed weapons. It is a good thing that Sally did a research on weaponry in middle school because she has slight feeling of what the name of those tools that he carries around.

The _Sais_.

He has already pulled out one of them to be more threatening than before. Beside the whole barbarian look, they are _not_ human. They looked far from anything human. From what they know, humans _don't_ have shells on their backs. And it was not the clothes and the Sais that frighten them, it's what he is.

He was a turtle. A giant, muscle-bound, talking turtle.

A voice broke out into the scene. "Oh, they're so hot; I can feel my shell tightening." Clearly sounds like he was fascinated of the girls. They don't know if they should be grossed out but not at this very second because clearly, they are petrified.

The interrogator whips his head to his left and eyes his green irises at someone behind him. "We can hear you!" he snarls. He does not like to be episodic. Especially when he is trying to squirm a few humans to get what he wants. And he wants the lady's phone.

Ever since this giant reptile appeared, April and Sally have not taken their eyes off of him. Not even for one second. At her side, the teenager helped her friend up to her feet. Despite being scared, they don't comply. They just want to get out of here.

The green warrior turns his attention back on them as he pulls out the second weapon from his belt straps. The two humans were now already on their feet but not looking away.

Trying to put a brave face on, they were deeply terrified on the inside. Never have they been this scared in their entire life. Sally was clutching onto the sleeve of April's yellow jacket but the adult can actually feel the girl's nails digging into the fabric and almost into her skin.

 _This_ …could be it for them. April will never get the biggest story of all time and Sally will never hit her adult life which it is only a few more years around the corner.

"If you don't give me the camera, I'm gonna—"

" _ENOUGH_!"

Coming out from his hiding spot which it is on top of the water tower, another large figure; with two large sticks in his grasp, jumps off of the structure, does a few somersaults over their heads and lands on the building ledge just right behind them. When made contact with the brick, he managed to break off a few debris off the structure. He lands in a kneeling stance before straightening up as well.

It was another turtle. But he has the colour blue instead of red. And instead of a do-rag, it was just like a mask. Hiding underneath the mask is a faded scar that goes from the right side of his forehead to his right cheek but it is curved closely to the nose.

And he wasn't carrying two long sticks in his hands. It was two _swords_.

"Back off, Raph," he sternly advised his friend. Guess the turtle in red was scaring the living daylights out of the nice girls instead of the opposite. That is why he decided to step in.

Putting his Sais away, the one called _Raph_ lets out a scoff before holding up his hands in defeat. He takes a step and turns away to faces the other member about the reference from before.

"I only saw _Batman_ once!" he countered.

No longer that the girls have their eyes on the first attacker that now his _friend_ has just shown up. Their breathing and heart rate has also increased than the previous minute. They thought there was only one of these…strange creatures. Now, there was another.

This was getting weirder by the second. They were already freaked out by the first one. At least this one doesn't seem… _threatening_ as the first one. Or maybe he is.

"Ladies, hello. I apologize," he said in a much of a gentler tone. At least he seems pretty polite. Keeping an eye on them, he jumps down onto the platform to be on the same level but he is still taller than them as he looks down with his blue eyes on the two humans. "My colleague here forgot to say _please_."

He then starts to walk towards them. _Slowly_. " _So_ ,…would you please hand over the camera?"

 _Maybe…not._

There gotta be one way off the building, right? And that is where the girls are trying to do. Not breaking their eye contact on the large turtle wielding a pair of giant swords, they simultaneously start to walk backward.

Not before stopping by another figure. And this time, it was a different one.

The girls then spin around when the thud was made. Another turtle has made the scene and he appears to be a bit shorter than the first two.

April gives out a gasp and Sally says " _Holy sh_ —"

The small figure holds up his hands. "No, no, no, no. Whoa, _whoa_. Chill. It's just a mask."

He then points to his face. _Oh. So,…the whole thing is a giant costume. NO biggie._ But he was not referring to the green part. Only the orange cloth that is wrapped around his head. He dips his head forward and places his hand where the large knot is.

"See? Don't freak out." He then unties the fabric and holds it up eye level, revealing his clear, green face to them. " _Right_?"

The girls were still freaking out. Both internally and externally.

"T- _they…they…_ " gasping the teenager. She was trying her very best not to lose conscious or throw up as April, on the other hand, was now hyperventilating.

But the young adult, scared out of her wits, couldn't take much more of this. Her eyes rolled backwards as she begins to lean onto her right. Sally sees the young women in her vision as she was tipping onto the side instead.

"APRIL!"

The teenager didn't have the strength to catch her falling friend. April's body comes crashing down onto the rooftop and darkness clouds her entire vision.

" _Oh, I think that went well_." The fourth and final member broke out from the shadows.

 _Well, what do you expect for four giant turtles to meet humans for the first time in their lives?_

* * *

 **Guess April and Sally have come face-to-face will the heroes of the story. They will…** _ **officially**_ **meet them in:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell:**_ _ **Meeting the Vigilante…or Vigilantes Part 1**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Had a few family members down last weekend and I didn't get the time to finish it off. No worries. Plus, I have been getting much shifts at work in which I do now have a busy schedule in my life.**

 **The next chapter will be split off into two. Why? Well, if you guys just finished reading it, you would notice that Sally hasn't fainted from seeing the guys like April did. So, in the next chapter, we are going to see Sally meeting the Turtles while April is knocked out. And then it is April's turn.**

 **Anyway, I think the next chapter will be uploaded in two week time as I am trying to write on how this will go down, so , please bear with me! Also, i tried my very best to get a good description on the Turtles' clothing. So, if anybody has a really good description, send me a PM. That would help me - _A LOT_.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.** **Don't forget to review or PM me on what you think or add me or the story to your favourites. See ya!**

 _ **Until we meet again,**_

 _ **The DragonLord2912**_


	7. Meeting the Vigilante or Vigilantes Prt1

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 6 -** **M** **eeting the Vigilante…or Vigilantes Part 1**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: God! You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was. Normally it is one scene in a chapter that I make up but it has been a long time since I made a chapter like this one. And please forgive me if this chapter didn't make any sense at all. Do you guys have any idea how** _ **hard**_ **was to come up with the descriptions on their clothing? At least the clothes that they wear in the sequel is a lot cleaner and some-what easy to make it out. Once this story comes to an end, the sequel for this story will commence next year. I will be working on my other stories in the meantime.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. :-) This is sooooooooooooo amazing. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D The turtles are amazing fighters. :-) Heroes In A Half-Shell. Turtle Power! Raphael is my favorite Ninja Turtle. :-)_ _  
_ _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._ _  
_ _Thanks,_ _  
_ _ChelleNorlund._

 _ **AWWW! Thank you!  
Well, I did say that in my last chapter that Leo is my favourite turtle!  
And I will for every chapter that I do in this FanFics and my future ones.**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _Bro, You had me rolling on the floor! Sally's reactions are on point! Definitely worth the long wait ;)_

 _ **No worries! Writing stories like this one takes time and prep. I'm really thankful that not just you but everyone else who has the patience.**_

* * *

And thanks for _**RaisingHeartExelion**_ and _ **Kagz419**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Now, here comes Sally's point of view when she meets the _heroes in the half-shell_.

* * *

 **(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 10:15pm)**

 _What do I do? What do I do? WHAT…DO…I…DO… when April is knocked out at a time like this?_

That is what is going through the teenage mind of Sally Hope. She has never thought that the two girls would end up in a situation like this. Fear and panic are running through her veins at this very moment.

Ever since April has obtained this job, they both knew the risk that came with it. A girl like her likes a bit of action and excitement in her daily life. As a teenager, she was curious to try and learn new things. She thought that she knew everything about the great city of New York. She thought that there was nothing that she can't handle.

Until tonight, how wrong she was.

She has used the time to drag her unconscious friend to a pile of rags not too far from where they were standing. She carefully lays her on the softer thing that she could find. It may not be a mattress, but it will do for now. Once she is on the blankets, Sally kneels down and her hands are gripping on the woman's yellow leather jacket.

"April? April? C-can you hear me? Wake up!" she begged. She lightly slaps the side of the young women's face. So far, no response. Yep, she was definitely out cold and breathing. Even if she does a major slap, it would still not wake her up. "Come on, wake up, wake up!"

She just wishes that April would wake up anytime soon or if the two of them were dreaming. Because right now behind the girls (one is unconscious and the other is freaking out from within) was something that you would find in a fantasy novel or a comic book.

Behind them are turtles.

And _NO_ – not small, four-legged, sluggish creatures that fits into the palm of your hand depending on their sizes. They are large, two-legged, probably fast, clothed creatures – who are carrying around different weapons.

As much as she wants this event to be all a dream, she was still in reality with no signs of escaping. Now, it was her turn to be the prey and for them to be the hawks. She continues to stare at her friend, still not making a move. At least she is still breathing. Why hasn't she woken up yet? But there was another bigger question.

Why haven't these giant…creatures attacked her just yet?

They have these weapons that they carried when the girls got a good look on them. Mostly because they are waiting for the right moment to strike? That has to be it.

April had to pick the perfect time to lose consciousness. Then again, after witnessing what they encountered, she couldn't handle it all and was down for the count. Sally would do it too, but after reading so much manga and comics over the years, one half of herself wishes that they were just ordinary guys who like to dress-up or cosplay as their favourite character in their favourite shows. The other half…

"You just had to take your mask off didn't you, Mikey."

Sally does not take her eyes off her friend but her ears do pick up the conversation. _Mikey? The one who scared the crap out of me and made April fainted? First, there was Donnie, then Raph, and now Mikey? So, who's the last one?_

There is one more. Or if there is many more hiding. And he was now at a good distance from the scared teenager. Just by looking at her clothes and the face that he observed, she can tell that she would be around at their age, unlike her friend who lays out cold on the concrete ground.

To them, this was indeed their very time coming face-to-face with actual humans in their lives and not the ones that they have to take down. Judging them, they don't appear to be experience fighters. And maybe they didn't mean to come up to the rooftops to take a photo of them. Maybe they were curious as they are.

The mask-less small one out of all moves a bit closer to his brother while putting his mask back on. "Come on, bra. First time meeting hot chicks like them is a first for us. Gotta approach ourselves; give them kindness, flowers. You know,…the whole _trust_ package." _Bra?_

Should she just take another look, knowing that this is not all a dream? Or maybe it is all a nightmare? Sally Hope does _not_ want to look at them. She just can't. If so, then…why is she moving her head to her left?

Maybe it was because she is a teenager that she couldn't help but be very curious? It is true that she is scared beyond her wits but maybe looking at them the second time would maybe ease the tension.

The first turtle or tortoise or _whatever_ that she saw was the second one to appear. And he was standing right beside her.

On the right side of his ocean-colour bandana is some white writing that she can't make out. Draped in front of his chest are small bits of wood that stringed together by thin wool which makes up as an armour or chest plates. He has soft shoulder pads which one of them has a few tape stuck on it.

Unlike his friend here, he almost has his entire legs covered up. Wrapped around his calf are white sports tapes and on his feet are worn-out runners that looked stitched down in the middle of his big toe. Draped around his waist is a skirt of some sorts where the split fabrics into three sections with another brown large rag covering his backside. There are also pieces of cardboard that have been stapled onto the blue material.

He also has some arm-bracers. A small one strapped around his right hand with two bumps & it is placed on his back hand and a larger one on his left with no bumps. There are also brown wrapping or shorts underneath the skirt. Sling around his reptile body and resting on his right shoulder was a large brown belt strap that is holding two black tubes that are securely placed on the back. Must be where he holds his…swords that are in his large hands. On the strap just close to his right shoulder pad was a blue pin with the initial "NYC" in white. It looks that he appears to dress up as a samurai from Federal Japan.

On his… _shell_ are also writing but in the shade of the same colour as his mask. He too has tattoos just like the turtle before him. On his left arm is small armband with a couple of small turtles lined up in the middle and another line just above it. Located on his upper right arm, hiding underneath the shoulder pad is the same turtle design but there was only one and it was much larger. And on the same forearm looks to be a…pizza cutter. _That's…a bit strange_.

Lifting up his hands, he slides the two swords right behind him, thinking that his weapons are intimidating the kneeling girl in front of him. Once they are secured, he brings his hands down to his sides.

He continues to observe her and so did his brothers. He can tell from her expression that she was far from calm. Her eyes are wide as and she was breathing fast and shallow. And her friend is completely knocked out. Maybe because of the way of what he and his friends are? That seems to be the only explanation. He can't blame her for that.

One of them, apparently, couldn't wait any longer. And that certain being is not a big fan of patience.

"Hey!" She wasn't prepared for herself when the giant turtle roughly grabs her by her green jacket and yanks her up to her feet. He spins her around to face him while still holding her coat.

"I said it before and I won't say it again. _Give ME the—_ "

And the giant turtle himself wasn't prepared when Sally actually sucker-punches the mutant square in the face!

Taking what appears to be a painful hit; the large turtle in the red bandana takes a step back from the impact and covers the mark with his hands where Sally landed her punch. He had to release the teen from his grip to use his hands after she made contact. But the giant reptile was not the only one that was hurt. The human teenager winches in pain as she grabs hold of her punching hand. She takes a good look at it. Despite wearing gloves, she can still feel the stinging. What is the turtle with the bandana's face made out of? _Bricks_?

The turtle with the swords was some-what surprised by this. His brothers usually get whacked in the faces like this but not like this. Sally keeps her dukes up just in cases the menace decided to pull something else up his sleeves.

Which it is weird to him that nobody even bothered to stop the human herself. Only the two youngest tried their very best to suck their lips or hold their mouth with their hands in from laughing but they did smile. If one peep of their laughing gets out would be the last time that they ever do. Never in their lives have they ever seen someone laid a punch on their extreme brother. This was a first for him and bonus point for her being a human.

Usually in their group if somebody actually hits him, he would do whatever he can do to replay them. To them, it means that they all should run for the hills as fast as they can.

The toughest turtle in the book now was starting to get a bit ticked off. He couldn't believe that he let a human to hit him that easily, other than exposing them when her friend took a picture of them. With the flash on.

"Ok, you just got lucky that time, but now I'm rea—" Sally goes in for another punch. Her fist once again collide his face. Taking in the pain for the second time, he covers his face with his hand once more. Why is she doing this?

She wasn't doing this because she was being tough. She was doing this because she was afraid. That could explain why her fearful eyes are locked onto his threatening ones and her clutched hands are in front of her. Not to mention that she pulled a mean right hook. But this time, she didn't winch in pain. She still kept her hands up.

His eyes start to soften a bit. Maybe this time he should calm down for her but it was never up his ally. At least he can try. He removed his hands from the part on his handsome face of his that was surprisingly starting to turn purple. "Alright, so we're getting past the scared par—" Sally socks another one to the face.

The red-faced turtle still has his giant hand over his face. Once again, clutches his entire face but with one hand this time. It was not just his mask that is the shade of red.

Sally goes in for the fourth time…but her attacker managed to grab the punch as his hand swallows her little hand in his giant green grasp. Sally lets out a gasp as the turtle mercilessly looks down on her. At first, she didn't know what their skin feels like. She thought that it would have a rough texture. But instead, it will unbelievably smooth, yet bumpy.

"Ok. So far, we're _kid_ : 3 and Raph: 0,…" he then tightens his grip on her hand, making her scared even more, "…but that's gonna even up real quick if you don't keep your hands to yourself!"

Before the turtle who called himself _Raph_ can deal with some _real_ damage, another one of them steps in. The one who has two swords on his bac— _shell_. He steps in between them and pushes the turtle that is a bit taller than he is. "Raph! I said, _Back off_!"

Raph – whom he was called – released the girl's fist from his grip as he was pushed back a step. As much as he wants to lay a punch on his brother, he decided to wait until later to let all his rage out.

He was the eldest. He should be the one doing the talking, not _him_. He doesn't need to bring in the _bad cop_ into this scenario. Two of his brothers (and himself to whom he can't admit) has already made one out cold and has now already got her young friend terrified.

The blue turtle turns his attention back on Sally. "Sorry, miss. You'll have to forgive Raph." He switches his attention back to bigger guy next to him. "He has some…roughness within himself."

The roughness reptile decided to give up and walk away. He will personally deal with the girl later on when his big brother is not around. The turtle in the samurai gear turns back to Sally who slowly puts her fists down. Maybe this…guy is a lot friendly than his friend? Or not?

Her breathing was now audible while her vision is now locking onto the turtle before her. She did not blink or breaking her eye contact on him. His eyes appeared to be a lot genuine than the brute's ones but still has a sense of austere to it.

She and her friend came to get some answers. And they are not leaving until they get some. And it appears he and his friends demands some answers as well.

"Are you guys…" Sally takes a couple deep breath before speaking again, "… _tortoises_?"

"Uh,…" the tallest one of all steps closer to the human, "…to be precise, we're _turtles_." Sally looks at the tall reptile that continues to speak. "It is true that we are both in the _Chelonian_ family, but us _turtles_ are known to dwell mostly in the water while the tortoise are capable living on the land. Not to mention that their shells are heavier than ours with a fe—"

The turtle with the swords has to stop his brother at any sooner. "uh, _Donnie_? I don't think she came all the way here for a biology lesson."

This causes _Donnie_ to stop talking and takes a step back. Sally looks back to the blue turtle. "I take it he's the smart one?"

The green turtle with the azure mask nodded. She nods back. _Good, we are getting somewhere._ At least she was starting to calm after each of her questions have been answered, which brings her to her next one.

"So,…what are your names?" she asked. "Should I call you Turtle 1 or Mr. Turtle or…"

She wants to know his name? It would make her feel a little less tense. Unfurling his arms, the blue-masked turtle takes a step back, granting the girl a respectful space between them. He then places a flat hand over his curled fist and bows slightly forward while keeping a tight eye contact on her. "Leonardo. But you can call me _Leo_."

Sally was surprised by that name. _Leonardo? That's…an interesting name._ Was this guy a big fan of the artist himself from France or the actor from the movie _The Titanic_ that he chose that particular name? Better ask him later. If there is going to be a later.

Then again, she doesn't even know what kind of names that would be perfect for these reptiles. Something like _Shelly_ would be good but that is more of something that a five year old would say.

Another one comes from behind his friend, appears on his side. This one appears to be shorter than him. His face was a bit chubby than his friend here and has the most goofiest smile on him. His orange bandana tails are draped down to his chest.

Hanging around his neck is a pair of different colour puka shell bead necklaces with a pair of shades clipped on to one of them. What is different from the first two turtles is that he is wearing pants. More specifically, wetsuit pants. One of the legs of his pants is shorter than the other one. A grey tattered hoodie was tied around his waist and two belts that are clicked into another are cris-crossing in front of his chest and on his back or _shell_. A bead chain was wrapped around his left wrist like a bracelet.

He also has a pair of scratched skater knee pads that are snugged on his knees and one soft elbow pad placed on his right elbow. A few wrappings or tapes are seen in various parts of his pants.

On his feet is a pair of worn-out _FILA_ sneakers which has the front cut open for his feet. His eyes have the same shade of blue as the other one but more lighter and child-like. Wrapped around his hands and his open-skinned calf are white sports tape as Sally can see that some holes on the wetsuit pants are starting to rip. He is also sporting a pair of knuckle bracers over his makeshift boxer gloves.

On his upper left arm close to where his shoulder blade is a tattoo that is somewhat a turtle but much larger and darker than the one on the other's turtle's arm. On his chest is a painted "M" in black. And resting in his tight bind of his sweater is a pair of wooden sticks that are bind together by a small chain. She can't quite put it what kind of sticks that he has but they looked pretty deadly. It also has black writing on it. The writing on the back of his shell has multiple colours of yellow, orange and pink. And resting on his shell in a large strap is what appears to be a metal board with small wheels on it. It looks to be a skateboard of some-sorts. _This giant turtle…is a skater?_

The grinning turtle himself approach a few steps towards the female. "The name is uh…Michelangelo, _girl_ but uh,…" and without warning, he takes the human's hand and holds up near his face, "…the ladies like to call me _Mikey_."

Only his fingers that are touching her bare fingers as both were covered with either wool gloves or cotton fabric. She can feel for a slight second the same texture of the skin.

Almost entranced by his move, Sally quickly retracted her hand from his soft grip. She took a step back but her backside has met with the ledge of the roof. She couldn't go any further. "Uh,…first rule of knowing me,…Mikey,…" she gives a lightly chuckle before advising the number one rule in her life, "…personal space is very important to me. But if you keep on pushing me, I'll kick you _downstairs_."

It didn't take for _Mikey_ too long to understand what _downstairs_ means in terms. Plus, she darted her eyes and her finger to where exactly. Completely aware the phrase, he holds his hands up and stakes a couple steps to grant her wish. He does not like to be kicked in the… _certain_ area.

With the first two down, there was another one to go.

Holding a short stick in his hand, the third one didn't come out like the other three, but looks to be the tallest and the thinnest than the others. "And I'm…Donatello," he introduced himself, passing the small pole from on hand to the other.

Just resting in front of his purple mask, the turtle was adjusting a pair of tortoise shell glasses with tape wrapped around in the middle is what you would see any nerd wearing. Not the tortoise-shaped lens part. Resting on his forehead, he also has a pair of tech goggles with attachable microphone, something Sally would see what a Black-Ops solider would wear on special missions.

Both a Go-Pro and a security camera are mounted on his back which if Sally can see from where she is standing has a fan bolted onto the backpack. Along on the front straps are a bunch of wires and a power board where a few AC plugs were lodged in.

He has one black silicone glove on his left hand where there is a small wrist-controller. On his right arm are a faded brown arm guard and no glove. Purple thin fabrics are wrapped around his upper right arm and a shoulder pad resting on his left shoulder. On his elbow is a pair of black elbow pads.

Strapped around his waist with a few belt pockets sowed on are four grey flaps with blue glass screens that act up like a skirt, almost like the turtle with the blue mask is wearing. There looked to be small set of solar panels. Guess it would explain a lot since he has electrical equipment on him and needs the energy other than to _plug in_.

A pair of light purple plastic knee-pads is placed on his knees and his feet were fully covered up with light purple plastic boots that has light brown straps wrapped around his left calf and a leg bracer is covered his right front calf. There was a hole on the shoe where his left big toe would be.

Judging by the equipment that he is carrying, he appears to know a thing or two about tech. Even without the backpack on, she doesn't think that he has something written on his shell nor a single tattoo on any of his arms.

Sally looks past the purple coloured mask-wearing reptile to see last one who has the colour red on him. Guess he was the last one.

"And that,…" Mikey gestures to the reptile with the red mask, "…is _Raphael_."

She continues to look at the first large reptile that she and April saw. He was the first one for her and April to see and speak to them. Not to mention the first one that Sally almost caused him to black out from those punches that she pulled on him. Instead of going up unto her face like last time, he remains a fair distance away from her, arms crossed over. He was standing on his side with a Sai in his hands. Surprisingly, he didn't use the weapon on her when he confronted her. On his back, from what the girl could slightly see, is plastered with a few duck tapes and red writing on it. There was also some more writing but in a different shade with the words " _Mikey was here_ ". Out of all the turtles here, the one with the red bandana is barefooted. True, it was wrapped around in some rages but she can actually see the toenails on the guy.

It appears that the clothes and equipment that they have on them looks like that they fished something out from the dump or something. Maybe that's where they came from. Or not. Each of these turtle has a different colour mask with almost the same styles as each other. But why do they have masks and weapons on them?

These guys have tattoos, writing on their shells, they carry around weapons and wear masks, not to mention that they fight like _Bruce Lee_ came back from the grave. She now knows that they _are_ turtles, but there has to be more than that.

"So,…um… what's with the whole get-up?" she asked, about the threads and the weapons that they have. "Cause I don't remember turtles fighting like something that came from the _Karate Kid_."

The one called _Michelangelo_ gave bit of a chuckle at that comment. They have seen the movie and not the remake one. Leonardo, smiles at this, speaks to answer her next question. "Well, we are ninjas." That explains so much since that they managed to take the _Foot Clan_ down like _Jackie Chan_ and _Jet Li_ team-up.

"And we're _mutants_ ," Mikey added.

Her eyes have gone from the size of a small grape to large dinner plates. " _M-mutants_?" This…was definitely a first for her. You would expect that these guys might be aliens from outer space like _Men in Black_ or _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_ but _this_...was definitely something else. "You guys…are _ninja mutants_?"

The childish reptile frantically nodded. He acted like the term means nothing. But it does to Sally. Were they friendly mutants or the kind of mutants that eat human flesh for dinner? Whatever the case, she somewhat in the middle of freaking out and being all Zen with most of her questions answered. At least she was getting her bits of pieces together. Once she has got what she needs, she'll wake April up and tell her all about it.

"Ok,…so it's _ninja turtle mutants_ or uh… _mutant ninja turtles_ or…"

But the orange turtle wasn't done yet. "Oh! Forgot to mention that we're at the age of fifteen where we can get to know each other… _better_." The older turtle standing beside him, arms crossed over, rolled his eyes in annoyance as he scoffs.

The female teen's expression did not change. " _Fifteen?_ " Did she hear right? These large 6-foot talking turtles are at the same age as she is? That is certainly… _impossible_. What kind of steroids have they been taking to be this huge and at the same time as young? When one mystery almost comes to a close, another one commences. "How come I didn't faint with April?" she asked herself. She was about to but her guardian actual bet her to it.

But the curious blue turtle has something to ask the girl for himself. "You don't seem… _scared_ like your friend over there?"

Sally looks over to April, still lying on the blanket and still motionless. After meeting the mutants for a few second, April couldn't take much more of this as she collapse to the ground. For Sally, she was a bit different from her friend. It only took a second to come up with a practical answer. "Well,…I was at first, but um…when you have been immersed with…comic book, fantasy movies, manga, stuff like that for most of your life,…meeting you guys,…" the corner of her smile began to curl upwards, "…is something _radical_!"

Mikey and Leo gives out a bit of a lightly chuckle. One minute ago, this girl was beyond scared and thought this would be her last moment but now, she wasn't.

"You guys are unbelievably off the charts, but in a good way!" she admitted. Why would she be scared of them anymore? This was pretty much the best thing that has happened in her life. "The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , huh? Kind of nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Raph here unfurls his hands. He can't wait any longer. "Oh, great. First, this kid takes a picture of us and now, she knows who we are." He then accursedly points at the teenage girl. "Bet the next thing she gonna do is tell her all of her little friends about us and show them the photo."

As tough as nails, Sally holds her emotions down when the turtle with the Sais in his possession just mocked her. That is until she lets it out like a raging storm. But she does picture a snubbed look on her face. This guy has a lot to know about this teen.

"W-well, I don't have much friends at my age,…" she calmly explained. But then she becomes quite snappy for what she has to say next as she hastily walks up to him and points her finger towards her, "…and for your information, this _kid_ has a name, rejected brother of _Shrek_! It's Sally Hope." She may be young but the one thing that she hates calling is something like _kid_. She ain't five years old.

 _That would explain why you dress like a werido and why you have a cranky attitude._ Raph was a bit fazed by the _Shrek_ comment. She has got some nerve to call him something like that. And now, he now really wants to explode. But instead, he quickly revert it back to his resilient persona, crosses his arms and keeps a sharp eye on the teen. He still hasn't forgiven her for punching him in the face. As for his brothers, it was pretty astonished to see someone who can touch a nerve on their brother.

Mikey flies his arms in the air like a huge explosion juts went off. "Boom! She got you, Raph!" The turtle that got mocked didn't do anything to his little brother. Instead, Raph growls at him. He will do something to Mikey later on as he mentally adds him to his list of things that need a good pounding.

While she asking the questions and busy snapping at the red brute, Sally didn't noticed the tall turtle with the backpack has made his way over to the unconscious human in the corner. If he remembers correctly, it was that girl who owns that phone who took the photo. In order to not get exposed by the outside world or by someone else in the family to find out, they need to erase any evidence of them at all cost.

Bending down on his knees, he carefully grabs hold of the flaps of the yellow jacket's pockets. As he digs his two fingers into the right pocket, he managed to grab hold of the smooth feeling of the small rectangle device. He looks up to see Sally's eyes still locking onto his brothers and she has not yet spotted him.

With ease, he hooks the phone into one of his cable and starts to work his magic. With the device in his hands, he hides it away from the teenager without being too suspicion. He manages to erase the photo when a shuffling sound was made close to him. And it was not made by him or Sally. The teenager looks to the noise. On the ground were April's boots moving the slightest. She was waking up.

"April? April!" At a split second, she went from halfway on the rooftops to running to her friend's aid and kneeling in front of her on the ground. Her head has just tilted to the side. She was coming to. _Thank god!_

Unaware, the Turtles all gathered around the teen. Coming up behind the techie brother, the brute decided to take the device out of his hands from behind. Sally does not see this. She still has her eyes locked onto April.

With the purple turtle still kneeling on her right, the blue turtle himself kneels down on her left. Raph and Mikey are the only ones who remained standing and right behind them.

Donatello grabs hold of his goggles before looking at Sally. "Can I check for her vital signs?" he politely asked the human. "To see if she is ok?"

Sally looks to her right and doesn't take her eyes off him. _These turtles…I don't think they want to hurt us._ She still doesn't know if April is ok. Maybe something has happened to her internally and she doesn't know what to do. She is not a doctor. Right now, she can just go with her guts.

Sally gives the nod. He has her permission. Giving her a grin, the purple turtle draws his goggles over his glasses and switches on the systems as he starts to examine her. The all turn their attention on Sally's guardian.

She just hopes that April would not be more freaked out than she was before when she comes to. The five teenagers look on to see the older women opening her eyes. That is when Donnie switches on his headlight.

* * *

 **The Turtles have finally met the first human in their lives. It is time to meet the next one in:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Meeting the Vigilante…or Vigilantes Part 2**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Well, here we are. The next chapter, like I promised. But forgive me if this chapter doesn't make sense at all. It was hard coming up with scenario for my character to meet the Turtles before April did. Usually, it would take me about a few weeks with no distractions to do a few pages of this but a lot was happening in my life at the moment. Family visits, out for dinner, job hunting, panic attacks, in other words – the usual routine in my adult life. But once I get things under control and with the holidays coming up, I might be able to upload two chapters in the one week (only for this story).**

 **By the way, I saw the new TMNT episode. I have to say with the theory of a** _ **Dark April**_ **is definitely showing to be canon. But someone needs to slap some sense into her before it is too late. Guess the show will be taking a break or something before the next few episodes show up before the season finale. Any thought on this week's episode? And what will happen in the final seven episodes of Season 4?**

 **Other than that, don't forget to review or PM me on what you think or add me or the story to your favourites. Take care, guys!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	8. Meeting the Vigilante or Vigilantes Prt2

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 7 - Meeting the Vigilante…or Vigilantes Part 2**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys! I can't even imagine how much it means to me that you guys actually love my last chapter! It took me a while to come up with a situation like this but I did it! So, the next one will be April meeting the Turtles when she wakes up and Sally will be there to calm her down. Some lines will be different from the movie version. Plus, my brother and his girlfriend (along with their dog) will coming down in a few weeks. At least the chapter after this one will be** _ **A LOT**_ **shorter. Believe me. It will only have…wait…why should be telling you this? The title for the next chapter will be announced after this one.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To XxWolfLord95xX**

 _Will Sally end up with one of the turtles by the end of this?_

 _ **For this one,…maybe….maybe not. Actually, yes she will. They will be hints through this Fanfic that will lead up to the sequel. Just a heads up!**_

* * *

 **To Kagz419**

 _Lmao the come backs! I wasn't ready! Lol, I can't wait to read more._

 _ **Yeah! I wanted my OC to prove herself that she is not to be miss with even to a few mutants in the house!**_

* * *

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Thank you for your comment. :-) I love it. :-) Plus, for the story, I do imagine April, Sally, the turtles & Splinter will have a very good friendship. :-)_ _  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Yes they will have a very good friendship. That what is the whole thing is all about in this story. April and Sally meet the Turtles and Splinter and form a very strong bond. And I will!**_

* * *

 **To Guest**

 _:Sally's totally gonna make my top TMNT OC list of she keeps this up! How many times did she sucker punch Raph? Cuz every time I was Rollin'! Incredibly funny and a job well done on adding an original script while still making it flow nicely with the next scene. Awesome job!_

 _ **OMG! Thank you! I never thought my OC would have such a big impact on you!  
I counted three punches that she did on Raph. If you remember the 2003 series where Raph meets this little kid name Tyler in the first season that is where I got the idea from. A nice 2k3 references form the show that I grew up with!  
Thanks, man! Now that I think of it, the last chapter did flow nicely when I re-read it!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**o Nani-san o, Thug Seme Senpai, NightWindAlchemist, FallenArcAngel16, HyperBlueGirl1, Summer903, grapejuice101, TMNTGirl, XxYukihanaTMNTxX**_ and _ **relent soulheart**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

And now, it is April's turn to meet the _heroes in the half-shell_!

* * *

 **(The rooftops - Manhattan, NY - 10:20pm)**

" _A…il. Ap…l. Apri…_ "

A distorted voice that was heard and the motion of her body which was forced to move was more than enough for this woman to be bought back from her concussion. That and the sudden light that burst right into her very visions; almost burning the cornea of the eyes of the young reporter.

Was she dead? Has her time already come? Will she get to see her late father - the one person whom she hasn't seen for fifteen long years? Will death greet her with open arms?

If death was in the form of four giant green-skinned creatures with huge heads, then yeah, death has _already_ greeted her with open arms.

 _Green…heads! Wait. Am I…dead…or dreaming?_

Either way, what became of Sally? Did she escaped? Was she captured? Or worse…

She was only a few years away from becoming independent. If something has happened to April, who will take care of her until then? Maybe Vern. It is true that he has known the girls for some time now and he is much older than they are. He could be the ideal choice for guardianship. Other than him, there was April's mother. She is currently living at their family's estate in Northampton. If Vern can't take care of the teen, then…Sally would have to move out of the city and into the countryside.

Personally, Sally hated that. She doesn't like to move out of New York. She has a great life here with her friends, her school (if she would consider liking her education a little more), and her own lifestyle. She was a _New Yorker_. Moving away from the _Big Apple_ would be moving to another planet, another timeline or something. And then there is Sally's own father. But he is, as they would say,… _off-the-grid_. No-one knows where he is at the moment. And right now, April doesn't even know where Sally is at the moment.

Well, the mystery of the missing teenager has already been solved. Why? Because the quirky teen herself was kneeling right in front of her friend.

And the " _very bright light_ " that almost blinded her, was coming from right below a pair of metal goggles that is snugged on a green face. The creature with the different colour skin tone leans a bit closer to the reporter's drowsy face. There were three more of him. Two were right behind him while the last one was kneeling right beside her friend.

 _Four. There are…four…_ Just when her head met with the concrete ground, she has come face-to-face with three, giant, gree—

" _Breathing steady. Blood pressure stabilising_ ," the olive-colour face being with the hardware on his face examines his patient. He fiddles with one of the lens on his device, making a whirling sound to it. Looking through her eyes, April's visual was at the moment blurry and the voice of the green fellow as distorted. Not just her eyes that are out of focus but her whole body was not responding. The second that she has come to doesn't have the energy to move a muscle or even an finger.

Here she is, surrounded by what appears to be huge frog-like… _things_ , at her mercy. There was nothing that she can do. But nonetheless, she was not in a state of panic. Not yet anyway.

The one closest to her has long purple thin fabrics with a small white writing written on one of them and is wrapped underneath his goggles. Its light source was drawing closer to her face. There was another light source operating in the same section but it was at a high distance. And April would have easily spotting it if it wasn't otherwise blocked off by three — _four_ green giants.

The next to speak was another one of them but he was not at a fair distance unlike his friends. Unlike the first one, a cloth was wrapped and has covered the upper section of his head. The colour of it was in a nice shade of bloody red with a recognisable white symbol located on the top. He was clearly not making any eye contact with the human who is lying on the floor with the blanket underneath her, acting as a comfy mattress.

" _Why are we still playing doctor?_ " he complained. Guess he doesn't want to be any part of this at all.

Next to the second but youngest human on the rooftops was the third of these Shrek-like creatures. Wrapped around his eyes is a blue mask but with small white symbols located on the side and on his blue tails. His mask is a different style than his moody friend. He turns his head to look over his right shoulder. The calm figure here can sense his colleague's unease anxiety. He too didn't want to be here any longer than he does but the female teen's friend was in critical need of assistance. They had to make sure that she was okay.

" _Her friend may have a head injury._ " Of course he was referring to the _human_ on his right. The same _human_ who sucker-punched his brute friend in the face about three times as she was the only human conscious at that time. The reason that Sally made those punches is because she was scared and she thought April was dead. She was still watching her friend as the blue mask wearer creature turns his attention back to her who is slowly rising from her blackout.

As they were talking, not only Sally was watching her reporter friend but was also keeping a sharp eye on the surrounding reptiles. She wanted to make sure that they don't do anything that funny or scary that would give the adult a knock-out.

Despite her vision being unstable at the moment, April did move her eyeballs around to see what she is up against. From her point of view, their backs appeared to be larger…and _rounder_. Are they wearing backpacks or something? Another query that April can ask when she is fully awaken. And when she has something in her hand that would act as a weapon.

Another one ( _and hopefully the last one_ ) pops over to his blue friend. His face is somewhat chubbier than the others but he appears to be a lot shorter than them. His orange mask has two threads that are hanging down on the front. " _Uh,…correction. Her friend is a hot chick who may have a head injury…_ " he rephrased the previous sentence that was made by the one with the blue mask whom looks to the orange fellow, " _…which makes it our civic duty to—_ "

Sally continues to watch her friend. April has tilted her head to the left. She's waking up!

The female teenager was now relived that her friend is alright. She is hoping that she is prepared for the real world because April will still think that she's dreaming the whole thing but she is not. Everyone have got their full attention on her. Just like before, Sally grabs her guardian by the shoulder and lightly shakes her. The last time she did it, she got no response from her. " _April_? _April_!"

 _S-sally?_ April's head was still spinning. _What's…going o—_

" _Ma'am, ma'am._ " Another voice speaks up. And it wasn't coming from her mind. Or from Sally's.

Looking over to her left was the first green guy that she woke up to with the metal high-tech goggles. He snaps his two of his three fingers a coupe of times right in her face. He was hoping to her attention. And at the same time, April's vision - and her hearing - are becoming very clear. This creature, thing or whatever he is continues to lock his eyes through his spectacles on her.

"Can you hear me? Do you know what city you're in? Do you know where you are?" He was speaking in a rather much louder and clearer voice for the woman to listen. These questions were known for anyone to ask the patient if they have ever been in a head-related accident. Looking through his googles, the mechanism of the device has just finish analysing the subject. Beeping sounds were made.

SUBJECT: _Human._

GENDER: _Female._

HR: _100…99._

 _ANALYZING…OK._

Originally, her heart, at first, was racing at a fast rate when she and Sally took one good look at them. Thankfully, it slow down a bit.

LEO: _91…90..92..93-94…92_

MIKEY: _96…104…96_

RAPH: _103…97..92_

Locate at the bottom left corner of his goggles are also the other team members' heart rates. They were going up and down like a roller coaster. It would explain a lot how they are feeling since they are meeting another human in their lives.

The four green figures with the giant _backpacks_ were just hoping that it would not speed up again when she sees them for the second time. But even if it does happen, that is when her friend comes in.

Sally too was beyond scared when she and April has first saw them once they came up to the rooftops. After the big brawl in the subway, they made haste and followed them up the fire escape and to the top floor of the chosen building. April was eager to get a snap of the _Vigilantes_ \- the ones who easily took down the _Foot Soldiers_ with ease - to make it her biggest story ever and that story would make her famous. The female youth has already met them so maybe she would be able to help her friend to give her a much clearer answer.

And it appears one of them wants to ask the woman a question. It was coming from the one with the orange mask on and large puka-puka necklaces with a pair of rusty sunglasses clipped onto one of them which it is hanging around his short neck. He didn't bother to ask the younger teen here because he would like to say a few words to the _hot chick_ herself. He was now hovering just behind Sally, ready to give his enquiry. And it has to do with something that he saw earlier.

"Have you seen that video where the cat plays _Chopsticks_ wiht the chopsticks?" he asked the _hot chick_ herself while making the chopstick motion with his hands from the famous video. The way that he has describe his question was beyond adorable from his version but his friends thinks it is very childish. And embarrassing.

The purple mask under-the-goggles green man smirks at the question made by him. After the enquiry was made, this made Sally turned her head around to see him. "Umm,…everyone pretty much knows about _The Keyboard Cat_ , buddy," she answered the oblivious question. _Why didn't he ask me that question when I was awake and April was knocked out?_ Of course everyone knew about _The Keyboard Cat_. He thinks the younger human and her friend were from another planet or something. Sally would say the same thing as well but didn't get the chance to ask when April started to wake up.

But the blue mask wearer was getting a bit impatient which it was very uncharacteristic of him. He is the kind of person whom doesn't like to fool around with such immature questions. So what he did instead is he straighten his back up and violently pushes his friend away by placing his hand over the orange masked figure's face with his hand. "And can we focus here?"

That action that he made frighten the small human next to him. When his arm passes her head to reach his friend, Sally's shoulder tense up a little when his hand nearly made contact with her. After he retracted his hand away, the girl gives the green fellow with the soft should pads a " _watch it!_ " look. She had to guess he only did that because his friend the guy behind her was not taking it seriously as April might have been hurt in any way. Realising what he almost did, he quickly gives her an apologetic nod before the two of them turn their attention back to April. The tails of his bandana are now dangling over his shoulder as he looks down on her.

"Guys, please! Come on. Give her some air," the goggles boy pleaded to his friends as his right hand was lightly gripping April's shoulder. He or anyone on this rooftop doesn't want the young woman to panic yet again and die in some kind of heart-related death and they would have to take the blame for it. Sally's friend has clearly come up here looking for some answers since the teenager didn't share anything at all to them.

April's eyes were pretty wide and much more focus now. She keeps on staring at the blue one right in front of her. She blinks a couple of times, making sure that she was not only getting the dust out of his eyes but to make sure that she was not dreaming. When she has finally come to, her vision and hearing were not the only thing that was blurry. It was her mind. And now that she is fully awake, April, calmly as best as she can, tries to remember what happened to her before she was out cold.

 _The Subway Incident. The Foot were easily defeated. Me and Sally head to the rooftops. Snapped a photo of the Vigila—_

April's brain went clicked. Everything was coming back to her. She and Sally have indeed came looking for the _Vigilante…_ or _Vigilantes_. And now, they have come face-to-face with them. And they are six-foot, green- skinned, three-fingered, two-toed, mask/clothed-wearing… _whatever_ they are.

She isn't dead, which it is good. And she isn't dreaming, which makes the journalist _more terrifying_.

As much as she wants to admit this internally, April O'Neil was not dreaming. Not anymore. This was the real deal. And this would probably be the weirdest thing that she has ever witnessed in her entire life (not for Sally who spends a great deal of her life watching fantasy movies or reading comics and manga).

Remembering to take deep breaths, April is still quaking but not as much as before. She was still alive and that all it matters, right? The woman looks from one green lad to another. As long as she doesn't scream, they won't escape.

" _April_?"

Hearing her name, April looks to the caller. She knows by the sound of the tone that it belongs to her friend Sally who is kneeling between the two of them…with a relieved smile on her face. _Wait. Why she is smiling?_ Doesn't she know that they are surrounded by large monsters that have not yet to kill or eaten them yet? Or…maybe not. Maybe…they don't have sharp teeth or claws hidden away? Or maybe… _they don't eat humans_?

Or _maybe…_ April is the one who is jumping into conclusions here. Guess all the woman needs is answers to make her fell less alarmed. Maybe Sally knows something about this.

The teenager places a comforting hand on her guardian's other shoulder as she leans a bit forward. "Welcome back. You miss a heck of a meeting."

Perplexed by her attitude, April looks a her friend. The younger reporter didn't nod or do anything. She just simply lies there despite wanting to say something. But April needs to know.

" _Sal_ …" April was gasping for more air and chasing her words carefully, "… _what are they?_ " That was the first oblivious question to ask. When spoken, she looks to the one on her left who carefully removes his hand from her shoulder and looks back to the one on the right.

Wanting her guardian to know the whole story, Sally turns to the creature on her left and gives a genuine smile. "Tell her." April was finally to know the whole story just like how Sally got hers. She would feel a little less calmer when her questions have finally been answered.

After giving the permission, the one with the cobalt mask nods before looking to his friends. One of them was standing close to the human girl and was more than eager to answer her question with the goofiest look on his face. It was time for a little meet-and-greet. The ones closer to April all gave her a little space just like the one with the specs begged them to.

"Well, miss,…uh…," the blue mask guy was the first to speak first after giving the _all clear_ from her friend before looking back to at her. Just like how introduced himself to the second human on the rooftops, he curled his left hand into a fist before placing an open one over it. He then respectfully bows while giving a nod. "…we're _ninjas_."

The second one to speak was the red _ninja_ who surprised the human from coming up behind and hovering over her head. From where April is looking, it looks like he is upside-down. Even Sally didn't see him there. _Raph better not pull anything funny or else I'm gonna add another fist into that brick face of his._ "We're _mutants_ ," he snarls down at the scared journalist in the yellow jacket. _Mutants? Really? Not…aliens like_ _ **Men in Black**_ _aliens?_

The third to speak next was the one with the metal specs that is still on his face. "Well, technically, we're _turtles_." _So,…they're turtles, huh._ That would explain the whole skin colour, their fingers, toes and the… _package_ on their backs. Plus, they don't have human ears  & nose, but they do have nostrils and their eyes are more human-like.

This brings up the last member to the plate. It was time to get his flirt on. As everyone begins to stand up, it gives Sally enough room to go to her friend's side.

"Oh, and we're _teenagers_!" the orange turtle added but not before raising his flirty eyebrows and making some strong eye contact on the female human before him. "But we can still have…" he extends his hand out of the side and wave it up high in slow motion, hoping for April to catch his drift, "… _adult conversations_."

The young reporter doesn't know whether to be freaked out or be disgusted. Yes, she was freaking out but not as much but doesn't show any signs of being disgusted. No, it was more like she was getting somewhere with her answers. The orange _teenager_ himself takes a step back to join the red one on the metal platform. If there are not _aliens_ , they must be from either a science lab or from a different dimension. These kind of theories are running through April's mind and some through Sally's too.

The reporter was still a little shaken up by all this but not when Sally was helping her up to her feet by the arms. Wondering how long she has been knocked out for, April was also curious to know how long it took her friend to take the time to get to know them. If it was only for a few minutes or an hour, it is no wonder that she is not afraid of them anymore.

" _Wait, wait, wait…_ " April was now on her two feet but doesn't let her friend go. The speechless adult is keeping an eye on both the _mutants_ and Sally. "…aren't you freaking out?"

She was only addressing to her friend, _not_ to the large reptiles. Sally just simply shake her head. "Not really one you get to know them. These guys,…" the unique teen points her thumb at them, "…they call themselves the _Teenage…Mutant…Ninja…Turtles_."

She took a deep breath in between each word of the title for April to take it all in. and boy it was _a lot._ It only took a few minutes for Sally to get the whole picture. And now, April clearly know _who_ they are. Its sounds like these guys have come out from a comic book series. Not to mention that title sounds kind of catchy.

Only two of these _Ninja Turtles_ stay close to the two humans while the other two were on the metal beam where a water tower was located. Kneeling down on the same platform as the orange turtle with a giant skateboard contraption is a much larger turtle with a red bandana that is wrapped in a do-rag. He was not making full eye contact to the two girl, especially to the small one who tries to knock him out like she was Ronda Rousey.

The turtle on the girls' left is the tallest turtle out of all of them who has just placed his goggles on his bald head to reveal his purple bandana with a pair of his tortoise glasses and on their right is third shortest reptile who has the blue mask on and two long sword of his resting in holders on his shell. They were all nodding (well, one internally) at the suggested title that the tiny human addressed to her friend.

"Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound ridiculous at all!" the turtle with the tech bag said. _More like astonished if you ask me._

With only three _ninjas_ having their full attention on the girls, the fourth member of the team…not so much. Despite not close to them, he was paying close attention to the expression on the older woman's face. She staring at each of them for a period of time with a pessimistic look on her face. This is what he is afraid of.

"See, her friend's looking at us like we're freaks," he criticised. That is when the three other bulky green reptiles all turned to their defensive pal. He then accursedly points his anger finger at the reporter. "I bet that's why you took our picture, wasn't it? _To show your friends_?"

The last thing that he and his brothers don't want to is be discovered by the public eye. If they were discovered, they would be taken away to a science lab to be dissected. That would be the last thing on their minds. And a certain individual in their group who is not with them at this moment will not be happy about this. _Well_ , April did managed to see one of _them_ at the docks last night and all four of them saving many lives in the subway earlier. If the city knew who they were, they would be thanking them for saving their lives from the _Foot_ , not to mock them or to be scared of them.

The small orange turtle, on the other hand, was really fond of this particular idea. Meeting a _hottie_ and her _cute_ but _tough_ friend was a dream come true. Having more _chickas_ to the pack would be heaven to him.

"Bro, that's a good thing!" The delighted reptile agreed to this idea. He holds a flat hand up against his face as he grows his voice a little softer. "Maybe they got _hot friends_." _More ladies for the Mikester!_ Too bad they can hear him.

As for the red interrogator, he hops down from his platform and lands on the brick roof on his bended knees with a loud thump. That is when the girls spotted a peculiar item in the turtle's grasp. It was something thin and black. The large reptile holds it up for them to see it. It was a device that contains proof of his and his brothers' existences. A device that has the ability to take pictures and make calls.

"Looking for this?" he snarls. The giant turtle has the reporter's phone.

Seeing this, April becomes very alarmed. "Don't break it. No, no, no. _Please_ ," she pleaded. If she wants to get rid of the photo, April would be more than happy to. As long as they don't _destroy_ her phone.

Even Sally was surprised by all this. How did they managed to get her guardian's cell like that? She was keeping an eye on Raph who tries to shake her down. " _Whoa, whoa, whoa._ H-how did you get that…" Must have happened during her conversation with the others. One of them must have sneak away and took the phone out of the woman's jacket.

Just before he can destroy the phone _his way_ , the blue turtle decided to intervene as he was the boss out of all of them. He snatches the phone of his friend's grip. Once the device was suddenly snatched from his hand, the maroon reptile whipped his head to the snatcher. Just when he was ready to blow a fuse but manages to hold it in the second he find out who took the phone from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _We don't break things, we fix them_ ," the blue turtle sternly explains to his follower. The teaser then rolled his eyes in annoyance before dropping his head down, not making eye contact with his _leader_ who continues to clarify. "Donnie already wiped the phone, genius. Problem solved, moving on." Guess April doesn't need to go onto her phone to do it for herself cause they have already done it. They must _really_ don't want to be discovered.

But Sally would like to know one thing. "And _how_ did Donnie get his hands on her phone?" she question the red brute. But her question hasn't been answered as he was too busy _talking_ to his friend. April doesn't say anything but still remains standing next to the teenager, watching in astonishment. Both their hairs were whipping around made by the small gust of wind in the evening.

The red turtle harshly pushed his friend in the chest, acting all tough in front of him and the others. "And who put you in charge?"

The leader straighten himself up before going up to his face. They were now locking their eyes at one another. "You know who did."

The small clash was being witnessed by the two humans and the smallest turtle of all. To their friends, this has happen on a number of occasions. These two were the oldest out of all of them and they have already bickered at each other non-stop for so many years. They acted like brothers because they _are_ brothers. The youngest one has taken the enjoyment out of this. "Ooh, tension! It's been like 30 whole minutes since you guys has this argument." Yep. _Definitely_ brothers.

Unbeknownst to them, one of the turtles - the one known as _Donnie_ \- has his reptile nose into his holo-graph screen that is strapped down around his wrist. A few seconds into his own device causes him to join his two eldest siblings. "Leonardo,…" he butts in before switching his device off, "…if we want to make it home before Master, we gotta hustle." It was time for the _Turtles_ to move out.

Knowing that there is more to them, Sally turns to April. "Oh yeah, that's right. These guys have nam—"

" _Leonardo_?"

The whisper from the stunned reporter's mouth has brought the attention to the ones closer to her in bewildered. Including her friend. Only she raised an eyebrow at her as she looks at the turtles and April back and forth.

Now that they know who they are, they better hope that what the leader has to say to them will keep their mouths shut. He leans a bit forward to the older woman.

"Do not say a word about this to anyone," he calmly advised them while handing April's phone back. "If you do,…we will find you two. _April O'Neil…_ " he looks over to the other human, "…and _Sally Hope_."

As April puts her phone away in her jacket pocket, the teenager gives the turtle a clear nod. She gets the message and so does April. They decided to take it both as a warning. If they tell anyone about _them_ ,…they would be in a whole heap of trouble. After seeing how they can handle a situation with the _Foot_ , imagine what they would do to ordinary humans of _New York_?

Now that the ordeal was sorted, the turtles have no reason to stick around. The blue reptile turns to his red friend. "We're on the move, _Raphael_."

The red turtle turns away while shaking his head. As much as he wants to stay around to deal with business _his_ way, he also needs to return home before more trouble is heading their way. Using one hand, he leaps his feet up to the metal platform letting the hard structure to take the toll of his heavy weight, giving out a grunt.

April's eyes are now locked on the second turtle. " _Raphael_?"

 _Raphael_ \- as he is called - crosses his arms in front to pulls out his two steel weapons and twirls them around a bit. He holds them in his tight grip, spins them around a few times before putting them back into their leather holds. He rolled his neck, letting out another grunt.

" _Yyyeeeeaaaahhhh_!" The girls move their eyes to the lone turtle with the giant skateboard easily secured in one hand. He must have pulled it out from his little bag resting on his shell. Holding his hands out to the side, he was putting on a tough act like his big brothers here. "We'll find you,… _O'Neil_ and _Hope_." Finally giving his _own_ little warning, he starts to walk off his little platform…only to return in a split second. "I'm sorry, that came across _super_ _creepy_ , okay?" the turtle apologised to the humans before him. He felt pretty bad about the permanence he put on before. He does a nervous chuckling before pointing his finger at them. "We will find you both, though." And he count on it as he wants to see them. _One day_. And hopefully _very soon_ in his case _._ He then begins to leave wiht his brothers.

This definitely something that you don't see everyday. Four giant, green, talking, turtles walking on two feet. And it something that the city- no, the _world_ needs to still need proof.

The spirited teen looks at her friend who is furiously rummaging her hand into her pocket. She was getting her phone out again. "Crazy, right?" Sally said before following them with the reporter at her side. And this was coming from a girl who reads a lot of FanFictions in her life.

Hopping from the platform to a brick chimney and flying to another building on the other side of the streets, the four, large, green, turtles do earns the title _ninja_. They kept on moving, finding a way to get back to what one of them called _home_.

" _I was on fire, bro!_ " called out the jumping turtle with the board from one platform to the other side of the street.

Following the mysterious heroes who saved them in the subway, April and Sally have come to a complete stop at the ledge with the former holding her phone at ready. Since the _Turtles_ have taken down the first photo, she was going to get another one. More noises were made in the distance by these strange fighters as April takes a few more shots.

" _Did you see me back there? Guys, I totally talked to not just one, but two girls!_ "

" _SHUT UP, MIKEY!_ " Sounds like they were not amused with their brother's newfound crush on the first two humans that they met. But he can't help it if they are a couple of girls and that they are _smoking hot_.

But what he and his brothers didn't know is that the one of the two _smoking hot_ girls have managed to snap of photo of them of all four of them in a mid-flip as they all cheered on.

April and Sally all looked at the last photo that was taken. After viewing the latest pic, they both looked to see the green figures had already disappeared… _into the night_.

The older figure on the rooftop can't help but think about the names that were spoken just a few seconds ago. To a few, they were extraordinary names from Europe or something. Others could be from either a TV show or from a family member.

Or maybe from famous icons. _From many years ago_.

And the way that she spoke the names, April couldn't help but feel that she has heard of those names somewhere.

And she knows where to look if memory serves.

* * *

Running across the building (one of them, skating), the four teenage boys were enjoying the fresh air and the open space of their fair city. It's not the surface that they are cheering about, it was their very first battle that they have managed to fought in. For many years now they have put their skills to the test and they have succeeded. They have been living down in the sewers all their life. It was a risky move going outside into the human world but it was worth it.

"Yeah, bra!" the goofiest one whoops before hitting the booster on his board, sending him flying into the air. The oldest of them was the second to jump off the building who is then followed by the rest of his team.

They all leaped off the building and one-by-one, they all slide down into a open manhole pool. The leader Leonardo was first to jump in, followed by the youngest Michelangelo who rebounds on the fire escape before coming in pursuit, then the brute Raphael and lastly the brainiac Donatello who twirls his staff before sliding onto his shell on the walls of the sewers.

Sparks were flying off from the back as it was coming from the metal gear of Donatello's tech pack. He continues to slide on his back like he was in Luge event for the Winter Olympics, grabbing for gold for Team _USA_.

Doing a corkscrew move on his board, Michelangelo was a self-proclaimed skateboarder like his hero _Tony Hawk._ He continue to perform more tricks on his board while doing a few flips and kicking back off the wall as he continues to press on.

Raphael was going all at it. Letting out a bellowed cry, he jumps over the pipe with his older brother running right beside him as Leonardo performs a flip over another large pipe by stepping off of it.

Only a few more tunnels to go and the _Turtles_ will be home free. All they have to do was get past through this large tunnel and their way home will be a breeze. It was big enough to fit one giant turtle. It depends on who gets there first. All at once, Leo does acrobatic flips, Donnie skids on his shell, Raph dives in head first and Mikey does a somersault in the air, they all jumped into the giant hole…

…only to be lodged in the giant hole.

 _At the same time_.

The large tunnel was too small to fit all four of them. They are all now squirming to get through. Only three bodies were facing into the dark and dripping wet tunnel was the youngest one of all was facing the other way. Guess getting home will take a little longer than that. So long as nothing bad happens to them.

A small rumble was made inside the skater's stomach…which continues to go downwards. _Oh boy…_ Michelangelo has to find a way to calm the urge inside. He knows what he needs to do. But his brothers are not going to like it. He scrunches his little chubby face up and…

 _PHOOT!_

It didn't take long for his three older brothers to know that little Michelangelo has just let a rip as he simply chuckles at his little… _episode_. The three turtles all groan. Now, they were in the need to get out as quickly as they can because they all took a whiff of that stinky stench.

"Mikey, was that you?" Donnie asked as he was underneath the farting turtle himself. Raph was a lot closer to the cocky turtle as he took most of the gas into his nose. Lucky for Leo as he was on the other side on the different corner but he did smelt it.

 _Guilty as charged._ Mikey once again does his goofy laugh. " _Pepperoni_."

* * *

 **April finally meets the Turtles as the two girls will learn more about them next chapter. And we will also get to see the Turtles yet again very soon next time on:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Sneaking Back In**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: You guys have no idea how sorry I am.**

 **The reasons? Well, it all began with the whole election thing and...the rest is history.**

 **And then, there was my mental health…** _ **again**_ **. (Will I ever recover from** _ **this**_ **?!)**

 **I was normally going to have an extra scene where April is finding out more on Turtles from the research papers and stuff on** _ **Project Renaissance**_ **, but I decided to leave it in the next chapter. And it has already started as we speak.** **It is one of the scene I was having trouble. But if anybody would like to help out, feel free to PM me! I'll mention your effort in the next chapter!**

 **Plus, my end-of-the-year concert is just around the corner. Once that is out of the way, my Christmas holidays will be a quiet one. It will give me enough time for my story writing and a quiet few months break. I might have a new job in the process but I will take it nice and easy. So, please bear with me. I will do the best I possibly can. In the meantime, I have ALMOST finished my** _ **Let's Watch: TMNT 2k3 series**_ **on my YouTube channel if you guys don;t know already. Once after my break, I will get started on the 2012 series. I might do more Turtles if you know what I mean…**

 **Also,…I have told to a good friend of my who is also on FanFiction that I am…an Aspie. I have been diagnosed with Mild Autism since the age of 2. I didn't speak a lot until the age of 4 and why my social skills are abnormal than everyone else in my family. (And why I am currently lacking in the employment area). I have a great deal of anxiety for years now but I have been dealing ways to reduce the stress**

 **Well, with that out of the way, one thing for sure that I am really glad I am back. I have taken some time to read a few FanFics during this time and it gave me enough courage to come back to what I love to do. (And making videos as well). I guess thats it for me.**

 _ **Until we meet again,**_

 _ **The DragonLord2912**_


	9. Sneaking Back In

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 8 - Sneaking Back In**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys. Like I said in the last chapter about why it took me a long time to upload the next chapter. I just hope you guys would understand. So much has happened in my life and what is happening around the world but if we just be kind of one another, work hard and block all the negative out of our lives, we will get stronger.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Oh my goodness. :D This is soooooooooo amazing. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Love it. :-) Raphael is my favorite Ninja Turtle. :-) I bet the turtles are gonna go to the Hashi, maybe April & Sally will see the turtles again & also see Master Splinter as well. :-)_

 _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._

 _Thanks,_

 _ChelleNorlund._

 **Oh thanks, man! Or girl, I don't know! Sorry! But still,…thanks! Well, Leo is my favourite turtle. And if you have seen the movie, it will all happen! (With a few more surprises as well!)**

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _I don't think I'll ever get over Sally, she's just 100% YASS! Hilarious and flowing as usual! And do what you do for your mental health. I love ya Girl!_

 _ **Awesome! So glad to hear that! I am doing all that I can to make my character spot on. I'll try to get myself feeling well and better. And don't think I'm leaving this story cause I am not!**_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

 **(April and Sally's apartment, Manhattan, NY - 10:50pm)**

April's heart was still racing by the time that she and her roommate have finally returned to the comfort of their own home. Sally's was going at half the time because she took time to to get to know the… _interesting company_ that they have met tonight.

And what is the first thing that the young reporter does when she was the first to enter through the front door? Simple. She darts all the way to her bedroom, leaving her youngest friend in her dust.

After meeting a bunch of giant talking turtles for a brief period of time and realising that they were not dreaming, it was pretty much the most bizarre thing that either the two girls have ever encountered before in their lives. No matter how hard they tried to shake it off, the memory of the encounter will never go away.

The events from earlier are still reeling inside the woman's mind as she swings the door of her wardrobe wide open. Grabbing the contents that are lying on the floor of her in-wall cabinet, April throws them right behind her. Most of them were not breakable and even if they were, April didn't care if they get smashed. She was on a mission. And if she remembers correctly, what she is looking for would be in here that has not been seen or looked at for nearly at least fifteen long years. N _ot since that incident_.

Sally was only a few seconds behind her adult friend by the time she walked through the door. Once she has entered April's room, she finds her guardian who has her nose into her wardrobe, digging the items away like a dog burying his bone into the garden bed. there was a great deal of mess just behind her and she doesn't seem to notice.

What is she searching for that got the woman so worked up for? If anyone was in a state of shock as they were from before, they would take a seat to calm their nerves down. No. April had to rush home. And it wasn't to get away from the danger. But for what?

" _Leonardo_. I _know_ those names. I _know_ those names," she mutters, still working her way into her closet. Any more digging and she would take a nice trip to the Land of Narnia. " _Raphael_. _Leonardo_. _Leonardo_."

The dumbfounded teenager was leaning up against the door of the adult's bedroom with her arms crossed over. She doesn't understand why April is making such a huge fuss over this. There were giant turtles. It's something you don't see every day and would probably be newsworthy. And why does she keep repeating those names? For the past two years of living with the reporter, never during that entire time that the names _Leonardo_ or _Raphael_ have come across her mind. _Ever_.

Maybe it was something that she saw the other day. Or something that April remembered at a young age before she met Sally. Or maybe…it has to do with the symbol that April saw last night at the docks. She did say that she recognised the symbol form somewhere but doesn't remember where exactly.

"Well,…it's because the turtle named _Donatello_ said it."

This caused April to stop her excavation and turned to face the dubious youth at the foot of her door. " _What did you say_?"

The teen stares at her. " _Donatello_? The _turtle_ who spoke his name. _Raphael_ was also said and… _oh_! And there's also a _Michelangelo_ before I forget."

But Sally has absolute no idea that this was a big deal for April. Not until she learns the truth.

 _Those names…it can't be…_ April turns away from Sally and resumes her search. " _Donatello_. _Michelangelo_."

So many boxes that have been thrown from their original spot and the ones that April is taking out is starting to make a miniature version of Mt. Everest just behind her. And Sally thought the mess in her room was starting to be a problem ever since April has constantly been asking to do once simply task.

Pushing herself off the doorframe with her arms still folded, Sally takes a couple steps closer to her guardian. "What are you looking for?"

By the time that the young girl has said the question, that is when April has finally pulled the blanket back to reveal a medium size cardboard box. _There it is_. _Found it._

Grabbing the light container, she pulls it out from its hiding spot and slams it on a clear spot of her bedroom floor before getting onto her knees. The reporter locks her eyes on her friend. " _This_." April looks down, preparing for this moment.

Taking the lid off was the start of it. Grabbing the handle of the box, April flips it upside down, letting all the things onto the floor. She lets out a disgusted grunt when the weight of the items falls onto her lap. Not to mention the purse-sized of dust and the stinky smell that would clear an entire subway cart in a few seconds flat.

Throwing the empty box away, April dives right into what is now in front of her. Now intrigued of the situation, Sally all kneels down to her friend's level. She too would like to have a look of what is inside the box. It was a bunch of files that is secured in paper folders, a small shoe box was also opened up to reveal a small video camera, a few tapes that are in cases with writing in colour and a small stuffed toy, and a few black blinder books There have all have the words printed, "LABORATORY NOTEBOOK".

What April has just pulled out from her closet to show to the 15 year-old teen was what is left of the old laboratory that both their fathers used to work at. Dr. O'Neil and Dr. Hope were both brilliant scientist who were put into a high-class team to work on a government project that would help change the face of science forever.

The first thing that April grabs was one of the paper folders. She opens them up to find newspaper clippings.

 **LAB FIRE: KILLS SCIENTIST**

It may have happened more than 15 years ago, April O'Neil was at the age of 8 when this tormented event happened. The day that…she lost her father.

Out of all the member of that particular group, only Dr. O'Neil didn't survived the blaze. Only she and Dr. Hope, Sally's father, survived that night. Looking at the headline and photo does bring painful emotions inside April that was anything but jubilant. April remembers the days after school that she would take a trip down to her father's lab to see all the experiments up close and the kind of work that he, Dr. Hope and Eric Sacks are contributing to the city. There were the happiest times for April and her father. Until it all went up in flames. Not the kind of memory that April wants to remember for the rest of her life.

But no. This is _not_ what she is searching for. It was somewhere inside the box but not in one of the paper folders. Maybe it was in the books? Closing up the folder and tosses it to the side, April leans a bit forward and grabs the closest hardboard book that she can find. Maybe what she can find was in here.

Sally has moved closer to her friend before grabbing another black book. The cover itself has a clean, slick feeling to it despite being stored away for more than a decade. The teen takes a good look at the small lettering on the book.

" _Project Renaissance_?" she repeated.

Now flipping through the second black book, April was nodding but doesn't take her eyes of the moving pages. _C'mon, it's gotta be in her_ —

A recognisable symbol has caught her eye, causing her to stop flicking through the written pages. Staring deeply at it while placing her right on the used leaf, April lets out a breath that she has been holding in for nearly 10 seconds. She looks down at the chosen page in complete daze. But she was not the only one who is stunned. The teen had her mouth in a shape of an 'o' when she saw the insignia.

" _Oh my god_ …is that…" Once again, April didn't look at Sally and nodded.

 _The symbol._ The _same_ symbol that she saw last night at the docks! She knew it. She knew where she saw it before. At her late father's lab! It all makes sense now. But was it enough to know the whole story and why it is connected with the Vigilantes? No, it wasn't.

 _The videos! Of course! There is more proof than on paper!_

That is when her video camera comes in.

Shifting through the smaller box was the camera and the tapes. April grabs the first tape. The words " _ **T.C.R.I**_ " were marked on the side. She takes it out, puts into the large slot of her camera and pushes the button. Nothing happens.

The battery is dead. It has been dead for a long time now. The woman's hands were shaking when she passed the charger to her friend who plugs it at the power outlet near her small desk.

Plugging in the cable from the outlet to her camera, it took a while for the old device to load up after being neglected for a period of time. Once the cord is secured, Sally rushes back to her original spot and gets a good view of the camera screen. April presses the button and the screen flicks on. The first thing that they saw was a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair with a black headband. She had straight bangs as she was aiming the camera at her. The date 03/30/1999 was shown at the bottom left corner with the recording starting at 01:05:24.

" _ **Good evening. This is April O'Neil, reporting live from my daddy's lab. I know it sounds pretty boring, but actually, he does some pretty cool stuff.**_ "

Even at the age of 8, April always wanted to be a reporter. And her small piece at her father's workplace was a good start for her future career. The camera switches over to the next scene at 1:07:24. It was no longer showing the young girl in the picture as it was replaced with a much older gentleman. He has his lab coat on while sitting at his desk, writing down theories and notes in his books. He has short brown hair and green eyes. Taking a second off his work to look in the direction of the camera. He doesn't want his daughter to record more of their project.

" _ **Time to put the camera away, April.**_ "

" _ **AWWW, DAD!**_ "

Sally has never had the chance to meet this man before but from hearing from both her father and April, she always considers him as a family member.

"Is that _him_?"

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and her lips began to quiver. April doesn't take her eyes off the camera screen but she does produce a warm smile. She nods her head in response. It _is_ him, April's father. The closest relative that she had at such a young age. The two older men were best friends and acted like brothers back then just like April and Sally considers themselves close friends and sisters to each other. If he was still alive, Sally would look up to him as an uncle and April would do the same to her father.

" _ **C'mon, Kirby. Let her record.**_ "

The screen was whipped around to the direction of the voice. It sounded like a grown-man but it wasn't her father. His hairline was thinning but has clear blue eyes instead. He does picture the warm smile on his face. He looks into the camera while standing up.

" _ **Making as a journalist, right kiddo?**_ "

" _ **That's right!**_ "

And now, it was Sally's turn to have her eyes watery. The two girls have both the tender grins on their faces when both April's dad _and_ Sally's father were in the same tape. Seeing both of them brings joy inside their souls. For Sally, she hasn't seen her own parent for two years now. For April, it was 15.

Switching to another tape, the woman hits the fast-forward button for a second until the tape came at 00:06:36. The date on the screen was recorder on 06/30/1999 - just three months _after_ the first recording. Young April was panning the camera around the lab. Her dad was nowhere in sight as she draws the video camera to a small canister, secured in a glass display case.

The green substance is encased with two steel ends and the words _**TCRI**_ were printed in white tape. _**TCRI**_ is the company that the two men were working at many years ago. After the incident, Sacks left the company to focus on his own organisation, allowing someone else to take the CEO position.

" _ **And now I will show you…something amazing. It's suppose to be from a different planet in outer space!**_ "

The tape goes to the next scene at 00:18:13. This time it is not her father or Sally's. It was the familiar face in the same workplace. His grey-brownish hair was combed and slicked back. Instead of a grey or black suit, Eric Sacks was wearing a light grey striped collar long-sleeved shirt. One one hand was a syringe filled with the same green substances and in the other was a small turtle, wiggling its arms and legs in the air.

 _A small…turtle?_

" _ **Here we go. Ah!**_ "

The scientist speaks as he sticks the needle into the baby turtle's left cheek. Interesting fact that turtle breathe through their behinds and discard their urinal leavings through their mouths instead of the usual way. With his thumb, Sacks pushes down the plunger to empty the matter out of its barrel and into the veins of the tiny creatures. The next scene takes the little reporter with all three men accounted for at 01:08:24.

" _ **Mr. Sacks, what sort of experiments are you doing here?**_ "

The interviewee was the only one sitting down for this report as the other two men were standing up behind their co-worker. They all looked at each other, giving off a lightly laugh to an oblivious question. She was only a young child with big dreams. How would they explain to her about the objective of their work without using elaborate words?

Sacks turns to face the young reporter. He stammers a bit when he begins to answer her question. " _ **Oh, th-that's a very complicated question.**_ " The camera quickly beeps which it was jumped to 01:11:03 as Sacks deliver the short answer. " _ **We're trying to change the world.**_ "

For the greater good, they're guessing. They did indeed sign-up for helping the community. The next scene was still on the same tape but much earlier. It shows a small rat - no older than a year - was sitting in its little cage on wood shaving, twitching its little pink nose while its beady eyes is looking at the recording camera. April remembers very well of this particular animal.

" _ **Look at the camera! Hello, Splinter.**_ "

The tape has come to a complete end. What is shown is _not_ what April is looking for. Maybe its on a different tape. Maybe the one with the word _**Leonardo**_ in black on it. Spreading them around, she finds the particular tape. Even if what she is looking for is not on this recording, she would be happy enough to go through all of them if it takes her all night. Takes the one already in the camera out and replaces it with a new one, April hits the play button.

The new tape takes place one month later on 07/18/1999. The current date in the recording was getting closer the incident that took place years ago. By the time April presses 'play', the innocent voice of her as child begins to talk.

" _ **And these are my little turtles,…**_ " _Turtles? No… Don't tell me tha—_

April stops her thoughts as she and Sally continue to listen. The first one starts at 01:03:13. The first small reptile was on a small rock; a lot bigger than him, climbs on its side while using its flipper to wipe its little face. " _ **…Leonardo,…**_ "

The next one is jumped to 1:05:26. It too was on a rock but most of it was nearly submerged in the tank's water. " _ **…Raphael,…**_ "

The third one came at 01:07:09 as it was lying on a rock in its tank, snacking on a piece of pizza. A food that April recommended. "… _ **Michelangelo**_ …"

The fourth and last one started at 1:08:16 with its head just submerging the water surface. It was standing in the water and right next to his name tag, plaster on the glass tank. "… _ **and Donatello.**_ "

On each of the tank shown in the tape had their names printed on. Painted on all four shells of the red-eared sliders are small blob are four separate colours. Each colour is designating each of the creatures in respective colours. Each colour represents each turtle by the nature of their chosen names. Not to mention that is the same colour of the mask that the giant turtles were wearing when April and Sally met them…

" _ **The fans want to see you!**_ " 01:08:19 is when the little girl finished her introduction of the smallest animals in the lab. All four of them were squirming around in one big tank, all huddled together before the two of them went off into different direction.

Another scene was jumped and shows one of them by itself. Its flippers were pressed up against the glass as it helps the little creature stand on its back legs. While holding the camera in one hand, it shows April's visible index finger in the shot. It was only a centimetre away from touching the glass as the little tiny does a few chirping sound. April drags her finger closer to the clear surface as at the same time takes its flippers off the glass and retracts it head into its shell…only to be shot and hits the glass. When it came into contact, it creates a large crack that causes young April to jump a little and moves her little finger away.

Sally was stunned by that move. What was in that substance by the way that causes the small turtle to gain enough strength to make a crack much larger than him?

As for April, she has been holding her breath ever since she started the new tape. The mind was now spinning. To her, - the symbol that she saw last night, the Turtles that she and her friend encounter, their names that they have learned - it felt like she was hit by an earthquake.

 _Four turtles. Four different colours. Four different names._

It was all connected. She _does_ know their name.

"I knew it." April finally speaks up over the recording. She was taking very deep audible breaths, getting a grip on reality, while gripping a lone tape in her hand. Sally was still at her side as the young woman darts her head to her and back to the camera. "The _Vigilante_ , I saw him. We saw _them_! We saw them. And I've known _them_ since I was a little girl. They were my _pets_. They were my _childhood pets_ , and they were named after _Italian Renaissance_ painters." Relieved that one piece pf the puzzle was completed, April drops her camera into the small box and goes straight for the first folder that she sees. The ones that she hasn't looked through yet. She was still taking more deep breaths from her long speech.

Sally's eyes were now wider than dinner plates. No wonders April told her that those names sound familiar. It is because she knew them from her childhood. They were her pets at the time and why she didn't have many friends or any siblings as she was the only child. These turtles were the only thing closest to her. And this was all before Sally was born.

The teen also realised that she hasn't spoken in a while. "Ok. So the word " _whoa…_ " is not big enough for what we just saw and witnessed tonight."

The reporter didn't stop flicking through one of the folders and has her eyes glued to it. " _Exactly_."

"So,…quick question: how did those guys turned from a couple of tiny turtles in a glass tank to four giants like they just watched an 1-hour bodybuilding session with Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

The woman simply ignored the comedic _how_ part of the question and focus on the serious _how_ part. April doesn't know the whole story. _Yet_. But it might have something to do with the substances that was injecting into the creatures from the tapes that they watched.

April gets to the last page and moves onto the next report. She finally looks at Sally. "Ready to stay up all night?" Surprised by this quarry, it didn't take Sally that long to nod in response. "Because we're going to find out." Something tells April that she is going to need all the help that she can get. Most of her questions were answered tonight but not completely. She needs to know the truth behind _Project Renaissance_.

Sally opens up the black book in her grasp and starts reading. "Sounds fair. Remind me to call the school in the morning." To miss a day of school would be a dream for the 15-year old teen.

* * *

 **(The Sewers, Manhattan, NY - 12:07am)**

A large steel circular hatch swings open. The teenage reptiles have finally made it back home. Luckily for them, it does not produce a loud creek. Any sudden noise would disturb their fellow roommate. The _one_ roommate that they all want to avoid. Especially since they have broken the all-time rule:

Going out without his permission.

Well, what do you expect from a group of teenagers? They _love_ to sneak out. But these guys have a very good reason why they venture out to the surface. But, would they be honest enough to tell the one person in their family the truth? Either way, they end up getting the punishment for sneaking out. The one place that they do _not_ want to end up in.

They have spent the last hour trying to untangle themselves from the small tunnel that can't fit four giant turtles at the same time. In order to get out, they have to push the stinky one out by his feet, giving the other three plenty of room to move around. Once they are free, they raced non-stopped (without taking a breather) until they have reached the front door of their underground home.

Only three turtles were present at the doorway. The fourth member of the pack was lagging behind. There was also another rule that was added to the policy: _he who has gas travels at the back of the pack_. Since little Michelangelo is the one who display the stench, the three older siblings all forced him to walk a few metres behind them. But Mikey here was known to be the fastest out of all of them and without the help from his rocket-power skateboard; he manages to catch up to them.

After the door was forced open by the tallest turtle, the three brothers all get a good look inside their home. With only a small light source coming from the giant fan moving at a slow rate located at the top like a skylight and a few cracks in the places, plus, a few screens were left on from the computer station, the place seems really deserted. Just before them are drains that acted like skate ramps for one family member to enjoy his afternoon hobby. Covering almost all the walls within their home were colourful graffiti art that seems to brighten up the room, especially if the main lights were not turned on. The kitchen, bedroom and bathroom were in another section of their sewer home that they can't see at the moment.

The only ones who are moving around in the rooms were the four troublemaking ninjas. There was no sign of that particular person. They just hope that he is _not_ in here and have already turned in for the night.

"Is he here?" Raphael quietly asked the simple question. The four brothers all have to lower their voices as there were hardly any walls in their home as it was mostly pillars. Their entire lair is kinda like a studio apartment or a giant warehouse that lacks the soundproof walls.

As the leader, Leo was scanning the place despite being nearly pitched black with a little help from the light. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus any moving object within his sight. So far, nothing. "I don't see him." If he or his brothers can't see who they are on the lookout for, he always goes to his youngest brother, for he has the technology to count the area. Leo turns to him. "Donnie?'

The brainiac in the family has already got his metal specs on before he opened the hatch. He was twisting one of the lenses, acting the software of his device. His metal goggles were already making beeping noises as he continues to fiddle with them. "My thermal scans indicate there's a 74% variable that there's a 61% chance he's not—"

Mikey comes up behind him, butting into the conversation. And almost butting his brother inside. His tech pack almost makes more beeping sounds when made contact with the ninja's knees. "That he's not here, guys. That he's not here." He doesn't see the rat, so he shouldn't be here.

Leo quickly wipes his head around to see the baby of the family and puts his finger to his lip. " _Shhh_ …" If only they were a little louder that all of _New Jersey_ can hear him, then they would be in _big_ trouble. Don almost falls in and looks at his young brother.

Getting a bit hostile (which he always is), Raph just simply looks at him. _I swear that if he opens more of his big mouth,…_

"Okay," the leader spoke before lifting his right hand and gestures his fingers towards the front. "Fall in,…" he then curls his right fist before looking over his shoulder to see his team members, "… _quietly_."

Now, the teens were playing the game _Follow the Leader_ in stealth mode as Leo was the first to jump through the hatch and lands on the ground with his bended knees, giving a soft grunt. Raph was the next to follow, barked a small quiet grunt. Don was the third as he too produces a small noise before using his lens, making a recognisable beeping sound. They all scan the place once more. Still quiet and still dark. The first difficult part of their plan to sneak back in was almost complete.

Two seconds went by before the funny-loving turtle was the last to jump in. Once he lands on the ground, he quickly forgets the memo and let's out not to mention he makes a heavy thud on the ground. Almost lose his footing and knocks a small stick off its ledge. All three heads whipped at the sudden noise. What does the term _quietly_ mean anything to the child of the family that he does not quite understand?

" _Dude…_ " the red clad reptile hisses at his youngest clumsiness. Luckily, the loud noise was not enough to alert the company within the home. They are safe. But for how long until they are caught?

Now that they are inside, they were not out of the woods just yet. First they have to put their weapons away before they all turn into their sleeping chambers and make it look like that they have never left their home. Although they are allowed to roam around in the sewers, going topside was forbidden.

Located on the wall near them was their weapons cabinet. A few slots were missing as that is where they removed their chosen weapons before they head out. The order in the single line was exactly the same order of where the teens are standing at the moment. Leading the pack, Leo carefully tip-toe towards his cabinet with the others following in pursuit.

Although he was forced to be quiet as move softly as a mouse, Mikey wanted to point out a crucial point that was made tonight. "So, guys,…if it wasn't already obvious with those girls,…" he pictures a goofy smile and points his index fingers towards him, "… _dibs_!" He would do anything to see their pretty faces again and asked if they have any friends with them.

Once again, they all shushed him. It sounds like he was trying to get them caught on purpose. "If Master Splinter catches us, he'll send us back to the _Ha'shi_ ," warned the blue clad turtle. Most punishment for kids are usually sitting on a chair in the corner or smack on their butt but the ninjas' form of punishment; the one known as the _ha'shi,_ is much harsher than it sounds. Throughout their lives ever since the first training to become shadow warriors, the turtles were never strange to the discipline tool. Raph has already started to pull out his first Sai and turns to his cabinet. He places in its slot as Leo does the same with his sword.

"I ain't going back to the _Ha'shi_." _No surprise there, bro._ There is a lot of things that Raph hates and being in the _Ha'shi_ makes the top of the list.

"Every time we're in the _Ha'shi_ , it's because of _you,_ " the leader argued his beastly brother on the countless times of who was responsible of ending up in there in the first place by pushing the closest shoulder on the red turtle. It was because of Raph's temper that always landed him and his brothers in the _Ha'shi_.

Irritated about reminding him, Raph looks down on his _fearless leader_. After tonight or some other time in the future, it will all change. "Well, bro, you won't have to worry about me dragging you down anymore." He returns his favour to his brother by placing his giant hand on his brother's scarred face and roughly pushes him back. He goes back to his cabinet and proceeds to places his other Sai away.

After putting his Nunchakus away, Mikey goes up to his brother's face as if he needs more people going up in his personal bubble. "What's that supposed to mean?" The youngest can also see his face starting to bruise up from the girl that sucker-punched him in the face. Its either he is angry from that or maybe he was just being usual grumpy self.

It was not the stench from his brother's behind that he smelt tonight but Mikey's breath also needs to be fanned out. He uses his shoulder to lightly whack him away but Mikey returns from that nudge. "I'm going out on my own," he announces his future goal, shoving his little brother out of his space as he finally puts the last weapon back in his case. " _First chance I get._ "

Mikey does not like the sound of his brother's plan. There is gotta be something that he needs to stay behind for. And the orange turtle knows what. "How are we gonna finish our hip-hop Christmas album, bro?" the jokester begs, not wanting his partner in the music business to quit in the middle of their track. He lightly backhands him in the plastron. "You're the hype man!"

Both their voices started to grow a little louder and sooner or later, it will alert someone else. Leo was the first to shush them up. "Shut up," he whispered. This is all followed by everyone else; all of them shushing, shoving and saying " _shut up_ " in the process. Some of them were spitting into their faces, most particular in the face of the turtle with the giant muscles.

"I got glop in my eye," he grumbles at the two youngest while violently pulling the one next to him by the head. Leo then butts into the immature ones by grabbing Raph by the rim of his shell. The leader pulls him to face the eldest as the small brawl came to a complete stop.

" _Shh_! He's not going anywhere. We _all_ stick together," he reminds the whole point of being a family. They all share a strong bond that can never be broken. Raphael would try to trade anything for the world for a chance to leave the team but knowing him, he would never. If one of them goes down, they all go down. They are mutant turtles. The only four of their kind. If anything happened to him or his family,…

Mikey leans into his brother. "Sorry I spit in your eye, bro," Mikey apologetic as his big bro mentioning that he should _say it, not spray it_.

Raph whips his head from his bossy brother to his annoying brother. " _Shh_!"

"Uhh,… _guys_? Guys." Donnie's sudden interruption and a quick nudge by the elbow to the turtles next to him cause the rest to lock their eyes on him. After they all climbed into their home, he slides his high-tech googles back on his bald turtle head. Sweat was already forming on his face and he was already tense up. But what is very strange was that he was not making a single eye contact with them. Why is that?

" _We got a bogey._ "

The small section in their sewer home was sounded by a switch. And lit up by a sudden light.

It just like someone just hit the stop button during a round on _Musical Statues_. But there was no music playing and only a flashlight was aiming at them like a group of four deers in headlights. This wasn't the first time that something like this has happened. At least it wasn't a camera or phone. This light was much brighter. And it was in the palms of the last person that they wanted to see.

 _Their father._

"Uh…" was the only sound coming out of the buffoon's mouth. Everyone else was just breathing through their nostrils. They were trying so hard not to move a muscle or blend in with the wall. He must have been hiding behind a pillar or his ears must have burning that he was in the other room when he either heard a creek of the door or his sons talking up a storm in whisper. Why didn't Donnie's tech tracked him? Or did he looked behind like any other being who is not equipped or wrapped around multiple of cable on his shell?

They all waited a little longer, wondering why the owner of his home has not made a sudden sound or motion. The teens were now trapped like rats in a maze.

 _And speaking of rats…_

Right behind them, the oldest family member had his left fist right behind his back. He then slides it down to his side…

And that is when a long pink rope appears out from behind and trips Leo right from under his left foot, sending the eldest to the ground on his knees. The second that their older brother has fallen to the ground, that is when all three jumped and shift around. Either at the appearance of the light or him, the teens were already tensed up. In a scared-kind of way.

The rope then slithers back to its position and was now move on its own. It was a long pink tail and this attacker was a giant rat. He may be big but he is at a Yoda height compared to the giant turtles themselves.

Covering almost his small rodent body was a large open black bathroom robe with a Japanese symbol written on a yellow circle printed on his back. Underneath the first clothing is a light dirty yellow robe that is wrapped up by a black Karate belt. And underneath that robe is a cream woolly shirt. Around his neck strapped to a brown leather string was a turtle-shaped Jade pendant and pinned on his black robe are two golden turtle pins.

He also has a pair of wooden square sandals on his hairy feet with cotton Y-strapped. Wrapped around his hands are dirty white straps, which most MMA fighters wear during the tournaments or matches. His back hair was all tied up in a Japanese bundle and his moustache has a Fu Manchu with a long goatee as well that brings the whole package together.

The place may be dark with a little luminous in his grip, the Turtles can tell the look on his face was anything but worried. And if they look any closer, they can actually see steam coming out of his ears.

"Where have you been?" he angrily demanded. He was not very pleased at all. _Not one bit_.

Quivery like the rest of his family, Raphael tries to fill him in. In other words, hopefully pull of a great lie that would fool his father. "Uh…w-w-we weren't—"

But he didn't say much when the rat quickly wraps his tail around his athletic son. His prehensile tail proves to be powerful as it lift the heavy turtle a feet off the ground and he has up against the wall. A second later, the parent releases his second eldest to the hard floor, giving him the chance to rub the unsuspected sore around his reptile neck. Raph was not the only strong fighter around here.

Donnie has already come up with an excuse and which is why he is running in the other direction. The rat drags the light to the moving turtle. "I forgot to soak my retainer!" said the agile ninja. But he wasn't on alert when he gets tripped over by the tail as well. With him down flat on his shell, it only leave one more…

Splinter shines the light on the last turtle whose arms were straight and his hands were out in front as he carefully takes each foot a staggering step. With his eyes closed. "Oh! I'm totally sleepwalking! Look, Mikey's sleeping and walking. He's _totally innocent,_ " he speaks which it is known as _sleeptalking._

In some cases, but not this one. He is trying to pull the wool over his father's eyes with this childish trick but Splinter was not so easily fooled. Waiting for the right moment and with the flick of his tail, the rodent sweep the last of his busted sons onto the ground.

" _ENOUGH_!" You disobeyed a direct order. Why did you go above ground? _WHAT HAPPENED_?" He was acting like any other furious parent who knows that their kid or children are in deep trouble especially when they hit their teenage years. All they need to know is _why_.

He shines on his two eldest. They both looked down, not uttering one word. Splinter moves the light to his naive son. He was known to be the chatterbox. Not one word came out of his mouth. Instead, he looks away. And last was his brilliant son. Surely he would speak. Covering his face with his gloved hand when the light came into his vision did not make him talk.

Why did his sons go above ground when they are supposed not to? Whatever the reason is, his sons were not spilling.

 _They ain't gonna to talk?_ Well, Splinter knows the one way to make them talk. And he knows they won't like it. "Very well. If that's how it's going to be,…" he delivers the final strike while throwing his hand in the air, "…to the _Ha'shi_!"

When the rat walks away, the busted teens all groaned at this. They all hate the _Ha'shi_. No question about it.

* * *

 **April and Sally finally know more about the Turtles. And the Turtles are going to the** _ **Ha'shi**_ **. Stay tuned for the next instalment of:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: "** _ **They're Ninjas**_ **."**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy New Year, everybody! And welcome 2017!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had to get Christmas, my birthday and the New Year out of the way. With this chapter done, I'll try to get the next one done and ready for next week. I do have my entire holiday planned and booked which is why it has taken a long time to get this story moving.**

 **I did say in my last chapter on why it is taking a long time. Well, beside from my personal life, I do have a lot of ideas inside my head on this story and on others. So please, bear with me. The next chapter may take two weeks or a year if anything happens. But I did promise that I will get this story and the others done as soon as I can.**

 **Guess there is nothing much to say. Have a great break and keep your hopes up for the people in the States. The people of Down Under are with you every step of the way.**

 **You know, when something bad happens, they always blame only the race of that person, not just the person him/herself. We need to fix this to have a safe future.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	10. They're Ninjas

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 9 - "** _ **They're Ninjas.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! New week, new chapter! Sorry for the long wait. After what has been happening to us for this first month of the new year, I thought it would ease the tension to upload the next chapter to this fantastic story.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. The boys are in big trouble. :-) Plus, I do got both new Ninja Turtles movies on DVD, they're amazing. :-) Plus, I'm girl. ;-) In the first movie of Ninja Turtles, I do love the scenes that has to do with Raphael & April, they do look amazing together. :-)_

 _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._

 _Thanks,_

 _ChelleNorlond_

 _ **They sure are! And those movies are definitely amazing too!**_

 _ **I do remember in the first one that April shares a close relationship with Raph in the first one. I also remember that there was a deleted scene where the two of them went out on the streets and another scene where Raph is wearing a trench coat. Too bad that they didn't make it in the final cut of the film. But it was still good though.**_

 _ **I will do the best I can to get the next one up and running.**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _YAY! This brought me a nice laugh after a long day returning to school. Wonderful work, as usual_

 _ **You're welcome, girl! Your stories also deserve a great shoutout as well!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**Belladonna Naiya**_ and _**Witch08**_ for adding me or the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Let's see what happens in this chapter now that both April and Sally know more about the Turtles!

* * *

 **(Channel 6 News, Manhattan, NY - 8:50am)**

The sun has just rise up from the horizon to greet a new day. The sky still brings a nice navy blue in the air before it flows into a baby blue later on. Clouds have also covered the sky but it did promise to shed a little sunshine as predicated in the weather forecast.

Today was a nice and warm Friday in which tomorrow will allow nearly every single men, women and children to enjoy a well-deserved sleep-in after a busy 5-day schedule. It's either people are getting up to seize the day or taking a massive rest as some might have chose this day to do nothing and avoid the workload.

Too bad it couldn't happen to the youthful teen and her adult roommate.

For the third time of the week, April O'Neil and Sally Hope are once again at the news station at an early time.

After what they have been through and what they have discovered last night, there was no way that they can possible get any sleep at all. Sally did doze off for a few winks but April pressed onwards. Once the tired reporter has got what she needs for to bring into work, she wakes up her roommate as both of them didn't have the decency to take the time to have a shower or get change. But Sally did squeeze in the time to change from her blue shorts to her denim short overalls. As the guardian, April did promise that Sally would give school a miss in exchange to help her and to come down to the station. They also called Vern ahead of time to give them a lift to the station.

While April was setting up the spare room for her massive story about the _Vigilante_ (now _Vigilantes_ ), Sally took on the request to get a couple cups of coffee as a boost for their day. The girls (thanks to April) didn't have time to stop now to grab a bite to eat. That is why Sally not only brought back coffee but a few donuts and an apple from the staff kitchen and why she wasn't in the mood when April woke her up. A girl like Sally is not herself when she doesn't get her fill. She also had to use April's keycard to gain access as she was only an intern and that kind of staff are not permitted into that section.

After taking off her signature yellow jacket and placed on a table, the overworked journalist has managed to use the printer at work to print off about ten A4 photo sized of each of the turtle 15 years ago including another research of her own. It wasn't just the docks that the same symbol that was sprayed on but in several locations throughout the city. This has been happening for a few months before April, along with Sally, knew about it. The reporter did managed to research the particular symbol and found out what it stands for. That same symbol is printed on paper and it is posted in the middle of the crowded whiteboard.

During the early hours, April managed to transfer the old tapes to her computer thanks to modern technology. That way, if she loses the original copy, she will always have a back-up digital on her laptop. The same device was placed on the table with one of the videos ready to hit play as well as the same box where she found all her resources in on one of the chair. Sally also uploaded her video camera to the laptop as she did record the brawl in the subway but not the rooftop confrontation. She didn't pull out her camera at that time.

Grabbing a few more photos and with a marker in her hand, April walks over to the large whiteboard that has almost flooded with many photos. Some even has little sticky notes stuck to it. In each of the locations on the A4 picture, only a section with the symbol was magnified to show more proof that the _Vigilante_ or the _Vigilantes_ are _**real**_. There were plenty more photos that April could posted on the whiteboard but it was brought over to the another one just located onto her left. Another whiteboard was also located but to her right end of the room.

It was a photo of the unconscious _Foot_ members that were present in the subway brawl. All chained up and lined up like it was the _Last Supper_. There is the photo of the actual thing to compare the similarities. The name _LEONARDO_ (one of the turtles' names) was also written on that board with a few more writing.

Sally finally returns with the food and coffee in tow to see her friend writing the words _CRIME SCENE_ in purple high above her. The words _KANJI_ and _JAPAN_ were also written as well but in boxes instead. She also sees arrows pointing from one printed photo to another and the symbol was boarded around with different kinds of colour markers.

Placing the perishable contents on the spare table, Sally watches the only adult continue to hold more pictures up with the help of magnets. Seeing the Turtles last night was something hard to believe. Anybody can make this up if they were real or not. But the teen can't help but feel precarious about all this. The problem is that _no-one_ will believe April or her when either one of them will tell the tale. If they did reveal the news to the public, they would be laughed in mockery. But that is not the worst part. April can get fired from all this and Sally will lose her internship because of this. Also, she couldn't help think about the warning that one of them gave to the girls if they did say a word to anyone.

These reptiles - _Ninja Turtles_ \- will find them if words does get out.

But she simply can't tell her friend to give up. Sally _did_ saw the Turtles with her own eyes. And even if she didn't see the symbol the first time around, she was first one to believe April when no-one else did. Pushing down all the insecurities inside of her, Sally is ready for April at every step of the way.

As she bites down on her donut and takes a slip on her beverage, more words were put up:

\- _LOCATIONS - 10?_ There might be more places than the ones on the whiteboard.

 _\- PHOTOS._ Some from her camera. Others from Sally's or the net.

 _\- OTHER ARTICLES._ There have been a few articles for a while that has them involved with the… _mutants_.

 _\- CONNECTING ELEMENT IS KANJI SYMBOL._ Something that has to do with the symbol that April brought up on the board.

April nows grabs a green marker and marks a box around " _KANJI SYMBOL_ ". Right now, she has her whole speech ready. She cannot wait to show her boss the actually proof of the story that she wasn't quite ready from yesterday.

" _O'Neil!_ "

 _Speaking off…_

Just a while ago, she was called by April to tell her the big news. Hating to leave from her busy post, Thompson hopes that her trip to see the young reporter was worth it. She has the same pants with a long blue top on and resting on her nose were her reading glasses.

The CEO walks in through the door to see the youngest members of her company in the small room. At the sight of her boss, April stops her drawing and drops the marker onto the table. "All right, what was _so_ important I had to get here?"

Being up this early for a grumpy old lady was not a good sign to both the girls as she has a huge TV station to run on a daily basis. April will have to keep it short as she is a busy lady. But this was the only time that was perfect to get some lonely time with Thompson. And what better way to use that time wisely was to tell… _her_ story.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

Thompson nodded. " _Yeah_." Well, so was April.

The young woman rustle through her long auburn locks, trying to shake the fatigue out of her system. Or was she just trying to fix up her hairstyle? It wouldn't kill April to take a 2-min shower to freshen up but after what she and Sal have gone through, there wasn't time for it. Or for food. Not for Sally. She can skip shower for one day but never when it comes for food.

"Okay." April starts her first statement as she clears her throat. "You know how I saw the _Vigilante_?"

Thompson nodded. "Yeah." At first, she was intrigued of it at first but with no real proof, it was hard to accept it.

April adds on. "But I had no photos or evidence to show you, so I just sounded _crazy_." When the word _crazy_ comes out of her mouth, April does these little finger motion to _perfectly_ describe that one word. Sally does a little cheeky smirk when she saw that.

Once again, Thompson nods but in more of a believable way. " _Yes_." The woman doesn't have to remind her on how she acted yesterday morning. She remembers that meeting very well that she only came up to the top floor with only one photo, a story that is not neither fantastic or tangible and nothing more.

Well, unlike yesterday morning, April did bring her _fantastic_ story with loads of _tangible_ proof. And a lot more.

"Okay. But I saw him again— _Well_ , I didn't see him again, we saw _them_ , because there's _four_ ," she responded as she holds one finger up before adding three more, making her statement and adding her friend into the mix. She does it again in her next sentence. "There's not just one, there's four. And we were standing as close to them as you are to me right now."

Almost like before, Thompson is now more than eager to know these _Vigilantes_. if April says that they are real, then she was now leaning towards that direction. Very intrigued, she needs to know more. "What'd they look like?" Do they have a cape on or are they wearing masks or were they just someone with a familiar face and a big heart like Sacks? Or were they covered from head-to-toe like the _Foot_?

April lets out a big exhale before pointing to her boss. "I'll show you." Her answer was not located on the main whiteboard but on the secondary one. Walking over to it and points the same two fingers from before, April holds it against the chosen photo. Just posted behind her was a blurry still-image of the actual fight that took place last night in the subway (thanks to Sally for recording, of course) and another sticky note with the words _Trachemys scripta elegans - Red eared slider_. Below them are the words written on blue are _STOCKMAN, O'NEIL_ , _HOPE_ and _SACKS_. These last names were very crucial to the company behind the _Vigilantes_. But right beside the sticky note is what April is currently has her fingers on.

A close-up photo of one of her pet turtles.

This is not what Thompson was expecting. They were not wearing a cape or a mask or anything. It was just a photo of a close up of a small reptile. "What?"

April knock her two knuckles on the board a couple of times before dropping it to her side. " _Like this_."

Now it was Thompson turn to point her fingers but at the photo. She takes a step forward to get a better look despite wearing glasses. "Like _turtles_?

"Well,…" Sally comes up between them, with her mouth-full of the deep-fried breakfast. She only has her cup in her hand and her donut already devoured. "…they don't look like turtles." _Okay, maybe they are wearing costumes just like any other heroes in fiction stories…_ But Sally wasn't done. "…because they _are_ turtles."

The young women holds her hand to speculate their height of these turtle that they saw last night. "They're over six feet tall and they speak English," the reporter added.

Baffled, the older woman looked at the photo and back to the girls. _Turtles? Six-feet tall? English?_ Thompson has all got worked up…for _four pet baby turtles_. They're joking, right?

She was not getting through to her. Out of frustration, April starts to scratching her messy hair again, making more unbearable tangles in it. _Note to self: pack a small hairbrush in her bag from now on to get rid of the itching feeling_. Well, it wouldn't be a problem if she didn't skipped her daily routine.

Thompson's mouth was gapping. Was this some kind of joke? Four giant turtles…are living in their streets?

" _Oh, my God_ ,…" the stunned older women muttered before moving away from the board. She can't not believed that she had to leave her station to see… _this_!

Thinking that she is heading for the door, April stops her scratching and stops her boss. "We were awake all night, _please look_ ,…" she holds her hand out before rushing towards the main whiteboard, pointing out more on her theories. "…we were awake all night _googling_ all the thwarted crimes over the past three months,…" She motions her hands around the board where the photos of alleyways, windows, and place where not much light could get through. All the places where the _Foot_ have made their appearance at. April finally puts to the symbol before looking back at Thompson. "…and _this_ symbol appeared at every single one. _Look_! Every single one of them."

Thompson's eyes have nearly bugged out of their sockets. This story was getting more far-fetched then the one that the journalist tried to pull off yesterday. But she remains on the spot; still listening to the story at her suffering.

While the 24-year old speaks, Sally moves over to the cluttered table that is overflowed with paper, food, drinks and her friend's laptop. Looking back and forth at April and to Thompson, she can easily note the uneasy tension in the room than it was yesterday morning. The CEO would not understand the whole story cause she has not seen the symbol many years ago just like April did. Maybe she was telling her whole story wrong? Either way, this was not going to end well.

But April didn't stop. She tap the photo on her left. "This one, look." And she then taps to the others, one-by-one. "Here, here, here, here, here." At the end of the trail, she goes right back to the lone black writing on printed paper before looking back at Thompson. "And it's an ancient Japanese symbol that means " _family_ "."

If she was talking to her dad (if he was still alive) or Sally's dad (if he _**is**_ around), they would be more intrigued with the story because they have been there. But there is also Eric Sacks. If he was available in his busy schedule…

Despite leaving her out, Sally was near the certain item that could make April's story more realistic. Grabbing her laptop, she hands it to her roommate. "Here, April."

This was taking a lot in for Thompson. She was a busy woman. And she didn't have time to get involved in such of a fake story that is not news-worthy. Thompson has directed her eyes to the ground while placing her hand on her forehead before lifting her head up. "I can't believe you brought me in in to do this?" she exclaimed. She's not the only one but Sally decided to drop it and stay on April's side. That means she too will be on Thompson's bad side.

Frantically, April folds her small Mac up and the computer was turned on. "It's here, it-i-its h-here," the young stuttered as she types in her password to log in. She hits the play button and the film starts rolling. In this video shows the turtles playing around in their small tank. April switches the laptop around so Thompson has front-row seats of the show but this particular show is something that Thompson would not pay money for it. The CEO darts her eyes in the office of where the ceiling and the wall meet, not seeing April and Sally from the corner of her vision.

"This is my father and her father's lab." Finally, the reluctant Thompson faces them. Maybe some actual video proof of these _large, talking turtles_ would prove anything. April points to the picture of the turtle as the video was playing in the background. "This is the same lab where these things were born or-or-or _created_ or _mutated_. Or, I don't know the terminology, but will you please just _look_ at what I'm showing you and listen to me," she begged while agitatedly taps the screens of her own device but not enough to make a dent in it. "It's _all_ connected. The _Turtles_ are the _Vigilantes_ and the _Vigilantes_ are these _turtles_."

The women watches the old video where one of the so-called _Vigilantes_ is a small creature, munching down on a slice of pizza that appeared on the scene at 00:06:34 on 07/18/1999 with the 8 year-old April voicing over as she feeds her pets.

" _ **Pizza has cheese, tomato sauce, all your favourite stuff. Eat it. You guys need nutrition. Or not.**_ "

Pushing up her glasses before they fell off of her face and looks up to the girls before going back to the film, Thompson was almost had it with the misleading newbies. She has a huge company to run and she can't waste any more time with this. It's either April and Sally needs to drop it or they will suffer the consequences.

Thompson then places her hand on display case before folding it back down. She has had enough of watching something that from the science channel. "I just want to be clear. You two are now telling that there are _four_ ,…" she hold out four fingers just like what April did before and then she holds out the same hand to at the imaginary height that April also pointed out, "… _six_ foot talking turtles,…" she waves the other hand in a shape of an imaginary semi-circle, "… _walking_ around _New York City_ and no-one has seen them but you two?"

"That's what we are telling you," April confidently replied her answer. Sally nods in agreement.

Thompson pictures a light smile on her face. Some good humour in the morning would fill her up, not this _phoney-bologna_. She looks away as she chuckles. "I don't mean to laugh,…" she tilts her head back up, "…but is there _anything_ else we should know about them?"

If Thompson wants a laugh, she might get a kick out of for what the one of them say next. But what either one of the girls is going to say is no laughing matter. They looked at each other. And then back to Thompson.

" _They're ninjas._ "

Thompson's face went bleak. "I'm sorry,… _what_?

Sally added on from her friend's answer. "Yeah, and they do karate or something. And they have these ninja masks on and they carry these weapons around. And—"

"Okay," Thompson calmly snaps at them before pointing to the door, "You two, _get out_."

* * *

And when Thompson means _get out_ , its means in her terms: _you're fired_.

That is why April's eyes are all red and her cheeks are streaked with tears. No longer wearing the tags around their necks, the only things that they can leave their former workplace was the same cardboard box that the girls brought in this morning, plus their own bags as well. April O'Neil has worked extremely hard to get the dream job that she always wanted. And now, thanks to the events and the action just a few minutes ago, it was shot.

They both went through all this trouble to get the story of the century, only to be ridicule. Putting fake news on the show was not how Channel 6 works.

But neither the girls are lying. They are telling the truth. If the two of them saw the Turtles, then that should be enough for Thompson or anybody else to believe them. The _Foot_ are real, so why can't these reptile be real too? Their boss - _former boss_ \- finds it… _unbelievable_.

Sniffing her nose, April was the first to walk through the _gloomy_ door of the _depressing_ place and a step towards _The Life of the Unemployment Gal of the Big Apple_ , whichsounds like a nice title of a book based on the 24 year-old's life. Sally was right behind her. The teen wasn't depressed as her friend here was. But at least, her guardian can remind her that she can now be more focus on her studies so she can get a decent job when her final year of school concludes.

" _O'Neil_! _Hope_!"

The girls whipped their heads to their left. Still parked in the designated spot was their ride. Leaning up again the back door, Vern take an interest at the expressions on the reporter and the teen's face, the small box in the former's hands and…the absent of the girls' lanyards. It could only mean one thing.

Pushing off his van, Vern, hands in his jean's pockets, casually walks over to the girls. Looking up at the building before turning his attention on them. "It could have been worse." He acted like it was nothing or more of a warning that Thompson gave them. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the whole story.

"We just got fired, Vern. How could it be worse?" Without a job, how was April going cope with the finance for both herself and her roommate? It would be possible for Sally to get an after-school job but with the amount of work at school and how far behind that she is lagging, it doesn't seem achievable.

"And would it kill her to write a recommendation letter for collage?" Not entirely in the mood, April shot her a look. Sally was making it a bit worse. She nows regrets that comment. " _Sorry_."

"Maybe it's good. Maybe the two of you should take a little time, take care of yourselves," the concern friend of the girls advised them the next step. They both nodded. Maybe some time off would be a wise idea in the meantime before going back on the job hunt for the ex-reporter. "And _hey,_ …if you guys need help with finances or anything like that, just let me know. I'll pitch in."

The teen does a sweet smirk. "Thanks, Vern." At least they have someone who is looking out for them.

"Come on, I'll give you girls a ride." Vern was just heading towards his car. That is when April has another idea. Thompson is not the only one who should know about the _Turtles_.

"Not unless you're going to the Eric Sacks estate," she said as she turns and walks in the other direction. Sally follows her in pursuit.

Vern quickly do a U-turn and tries to catch up to them. " _April_ …"

"I'm not giving up this story."

"…Hey!" He quickly gets in front of O'Neil as he grabs hold of her left arm. "You gotta put that to bed."

April just simply can't put it to bed. After what she and Sally have discovered, it would be impossible to do so. She can either burn it, bury it or drown it and it still won't go away.

"Would all of those other great reporters that sourced with, would they have " _put it to bed_ "?" April fired back.

Vern shakes his head, placing his hands in his back pockets this time. "No. That's different."

" _How_ is it different?" She looks down at her box before looking back at the oldest friend that she has. "They all started _exactly_ where we are, right?"

Vern Fenwick has been in the company for many years now. A lot longer than O'Neil and Hope have. Before working with the youngest reporter in the station, he has worked with a number of rookies who rise up to the big leagues. He has been there.

Only a defeated sign comes out of him before he grabs the cardboard box out of April's grip. "I'm not driving the _Channel 6_ news van onto the Sacks estate." He pointed at his vehicle before walking towards the driver's seat. Vern has gave in.

"Who asked you to do that?" Sally amusedly asked. She and April both walked to the other side of the van.

Vern didn't turn his head but he did answer the question to that known person. "Uh,… _she_ did." He was only referring to the other known being with her. Then, he drags his attention to the other being with her. "And a " _thanks_ " would have been nice."

"Maybe one day you're gonna be _thanking_ us," April said. She was the first to open the door on her side and climbs into the van. Sally was right behind her. Once she has taken the seat, the teenager closes the up behind her and secure her seatbelt on. Vern opens his door and places the big box just behind the seats through the small assessable gap before taking his seat and shutting the door behind him.

"So, what do you guys want with Eric Sacks?" he wonders while putting his seatbelt on. He knows that the man who is helping the city is a big corporate tycoon. What does both April and Sally have with him? Maybe from that chat at the gala special last night.

"Both our dads both used to work for him," Sally replies. She knows from stories from her own dad that he and Mr. O'Neil were scientist, along with Sacks.

April finally puts her seatbelt on before getting comfortable spot even though she is sitting in a cramped seat. "He's the only person that's gonna be able to tell me whether or not I'm crazy," she added.

Despite being squished up, Sally does a nudge into April's shoulder, causing the adult to look at her. "Hey, you weren't alone last night, ok?"

"Crazy about _what_?" Vern asked the second time.

Sally gives him a scolding look. "So, Thompson is not going to be the only one laughing at us?"

Vern takes it as an offence. He is going to give the girls a lift, he is _not_ going to make fun of them. "Oh, come on, girls. This is the _Fenwick Express_ , it's a…" he waves his hands around in small circle, indicating the transportation that they have, "… _judgment-free_ zone. A _Cocoon of Safety_."

The world has always been a judgement stage for many years now. The girls give a sincere look. " _Promise_?"

"I'm insulted that you would suggested otherwise," Vern responded to April's word. His hand is on the wheel as he starts up the van. The engine fires up. Vern puts the stick into _D,_ looks through the side mirrors, starts to move off the curb and into the busy intersection.

To get where the girls need to go, it would take them about a nice, smooth 40-minute ride with no traffic along the way. This gives them plenty of time to give a detail story to the older male in the group about last night's events from when they left the same van as the crowded street was in a state of panic. Other than the only teenager in the van, Vern was the closet friend April has at her workplace. Even if she is unemployed now.

Even though she wasn't there when it happened, Sally too was very curious to know the whole story. The whole _Project Renaissance_ 15 year-old was sure that her father wants her to know the whole truth as well.

And going to Eric's home in the snowy mountains would be the first step into the right direction.

* * *

 **April and Sally head out to the one person who might believe their story on the Ninja Turtles. But let's take a trip back to the Turtles in the next chapter of:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: The Ha'shi**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, sorry for the long wait. So much on my plate with the holidays wrapping up and the school year about to begin, was there any time at all for my FanFics? Guess not.**

 **But it would seem that I would get most of my work done during the weekdays than weeknights and weekends. Count it as my secret job. I also think that the next one is going to be a short chapter; I might get this done in a day or so (if I use my timetable wisely).**

 **What's is in stores for me is my dancing school, I will be only doing for four classes as I did six last year (saves the trouble). But I want to expand on my singing and acting this year so I'm trying out a different theatre company. I am also applying for another job which it is** _ **ALOT**_ **closer to my current work but it means if I get this one, I will have to work weeknights on some nights. But at least it is local the place is.**

 **I thought I would upload this chapter to lighten the mood what has been happening for the past week and the upcoming weekend. I know. I live in Australia and I do feel this tension to everyone. Everyone in down under is supporting everyone along the way. I betcha Trump wouldn't last two weeks - four weeks** _ **tops**_ **\- at his new job! I just hope that we can survive through the next four more years with him at the Oval Office. But knowing history, we have been through a lot and we all made it in the end. We had worse but we will live. Hold onto hope and don't let it go.**

 **Guess that's pretty much it for me. Tune in for the next chapter. Once this one and the other is down, I will get a nice start on a long-forgotten story that most of you have been dying for a new chapter.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	11. The Ha'shi

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 10 - The Ha'shi**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! I'm dedicating this chapter to Baraka Obama for many years of his service. Thank you SO MUCH for serving America. You will be miss. This chapter is a short one as it has the boys in the Ha'shi! As I plan this story, most of the chapters are a lot longer and some are shorter. And this one is the shortest of them all.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. This story is sooooooooooo good. :-) I like it, I love it. To me, if I were in the movie, I will say to April, "I don't think you're crazy at all, because...not to sound crazy, I'm a huge fan of the Ninja Turtles. I'm very supportive of them. When they work together as a team to fight the Foot Clan, I call that; Turtle Power!"_

 _I can't wait for the turtles to see April & Sally again, that will be sooooooooo amazing. :-)_

 _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._

 _Thanks,_

 _ChelleNorlund._

 _PS: On my Pinterest, I have lots of photos of the Ninja Turtles. You can also check out my stories too, if you want. ;-)_

 _ **It is getting better by the second! And it sure would. We are just going to one of my favourite scenes of the movie.**_

 _ **Hmmm,…I might use something like that. The quote, I mean.**_

 _ **As for Pinterest, just PM your details and check it out!**_

* * *

 **To grapjuice101**

 _oh please update! I am begging you_

 _ **SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry for the late. I didn't mean to! Had enough on my plate at the moment.**_

* * *

 **To Guest (I don't know which one)**

 _:Updateeeeee!PLEASE!_

 _ **OOOOKKKKKKKAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**grapejuice101**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

And here is one of my favourite scenes of the movie. Enjoy!

* * *

 **(** **The Sewers, Manhattan, NY** **\- 11:59am)**

 _Punishment. Noun. The act of punishing. The face of being punished, as for an offence or fault. A penalty inflicted for an offence, fault, etc. Severe handling to treatment._

That was the one word that the four 15-year old reptile were afraid to hear. That, and another word.

They say effective discipline helps children learn to control their behaviour and builds their self-esteem. The purpose of all this was to stop the child from doing what every parent doesn't want them to do.

At the beginning, their punishment was started at mild before it was moved on to more harsher torture. The Turtles have always get the short straw when it comes to mild torment. To them, it was never easy. They always have to get things the hard way.

This is nothing new. Every child and teen goes through this. Each punishment has varied of types from verbal to physical abuse. From gentle to strict. It could be yelling, withdrawing or withholding any privileges, suffering the consequences, grounding them or giving them time-outs. For the Turtles, they do have a set of rules that was created by their father in which they have no choice but to follow them.

Was it chores? They're not clean freak and cleaning anything is not their speciality. But even if they did, it would mean that they are hiding something. Well, they are hiding something and doing chores around their home would not be enough to sweat them out.

Was it a time-out chair in the corner? Most of the chairs are in the kitchen area and only one of them was being used but it was not for sitting on their shells.

Going into their room? Their own bedroom was not exactly… _private_. Not much walls and doors in the huge sewer lair. And there was hardly any privacy.

A smack on the shell? From you-know-who, they won't be sitting for another week or so.

Doing 10 flips? Only if it is something that small.

If you have answered to any of them or all of above, then you are complete and utterly… _wrong_.

Their kind of punishment that their father has instructed for them is _way_ different from anything that anyone has ever seen or experience in their life.

The _Ha'shi_.

And it was _a lot_ more agony than a simply smack or chair in the corner. It was a form of discipline that applies to all ninjas. It was introduced to the Ninja Turtles when they first started their training.

Located in the same room with the large hatch door, each turtle is designated to balance on an object that was fished in the drains or the junk yard within the _Ha'shi_. They were all located within a small circle but not in arm length. The only light shining down on them was the ceiling fan that shines the sun from outside world.

Either one of them gets into trouble, everyone serves their time in the _Ha'shi_. Not matter what.

After having a calming midmorning tea, the rat removes himself from his chambers and joins his younglings in the steel dojo. He has only left for a few minutes and not one of his son has moved from their spots. Wobbling and shaking does not count. In fact, they can't seem to move an inch in the painful position that they are currently in. And that is what that they have been for nearly all morning since they were caught.

" _Oooohhh_ , 11 hours in the _Ha'shi_ ," he speaks up. The sly rat drops his hands and places them behind his back. "Are you _sure_ none of you want to tell me where you were last night?"

This _is_ his way of trying to break his children. Parent would come up with ways to make their provocative kids talk. It is either a mean stare or take away any of their vaulables like their _iPhones_ or a _Gameboy_. This is Splinter's way. Putting them in the _Ha'shi_ for a very long time would make them talk. But is it working? So far, only sweats from their aching muscle and faces were the only thing escaping. Not one word. Not just yet.

Doing the full splits while resting his large feet on two cinderblocks, and balancing three hard-boiled eggs on a pair of chopstick and one on his bald head, the leader of the team was the first to speak. " _How you holding up, fellas_?" For the past 11 hours, the eldest has been setting a good example for his team to not easily break under these intense pressure. Even if his legs are ready to snap after locking them into place for nearly half a day.

Balancing as much as he can on a small tricycle with one huge foot, the red brute's hands were full with a pair of knitting sticks in his large hands. For nearly the whole morning, he was halfway done of making a red woolly scarf that would be perfect for the cold days down in the sewers.

To make one of his sons break, with his long tail, Splinter whacks the closest turtle to him. The one who is built like a brick. Wonder if he can smash him like one?

Raphael feels the pain and does a short yelp. He nearly lost his balance but he resumed his craft. "I ain't breaking if Donnie ain't breaking." Yelp, just like a brick.

On his right, Donatello was going around and around. _Very slowly._ Sitting in a horse stance on a hard plank of wood that is rocking on top of a bowling ball, sitting a foot off the ground thanks to another plank of wood but less in width and more sturdy with a couple of cinder blocks resting underneath them like legs. Both of his hands were occupied with ping pong paddles as he lightly whacks the polyester ball back and forth. Try keeping it in motion while moving at the speed of a Merry-Go-Round. As his father gets a bit closer to him, he begins to whine a bit. Not because he was a bit scared of him. It was that he didn't want to lose his focus on the small item going from one side to the other.

Due to the fact that spinning around in circle for a long period of hours, the smart reptile was starting to throw up again but managed to hold it down for the fifth time in the last hour. "Experiencing intense nausea but not breaking." Patting the ball from side-to-side, he keeps his rhythm in check, despite looking a little green. _If only Sensei will not make this worse…_

Well, too bad because Splinter uses his tail to wrap one corner of the large piece of wood underneath him and winds the cycle once more, making it go a bit faster. Donnie now whimpers at the new speed that was added to the ride. He now feels a sensation riding up his oesophagus. He is not liking this one bit.

This leaves only one more turtle left. And unlike his brothers here, he was hung upside down. And unlike his brothers, he was not sweating. Or shaking. For a long period of time. He was still and calm but slightly moving like a motion art statue that you see in any unique galleries.

His puka-puka necklace and sunglasses were taken off and resting on the wooden swivel chair as they were dangling in his face from before. And just like Donnie, he was spinning at a slow-rate but he doesn't appear to be sick from it. He was enjoying his little time in the _Ha'shi_ for once. But not for long.

"Guys? I'm in the _zone_! There is literally _nothing_ that could break me right now!" he spoke. He too was tired as his brothers are but he does his very best to cover it.

 _Is that so, my son…_

Splinter knows what to bring out in order to make him talk at least. Taking something out from his hiding spot, he throws it into the middle after swinging a wooden sit into the centre. Seeing the familiar white box that was place in the middle, Mikey's arms begins to shake along with the chair. "Starting to break."

Sitting on the lone stool that the rat has brought out lies the one thing that his sons cannot resist. Mostly to the youngest of them all. He begins to circle around it. "Of course. you've all tasted the 5-cheese pizza. But _this_ ,…" he slightly hovers his right furry hand and does a few circular motion, like he was petting a small furry companion of his own before putting them behind his back, "… _cheesemongers_ have speculated of its existence for centuries." He looks over to one of his ninja whom for he was named after. "Da Vinci's original masterpiece." He looks back at the box and dig two of his long nail under the flap of the square-shaped packaged. It was time for the big reveal. "I submit to you…" with the flick of his furry wrist, the lid flips open; revealing the contents within.

" _NOVANTANNOVE FORMAGGIO_!" he bellows, waving his free hand in the air before joining the other behind the rodent's back. " _The 99-cheese pizza_."

It was like the Gods have presented to them the gift from above, the light shines down on the _Holy grail_ of New York City. Inside the known disc item that passed down from generation to generation. From famous outlets in the _Big Apple_ and beyond. Made by the creator who brought this item to the table or anyone doorsteps,

Inside the white thin box was a large pizza with a fantastic blend of tomato paste and, like the rat said,… _cheese_.

If his eyeballs have the ability to pop out anytime and stay rolling on the ground, that is what Mikey's would be doing at this very moment. Never, in his turtle years has he or any of his siblings have ever come across something that was frightently… _unmanageable_. There were a number of difficult dishes in the years of the reality cooking shows but this was nothing now compared to anything at all. " _Ooohhhh_! It's not possible."

"Mikey, it's a trap!" Donnie frantically warned. He and the other two eldest knew that this was an oblivious ruse. They knew that the deep-dish was their favourite meal of all time, but in a situation like this and in the hands of the rat master, they know it is bad. "A pizza with that variety of cheese is a culinary impossibility!" Plus, there are about 1778 known cheeses in the world but the task would prove to be a difficult one.

But Mikey simple didn't listen. Because his eyes – _and his nose_ – were now in trance of the item that was sliced up as one of the pieces was taken out of the thin box, courtesy of his father. And it was coming closer to him. With every step.

Let the true torture begin. "Shall I list the ingredients?" the rat speaks. All the older teens watched the scene unfold as they are helpless to do anything.

Mikey knew it was a trap but he didn't care. His _baby_ was in front of him and he needs it. _Now_. " _No_ …" _Anything but that!_

Splinter brings the slice closer to his face. " _Cheddar_ …,… _Provolone_ ,…"

"Mikey, don't you do it!" barked the leader. As much as he wants to get of slice out of his father's grip, he would have to get down from his difficult position. And knowing how tired his legs are, it would take him a minute to get the blood flowing into his legs before he takes the first step. All he can do is watch and hope that his brother does not break.

But the rat didn't stop and Mikey hasn't broken. _Yet_. "… _Asiago_ ,…"

"Keep it together!" the brainic begged. In the background, Leo almost drops the egg on his right chopsticks but swiftly grabs it in a nick of time. Good thing that they are hard-boiled or else it would smelly mess to clean up.

" _Taleggio_ ,…"

Mikey has stopped spinning and was looking at the pizza with his full attention. "I don't even know what that is." True, he only knows the usuals.

Now the pizza was just half a foot away from those green lips of his. ".. _Mozzarella_ , of course." The gooey, melted cheesy ingredient begins to droop down to the concrete as the rat continues to lean it towards…

Michelangelo could not hold it in any longer.

"Allright, allright, allright! _WeleftthelairbecausetheFootweretakinghostageswekickedsomeseriousbutt,andtherewerethesegirlsnamedAprilO'NeilandSallyHopewhotookourpicture,…_ " Nearly out of air to speak, the blabbermouth takes a deep breath and resume once more, " _…but we took care of it._ "

The truth is out and so is the tension on his shoulders. But his other friends were not exactly pleased. They cannot believe that the baby of the family would break so easily. And over a pizza?! Well, what would you expect from someone who can't resist this fast-food meal from _Pizza Hut_.

Raph drops his head but doesn't, for some reason, stops his knitting. " _Idiot_ …" His younger brother can sure be a moron for ratting them out over the simplest of things.

Hearing what his son said, Splinter looked…very disturbed. _O'Neil…and Hope? It can't be…_

The aged rat drops his hands slightly and bows his furry head, looking very doomed from one of his son's confession. It has been years since he has last heard of those names and now, that they have mixed up into the business of the _Foot_ and them,…

"Oh no, my worst fears have been realised," he muttered.

That is when the leader of the team has come up with the solution to their problem. "Don't worry about it! Donnie erased the picture! We're not in danger." Leo assured his father. The two humans that they met last night are the ones who took the photo and they all managed to erase the evidence before any real damage was made. It would only leave a bizarre story for those girls who would to tell anyone if they can't keep their mouths shut.

But that is not what Splinter is worried about. Snapping out of his gloom, he faces his eldest son with a severe expression. " _No_. It's April O'Neil _and_ Sally Hope who are in danger!" _Wait_? The two girls from the rooftops are the ones who are in danger and not them? Doesn't that work the other way around. Out from the corner of his beady eyes, Mikey took the time to hop down from his position and carefully inch his hand closer to the pizza slice still grasp in Splinter's hand. He flinches his hand, only because he thought he would be the victim of the tail that belongs to his master. Seeing the slight opening, he swipes the slice out of the rat's grip. He has finally got the prize …and the breakfast that he wanted. "Find the girls." Splinter orders as he points his finger to the ground. "Bring them here."

Donnie was still playing solo game of _Ping-Pong_ on his little board. "But, sensei, you said to not to go abov—"

But the rat doesn't have time to quote the rule book. He throws his hands in the air. " _Find the girls_!"

Mikey was about to take the first bite but halts for a second and simply repeats his father's words in a more of a lovely tone unlike the rat's harsh tone. "Find the girls." Splinter quickly whips his head to his youngest son and simply glares at him. The orange turtle just simple shrugged his shoulders before he takes a quick bite.

Looks like Mikey's dream of seeing the girls will happen sooner than he thinks. But finding where these girls would take time and what better way to pass the time than to look up for their address. Once they have got the information, they will go find them and bring them to their father at his request… _when the sun goes down_.

* * *

 **It would seem that Splinter might know the girls. But they will come** _ **face-to-face. Very soon**_ **. But right now, let's see what happens when April and Sally find out more on** _ **Project Renaissance**_ **in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Project Renaissance**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't have the chance to upload as soon as possible, or anytime at all. A lot has happened in these past few months but…some horrible things have happened back at home.**

 **If you guys live in the Melbourne area then, you know what happened a few months back. Some mental asshole has rammed a stolen car into a number of people in the heart of CBD; injuring so many people…and killing so far** _ **six**_ **innocent souls. And this all happened right after Trump took office. Just be glad that most of us were not in the city that day. But I do pray that they do get the peace; especially if they had to lose their lives at such a young age. One of them spent his last hour with a love one for lunch before his life was taken. Another was a ten-year old who would be getting ready to get back to school. And another was a three-month baby who is loved by his parents and his older sister. It was very unbearable that this happened. I also like to point out that the driver was also involved with a shooting that happened early.**

 **This guy has been known to have not just mental health problems but also a drug problem. It is clear that having this kind of abuse is very serious and needs to be treated. Sickness like this do NOT go over after one therapy lesson. In order to be happy and well, anyone who has this needs to be taken care of. I watch Dr. Phil and his work does amazing results. (Although some people think that his show is toxic. I'm not naming whom!)**

 **If you know anyone who has some or a lot or even just a little problem with mental health, don't ignore it. Get the help that you can. I know there have been lots of fake news, crime, haters, drugs, wars, and so much happening today but…we can overcome it. We can survive. We will live through this.**

 **There has been some good happening. Like the Women's March. Millions of people have taken to the streets to protest against Trump. You guys have made me proud. This is the kind of fight that I would love to be a part of. It proves that us women and girls do have a voice and we are saying it loud and proud! I do regret not coming to the one in the city but if there is another one coming around the corner, let me know. I love to get my protest on!**

 **Plus,…Beyoncé has TWINS! And so does George Cooney, my man! My mum has the hots for him and she couldn't be happier for the news! That goes to show that there is some hope for this year.**

 **Not to mention that we are building a battery for renewable energy in SA. So that is something good. Like the PM who thinks that "clean coal and fossil fuels" is the way to go. What dumb…can't say but you know what I mean.**

 **I guess writing stories would actually calm me down. I do have other different methods but right now, I just like to get my FanFics down. My videos are already up and running. We are nearly down with Season 6 and Season 7 is just around the corner.**

 **Also, I went to my uncle's wedding a few weekends ago but managed to get a bit done before finishing it on Sunday/Monday. And I also had the chance to see the new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie and let me tell you…it was…** _ **AMAZING**_ **! I waited for nearly ten years to see the old gang again and it was worth it!**

 **Well, with TMNT 2012 Season 4 done and dusted, Season 5 is just around the corner! What I thought about the last two episodes were…** _ **no words**_ **. So emotional, so intense, so beats-out-the-past-three-season-finales-in-the-2012-series! I know, most of you (like me) are pissed off that Korean had the chance to see it before we did but since you guys did see it, you guys couldn't help but spoil it. Some of us are mad but that's all behind us or not now we got a taste of what are in stores for the next two episodes. And I think Season 5 is not far behind when it comes out in March Can't wait for that! The English was much more emotional than the Korean version.**

 ***holds my hands up in defence* Just saying.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	12. Project Renaissance

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 11 – Project Renaissance**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been faithful to all of you but I was just having a mental breakdown for the past couple of weeks or so. Not to mention that I am starting my new job which might take a time off from writing and doing my** _ **Let's Watch**_ **series. Plus, I started working on the chapter titles for the sequel coming soon. Anyway, let's get down with the reviews, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To grapejuice101**

 _Welcome back! That was a really good chapter. Are you planning to write TMNT2 also?_

 _ **That's the plan! I have already written up the chapter titles and the whole plot summary. All I need to do is write the chapters up!**_

* * *

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. This story is very good. :-) I like it. :-) I can't wait for the turtles to see April & Sally again. :-)_

 _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._

 _Thanks,_

 _ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Will do in the next chapter or something…I think. Yeah! They WILL get to see them again!**_

 _ **Don't worry. I do everything I can to update next time!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No problem!**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _It's so nice to hear back from this one. The chapter really made my day ;)_

 _ **AWWWW! Thank you! And I can't wait to see yours again!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**reaper27**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

And here comes Chapter 11!

* * *

 **(The snowy mountains just outside of New York – 9:25am. Okay, this happened a lot earlier than my last chapter.)**

Pine trees were pretty optimistic as the snow still remain frosty within the forest. It hasn't melted due to the warm temperature. Winter has just finally come to a close as Spring has just arrived as few days ago. But it didn't stop the driver and the passengers in a white van to rug up with their jackets on.

Just as they predicated, the Channel 6 van will reach at its destination in about 5 minute after a near 40-minute drive. No traffic did hold them up as they managed to get onto the bridge and drive away from the busy intersection.

Taking a left on the freeway and into the rural area just outside of the main city, April, Sally and Vern are on their way to the girls' chosen destination. So, what is out in the forest that April and Sally forced Vern to take the time to bring them here?

Only a few people would take this road and only two of them are seeing the one person that might convince the story of the four turtles is true. Well, first off, these Turtles are the same turtles that were April's pet many years ago and they were involved in a government development – _Project Renaissance_.

They were only a few people who knows the tangible story behind this proposal. There were Dr. O'Neil, Dr. Hope and…Eric Sacks. Unfortunately, one of them is dead, the second is nowhere to be found and the third…is whom the girls will meet face-to-face in about 4-minutes.

During the drive, Vern was all ears with the girls' story from what happened after they both got out of the van last night to when they left the news station.

"That's what we told Thompson and she fired us." April has just delivered the final detail of this story that caused her and Sally to lose the employment of the busiest news station in the country. Only Thompson now knows this farce and doesn't believe them one bit and Vern was the second.

To tell them the truth, it was very hard to make up something like this. But is it also hard to believe it? As a food friend, Vern decided to listen to them and share his opinion.

"So they're… _aliens_?" the male wonders. He takes his focus off the road to look at his friends. The two ladies looked a little hostile at Vern. Well, one of them is on her device but was telling and listening. To be honest, that _is_ what the girls thinks so at first but after getting to know them a little, the alien topic goes right out of the window. Both of them shook their heads in disapproval.

"No, that's stupid," April said. "They're reptiles." The woman leans back into her soft seat.

The teenager was on her phone, checking out her blog but was paying attention to the space that she was in. "They help people. Saved their lives." Sally looks at her roommate beside her. "And ours too." April nodded. They sure did. From small pet turtles to adult-sized saviours. But how they came to be was a different story in which both April and Sally would like to know.

 _So, they're reptiles and they help people._ That is when Vern came up with a pretty cool title other than the one that Sally came up with.

Darting his eyes from the concrete road, Vern looks back to them. " _Heroes in the Half-Shell_." He was only looking at them for approval but only from the youngest in the vehicle.

Hearing this, April smiles. "Okay…"

Sally couldn't help but nod in approval. "Cool title."

The ex-reporter shakes her head. _He doesn't believe us…_ But Vern quickly noticed the face and the tone of her reply. "Come on. It's not that crazy. I…The animal kingdom is full of…" Looking back and forth from the road to his ex-co-workers, the amusing cameraman tries his best to find the next one but managed to come up with a wacky story from his past childhood before turning to them once more. "I used to have a dog that could moonwalk."

This interesting fact fascinates but mostly for the youngest member of the team. As much as it would take for Vern to believe their story, they have already arrived at their destination. Instead of going up to the small intercom just located outside of the main gate, Vern slows the van down, comes to a complete stop before putting it into 'P' and turning off the engine.

April and Sally then proceed to take their seat belts off. It was time to meet New York's Top Benefactor in his own home. April hasn't seen him since last night at the special gala at Sacks' Tower. Although, this would be April's second time meeting the gentleman, this would be Sally's first time meeting him. Only her father knows the man in person, other than April and her father many years ago.

"Thanks for the ride, Vern," April acknowledges her friend as Sally opens the door open and hops out. Her guardian was right behind

The driver nods. "Yeah. No problem," Vern replies; failed to make eye contact with them. April was the last to leave the car as she closes the door shut.

Vern Fenwick was now all left alone. "Nothing better than…dropping off a pretty girl and her friend at a rick guy's house." Vern gives off a goofy grin but neither April or Sally didn't hear it because they were now half the distance from the van to the gates. _Single_ and all alone.

By the time the silent wind picked up, the air nip at the exposed skin on the adolescent. Sally wished she wore a pair of jeans instead of her short overalls. The teen mentally curses herself for not bringing any change of clothing. She didn't expect to go up to the mountains today where it would be below 5 degrees.

They both walked up to the small intercom just before the main iron gate. The woman leans down and levels her head at the device. She presses the button as a buzzer was made. "Hi, it's April O'Neil and Sally Hope, here to see Eric Sacks."

Once her little announcement was made, the gates open up. April didn't bother to reply a "thank-you" as she and Sally continued to walk through the brick barricade blocking the house from inside the two-foot stone walls.

Sacks' Estate is like a castle you would see in England. The place was a couple stories and has a helicopter pad. Guess traveling by car was not the only transportation to get to the manor. The trees all around slightly have a few leaves off as autumn was a while ago and winter has just finished. The outer walls are mixed colour of dark green and grey as it has aged for eons. Sets of different kinds of windows are placed in all the available rooms within the place.

The girls are walking on the front steps and just before they get to the final step, one of the main dark avocado door swings inwards. The guests were then greeted by the owner of the mansion himself. To be visited by an old friend and a new one.

The elder holds his hands out as a welcome gesture before fixing up his jacket. " _April's has arrived early this year_." Being named after a month, it does bring some flattered to it. He then looks to the young lady in the dark purple beanie and black high-knee socks next to her.

"And this must be Miss Sally Hope." The businessperson holds his right hand out. "It was a pleasured working with your father."

Sally carefully stares at the hand offering to her. Deep down, her suspicion radar was suddenly going off the radar. She has never met this guy before but has heard of the name on a few occasions. Some were rarely from one of her own family member. Her own _father_. But April, her present guardian and her friend, knows the man personally, so she will let it slide.

For now, she decided to drop it (for now), grasp the hand and shake it. "Really? It's, uh…kind of weird that he didn't mention you before." Sacks' jubilant smile was quickly formed to a perturbed one as he disconnects his hand from her.

April looks at the teenager, peculiar but stunned. It was very strange to say something like that out of nowhere. And pretty rude. She'll have to have a word with her later. For many years before he left, Sally's father did tell her that he has never mention about Sacks to Sally but only a few times. Ever since he has left, she has always wondered why. April decided to press onward.

"We're so sorry to barge in on you like this, Mr. Sacks," April begins. As a reporter – either employed or unemployed at the moment – she always has a habit to butt into other people's business. Even coming to their own private property.

Snapping out of the teen's unexpected comment, Sacks remorsefully shakes his head. "No, no, no." He steps to his left and holds his hand out to the side, leaving an open path for his guests to enter with ease. "Please, please."

The woman puts on a warm smile. "Thank you." April rushes inside with Sally in pursuit. The juvenile gives off a troubled smile as Sacks closes the door up from behind him. Guess she should've said "It's a pleasure as well" but she didn't. So, why didn't she?

This was not only Sally but April's first time journeying into the home of an old acquaintance of their fathers. The interior walls and the pillars were coated in a nice shade of sandy cream. Black iron railings

A fireplace was lit and provided as the heat to warm the place during the last days of this icy climate. But unlike the exterior, the interior's items are different from something you would see in Medieval Times. The paintings, the statues, the sculptures, even genuine weapons – _everything_ – it would seem that the businessman has taken an interest in items that came from _Feudal Japan_.

Sally took extra noticed of this. Interesting that someone like Sacks would collect souvenirs such as this. Any particular reason would be good. Once they are inside, April wasted no time telling her tale as Sacks now walks beside her and Sally just lagging behind her.

"We've been working on a story. And I have this theory that there are these _Vigilantes_ that are fighting back against the _Foot_." Sacks was nodding along. _Finally_. Other than him, there is someone taking some action. But April was not finished yet. "I think you and our fathers may have created them."

This halts Sacks in his track causing the girls to stop walking. He stares at April, baffled. The man was just heading for the lounge to do some much needed catching up and getting to know with the daughters of old colleagues. But this was not the kind of talk that he was expecting.

The _Vigilantes_ , that April mention that are fighting back against the terrorist group – he and his team… _created_ them? For all his life, he doesn't remember doing something like that. It has to be some kind of mistake.

"Uh,…I'm not sure I—"

"Can you please tell us everything you know about _Project Renaissance_?"

Sacks takes a deep breath before moving his eyes to the floor. " _Hmm_." For 15 years, he thought he would never hear those words nor remember the mission. Not only the outcome has taken away everything that he and his crew have worked so hard for, they end up losing one of their own. And it turns out that his daughter is standing right before him.

"Well, um…,it was a _dream_." He lifts his head up. "A _dream_ that died with your father." Of course, he was referring to young woman in the room.

April shakes her head. "What if it isn't dead?"

"That's impossible. We lost all our research in that fire, all our specimens. _Everything_." As he was talking, April has pulled out her phone from her yellow jacket. She unlocks her device and taps away to the 'Gallery'. She searches through until she has found the ideal photo that only one person would want to see it and believe them straight away. It was the last photo that she took. But what was weird that she didn't show it to Thompson. If she did, her story would be believable with actual proof _and_ she would still have kept her job. Sacks watches her as she searches for it. "I've spent the last 15 years trying to replicate the results."

Once the photo was up, April moved her two fingers to _zoom in_ on the picture. Only to show part of it to the man before her and Sally. "You didn't lose _everything_ in the fire."

She flips her phone around, showing the screen the other way and passes it to Sacks to observe.

The businessman takes the phone out of her grasp for him and only him to see for himself. He just let out a silent sign before looking down at the device.

Waiting to see the picture of five specimens on her phone…only caused Sacks to taken full attention. On the zoomed photo on the device was not four small turtles and a tiny rat, but instead four turtles…large in size. He hasn't seen any of the reptiles in more than 15 years. Jumping in mid-air in the nightlife were green-skinned that are dabbed in four respective colours. The same colours that were coordinated with each turtle in that same lab many years ago.

Eric Sacks, for the second of the day, was complete stumped.

Never in a million years he has ever seen this transformation. And never in these forms. They looked to appeared to be giants compared to anything in the legends.

"This can't be real," he utters. He faces the girls once more. They too were not faking. They both saw the creatures with their very eyes and the past begins to open up. Only one of them knew them personally when they were only baby turtles other than Sacks. Her eyes were pleaded to him to believe her.

"It is real," April argued. "We saw all _four_ of them."

Sally nodded, despite the comment that she made earlier. She might have not known them as she was born after the incident, but so does her father. If he was here, he would be telling the same thing to his old friend.

Was it the right time to tell her? She was only eight back then. Maybe she should know. The truth behind the project in the first place. And Sally here. Never met her in his life but he does know her parent very well.

But rather than tell them, why doesn't he show them. "Do you _really_ want to know about _Project Renaissance_?"

April nodded. "Yes." She needs to know. She and Sally need to know the whole story.

With the phone still in his hand, he gestures to a new path instead of the way to the lounge room. " _Come with me_." He passes the device back to April as he places his hands on a set of doors just located in front of them.

There was one particular room that only he has the permission to enter and exit at will. That is until he has allowed a few guests of his to observe it. They wanted the truth behind _Project Renaissance_ and they are going to get it. But before he can explain it, he decided to tell his story of how this dream came to be. His own beginning.

Two large doors opened up by the home owner, leaving another open path for April and Sally to walk in. The door slowly begins to closes up behind them. The only light source inside this dark room was a lit candle and a much larger light that dims behind this huge painting.

The girls are now taking get interest of the art. A picture is worth a 1000 words. That is when Sacks started to speak a tale.

"I was born in Japan, at a military base in Okinawa. My father went to Vietnam. Didn't come back." The tone of his voice hinted a wretched character. That would explain the painting and the artefacts in the building. He was born in the East where he was born and raised before moving to the West. Having them around the place is a part of his childhood. Looking at them gives off a tingle of homesickness. The girls stopped to look at the painting as Sacks walks to the other side. He views the drawing with great admiration, only to show a dejected frown. "I was an outsider in a foreign land." He only took a second to remember the horrible time in his past. "A _freak_."

It was like he was out of the picture and not just the way he looked. He has lost his only blood relative. He was all alone. How did he managed to survive, they wondered? Sacks continues onwards. "I was a powerless and helpless boy. Until a local sensei took me under his wing. And he saved me."

April and Sally took a moment to look at Sacks. A kind-hearted soul who rescued a boy that grew up to be the man that he is today. How sweet. He was told of this tale many years ago when he was a small child. And now, he was telling it to April and Sally. "Taught me lessons that I later shared with both of your fathers." He then points to the particular person within the art. "Ninth-century Japan. An evil _Warlord_ ruled the land."

Located high near the mountains stood a large warrior, donned in steel armour, looking down at the land that he has claimed for himself. Two sides were battling it out.

In the right was a small town. The village was on fire. Innocent people and their belongings were towed away; looking all defeated as they moved away from a shadowy force. It was at time was the only solution to get away from the blaze and never to return. Only to move one but still had the scars that run deep. A well-drawn pictures of Chinese Dragons were resting in the corners, acting as power, strength and good luck for people who are worthy.

"He poisoned the water supply; bringing on the _Dark Ages_. Death and disease and suffering ran rampant. Not unlike the _Foot Clan_ and what they'd like to do to _our_ city."

It was like history was repeating itself. Soon, the city will be in blaze just like it did many years ago. The _Warlord_ was just like the _Shredder_. And ancient warrior's army was like his army. It would seem like…it was the end of the world for them all. But…there is a silver lining into this story. Sacks moves from beside the girls back to the other side. "Then one day,…" he points to the soldiers on the left side of the portrait, "… _a hero arose_."

Rearing on the high horse, the beacon of hope, rides the winning side to victory. With his men at his side, the darkness was vanishing by the second. "A great alchemist discovered the antidote…to the Warlord's poison." Sacks looks to the girls "The _cure-all_ …" and looks back at the image, "…for his evil." These known philosophical was known for their potions to help the sickness to full whole once more. A way to fix an unstoppable problem and hopefully from happening in the distance future.

"Both your fathers and I were trying to recreate that _cure-all_." The girls finished analysing the painting and looked back at Sacks. "We developed a mutagen capable of stimulating self-repair…on a cellular level."

So, that was _Project Renaissance_ to begin with. They were trying to make a medicine to cure or repair disease. In other words, a mega-cure. But a lot has changed over the years and there have been thriving remedies to combat deadly viruses. Surely, there isn't another within their miss. Maybe to the other world-known diseases that have no cure at all.

Both April and Sally are now curious to asked one question to Sacks. "What were you going to do with it?" the older woman asked.

Fortunately, the former scientist has a very good answer. He walks past them. "Imagine _New York City_ …" April and Sally both turned around to face the genius, "…being victim to a chemical attack. This mutagen would be able to reverse its effects. It would save the city; it would save the people." Just like what happening years ago in Japan. A lot of chemicals are happening in the world and it would take time come up with a solution to extinguish or neutralized it. But a cure like that would be able to fix the known diseases like cancer or Ebola. "Those test subjects, those _turtles_ … _running_ in their blood is the _last_ of this precious mutagen. And up until a few moments ago,…" he shakes his head, "…I though we failed. I thought they died in the fire. How…" Sacks needs to know why the subjects are alive today, "…how could they have lived?"

If they are the same specimens from 15 years ago and they were trapped in that glass tank, they would have perished in the blaze long ago. But they didn't. They are alive to this day.

And only April knows the answer to it. The young woman smiled. "Because I saved them."

This confession did take Sally by surprised. April saved the Turtles 15 years ago. After hearing the stories, she thought they too would have been _turtle soup_ on the sidewalk but no. April knew the names when they spoke, through the videos that they saw _and_ in their fathers' workplace 5 years ago.

Sacks gives a genuine smile. He had a feeling that April might be a part of it. The part of their survival. "Of course you did." And for that, he is thankful. Dr. O'Neil did have a wonderful daughter. He takes a step towards them. "April,…the mutagen possesses powers…beyond our _wildest_ hopes." And thanks to her, he can start the project where he left off. But first, they need access to the mutagen itself. And finding these _turtles_ would be a start. And only April and Sally can do it.

Sacks takes out a black pouch from his coat pocket. "Whatever resources you need,…" he takes out a thin white card. He then hands it April, "…I'm here." The woman takes the thin cardboard of his hands and she and Sally both stared down at it. The bold letters **SACKS – SACKS GROUP LTD** were printed on the card with a section of cut squares where the giant " **S** " is located. "Let's work together. We'll find them. The course of human history may depend on it."

The girls take their eyes off the card and focus back on Sacks. His heart was set on finishing that project and deep down the girls were sure that their fathers would agree as well. With everything he needs to say, April and Sally would have no reason to stay around. He has done his part of telling them the whole story about the project and now, the girls need to do their part. Finding the _Turtles_ and convince them to recommence the project. If they can find them.

Sacks was a busy man as he takes the step towards the exit. "I'll show you out." He then gestures his hand before leading them to the doors. The young woman slides the business card in her jacket's inner pocket once the two large doors open. Once they have returned back to New York, the girls' mission will begin.

* * *

 **Guess we know a lot more about** _ **Project Renaissance**_ **. But…is it the whole story. Well, we will find out the other side to the story. But first,…April and Sally will see the Turtles…once again in the next chapter of:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Meeting Splinter**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! If this is a late update, I'm sorry about it. I just recently started a new job (I'm still keeping my old one as well, but hey! Girl's gotta get the dough to make the actual living!). So, I didn't get any time to write anything during the first few shifts. But hopefully, I will get what I can done so please bear with me. And forgive me if the chapter didn't sound right or something.**

 **Plus, not only that but,…my brother is getting married! Yep. Very excited in the family. Before they told us the news, we thought that his girlfriend for four years was having a baby but no…they just brought a new house and now they are going to tie the knot in one-year time. I have been to a number of weddings over the years. The first one I've been to I was the Junior Bridesmaid. The next one I was video-taping. Who knows what my role will be on my big brother's big day.**

 **Also, in a few weeks' time, I will be going on a cruise for nearly a fortnight so unfortunately I won't be able to upload any chapters but…I will try to do what I can while I am gone! But I really needed this after what I am going through. And what has been happening in the media lately with the events in London which I pray for the vitcume and the lives that we have lost, and what is happing with Trump (a few Trump-related Twitter accounts are following me now! WHY ARE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING ME? I AM AGAINST THE HOMO TAN-FREAK HIMSELF! STOP FOLLOWING ME!)**

…

…

…

…

 **Sorry I had to get that out of my chest.**

 **Anyway, my videos will all be up before I go on holidays. After a couple more, we would be halfway there. (Not the movie, I meant the story). And Season 5 has already started and I'm seeing a lot of spoilers already. So many…I'm not gonna say.**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	13. Meeting Splinter

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 12 – Meeting Splinter**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys. Nothing much for me to say but this. I will be off the grid very soon as I'll be off on a cruise for nearly 2 weeks. I won't be around to write as much on this vacation. But between you and me, I needed this holiday as much as my family does.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To horsemens**

 _Now the girls know. Knowing the movie, the next chapter is gonna be fantastic (just like this one)_

 _ **That's right! The next couple are pretty short, just letting you and everyone else know.**_

* * *

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _This story is getting better & better by the minute. :-) I love it. :-)_ _  
_ _April & Sally are amazing characters. :-)_ _  
_ _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._ _  
_ _Thanks,_ _  
_ _ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Thanks! The girls are amazing characters and that they do work get together.  
The next two chapters are short before one of my favourite scenes in the film.**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _April and Sally meet Sacks._ _  
_ _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No worries!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**gwencarson126**_ and _**Naiya Belladonna**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

OK! Time for April and Sally to see the _Turtles_ once again in chapter 12!

* * *

 **(April and Sally's apartment, Manhattan, NY – 7:10pm)**

Heading back their own home within the city sounds like a good idea at the time. That way, it will give some time for April to rest and take it easy. Or in her case – occupied herself. She and Sally have spent the morning visiting an old friend of their fathers in the high mountains. There they learn from the man himself about _Project Renaissance_.

After the visit at Sacks' Estate, Vern has generously given them another lift back into the city as he is the only one who drives a car. After dropping them off at their residence, Vern went straight back to work to see if Thompsons has appointed him to be someone else' cameraman. Right now, the sun has almost disappeared into the Earth as the clouds were visible in the light orange-pink blend in the horizon. The day has already gone by for the night to come once again.

Currently unemployed, April decided to have a stress-free day after what she and her friend have been through last night. Seeing four giant talking turtles, armed with ninja weapons and that you knew them from your childhood was something that you can just make up. Not to mention what they have discovered.

April simply can't put this story to bed as Vern would put. _No_. She promised Sacks that she and Sally would find the _Turtles_ so they can resume _Project Renaissance_ once again. And grabbing her laptop is the next step in the master plan.

The owner of the flat was all alone in the living as her roommate was in another room. For only a few second when the sound of her bedroom door was swinged open.

The only thing that the teenager has taken off was her beanie; causing her hair to be untidy and she was walking around in bare feet, leaving her chosen shoes and socks still snugged inside at the front door in the rack.

With no homework to do and missing out on a day of school, Sally decide to use tonight and the next few days wisely to relax. Because she will need to prepare herself for Monday of what she has missed in today's session. It is known to be the worst day of the week. Good thing she has got the whole weekend to prepare herself for it. And reading one of her favourite stories on her tablet is a great way to unwind. One of the stories is about two superheroes teaming up to battle the main villain of the story that is the combine power of their own adversaries. Well, it's not exactly made by a famous author (unless you count someone from ).

Coming through the hallway to the lounge room with her iPad in her hand, Sally decided to take up the whole couch. Resting her legs over the arm of the polyester furniture, the juvenile herself lies flat on the cushion part. Her short hair was freed to be spread out on the couch with both her hands in a tight grip on the small device. She was making sure that it doesn't fall out of her hands or else she would have a sore bruise on her face. It happens to everyone on their phone. Having a much bigger tablet would be a bit more painful.

As soon as her head makes contact and produced the sound, April lifted her eyes from her screen to see the extra person in the room. Another thought has just entered her mind. About what happened this morning at Sacks' Manor…

"So…" Sally stops reading when April finally speak, "…what happened back there?"

Lifting an eyebrow, the comfortable teen doesn't take her eyes off the bright screen but does pay attention. "What do you mean?" _A clearer answer would be nice?_

"What you said to Sacks? About how your dad didn't mention Sacks in your life."

That was a very good question. She has lived with the adult for now nearly two years, and during that time they have shared everything. Well…almost everything. Guess April didn't to bring up the whole lab assignment from 15 years that decided to come from the shadows and into the light.

Sally's right pointer moves all the way to the button on the top right. One push and the screen goes dark. She decided to give April a minute of her time to come with a straightforward answer.

Sally places her tablet on her stomach. "Well,…to be honesty, my Dad didn't really talk much about Sacks and his previous workplace. Never really bother me know…" the teen then lifted her head up a little, looking all bothered. "…until last night." April can relate to that. They just couldn't sleep at all after last night. Sally drops her head to the couch. Instead of picking off where she left off of her reading, she instead looks to the ceiling. "Wish my dad was here."

The woman solemnly nodded. "You and me both." Of course, April was referring to her father. It wasn't Sally's old man that was in the lab at that time. April's own father was an employee as well. Having his life cut short when she was only eight was not an easy age to lose a dear family member.

After losing a member of the family, his death has taken a heavy toll on his wife – April's mother. It hurt her so much that April went to stay with a distance relative until her mother eventually got back onto her feet. Around that time, Dr. Hope disappeared without a trace and didn't come back until a few years later with a 2-year Sally. Unknowingly how Sally lost her mother. Something that Dr. Hope didn't want to talk about as well. She wonders why but decided to leave it as an unsolved mystery.

Sally pulls her legs off the arm and swings around until they crossed underneath her. She switches her iPad back on to continue the last page that she read. "Besides, they did say that if we told anyone about them, they would find us." She looks at April. "And we did tell." She finally goes back to her story. "So we are pretty much dead once they find out."

 _No they won't_. But even if it does happen, April is willing to take that risk. Letting out a deep breath, she finally has the courage to open up to Google. Her fingers get to work, typing in the following: _**vigilante news in new york**_ **.** Hopefully, she and Sally won't be the only ones who knows the events that took place last night in the subway.

Only one link brings to her attention. _**New York**_ _City Subway_ _ **Vigilante**_. April then guides her mousepad just to click on the link. That is when her computer went haywire. _What th—_

Her computer is showing a bunch of images and someone just hit the speed button. Was it a virus? Is her firewall up-to-date? Words and numbers were all over the screen. And that is when a voice was playing through the speakers.

" _ **BAM**_ **!** _ **You've been hacked! By Donatello. Remember me?**_ _"_

 _Donatello? Hey, that's the name of the—_

" _ **Turtle. Four eyes.**_ "

 _Yep. That's the turtle. And the only one with glasses on._

The second that the voice was heard, this causes the tranquil teenager to jump off the couch; ditch her device & story and raced over to the computer. She too has recognised that voice. Looking at the screen before her, she too sees the images. Then it changes to the map of the whole city. Well, part of it and it continues to zoom in with more words number appearing before disappearing.

" _ **But enough about me. We told you two we'd find you girls. Meet us here. And come alone. The both of you.**_ _"_

A blue box pops up, showing the white message in bold. **4** **TH** **AVE. & 12** **TH** **ST. COME ALONE. BOTH OF YOU.**

" _ **Or... Or else we're...you two shall be punished and stuff.**_ _"_

There was a slight hesitation in his voice when the last sentence was spoken. Sounds like he is the kind of perso— _being_ that doesn't threaten other people. It could be one of the other _Turtles'_ job. Maybe the red one or the blue?

As soon as the strange message came, it left; leaving April's laptop clean and protected like it never happened. She remembers this… _Donatello_. One of the small turtle from the lab 15 years ago, along with the other three. And now, they have used nearly two decades to become more taller and muscular than the Rock himself.

They have been found out. It was only a matter of time. Sally nodded, picturing a straight face. "Yeah, we're dead."

April rolled her eyes. _Does Sal have to be melodramatic?_

* * *

 **(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 12:27am)**

It didn't take long for the two girls to get to the location. Why? Because it is the same location that the ex-reporter and her young roommate… _first_ met them. Just like Sally predicated, they have been caught by these giant reptiles. And now, they were going to pay the ultimate price. But maybe they will let them off easy. Maybe they were new guys or something like that? Maybe the whole _tough guy_ was just an act? Only one way to find out.

She would hate for her to be right. Maybe they did find out. Maybe they had cameras everywhere in the city. Or maybe they installed some kind of bug on them or in the phones so they can spy on them without being detected.

Steams were escaping through the vents on the rooftops as April and Sally both climb up the fire escape to finally reach the top.

To their right were the skylights. On their left was the metal beam. The same metal beam that can withstand two of them without giving way. Police sirens were the only sound in the area and the distance. So far, it was pretty quiet. Putting her beanie and shoes back on before they left, Sally looks around. She does remember this particular rooftop. She remembers sucker-punch one of them in the face. Her hand may be sore from last night, but she was up for another round if he shows up.

Now that the guests are here, where are the hosts for tonight's event?

April finally opens her mouth. " _Hello_?" Not response was made. They both looked from right to left. The only ones on this building is herself and the teenager just right behind her. The woman was heavily breathing as the tension was in the air was tense. Their hearts are starting to race the longer they stay here. It was like a horror movie waiting to happen. But April and Sally were told to come here. "You told us to come here," she continued to speak, pointing to the ground. The girls then started to walk backwards. The rooftops were already getting scary enough as it is. "It's just the two of us. We didn't bring anyone with us. We did exactl—"

The sound of the thud causes Sally to do a 180. The contact that April made with her back causes her to quickly turn around. Was it a wall that she bumped into? Unless the wall was soft or bumpy and has a green face on with a bright fabric over its face.

It was them! One of them, actually.

"Whoa! _Hey_!" Sally shouted.

With unmissable sight of an orange mask and beads around his neck. The woman lets out a startling gasp when she comes face-to-face with him once more.

"Okay! Are you April O'Neil?" he asked. April didn't ever nod or spoke. Like last time, speechless and breathing hyperventilating. It was kinda like a habit now where she sees something out of the ordinary.

Michelangelo should have already known her name. He and his brothers did learn the name and he did say it before. Why the need to ask? The chubby turtle darts his baby blue eyes at the smallest one. His grins become a bit wider. "And you're no doubt Sally Hope." Holding one finger and gives her the salute. "Good to see ya again!" He does remember her very well because no-one has laid a hand or fist at his friend before. Pretty tough and ok in his book.

Although putting on a brave face, Sally was also startled deep down. She puts her hands up in defence. "O-o-okay, man. We can _really_ explain what just happened in the past 24 hours." Boy, does she and April have a- _LOT_ to explain.

But the green dude was not alone. Because along comes another one. This time, it was a much taller with the additional backpack on him and goggles on his face that is covering his purple mask but letting his tails flow down. Approaching them, his left arm was lifted. A bright light was emitting it from his wrist with a holo-screen just hovering wherever he travels. "Initiating retinal scan," he calls out. "Scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning…"

On his screen via the goggles, his little software gets to work the second it captures its victims. As it is doing its job, the turtle can also see the two girls put their hands up, trying to block the light from their visuals and tried to move away from them. "Whoa, hey, hey, hey. Easy with the lights, dude!" Sally begged the techie reptile.

In his device, the scope takes a section of their eyes and begins the analysis. It only takes a few seconds to provide him the answer. "Scan complete."

 **APRIL O'NEIL: OK.**

 **SALLY HOPE: OK.**

" _It's them. It's them_." Guys, it's _them_!" Donatello announced. He is positive that he has delivered the right message to the right people and they did come! Judging by the gadgets that he has installed his pack, it is no wonder that he was able to hack into April's computer. She has got to watch out for that from now on. Both April and Sally are trying to lay some distance between the gadget reptile, green surfer dude and themselves. Until another one shows up right behind them.

"Of course it's them, Donnie," the third one said. The girls try to get away from the first two but not before the one with the blue mask loops his giant right arm around both of them. April and Sally almost forgot how big they were as their head would be the same width as the arm itself. They are doing their very best not to freak out as their faces show all too much. They were bunched up with the three-fingered hand resting on the woman's shoulder and the teen under his armpit. He had a feeling that they would tell someone and he did warn them. " _Hey_. Really glad you girls could make it." He was trying to make light on the conversation like he tried to perform last night but the two female humans were too busy scared out of their wits to remain calm. When it comes to meeting being like them, they aren't the talkative type. The reasons are pretty obviously.

Leonardo walks them a distance away before letting his arm off of them, releasing them from his hold. They both switched away until they are facing him. "Hey. There's someone important we want to introduce you to, but first..."

He would have finished the rest of his sentence if two red woolly bags didn't cover the girls' head by the red brute and his orange partner.

* * *

 **(Unknown location, Manhattan, NY – 1:07am)**

It has only been a few minutes and April has dared not to open her eyes.

Judging by the absence of a breeze and the police sirens, she can only guess that she is no longer outside. So, the question remains: where has these _turtles_ taken her? To her prisons, as punishment, where she will remain as their slave for life?

April decided now was the time to open her eyes and take in her first sight. Covering her head was the red bag with two circle in a rectangle and a curve line which makes up for a smiling face with a mask on. Just like theirs.

"Aw, yeah, welcome to my crib, girls," the orange turtle, judging from his voice, introduced to his ' _crib_ ', while holding his arms up, to which April can _barely_ see thanks to this bag over her head. Although it covers the top part of her head, she can see through the thin fabric. A few bright square screens were posted everywhere. Guess you could say that she might be in some kind of IT room, like the one in Sally's high school. And speaking of the teenager…

April fanatically looks around. Where was Sally? Was she too captured? Was she taken somewhere else? Maybe she is still on the same rooftops? No,…they did say that they were looking for the _two_ of them. Maybe she is close by.

April remember what to do when she is in a panic. _Breath in and out_. _In and out_. _In and_ …

" _April?_ "

 _That voice!_ April whips her head to her right. "Sal?" She too was wearing the same bag. _Good! I'm not alone!_ "You okay?" she asked. May be not blood-related, April always acted as the sister-figure to her.

Through the bag, the human nodded back in response. "Well, I would be freaking out if you _guys_ didn't put a cloth over my head." She sounds a bit spiteful despite getting a bit comfortable in their first meeting.

One of the _guys_ she is referring to walks behind her. "Sorry, miss." One whom has two large sticks, rested behind on his shell in the form of an 'X'. "Security reason only." Guess they don't want their little hideout to be discovered by the outside world. Maybe that where they are. In a different dimension or something.

The vicious attitude was quickly drain out by the reasonable answer. Sally nodded. "Okay. Fair enough."

Resuming her observing, April decided to asked the question is on hers and Sally's mind. "Where are we?"

Another of them comes out and it appears to be the one with the giant backpack on him. "Hey, it's our _Fortress of Solitude_."

"Our _Hogwarts_ ," the orange turtle pops another one.

"Our _Xavier Academy_."

"Our next generation,…" the smallest green one of all holds his hands in the air before spinning around in joy, "…state-of-the-art _WonderDome_!" The two reptiles were very pleased with the names that they put to their place from famous popular cultures but their location remains a secret. That was the rule. Never give away their position.

In other words, their _hideout_. But where exactly?

April took one whiff to find out. "Ugh," she hisses in disgust. "Are we in the sewer?"

Sally too smelt her surroundings. "Whoo. Smells like it."

They both wished they can fan the scent away from their noses with their hands

The two talking _ninjas_ who called out the names of their pad went all tense up in a second. Did they just figure out where they lived? The orange one looks to his purple companion. " _No_ …"

The violet ninja decided to give in. "Technically, yes." They now all know that these girls meant no harm. They seem pretty harmless. Except for the one who nearly punched the living daylights out of one of his brothers.

The orange one nodded in defeat. "Yeah. Yeah, it's a sewer."

The only one who has peep a word was, well,…the red beast if the girls remember correctly. He was the first turtle that the girls came face-to-face on the same rooftops. He has to be with the other three if possible. So, why hasn't he said anything? Was he scared or something? Someone who can act all threatening, can be a cowardly fool on the inside? Or maybe he was waiting in the wings, ready to make the finishing move? It would only be a matter of time.

Instead of speaking, he and Leonardo, simultaneously, pulls off the red cloth off the girls, revealing their messy hair and mild flustered faces. The girls finally have the full clear vision of their location. A concrete dungeon with multiple of computer screens and a number of graffiti art at ever wall.

But what they see now is nothing compared to four giant turtles.

" _You brought us here, April._ "

Elevated by wooden crates with a number of books stacked underneath in dirty black and yellow robes and a green necklace there stood a three-foot rat, half the height of the _Turtles_ behind them. His hair was all bun-up with a long moustache and goatee. Stacked behind him and on the sides were what appears to be hundreds of boom boxes. Wonder if any of them work since they were pretty big many years ago. Surrounding him are a bunch of thin cushion which provided them as seats. A light chandelier was just hanging above his head as his hands were placed behind his back.

And he spoken… _her name_. April wasn't as much as freaking out like with the big reptiles. After pulling of the red bag off the tall brunette one, Raphael folds it over his right fist like a waiter.

Without losing her focus on the giant rodent in front of her and April, Sally quickly snatches the bag out of the blue turtle's grip, digs into it and pulls out her beanie. She quickly puts it back on her head before passing the bag back to him. She knew the second that she felt something was missing on her head.

"Is that…" she quietly asked.

April knows who it is. It wasn't the _Turtles_ that she remembered fifteen years. There was another specimen. Another pet of hers. The one who is furry unlike the first four.

She hops off her stone platform and crate step as she walked a few paces forward. " _Splinter_?"

Donatello was surprised. "How does she know his name?" She knew a few of their names last night, and now their _master_?

The leader looks to the techie himself. "Did you tell her his name?" He told her to hack into her computer to send a message, not spill their _sensei's_ name. But Donatello was only told what to send. Nothing else.

The tallest turtle shook his head. "Maybe she's clairvoyant," he suggested. _Could be…_

Michelangelo has used his time to pop open a can of _Orange Crush_ from their fridge. He looks at the girl with admiration that she knew his father's name. "Maybe she's a Jedi!" he whispered. He then proceeds to sip his sugary drink. Raphael resisted the urge to slap him as his father and older brother were in the same room, but he does shoot him a fuming look.

Sally gets off the concrete and wood platforms and quickly comes up to her friend's side. The reason that she wants to be close to April because the minute things get a little freaky, the youngest person in the underground stone place will be close enough to grab her friend and get the heck out of here. _If_ they can get out of here. They had no idea how they got inside this place as their eyes were closed the whole time and they were carried by them.

April has stopped her pacing. Although meeting and seeing the _Turtles_ was pretty much enough for her but seeing a rat was a whole new ball game, despite knowing him as a pet. But he does picture a calming aura around him. It was unbelievable of how the same rat that she knew when she was only eight to grew at the height of Danny DeVito. There has to be some kind of explanation.

"Come closer."

His tranquil command to the girls causes them to move forward. The _Turtles_ all moved as well but only a few steps, giving them enough space between by his form and voice, he doesn't want to hurt them. To him and possibly to April, it was more of a long-waited reunion waiting to happen.

"It's been a long time."

The rat clearly remembers her very well. With a warm smile, Splinter leans forward. " _Mmm_." As a big fan of personal space, April tilts her head back. She was anxious that he might bite or something. He squinted his black eyes to get a closer look. By just looking at her, he sees something very familiar in her. "You always did have your father's eyes."

April does share the same eye colour as her later parent. The elder rat then tilts his head to the young lady beside his former owner. O'Neil was not the only name that he knows. "And you, Sally Hope…" the teen was completely stunned and speechless of saying her name. Splinter smiles at her as well. "…you look just like your father."

It _is_ Splinter! Her father knows him and apparently, he knows her! But…it seems pretty much impossible. She was born a few months after the laboratory was caught on fire and Dr.O'Neil's life was taken away. Maybe it was the name or her mother being expected was mention during the prior months. Many answers will be answered tonight if Sally gets the chance.

"We don't understand," O'Neil frighteningly muttered.

"Don't be afraid," Splinter assures them as he pulls out his right paw. He gestures a motion before swinging back behind him. " _All_ will be made clear."

It looks like they will be getting more to this story than she thought. Well, April can only admit one thing. " _This is crazy_."

Her friend beside her nods in agreement. " _Hard-core_ crazy if you ask me."

* * *

 **April and Sally meets Splinter for the first time! But before we can learn more about what happened, let's take a walk on the dark side in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: "They're Alive, Master Shredder."**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys. I would apologise for the work I had to put in this chapter. Forgive me if this chapter didn't make any sense. I'm going on a cruise very soon and I don't know if this chapter made any sense. Maybe when I get back, I will fix it up or something. I think I'm losing my touch here.**

 **It like I said in the last chapter. After the next one (which it is a short one), my family and I will leave for a holiday on a cruise ship. In other words, I will be off the grid for nearly two weeks. Mum said I need this as it will help with my mental health. That and I need a break away from social media. The next chapter will be pretty short but I will let a few know when I get back. You know whom I'm talking about!**

 **Anyway, it will also give me time to write up another one along the way. And my other stories (if I have the time!)**

 **Well, with that out of the way, it is time to bid you** _ **adieu**_ **.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	14. They're Alive, Master Shredder

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 13 – "They're Alive, Master Shredder."**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Alright guys! Only a few more days until my vacation starts! God! I needed this! So, like I said in the previous chapter, I won't be back until the end of next week and I will be off the grid so don't try to contact me! I won't have phone service and the Wi-Fi will be expensive. Hope you guys will understand. Thank you!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To grapejuice101**

 _OMG I love this chapter. Splinter is here! More please_

 _ **Will do! But after this chapter, I won't be uploading as much as I'll be on holidays with no Wi-Fi. Sorry!**_

* * *

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. :-) This is amazing. :-) I bet Splinter may tell April & Sally on why they came to the sewers. I bet April & Sally could be their hogoshas, which is like guardian angels. :-)  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 ** _Absolutely_** _ **. But…not in this chapter. In the future ones, I promise.  
Umm…actually,…Splinter would only know April, not Sally, in person because in my story, Sally was born AFTER the fire. Sorry if you miss that.  
Once I get back from my holiday, I will!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _At last, April and Sally meet Splinter. :)  
Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **Finally!  
No worries!**_

* * *

Ok! It's time for the bad guys. Let's see what happens in Chapter 13!

* * *

 **(Sacks' Estate, outside of New York – 7:01am)**

Dawn has replaced the dusk around this time of the day. Snowflakes continued to fall down on the spring morning. They show their sides – both cold and sharp. Very similar to the pressure in the air.

Both the blades of the helicopter slowly whirl down as it rests on the pad just inside the snowy yard of the businessman's mansion. Returning from his tower in New York, Sacks leaves his chosen vehicle and enters his home. The older gentleman was used to waking up at this particular time of any day. But with the events that he transpires yesterday, it was very crucial that he needs to tell him and tell him now. Out of all the rooms within his home, this certain one…he needs to gain permission to enter. And this particular room is one of the places that he wouldn't dare to show the guests that he had yesterday.

Walking through a dark tunnel, he comes to hanging black cloths that split off from the ceiling. Pushing them to the side, Sacks finally enters the room. Walking past the hard pillars, he comes to a complete stop in the centre. Pressed flat on the concrete ground was a metre-long of Tatami mats. A small stool and stand were placed in the top middle, just resting in front of the entrepreneur. The only light source in this dark room were the lamps that are bolted to the stone walls and one hanging high above him. They don't bright up the whole room as it is too gloomy. Hanging on the wall stands were a number of katana and bo staffs; all lined up in perfection.

The tension in the air of the room was emotionless. Just like the temperatures outside. And Eric Sacks.

His own little cover acting as the saviour and the inspiration to the city was the perfect concealment for the corrupt forces in the darkness that he has been involved in for many years. For almost his entire life.

And the room got even icier when another presence has entered the room. From the shadows. Still cloaked in the darkness, footsteps were the only sound that was produced that would cause even the hair on his neck to stand up. But Sacks was not afraid.

"( _ **Why are you here?**_ )" Eric turns his head at the slightest "( _ **Student.**_ )"

Many would tremble at the sound of the voice, even by veteran soldiers who fought against the two WW. Only Sacks remains calm. For he has great news to tell him. He fully turns to face the man in the dark. Sacks understands his language as English was not the only linguistic that he grew up with.

"There's been a miracle," he explained. Anyone who didn't have an answer to walk into his own private quarters…will remain either speechless or headless for the remainder of their lives. Sacks has prepared his response and was ready to deliver it. And it has to do with the ones that cross path with his men. "The vigilantes who've been causing us so much trouble?" Sacks pauses for dramatic effect. " _They're_ the test subjects. Those _itty-bitty_ box turtles that we thought we lost in the fire?" He then shakes his head in disbelief but picture a wicked smile. "They're alive, _Master Shredder_. And they've grown into something… _powerful_."

When he first heard of this story, he thought it was only a _fairy-tale_. A _legend_. A _myth_. Something that almost destroyed his ancestors and their future legacy. But if his warrior daughter wasn't lying when she reported in, then so would too his sophisticated son. The one that he adopted when he was a small boy after he was abandoned by his own blood.

Lowering his head down, he begins to walk around Sacks in a circle as he presses on. "It won't be easy to capture them, but if we can,…we can finally carry out the plan that we had all those years ago."

Eric's master was very pleased with this. Something that almost achieved nearly two decades was still thriving. He was the one who started this project and he would be the one to finish it.

(" _ **My Foot Clan will have unlimited power. And you will have your money.**_ )" he spoke in his native tongue.

Sacks couldn't agree more. This was their plan from the very start. " _The city will be ours._ "

Judging by how strong they are from his and Karai's intelligence, they would need more than just his men. They would need stronger forces. Someone from a higher rank. That can be achieved within his palace. All their need is their location of their hiding spot.

Within the darkness, he halts his walking. "( _ **Find them.**_ )" he commands.

He relies on his ancient expertise while Sacks depends on his modern knowledge. And he has already sent a few moles to hunt them down.

"Both O'Neil's and Hope's daughters were the one who found them…" he answered. "…and they will be the ones who will take us right to them."

The Shredder nods before leaving. All he needs to do was prepare for battle.

* * *

Going through the streets, the alleyways and the hidden passageways of the _Big Apple_ without any advantage, it would take a miracle to locate the girls' phones. But technology, over the years, have evolved and only the best hackers in the _Foot_ are right for the small task to a much bigger assignment.

"There're the pings," reported one of the technicians.

"We've breached the cloaking securities," said the other.

Karai motion herself to the main computer not too far from her distance. On the screen was the lower part of Manhattan. She was now tasked to find the missing subjects from her master's plan and she attends not to fail this time. _Show us where you are hiding, vermin_.

The camera from Google Map zooms into the last place that anyone would find any disappeared targets: the sewers.

Going through the manhole, the camera climbs down the ladder, heads up the path, make a turn to the left, than a right, down once again until the path stops at a wall. But thanks to the advancement of the technology, it passes through the brick wall to reveal seven bodies.

Three of them were sitting cross-legged on the ground. One appears to have abnormal head with large rounded ears and is sitting across from two human beings. These two…must be the relatives of the former employees of Master Shredder from what she has heard from.

The last ones – the four of them are standing tall and in a straight line. They appeared to be too huge and muscular to be human. With weapons in tack. They fit into the precise descriptions of the chosen targets.

The only red showing on the infrared scope are the small rectangle devices located in each of the girls' pockets.

* * *

 **And the truth comes out. Sacks is working for the Shredder the whole time and it looks like they have found the Turtles' hideout! Oh boy! But before the big brawl happens, let's take a trip down memory lane courtesy of the rat himself in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Our Origins**

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Well, I did promise another chapter before I go on holidays and I did! Interesting note that I did managed to finish this chapter in one day. ONE DAY! It has been SO long since this has happened. I think maybe in one of my completed stories…maybe.**

 **But I do have a clear idea of how the next one will play out. It will be uploaded when I get back from my holiday. Just be patience with me.**

 **Plus, I'm also preparing for** _ **Supanova**_ **that will happen at the end of this month. Just doing the final details of my cosplay that I have chosen and it will all be revealed very soon. My videos are also taking a bit of a break as we speak so it will also be uploaded when I get back.**

 **Hope everyone is having a great holiday so far. Catch you guys very soon!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	15. Our Origins

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 14 – Our Origins**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: WHATS UP! I'm back! WOW! So much has happened but firet, lets get on with the next chapter, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To horsemen**

 _Oh yeah! I'm ready for a backstory and some action!_

 _ **You sure are!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _April, Sally! You guys better watch out!  
Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **They sure will. But first,…BACKSTORY TIME! (Sorry, I went Maui on this one!)**_

* * *

And thanks for _**Fanficteller,**_ _**Blackrose3107**_ and _ **RaphaelsGirl45**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

Time for a flashback story. Love them!

* * *

 **(The Sewers, Manhattan, NY – 7:05am)**

"Listen closely, April and Sally."

Splinter strokes his long beard, ready to tell an interesting tale. One that only April was present and how he and the _Turtles_ came to be since the laboratory's fire. Only the 15-year old was absent during that event as she was not yet born. Only the rat and the two humans were on wooden crates; cross-legged, rather than sitting on the dirty concrete ground.

On his left; one-by-one, his sons all began to kneel down and rest on one knee; all huddling their master and their visitors in a tight semi-circle. Well, almost. One of them - the youngest – sits on his behind and shimmy a bit closer to their guests, or in his terms, his _angelcakes_. He does produce a goofy giggle. It was Storytime.

"I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night started like any other."

* * *

As Splinter just said, only the period he's spent in the lab does not remember the events before he was chosen for this experiment. But he does remember one thing: he was a lovable pet to not one small girl, but…to another as well. One who has no hair on his head and has light blueish eyes with a crooked smile. The soon-to-be father and a dear friend to the late scientist himself, Dr. Hope. It would explain how he knew Sally. It was because Splinter has heard of the last name of the scientist and from time-to-time, the name of his unborn child was mention.

Sitting in his cage, the small rat was witnessing the daily routine of the experiment. Only two people are examining one of the tiny baby turtle and injecting the substances into their bloodstream while the third was writing down notes in their workbooks. Only Sacks wore no gloves and lab coats while the others did. And they were Sally's father and April's father – Dr. Kirby O'Neil.

" _ **Sacks gave us our injections.**_ "

He finishes pushing the substances into the little test subject by using a syringe before passing to Dr. Hope and putting it back into its glass home. Once the subject was safe, it was onto the next one until the rat was finished. O'Neil's sleeves of his coat were rolled up as he watches on.

" _ **Both your fathers made sure our vital signs were strong.**_ "

Spending time in the lab, 8-year-old April O'Neil has brought a special present for his little turtle friends. With a camera in her hand and a triangle shape food in the other, April lowers it into one of the glass tanks.

" _ **And you April, as always, provided us with a special treat.**_ "

The deep dish serving of pizza was acceptable as food for her little friends. No wonder these teens have come to love pizza as their favourite meal, 24/7. Little April was the one who introduced it to them and the aroma left an imprint on their tongues; especially before their mutation. Little bits were taken off as each turtle takes a mouth of them. April giggles at this. As a child and maybe as an adult, she would find this adorable.

" _ **After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices.**_

After the routine was completed, Splinter wakes up to the sudden shouting. His vision was some-what blurry as the conflict continues. But the small creatures can make out only two people in the room. It was Sacks and Dr. O'Neil having a fit with each other. Only O'Neil's voice was made when the words " _…in there!_ " was emitted. Were they disagreeing with each other about theories? Or was it something much deeper?

Splinter wishes it was the theories, instead.

After the team have left the room for the night, only one remains behind. Sitting alone on the same table as the rat, a large torch was now in the hands of a familiar face. O'Neil, all shaken-up, was thinking of the kind of action that he was prepared to make. His dear friend was nowhere to be seen. Probably went home. But even he didn't know what was going to happen tonight.

He wanted to help change the world. Learning more about the company, it was far from anything but good. He had a choice: walk away or stay to stop it. He has to do it. Who knows what the cost will bring if he succeeds or fail.

Lighting up the torch to show the blue flame, he has made his choice.

Looking at the work & paper files and adding gasoline to the table, the fire was lit up. There was no light on other than the orange wildfire inside the workshop. The fire alarm went off the second the grey fog was emitted.

" _ **There was the smell of smoke. Alarms sounded.**_ "

Splinter's heart was racing at the sight of a minute version of hell itself. And so where the turtles. But why would O'Neil go through the trouble of making a hot decision? The noble scientist has a very moral reason.

" _ **Your father, April, had discovered the truth behind the man he and Hope were working for. He set fire to the lab.**_ "

Putting the torch down, he moves over to the lit workbench, not caring about the heat of it. Grabbing a lone pole, O'Neil produced enough force to do a baseball swing at the large canister on the work bench, smashing the glass side; letting a few broken pieces to fall on him and releasing the green substances within. Most of them dripped down into the sink, while others made a puddle on the tile floor.

Next, he moved onto the other side of the room, shoving every single flammable item into the hungry blaze. The blaze continued to grow and grow with every single piece of evidence is now turned into ash. Only those not destroyed are left inside the small cardboard box in the girls' apartment as proof.

The sprinklers were switched on, letting loose its own moist contents but not even the liquid substances can tame this hot beast. Drops from the sprinklers was running down the man's face as the heat from the fire tries to overtake him.

" _ **His last breath was taken trying to destroy Shredder's plan.**_ "

It was indeed a noble sacrifice.

His physique form was remained on the cold floor before the flames consumed him, leaving onlt five small beings, breathing in the same smoke.

Trapped inside a can, Splinter did not dare to walk out in the foggy room for he too would end up in the same fate as Dr. O'Neil's. Wiggling his little black nose, he watches the fire dancing in the background. Sooner or later, it would catch up to him and the small reptiles.

" _ **I was terrified.**_ "

Until, heaven has answered his call. And in comes another friendly face.

" _ **But then, you appeared.**_ "

Little April must have stayed in one of the room on the same floor when the tragic event happened. She was looking for her father. Poor thing. Her long brown hair was flops forward as she bends her head down to look into the container. Seeing the helpless rat, she opens it up and gently takes her pet out. There was four more to collect and they were scattered around the bench. One by one, she picks them up. Without a second thought, she hurries out of the building. By the time she has exited out through the main door, her first thought was to take her pets somewhere safe. And out of anybody's reach. That is why she rushes over to the other side of the streets, towards a storm drain.

" _ **And ushered us to safety.**_ "

Bending down on one knee, she gently places each of her pets near the grate. They all crawled over to it. Only the third story of the building was lighting up the streets but April didn't bother to look at it. She was too busy seeing her pets for what could be the very last time. All four turtles went through the small holes of the drain, leaving the scared Splinter by himself.

" _ **I never had a voice then,…**_

Just before he joins the rest of the brothers, the creature looks at the human before him.

"… _ **but I thanks you now, April.**_ "

The rat, since then, has been touched by this little girl's courageously. He would never forget it.

Soon after, Dr. Hope shows up and finds her, all alone on the streets, and brings her back to his place.

* * *

The first part of the story finished by the heroic efforts of the young woman herself. Closing his eyes, the now-mutated Splinter nodded his head in acknowledgement and opens them up once more. " _Mmm_." Even as a normal pet rat in a science lab, he clearly remembers the fateful day to him.

April and Sally were all dazed by this. Especially to the ex-reporter herself.

 _The Shredder_. The man who was in charge of the whole operation, who hired their fathers to work on this project, and thanks to him, led one of them to their early death.

Both their fathers, unknowingly until they learnt the truth, worked for a horrible man. The same monster that has terrorise the city from within. It was too much to bear. There was a horrible shadow lurking within the company and it was no surprised that he was behind it all. No wonder Sally's father didn't bother to tell his own daughter or April. The events that night must have shaken him down to the core. Losing his best friend. His own _brother_.

The incident… That is not what she was told. She thought that something caught on fire and her father was trying to extinguish it out or something.

As for the rat and the baby turtles…. That was the last time she has saw any of the pets ever again. After that night, she has no idea what has happened to them. It was time for Splinter to tell the rest of the story.

* * *

" _ **We wandered the sewers until I found this place.**_ "

With four small turtles and a little rat walking through the sewers at their usual size, the hike that they were on proved to be exhausting. But their long journey becomes easier than before as the ooze in the bloodstream causes to take effect. Being more exposed out in the open provide to be a helpful advantage to them.

" _ **It was then that the mutagen that was injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways.**_ "

Hours went by. Even days as well until it has reached its final stage of the process. No longer that they were standing on four legs. Walking around on their hind legs and doubled in size has changed the course of their lives forever. Soon after, more extraordinary things began to happened.

They all began to speak words. Human words.

A giant fan moves at a slower place high above the giant rat. The place was clean of any art as it will be in the distance future when his children discover the joy of tagging. Now that he is transformed, the lab rat was wearing human clothing from different rags. Long bits of fur was pulled back into a high ponytail. The rat's clothing was a one-piece dirty yellow cotton jumpsuit with a navy blue sleeve-less tunic placed over the top. Around his waist is a much darker skirt that spilt off on the sides, forming into two separate long strips, and a white karate belt. On his feet are plank of small wood which are wrapped around white straps, acting like sandals.

The tiny turtles were now at the size of newborn babies. And all four of them are placed in little cardboard containers into makeshift beds that the newly-appointed parent constructed. Each turtle was chosen with a preferred blanket of their own colour. The same colour that was painted on their shells. From the far left with the orange blanket was stretching its little arms out. Next to him was sucking his thumb as he grabs his red blanket with its shell turned away from the third child, who dearly grabbed onto rat's pointer and snuggle it. And the final one but a rubbed his eyes

" _ **I saw how your father loved you, April. And I knew I had to show that same love to the turtles.**_

Stroking each one of them and pulling their blanket to cover them more with care, he has gain a forever job. Becoming a parent-figure to four young turtles. And soon, he named each of them the names that they were appointed to during their early year in the lab.

" _ **I became their father and they became my sons.**_ "

And he did so for the first seven years of their lives as his job has just got a whole lot harder. Their curiosity got the better of them as the years went by. How come all the excitement is happening on the world above them?

Like their father, each turtle is dressed in individual style of clothing. The eldest is wearing a white headband with a dark blue outline of a lotus flower that is wrapped around his head, a blue apron that has been ripped in half, a blue/white checker shorts and a pair of black sneakers boots with laces that are so old that needs to tie it around five times.

The second oldest has a zebra bandana that covers that top part of his melon and ties it behind in a knot behind his head. On his left arm was one skater elbow pad and his wrist was all wrapped up. Draped around his shell and chest is a red ski vest, a pair of tighty-whities for the bottom and a pair of cotton Ugg Boots.

The second youngest's first goggles was a plastic kind with a white card placed on the top. His wearing his tortoise shell glasses with a tape wrapped around the rim. He is wearing a button-up short-sleeved shirt with one sleeve ripped off and a small pocket on the breast where he stores his pencils. Holding his parachute pants are rainbow suspenders and a brown belt around his turtle waist with two lunchboxes on either side attached to it. He has a children's backpack on him with a typewriter resting on top of it. On his feet are a pair of worn-out flip-flops.

And then there is the youngest one of all. On his head is a pirate eyepatch with the infamous symbol on it. And the only clothing he has on him is a pair of orange overalls and snugged around but slightly above his left ankle is a traffic cone that has been sliced clean.

" _ **Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture.**_ "

And right now, all four of them are looking through the topside for their enjoyment. Traveling around the sewers was the only adventure that they ever since they took their first steps. Walking among the humans would be a dream come true. There were other games within their home but this was nothing compared to this.

The tallest out of all of them has attached a jagged piece of a mirror to a long pole. He then slides it out of the storm drain and with both his hands, he lifted with his might as his brothers all gathered around to see what the little mirror has captured. One of them climbs on to his brother's shell to even get a slight view of the outside music. None of the civilians seems to take notice of this as this city does attach all kinds. They continue on with their business.

" _ **And I knew one day they would want to explore the world above.**_ "

Right above and behind them is an electronic store with hundreds of TVs. And what is showing is a music clip of the hottest artist on the market. The music video of Gwen Stafani's _Hollaback Girl_ was on and it just came to the chorus.

 _Few times I've been around that track_

 _So it's not just gonna happen like that_

 _'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

 _I ain't no hollaback girl_

 _Few times I've been around that track_

All four children were now bopping to the Hip Hop music. The second-oldest pushes his youngest brother off and goes back to the show. Instead of finding a different spot, the youngest simply listen to the music and begins to show off some idiotic breakdancing moves.

Their father was simply watching at a distance so if they tried to do anything stupid.

" _ **They would be ridiculed.**_ "

It was more of _what_ they are rather _who_ they are. The rat father lets out a sign at their immature. And wasn't just the dance that the youngest was trying to pull.

* * *

And the youngest today was nodding his head to the music that he would still consider a hit. It was only a matter of time before it got very annoying for his brothers.

The human girls were still in trance with the story as it got deeper.

"They would need to learn to protect themselves," Splinter explains the next part of his story, "both _mentally_ and _physicially_." Back then he knew. A father like him cannot live forever to protect them. He needs to find an answer. But how long will it be?

* * *

Despite watching the surface for some fun, the _Turtles_ do have their own little game that they created. All four buckets, with numbers painted in their chosen colours, hanged by hook and a wire. The objective is to knock them off, one-by-one.

"Hey. Does anyone want to play _Buck-Buck_?"

They didn't need an answer. Because they were already lined up for the game. Rubbing his hands, the eldest take a short running start as his bucket was the first one. Since he was the first one, he has to leap in the air. "Buck one!" He whacks it away. Just before it hits the ground, he quickly drops to the floor and curls up. This gives the next player the lift up for him to hit his own bucket.

The second oldest was next. "Buck two!" He does the same process as his brother before it is the third brother's turn.

The second-youngest steps on both his brother to reach his bucket. "Buck three!"

This leaves the fourth and final bucket. Just as the youngest takes a running start, the second-oldest – who was known especially when they were kids as the troublemaker – sees his brother coming. Just as soon he steps on the first turtle…and at the last second, the troublemaker moves out of his spot just before his baby brother's feet makes contact with his shell. With a turtle missing from the line, it causes the runner to lose his foot, and falls on top of the turtle before him, causing him to roll over him and his brother to go on his side thanks to the sudden force.

"Where are you going, Raph?" the oldest asked. His younger brother decided to ditch the game while they are in the middle of it was kind of getting to be a habit

Raph – as he was called back then and now – gives a silent wave and starts to walk off.

The youngest recovers from his fall. "Come on. I can't do it by myself," he begged his brother to participate as he gets back onto his feet. "I need all four!"

"You're a _Buck_ short," estimate the tallest one before he and his other brother all got onto their feet.

Stuck down here playing the same game over and over, day after day, can really get old-fashioned. Raph doesn't understand why he and his brothers need to play it all the time when they should be up there, playing with the other kids. But despite their… _forms_ , it will never happen. Instead, he decided to let out some steam by going up in all their faces.

'Yeah, that sounds stupid," he barks at little brother as he advances on him. "Like you, Mikey!" It was now turn into a game of _cat and mouse_ with the orange mice running away from the red feline.

He runs around his older brother as he does his best to try to break up the fight. Very soon, the role of leader will fall onto him. The only one staying out of the fight is the smartest one of all as he was checking out his gear if they were damaged in the game.

But Mikey keeps on playing, hoping to calm his brother down as while keeping his distance from him. "That's why you're just the hype man, bra. See these moves?" That is when he started to do some his own version of breakdancing.

But Raph wasn't taking it. He tries to push the medium down between him and the goofball. "Yeah, whatever, man."

A small pile of rubbish was close to where his sons are occupied and where he was doing his daily task. Despite living down in the dirty place in the city, Splinter sweeps the rubbish that was left by the ignorance who didn't bother to clean up their own mess. It was one of his main hobbies. This is their home and it needs to be in tip-top shape. Although it doesn't get rid of the smell and such.

That until a few blue books caught his eyes.

He stops his task to pick up one of them. Getting the feel of a furry cover, the rat brushes off the dust and small dirt of the beautiful fabric.

On the cover was a man kneeling on both knees with weapons circling around him. Splinter had his attention on the headline.

 _ **The Art of Ninjutsu. By Eastman & Laird.**_

The book peeks the rodent's interest as he opens the covers. Inside there were two people in the same clothing in different types of forms, are using different types of weapons and the inscription were in different dialect as only the cover speaks his native tongue.

 _But these men fighting…against each other…to either win…or protect…_

The more he looks at the drawings, the missing answer that Splinter has been searching for becomes very clear.

" _ **And then I found a way.**_ "

For the past few weeks was the start of something new.

After retrieving a number of weapons that were achievable in Chinatown, Splinter only need four kinds of weapons in tow. Perfect for his four sons.

After reading the books back to forth; day-to-night, the knowledge of the forms - both the hand-to-hand combat and weaponry - are now implanted inside the rat's mind. He is ready to showcase his new talents to the rest of his family.

Swinging the first weapon above his head with a kick in dispose, the new rat ninja master does a block with a wooden Bo Staff before spinning around in a full circle and finally finishing up by slamming the end down; hard.

" _ **First, I would teach myself the ancient art of Ninjutsu.**_ "

Just sitting or standing close to their fathers, the four young turtle brothers were bored outbid their minds. That is until they are all witnessing what their father is performing. The rat has moved into the next weapon or weapons. Both of his hands were now occupied with a pair of Nunchakus as swings them around in perfect motion; going around his body and under his arm.

The kids have now taken an interest on their father's new hobby. As they removed themselves from their previous spot and came a bit closer, one of them gives out a bit of an excitement chuckle as he mimics the same movement with his arms. They have never seen their move like this before.

 _Two down, two to go_. That is when Splinter decided to pull out one of the most dangerous arms in Federal Japan: the _katana_.

Holding the lone blade in his hands, he begins to swiping the sharp sword around like he was _Miyamoto Mushashi_. Kneeling so close to their fighting father, the Turtles all dodged every single slash made by him. Luckily, no-one was hurt especially the swordsman himself as he slides the weapon back into its gauntlet; finishing the form and the demonstration.

The young lungs have certainly enjoyed the show and now, they are as curious onto why their father would show them this? He simply explained to them that it was a way for them to be able to protect themselves in the real world if he is no around or when he's...no longer in their lives. But that won't happen for many years to come.

Once Splinter has achieved the rank "master", it was the Turtles' turn.

" _ **The brothers followed my lead,...**_ "

And the first one up is his eldest son. Giving him the sword was the best choice for him. Pulling the blade from its scabbard, he holds it to his side. He was ready to show his father's and brothers of what he can do with the sharpest weapon in the room. Just by mimicking his father's training, he leaps up and does a vertical spinning jumping before he lands on his two feet. Spins around in one full circle before going into a kneeling position and thrust his sword through an invisible target. The master, watches on with his arms crossed over, nods in approval.

" _ **...accelerating at a wonderful rate.**_ "

Like father, like son. Even faster than the greatest martial artists in the world and they would all be baffled by this.

The next one to hold the Bo Staff was very ideal for the tallest reptile of all. He was not as violet as his brothers but this weapon does have a hard side to it when it comes to combat. Instead of the wooden that his father used, he has customised a special staff with a unique mechanism. Picking up speed, he starts off with a few downward spins on one side before doing one spin with one hand. By bringing the stick under his arm, it moves the weapon behind his head. Grabbing hold of it with his hands, he joins it with a "clouding" move.

The rest of his brothers all watched on as the Bo Staff turtle spins around and aims the end at the one with the zebra headband. The turtle that was pointed at flinches a bit because for the fact that he almost got whacked in the face by a lousy stick. How long does have to wait until it was his turn. Maybe his father didn't find the ideal weapon for him, something that would be perfect for him?

Well, Splinter did find something for him. And it is his turn now. What the rat will give to his son will be a smirk on his face. With dual Sais in his hands, the second-youngest was having no trouble striking, slashing & stabbing in any possible direction and also adding a turn in the process. Before finishing off his form, he crosses them over like an "X" and swings them both to his sides.

This only leaves the youngest one of all. And he was sure having the time of his life with a pair of Nunchakus or " _Nunchunks_ " in his case that his dear father has given to him. Swinging the wooden sticks in a fluidly motion just like what his dad did, he has added a few turns & kicks in the action. Close by was his older brother with his makeshift wooden stick that was smaller for some reason. As the cocky turtle moves, so does his mouth.

"Wassup, bra? Want some of this? I'm like a ghost!" he brags to the 'bra' before him. The cocky child continues to provoke him but doesn't seem fazed at all as he somersaults in the air on the air before he lands in a perfect split. He then gets up with no help form anyone or his hands. "I'm over here,..." he moves his right to his right, twirls his 'chucks' around and secures them under his armpits before facing his foe. "...now I'm over here, bra. Like a _shadow_! I'm a _flame shadow fire dragon_!"

 _Ok, FSFD. Dodge this!_

He directs the end of the Staff close to his brother and with the push of the button, the customised Staff extends outwards. The end close to the smallest turtles jab hard into his stomach. With enough force, it sends him back a few feet and flat on his shell; dropping his weapons in the process. Down but not out from the sudden attack, the defeated reptile grabs hold of the already sore muscle in the region. He rolls over to his right side and begins to run the pain hoping to ease the tension. Guess he shouldn't get too cocky. Or leave himself open. Or _noisy_.

But their new discoveries don't stop there.

" _ **Their gift was also their passion.**_ "

Standing before a giant log, bigger than him but at the same height as his tallest brother, the Sai-wielding turtle was ready. There was a reason why they were named after Renaissance Artists and he was going to show them why. Drawing them out, he has got a mental image of what he was about to create.

Going at it at a chopping motion, bits of wood were going everywhere but not on the sculptor himself. Right now, he was about halfway there. A few more chops and cuts and he is done with his work.

" _ **They lived, breathed and dreamed all things martial arts.**_ "

And creating a turtle wearing a karate ki while doing a crane pose is a fine example. Content with his masterpiece, he walks away with a smirk on his face. The viewers at home all watched their brother leave, stunned. The show that he put on and the final draft of the craft that he created was something that no one should ever blink their eyes for.

Right now, it was dinner time. And to no brainer, the choice for their meal was none other than pizza. Before they can dig in, the eldest would like to show something to his family. And it was the perfect time as the pie has not yet been cut up.

Throwing the base high up in the air - and with Dual Katanas in his hands - he goes at it. The base sliced in half. Now in quarters. In eighths! Each piece than flies off to its designated spot. The first piece goes to the second-eldest which lands nicely on his plate. He then proceeds to pick it up. The second-youngest gets the second piece but he extends his plate a little forward before the slice meets the table but only a tiny end hangs over the edge. He takes a great whiff of the delicious meal. The next one was for the baby of the family. Make that a couple of pieces as with great speed, he manages to catch not one, but two slices. Although one of them is for his big bro but...who cares? He wants more than one slice.

And the final slice goes for the day to the only grown-up at the table. The triangle-shaped greasy food comes falling down towards the table and...

 _SPLAT_!

Instead of the plastic plate, it's hits a different target that is unseats furry. Splinter winches on the impact which cause his sword-wielding son to tense up. The pizza has missed the plate by that much!

The two youngest looked at each other before looking back at them. The second-oldest just shakes his head. His big brother is always trying to be perfect.

Only two slices landed in the previous container. The eldest awkwardly grabs hold of the crust and slowly pulls it off the rat's head and places it on the plate. He nervously smiles at his father. Well, practises do make it perfect. Not only him but his brothers still have a long way to go.

And they did so for the next eight years.

" _ **Then,... they were ready.**_ "

On the day that they become at the age of 15, it was the same day that Master Splinter has entrusted them with their own weapons. The same weapons that they have been practicing with non-stop for many years now on countless times. In other words, it was Graduation Day to the next ninja level.

Their training room was transformed from a dark, dirty, colourless stone dungeon to a bright underground canvas. Every wall was either occupied with graffiti art or a few wooden stands that are bolted in where each weapon is secured. This is called " _The Weapons' Wall_ ".

Splinter was high on the platform where the _Weapons' Wall_ is located as his sons are on the lower level before him. Now at the age of fifteen, the only difference that the boys don't have is their masks. Once they have achieved their weapons, they will create their own mask.

The first one to receive their weapon/s would be the eldest. Splinters takes one of the swords from its case and holds it carefully in its grasp. He then presents it to his son before him.

"The _Katana_ \- most noble of all the blades," he said as his son takes the blade out of his father's hands. With ease, the turtle kneels down while observing it with great admiration. "It is the weapon of a leader."

The title that Leonardo so gracefully earned. After achieving their weapons, it was time for their mask. Taking a piece of cloth of the chosen colour, the turtles then style it to represents themselves.

Leonardo has chosen the colour blue as it represents _true leadership_. Not to mention _loyalty_ and _calmness_ as he ties it in a big knot. Lifting his head up, Leo pictures a warm smile, pleased with this achievement.

The colour red was the ideal choice for Raphael who has a different style. _Rage_. _Anger_. But _passion_. He styles his in a do-rag. After tying the final knot, he lifts his head up but doesn't show a happy grin. Only a sneer. Fits his personality, right?

Choosing the purple fabric was perfect for Donatello. _Intelligent_ and _nobility_. Doing the same way as the new leader with an extra knot, he places his glasses over the top. He pushes them up to avoid them from slipping off while showing a shy smile.

Having the colour orange brings out the brightness for Michelangelo. _Creativity_ and _Joyful_ are the true meaning of his mask and his own personality. Copying the same style as his older brother, he finishes up his knot and lifted his head up.

Splinter is very proud of how his sons came to be, but it would have never happened if April was never involved in their lives.

" _ **Everything they are, and everything that've become was made possible by the bravery that you displayed on that fateful night.**_ "

Mikes does a crooked smile while nodding his head. "Dude." He now feels like the complete package for any babe that comes his way.

* * *

And it was all because of her.

She was the one who set them free into the storm drain 15 years ago. And because of her action, they grew up to be the most formidable team to fight against the Foot Clan and succeed. But an 8 year-old couldn't possibly perform such a task like this.

April looks at the reptile before looking back at the rat. "I was just a little girl." All she did was rescue her pet from the fire and left them to fend for themselves. Imagine if she did take them instead. They would still grow up like they are today. Giant turtles and a huge rat in her home.

Splinter senses her uncertainty in her tone. What April doesn't know is her action help him and his sons a lot more than she thinks.

"And you gave us freedom where others would have kept us in cages." Just the vile _Shredder_ and his despicable _Foot Clan_. And they would've got them if April's father didn't start the fire or if she didn't let them go.

But only four beings need to clarity one thing that was in their minds since they have brought the humans down here to their secret lair and heard the whole story. That is why the eldest child has volunteered to ask the storyteller.

He holds out one hand. "Wait a minute, Dad." The girls and Splinter all looked at Leonardo as he kneels down on one knee. "All these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit - the _Hogo-sha_."

The master nodded. "That's right." It was true that Splinter did told them the story about a magical spirit that saved them from the blazing monster when they were only baby turtles. The problem is that the teens have never seen or came across the actual spirit in person. Splinter was the only one who knows the true identity of it and he believes now is the right time to reveal it.

Splinters turns to the older woman across from him and holds out his hands. "And this is the _Hogo-sha_."

Both April and Sally were completely shocked. " _What_?" the woman gasp.

"April,..." Sally finally found the chance to speak, "...I think...you're their saviour." Splinter nodded. She saved them no doubt about it.

Leo straighten himself up and stands once again with his brothers. After all these years, the four Turtles thought that an ancient ghostly entity has given them a second chance at life and transformed into the warriors that they are today.

For some unknown reason, Donatello pulls down his googles, leans forward and fiddled with the lens; creating beeping sounds. For someone who watches any ghost hunting shows or _Ghostbusters,_ he had to check if she is from the great beyond. Finding no evidence, he pops the specs back to on his head.

Up until now, they were not expecting the _Hogo-sha_ to be in the form of a human being that is sitting before them. But...it doesn't change their gratitude within their souls.

Well, for what she has done for them and Splinter, there was only one thing for the teens to do. Following their master's example, Leo was the first to take a step forward with his father and the girls watching him. He then slowly bends his whole upper body down until he makes it into a "L" shape. He was bowing.

Michelangelo, at the same time, does the same thing, and then they were followed by Donatello. They wanted to give their thanks to the one who saved them & their father and now, they finally have the chance.

The only one who didn't show his thanks was Raphael himself. Although bowing was something he normally doesn't do, he was just uncertain about this. Both April and Sally's fathers used to work for the _Shredder_ so it would bring a level of strangeness to the group. Instead, he breaks eye contact, looks to the ground and folded his arms.

Still bowing, Mikey twists his head around so he can see his older brother right beside him. "My girlfriend's totally the _Hogo-sha_ ," he whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. He had a good vibe about the woman and her friend when he first land eyes on them. Who knew after all these years, the same girl who rescue them would come back into their lives once more. Funny how fate would draw them together again.

My loving his head, Leo was indeed far enough to use his left hand to smack his silly brother in the arm. " _Ow_ ," he uttered.

Splinter looks back to the humans. The only person who is still reeling in all this is the _Hogo-sha_ herself. April O'Neil is a hero to them but she doesn't feel like it. Her father and Sally's used to work for a megalomaniac in which they didn't know. No wonder that they didn't talk about it when they first discover it. There was a definite connection in all this. And what about Sacks? Does he know about this? Does he know the _Shredder_ personally?

April hopes not. Other than her own father, Sacks is a true hero...

* * *

 **WOW! Now that April and Sally now know the whole story, the real danger is just beginning! Catch you guys next time in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Learning the Truth**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _ **HELLLLLOOOOOOO!**_ ***repeat it again! ***

 **Hey, guys! Hope you guys had a great break. I know I did! So much has happened in the real world AND on my trip! One of the events, I went parasailing! I was SO scared that I thought I was going to fall off! And I went solo! Plus, there was the buffet which it is good and the late movies which are fun. But enough about that, I did promise that I would write these next chapters…and I did!**

 **The good news is that I have uploaded this one.**

 **The bad news is the next one will happen next week.**

 **The reason is that I wanted to spread it out weekly rather than daily if you know what I'm talking about. And also, it will give me some time to work on my other fanfics. Especially the sequel to this! I know it will take a long time, but hey! I'm open up to suggestions and requests for my future stories to see what you like to see! Just PM or review me! It is that simply!**

 **So, that's enough for me. I'm still from my trip but I will be contact as soon as possible.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	16. Learning the Truth

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 15 – Learning the Truth**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Another week down, another chapter done and dusted. Let's get on with the usual before the next chapter to this fantastic story!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. This story is sooooooooo good. :-) I like it, I love it. :-) April is the Hogosha. :-) I bet Sally could be their Hogosha too. ;-) Amazing! :-) Raphael is my favorite Ninja Turtle. :-)  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Aren't the turtles curious about Sally?  
Aren't you going to them ask how Sally came to live with April?  
Thanks for updating. :)_

 ** _They sure are. But not in this chapter. Or in the future chapters. Maybe in the sequel…  
I haven't planned it yet but I do have a good visual on what's going to happen in the second. Heck! I got the third one in my mind! But everything will be explained someday! I promise._**

* * *

Another short chapter, here we go!

* * *

 **(Sacks' Estate, outside of New York – 7:09am)**

…with a deep sinister secret.

Sacks has not left the same room since he delivered the special announcement to his master. Many years ago, they thought that they have lost everything in the fire. Everything that they worked so hard to achieve to go all up in flames.

That is...until Miss April O'Neil has come out of the shadows and lit up their world. The test subjects _did_ survive the blaze because April was the one who saved them 15 years ago. And now,...they can finally finish what they have started all those years ago.

But like Sacks said, the creatures are " _powerful_ " and " _won't be easy to capture_ " after they have dealt with their men on a few occasions which would clearly explain why. Just a few minutes ago, Karai has just radio in saying that the location of the _Turtles_ has been discovered: underground in the sewers at the heart of New York City. Now, it was time to suit up and head out for battle. And Sacks has a little surprise for his _sensei_ in which would be very pleased with.

The businessman leads him to the far corner of the dark room. "Fortunately, our engineers have been making great progress in refining the robotics in your armour." As an expert in that particular field, Sacks would have to guess that it would prove very useful to his _master_ for his upcoming battle. He looks over his shoulder to see him. "We're taking it to the next level,..." He turns his head forward as his gets closer to his work for his father. "...bridging the gap between _ancient tradition_...and _modern warfare_."

Eric finally halts in front of his masterpiece. Shinning down on a lone light just resting close to the weapon stands was another man-made weapon itself. A tall steel man-shape armour stands before him; a silver Samurai outfit with gold trimming that has been passed down from generation to generation all the way to the founder the of the ninja clan himself. Sharp and durable, the metallic beast remains on the spot, not moving an inch on the hard ground, like admiring art. For some time ago, rust begins to settle in but with great care and a few modifications as Sacks has put it, they have created something _unstoppable_. Even more powerful than the creatures themselves.

It is not the armour appearance that would shake fears into the souls of his opponents, it is what's on the inside that they should fear. Still cloaked in the dark, _Shredder_ finally comes to a halt. Looking at his " _weapon_ ", the news that his son has brought was not the only thing that he is pleased of.

"( _ **Tonight, I dine on turtle soup.**_ )"

Sacks only mentally nodded or laughed at his father's joke. These _Turtles_ will never see this coming or experience like this in their lives.

* * *

 **(The Sewers, Manhattan, NY - 7:10am)**

Despite learning the whole story from her former pet rat, there was something else that April needs to know.

"Why did you bring us here?" she asked. Was it because they (mostly April) who spilled the secret to a few people that they know?

"To find out who you two told of our existence." Yep. That was it. And the girls are certainly in trouble.

These creatures wanted to be kept as a secret from the public until the time is right, and he personally doesn't want the daughters of the two scientists to take the fall.

Giving a little elbow nudge into April's arm, Sally looked a little grave. "Tell him." Say the word and the girls will be sliced and diced for their breakfasts.

Guess there was no use hiding. She had to tell someone. Truthfully, she would go absolutely nuts if she doesn't get it out of her systems. And by the looks of it, Splinter and the _Turtles_ need to joke.

"Nobody that believed us,...except for Eric Sacks."

By hearing his name, Splinter's rodent heart just dropped. _No...they didn't..._ The old rat lets out a gasp as he rolls up to his feet. "Sacks..." he utters, moving a bit closer to where his sons are. "Just as I feared." He couldn't just believe it. Out of all the people in the world, he would have to be the _last_ person to know the truth.

As the quiet human around here, Sally was too curious. "Umm,...not to judge or anything but...what have you got against Sacks?" The teenager does have doubts about the scientists himself as the dealings with the company that her father and April's used to work for years ago. And he is a hero to the whole city. So,...what is the rat's reason?

Splinter turns to face them. They have absolutely no idea, do they? By telling them what need to be said, it would break their hearts. Mostly April who admires him. They were brought down here to know the whole story, now...they too will learn the whole truth as well. Splinter might regret this but it's better to tell it rather than hide it from a couple of gentle souls.

"Sacks...is _not_ a friend," he begins. "His soul has been poisoned by the influence of a dark master."

 _Dark master..._ April was the only one staring to show pain to her faces. Even Sally has a meaningful look. _No...don't tell me..._

Splinter knows what they are thinking, preparing to say it with a much harsher tone. " _The Shredder_."

Tears were welling up in April's eyes. Agony was building inside of her. It was like losing a valuable friend or family member in your life just like how she lost her father many years ago. Like the ideal person that you look up to, only to be filled with lies. Splinter looked away, can't bearing to see the hurt looks on their faces. He comes a bit closer to his children. "Shredder practically raised Sacks in Japan. He's like a father to him. Sacks will do _anything_ for his master."

The girls thought back to yesterday morning at Sacks Estate. _**Until a local sensei took me under his wing. And he saved me.**_

It wasn't very clear...until now. His backstory, the artifices in his home, and why, in Sally's case, her father has never spoken a word about Sacks. It all makes sense now.

Eric Sacks was working for the _Shredder_. _This whole time_.

The old friend of their fathers is no hero. He was never one to begin with. He was a fraud. A criminal working against the greater good for the Shredder's own selfish gain. And April... she felt like a fool. She trusted him and he played her. Not just her but the entire city of course. Despite this, deep down, she wanted it to be all a dream - a fabricated lie - but no matter how hard she tries to repress it, only honesty was said in Splinter's tone. A rat would never lie to his former owner now that he can talk and has saw everything.

Looking slightly at the ground, all black, Sally's suspicion about Sacks was almost head on. She had a feeling that there was some ugly secret that the most powerful man in New York was hiding. This was much bigger than she expected. She couldn't believe her own family, April's and the whole city had faith in him.

As the only turtle who remained silent since their guests were brought here, Raphael was too shock of this news. He and his brothers always thought that it was only bad guy, pulling the strings but there are more that the city has to face.

"Wait, wait. Sacks and _Shredder_?" The richest and powerful man with a strong trust in the public and the vile martial artist working together to gain a tight grip on both the city and the underworld. It does not sound like a good combination. Only Donatello and Leonardo moved out of the way to let their already fuming brother to move. "So, why aren't we out there hunting them down?" He now has a sudden urge to go out there and stop Sacks.

But Splinter approaches his son, stopping him He has a very good reason why he would not dare to let any of his sons go. "Because, Raphael, the _Shredder_ is a skilled warrior whose cruelty is ever-reaching! And you are just _teenagers_."

He does bring a good point. The Turtles and Splinter have only been training for nearly 10 years. The _Shredder_ has been fighting for all his life. Great. They can handle one human easily but dealing with an evil warlord is not excerpt a walk in the park. Plus, as a father to four boys, Splinter would never forgive himself if any of his children are…taken away from him. From this world. _Forever_.

While Splinter is busy reading with his sons, Sally noticed the upsetting look on her friend's face. It was not her fault for trusting someone like Sacks in the first place. Going with her guts, the teenager slides her hand and gently places it over O'Neil's. April sees this. Sally was trying to comfort her friend. Touched by this, April squeeze the gesture in return. At least she still has a good friend when she needs it.

Not getting the permission that he wanted, Raph rolls his head upward while letting out an intense growl to it. As a fighter, Leo understands his pain. He too wants to go out there to stop not only _Shredder_ but Sacks as well. The city has already been suffered enough. But if his father said that _Shredder_ is too advance for him, his brothers or his sensei, they would be no escape if they enter the lion's den. It would be a _death's wish_. He moves closer to Splinter, taking up his brother's previous spot.

But that wasn't the bad news.

"The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them," the rat explains the purpose of the same project that Sacks and Shredder tried to create. In other words, the four Turtles are vital enough for their master plan. And they won't stop until all four of them are capture. Splinter turns back to the regretful humans but the guilt train doesn't stop there. "Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive,..." The girls then catch on what he meant. Releasing her friend's hand, Sally let's April's hand to dig inside her jacket's pocket and pulls out that was given to them by their former ally. His business card. "...I fear they will bring the fight to us."

And the girls are leading the Foot right to them. Horror was formed on their faces as they both looked at the business card.

April shakes her head. "Oh, no."

 _What have we done?_

* * *

 **What have they done? One of the biggest scenes and chapters is coming up NEXT in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: The Ambush.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey! I did say that I would upload these chapter once a week. But I did forget to tell you guys that school is back and so is work. In other words, I'll be busy then before. Plus, with** _ **Supanova**_ **coming up, this is why I am writing the chapters much earlier than expected. And I am too excited to meet** _ **Nolan North**_ **in person. He became part of the TMNT franchise as the hothead of the team and I'm dressing up as the hothead for the first day. I am also cosplay as something else but I won't tell any of you guys until the day gets closer. Take a few guesses. But…I might be only one day as I might be working on one of those days. Will see what happens!**

 **And sorry for the titles for the chapters lately. I have been trying to come up with some good ones. But I do have some good ones and we are getting closer to the big finish!**

 **Also, I wanted to say** _ **Happy Easter**_ **to all! Hope you guys won't get too sick after eating a handful of chocolate in one sitting. As you get older, you won't be taking as much as you used to. Plus, DON'T let your dog eat any chocolate as the ingredient proved to be very toxic. Maybe in the future they can invent some kind of sweet that is not toxic to animals that they would enjoy other than treats.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be a big one and hopefully, it will be uploaded after** _ **Supanova**_ **or before that, who knows!**

 **Take care!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	17. The Ambush

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 16 – The Ambush**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys. So sorry for the long wait, but…what a weekend I just had! Or the past few weeks I should say! I will tell all of you very soon but first, let's get the usual out of the way, ok?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No worries! Sorry for the late update though. This long chapter will make up for it.**_

* * *

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Uh-oh! Trouble is coming. I bet the turtles & Splinter will do everything to protect April & Sally, because they don't want to lose them. Friends & family always stick to the very end no matter what happens._

Keep up the good work, I hope you will update very soon.

Thanks,

ChelleNorlund.

 _ **Yep! Trouble is**_ _ **definitely**_ _ **heading their way! And family has to stick together. No matter what!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**Spideruchiha**_ , _**rinpup14**_ and _ **SilverStar03-2.0**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

It is time for some action! Haven't had that in a while, am I right?

* * *

 **(On the backstreets of New York, Manhattan, NY – 7:12am)**

After getting the _all-clear_ from the _master_ , the _Foot_ were on the move.

Driving through the busy streets of the _Big Apple_ , only three armour trucks (plus a mega one) came to the closest entrance. One that would lead them to _Vigilantes_ ' location. As they come to a grinding halt, a black gate was open, waiting for them. Everyone rushes out of the vehicles and head towards the deepest part of the back alley, the soldiers have their arms at ready.

"Stand by to make entry," shouted a fighter of the first squad. "Let's move!"

Only two used metal poles to remove the chosen manhole cover. Hooking the piece of metal, they slide it out of its chute; giving a clear entrance. The _Foot_ can move forward.

" _Go, go, go_!" the soldier ordered. One-by-one, they all climbed down. The ones who made it to the sewers, they all went on, towards the ideal tunnel where the targets are been held.

Their current leader of this notorious team has already arrived. He is just waiting in the shadows. Only time will tell when he can unleash his surprise on them.

* * *

 **(Close-by...)**

" _This is bad._ "

Everyone turns to Sally. She pushes her feet onto the floor and stands up from her wooden seat. She looks at the four green mutants and the still sited rat. "You guys need to get out of here."

"No." That is when Leonardo stepped forward. He pointed at her. "The two of you need get out of here." He then points to his family. "We can handle them." Michelangelo and Donatello only nodded while Raphael crossed his arms over once more. She and April have no idea who they up against. They have heard and witnessed of what the _Foot_ are all about. And they would know how dangerous these men are to them. The girls are defenceless. They would not survive five seconds once they have step into the battlefield.

Sally nodded. "Well, yeah. The _Foot_ , I understand _that_ , but if Sacks has already told _Shredder_ , he could be on his way here."

Closing her eyes, Sally lets out a sign. "Look. I know we just met, but if it is true that this mutagen is very vital to them, they will stop at nothing to find you and—"

Splinter than stands up, concerned for the young girls' wellbeing. "—and risk putting your lives in danger? "We will _not_ risk it."

Sally places her hand on her chest where her heart is located. "And I'll be happy enough to risk mine!" Sally shouted a little louder for the city on the surface level to hear. After her little outburst, she lowers the pressure from inside of her and calms down. "Against Shredder and the _Foot_ , our lives don't matter,…" her expression becomes very soft, "…but yours does."

A human…is willing to risk her life for them, despite the lack of history between them. This has amazed them, especially April.

Just like them, she despises the _Foot_ as much as any person in the city. It is true that they all fear the group and its leader but to see very much courage in such a small figure proves that hope has not died out just yet. If only her father was here to see how much his daughter is willing to give her life for. But Splinter cannot allow it. Only blood will be shed today if she and April will stay any longer.

"Please,…Sally, I—"

The whole place goes up in flames. And when in _flames_ , what they meant was the alarms of the underground lair going off at a rapid pace. April and Sally pops their heads up, trying to locate the source of the noise. But it was everywhere. And they didn't even bother to go look for it. Plus, the family of mutants know what it means.

"Perimeter infringe. _Breached_." Donatello was the first to run away from the centre, with his brothers in tow. " _We have incoming!_ " Their father also took off running but into another direction. The girls watched them all moved to the monitors nearby. The teenager helped her friend off her feet and joined the Turtle Brothers. Their father has located himself to the _Weapon Wall_.

" _Oh, no_! _Oh, no_!" the brainiac panicky exclaimed. Donatello was already seated in his custom-made skateboard seat as he quickly analyses the screens before him. The rest of them all looked from one screen to another. Camera were set up all over the surrounding tunnels of their sewer home. And they have got a good visual on who or what tripped the alarms.

Black soldiers, aiming their guns, are jogging down the dark tunnel. A small beeping was made as they were on the move. They have intruders. It didn't take long to know who it is with the whole black clothing and mask with faces on it.

The _Foot_ have found them.

Splinter was right. It would have been only a matter of time before they have been located. They are going to bring the fight to them.

"We got two breaches," Donnie confirmed after observing his monitors and looked at his main screen. It showed the out-layer of their home on the inside and the outside. Little red blobs are at two sections. "Fan room, weapons wall!"

 _That is where father is!_ Leo was right beside his brother as he looks at the same monitor. He had a feeling that their master would relocate there. And so will his sons. As the leader, it only took half-second to come with an attack-plan. He looks at his younger brother. "Mikey, flank right!" He turns to the brother on the chair before leaving in a hurry. "Donnie, on me! We gotta go! _Go, go_!"

Donatello rises from his seat. Too much was happening. He and the others have only been a few fights in their lives that involves the _Foot_ but this was outside in the real world. They are now going into battle on their home turf. Donnie can't stay at his post. He is needed. He quietly curses himself before joining his older brother.

* * *

A stone wall is separating them from their targets. And what is the better way to clear the path is to knock it down. _Permeant_.

A sledgehammer won't do much damage to take down an entire wall for the team to go through. Plus, it would take them a long time. They need something that would pack a punch.

And that is why one soldier brings in a small black box. The one that is producing a beeping sound. "Stand by to set charge."

Passing by his comrades, he comes face-to-face with that stone wall and places the small carton on a white electrical plastic box just bolted into the wall. With the package secure, all the _Foot_ soldier did was to press the button. "Lock and load. We're going on _10_."

The number _10_ was on the small screen, before changing it to _9_. Then, _8…7_.

It was a bomb. Shape in a small design but would unleash a small earthquake when detonate.

As the countdown has begun, the soldiers are taking the time to load up for the big battle ahead of them. Placing a number of small green containers and slots them into the _magazine_ of their handgun or assault rifles. ( _I'm not kidding! I looked it up!_ ). Instead of the usual bullets that they use, these kind of targets are needed. _Alive_.

"No live ammo. Tranqs only."

They lock in their shots. _5…4…_

"Take 'em alive!"

* * *

Splinter places his ear up against the stone. He hears beeping. _Oh…no_

Without taking it off the stone structure, he sees two of his sons at the corner of his eyes. And they are hasty approaching towards him. At bad timing as well.

Anxiety has appeared on his face in a split second as he looks at them. "No! GET BACK!" After that cry, he rushes far away from the _Weapon Wall_.

… _2…1…0_

The _Fourth of July_ fireworks just went off. And blowed off the wall of the underground home of the mutants. _Literally_.

Only the rat managed to get away from the blast. Except for the blue and purple clad turtle that were in mid-air when they got caught in the explosion. Like rag-dolls, they were thrown back with the oldest taking up most of the hit. Unfortunately, his younger brother was caught in the blast.

"Donnie!" he cried out. Luckily, the leader takes up most of the damage than his brother. Another explosion was made near the Fan room. Followed by another.

Mikey was just heading towards the Fan room, only to flung back by the third blast and rolled over the pizza couch. April and Sally have also taken the force and took cover under the computer station. So far, the only blood that has been drawn was from the skinned knee of Miss Hope herself. She must have made contact with a rock or a debris or something. This she can worry about later. _If_ there is a later for them.

Splinter was the only one who hasn't been caught in any of the blasts. Not a single dust or dust has settled on him as he was in a different location. Only he had a enough time to get away. But not for his children. He looks at his surrounding area.

The bombs have all stopped which it is good. Parts of the lair were blanket with floating debris from the explosion. The _Weapons' Wall_ is now destroyed with a small gap that you can fit 10 people at a time. Only beams of light, moving around aimlessly through the dusty fog. And they were moving into the room.

Splinter knows who has come a-knocking. It's the _Foot_. Only four so-far have entered via the destroyed wall. And judging the amount of men that are coming in, no doubt that _he_ shouldn't be too far behind.

Crossing his arms over with his fists all clenched up, the master is ready. _Always ready for anything_.

Giving off a growling battle cry, the rat leaps into battle. He will surely give them a lesson about his home unannounced!

The black-clan warriors see the giant rodent heading their way. "Engage!" one of them shouted.

Not one of them has unleashed a bullet on the furry figure who does a giant forward flip and lands on the grated floor. To gain his foot, he does a one-handstand and stands his ground, facing them. They were saving the bullets for his sons. Not him.

He was now completely surrounded by the four of them. Electricity was surging from their batons that they all pulled out. Guess they wanted to settle this like men with sticks rather than cowards with guns. Noble but big mistake.

Holding his wrist up, he motions his fingers. _Bring it on is what his sons would say._

" _Get him_!" exclaimed another.

The one behind Splinter takes the first swing to the head. But Splinter easily ducks the move before the one from the front comes charging forward, thinking he is wide open. Bad idea. Because Splinter see him coming. Along with his friends who all charged at him. He blocks the first kick before kicking into the one on his right and begins to block, punch, kick and whipping his tail on a repeated base. The _Foot Soldiers_ are all doing the best that they can, trying to land a hit on the rat, but it proved to be futile. With all the hits that Splinter has laid on them, they are going to feel this in this morning. Despite have not been a fight in his ninja life, the rat was wiping the floor with four-trained _Foot Soldiers_.

Managed to recovered from the blast that could have been a wake-up call for every _New Yorker_ right out of bed, Leo  & Donnie both sat-up from their position. Bits of bricks and pipes were no longer on their coloured wall as it has been broken down and they are scatted around them. Only bruises and scratches on their skins. Nothing major. The purple-clan turtle picks up his specs that have fallen off his face and places them back on his face.

And just in time to see more of them coming in.

"There they are! _Neutralize_ them!"

Only four of them are with their father. And they are all not after him since their guns are aiming at the two large turtles.

"Oh! They've got tranq darts!" Donnie squeaked. One hit and it is snooze-ville for them!

Lights from their holsters were shinning on one of their faces but Leo doesn't shield his hand away from it as his eyes are already locked on them. "Well, don't let them hit your skin."

As soon as the triggers is pulled, the two turtles quickly leaped onto their feet.

"Let's go! Let's move!" Leo barked as he and Donnie both swiftly turning around with their shell facing the terrorists. As the only hard-substances on them, it was vital that none of their other body parts is exposed. They squished up their arms and heads in to avoid the bullets from hitting them.

The bullets then bounced off their shells and hit other targets like the wall or the signs which sparks a wire when it made contact. Seeing no sign of a struggle, the _Foot_ decided to get in a little closer.

One of them is close enough for Donnie to whip around and whacks him away with his staff. A few more come to them now as he hits another down and Leo swipes a few bullets away with his Dual Katana. He then kicks the closer soldier down before he starts to spin rapidly like a moving top, taking one soldier at a time until he is left with one more. He was carefully not to draw blood from anyone, friend or foe, but he does slap the weapon and the soldier intact down to the ground.

Many more poured in as they head towards the living room. "Over there!" shouted a _Foot._ Underneath the non-functional screens, they have spotted another turtle and this time, one who is shorter than the others and the one with an orange bandana.

The small group all aimed at the chosen target. Like hunters, waiting for the prey to make a stir.

"Tango at 12!" As soon as he moves an inch, the sooner that they can pull the tri—

Mikey quickly hops up and jumps around on the spot, getting all fired up. " _Wassup, bra_?" He flails his weapons around, hitting every bullets that they fire. The dude's got skill. He then points at them, mocking them. "Oh, you think you can handle this, _huh_?" He blocks more the bullets off their course as he prepares for his next attack, although he is the kind of ninja who doesn't use his head that much. "I'm a snapping turtle, fool." Taking up a running start, he flies off the couch and does a total of one spit-kick; taking two down, and a spinning kick, taking one down, all while saying: " _Snap, snap, snap_!"

But he takes a fall onto his shell after the third kick. Michelangelo quickly hops back onto his feet, acting like it was all part of the plan. He looks around, coolly, to see if anybody was watching. "I meant to do that!" He then begins to move to another section of his home for more shell-kicking, swinging a Nunchunk around. "I meant to do it!" Great skill that he pulled off, but loses points for style.

The rat was going at it like _Bruce Lee_ himself. With every attack that each _Foot Soldier_ throws, he blocks them and throws it back to them with great force. But they just keep on coming. To official take them down, he managed to grab one of them by the wrist and twirls himself around as he twists the arm around in a painful position. He also grabs another one with his free hand. With one quick motion, he flips both his trapped opponents and sends them to the ground. But he wasn't done yet.

Doing a quick 180, he sweeps his tail the third one under him feet; crashing him to the grated floor. As for the last of them, Splinter uses his large tail and wraps him around his neck. Bending on his side and jumps up; spinning in mid-air as flips the soldier in the process. Once he was down, Splinter does a back flip and lands on the small bundle of terrorists and starts duking it out on their faces like a boxing bag. Just before the fourth member could lay a hand on him, Splinter quickly wraps his tail around his neck and repeatedly slams him on the ground until he is knocked out along with his comrades.

Three older brothers are now close-by with each other as they are doing their very best to defend themselves against the threat. There was one more room that has been compromised.

"We got a breach in the _Fan Room_!" Donnie cried out, whacking another _Foot_ away with his extracted Bo-Staff. Their father was taking care of the _Weapons' Wall_ , leaving the second entrance exposed and flooding in more members of the _Foot_.

"Raph! Get to the _Fan Room_!" the leader ordered, elbowing a clinging _Foot_ off his shell.

Raphael was the only one who hasn't been designated to a task before this whole bout started. That and no one knows if he did get caught in the blast. He was left out, which does not board on him very well. Especially if it was directed by his older brother and designated leader of the team. As the strongest and the most courageous out of the group, he would have been leader instead of ' _perfect_ ' Leonardo.

He pushes a _Foot_ away before facing down on his domineering brother. "Why are you always tell me what to _DO_?"

Gripping into a tight fist, he pulls his arm back and thrusted forward, aiming for his brother's head. Instead of making contact with the green face, Leo ducks the move because Raph's giant fist makes contact with an incoming _Foot_ _Soldier_. That little attack gives the soldier a knockout.

Leo doesn't have time to argue. Especially when their home is being invaded by the terrifying group that frightened the innocents for so long. He looks at the unconscious _Foot_ that his brute brother just took down and looks back at him. "Just go!"

Raph didn't snap back. He did what he was told – for once. Right now, their pad has been discovered by the last people on their minds and it is argent that this big problem is dealt with. He can argue with his brother afterwards. The muscle of the group heads for the _Fan Room_ as Leo picks up one of his katana. Out of the four giant turtles and one large rat, there are two beings that are in the crossfire. And they are the ones are not with the _Foot_.

"Mikey," Leo calls out, drawing his sword back into his scabbard, "you gotta get April and Sally out of here, _now_!"

The orange jokester didn't think twice about his brother's order. Anything to help the ladies in the house. Plus, they can't defend themselves against the black terrorist army. He was already located near the ramps when he sees two brunette female humans who are in need of a rescue. He pulls out his rocket skateboard.

"I got this!" he exclaims, taking a running start and skates down the slope. Leo can rest a little easy now that the two humans (one of them save their lives many years ago) won't get in the way and end up losing their lives.

By the time he gets to the steep ramp in his path, he activates the boost of his ride which sends him flying through the room.

The _Foot_ are now aiming their guns at the defenceless humans located at the damaged computer station. April and Sally covers their heads with their hands and looks away. Their fingers are on the trigger…

Super Mikey comes soaring in and with the help of his board, he swipes the nearest _Foot_ away from his _Angelcakes_ , while making weird _Karate Kid_ noises.

The two girls were waiting for the pain to happen but they weren't expecting to be saved by one of the _Turtles_ who hops over the pizza couch and approaches them. More bullets were fired at the turtle but he uses his shell as cover as he shields April and Sally from danger. "April, Sally, come with me. I got a safe place for you too to hide." He grabs them each by the shoulder and carefully as he possible can, leads them away from the battlefield. The girls didn't hesitate a second as they don't want to be killed or anything. "And if you girls get thirsty, I got a secret stash of _Orange Crush_ behind the fridge," he instructed them. He finally makes to the designated spot for his guests to be safe. Before he leaves, Mikey has one more thing to say. He holds a cupped hand on his right cheek as he lowers his voice. "Don't tell Raph."

April and Sally frantically nodded. Their throats can feel a little dry when they are in the middle of the battle.

To think that this ambush cannot get any worse. Guess again.

Once his men have cleared the entrance for him, he enters. A tall figure was partly blocking much of the light from the surface as he walks through the hole. The air within the room just went cold. Even by the hair of his fur, the furry ninja master can feel it coming.

After easily dealing with a small group, Splinter straighten himself up when he sees his deduction was right. The worst has come. His nightmare has come true. _Armageddon_ has arrived. Everyone would run in terror. But for Splinter,…he has been preparing for this moment.

Taking a hold of his beard and flicks it, the rat addresses the name to him. " _Shredder_." His first battle was just practise. The real _fight_ has just begun. He whips out his fists, standing in a warrior's pose. He was ready.

The metal monster jumps from his entrance and lands on the grated floor. Gaining his ground, _Shredder_ strengthens his back and takes great observant of the giant rodent before him. Judging this, he must be the same rat from the lab. The master of the reptile warriors keeps a sharp eye but he lowers his fists. As Shredder walks a few paces in a small circle, so does Splinter.

" **All these years I've been trying to recreate the mutagen. And you?** " the Shredder points to the rat before coming to a halt, still facing the rodent who does the same. " **You just handed** _ **it**_ **to me.** "

And he, of course, was not referring to the rat before him. Splinter is not important enough for Shredder to come all this way to capture him. The old rat knows who or whom he is talking about. And he will _not_ allow this to happen.

Not taking his eyes off him, the fuming Splinter slides his sandals off his feet and uses his tail to store them right behind him to make sure that he doesn't trip himself over by them, allowing Shredder to make a fatal move on him during the fight.

"You will not lay a hand on _my_ sons," warned the proud father.

Ever since Day 1, Splinter has made a vow to protect his children. At _all_ cost. No matter what.

A lone katana with blue wrapping was the closest weapon available to him. Leonardo must have drop this during the fight. Just what he now needs more than ever. Fists, feet and tail are not the only weapons that he will be needing for _Round 2_. Scampering over to where the sword is, he picks it up. Now armed with steel, Splinter stands up and spins the blade around, warming up his wrist for an over-due session.

And Shredder has brought his own weapons for today's match. He has come for the Turtles, and he will not stop until all four are all in his grasp. The only thing standing between him and them now…is the rat. And this is when his son's work comes in.

He mockingly laughs at this aphorism. He finds this very amusing. " _ **Your sons**_ **?** " He walks closer to the small rat with a feeble metal in his hand. Taking one step, he flicks his right blade out from his gauntlet. This caught Splinter by surprise. Since when does a ninja can do that? Guess Sacks must have given him some kind of upgrade. As a warrior of the night, he needs to expect the unexpected. Another step, his left blade flies out. " **You think you're their father?** "

Flicking both of his wrists, he whips out the rest of the deadly blades from his gauntlet.

 _I do not think I am their father. I_ _ **know**_ _I am._

The tension in the air has become very icy. And tranquil but in a more edgy tone. They were now both watching each other's movements since the leader of the _Foot_ has first enter the space. They wonder who will make the first strike.

And the guest would be happy enough to do it.

Splinter looks away as soon as Shredder comes charging at him. The human ninja directs his blades at him, ready to pierce his skin and shred him into pieces. But at lightning speed, Splinter blocks each attack with his katana without looking. Thanks to his intense training over the years, he can sense them coming. Holding the fourth strike from above, Splinter managed to deliver a strong kick into his chest before Shredder gives him a left fist. He recovers from the kick and looks to the clothing creature.

To find an opening during a fight with Shredder would be very difficult. And Splinter has managed to find one. Guess the rodent has found a way to fight back. And how these _Turtles_ can easily overcome his men. In so many years, he has never found anyone to complete with…until now. The Dark Master is now very impressive. Finally, a challenge worthy of his time. To show him what he can truly do as his title whispers in fear.

" **Very good,…** _ **rat**_ **!** "

But it is going to be a lot more than a kick to bring him down. Holding his fists up, more blades slide out. It was time for Shredder to get _very_ serious.

* * *

As the other entrance into the underground home, more _Foot Soldiers_ are all pilling in. And the only way to keep going is to get through the large rotating blades in front of them. And a big turtle with a red mask on.

Raphael was already in the _Fan Room_ with a few _Foot_ members waiting for him. The soldiers begin firing at the large reptile who is on the other side of a giant fan. Instead of coming at them like he usually does, he places his hands on the giant steel fan just located in front of him.

Thanks to his immense strength, the giant metal fan was now sliding towards the access. The _Foot_ still continue to fire at Raph but he kept on going, bellowing out all the way. Most of them miss the target. Instead, they bounce off the concrete wall. The space was getting a lot smaller as he continues to push, blocking any more chances for the _Foot_ to come through.

The fan comes to a screeching stop when it finally gets to the end. Most of the soldiers who were in the laneway, all moved out of the way. All except one poor soul who falls down and was now wedged in the slot. But Raph didn't care. He managed to block off one of the exit. Now, he can join his brothers…and the big brawl.

As a skilled ninja, he didn't expect his skin to be prick by a small thin needle. A few times.

Raph quickly locates the source and see tiny green vials on his arms. He pulls them off before a few more were shot.

They were tranq darts. When the _Foot_ arrived, he did overhear his smart brother that their firearms was loaded with darts rather than actual bullets. They were trying to find some way to bring them down without killing them. Think again.

He looks down at the same tunnel and see who the shooter was. Make that shooters since he can count five of them and they were all located at the end of the bright passage.

It is going to take more than 10 vials to bring this beast down.

Like a bull without a red cape in their hands, Raphael charges at the attackers, screaming his head off. One of them was close by as the red clan turtle rams the poor guy into the wall; knocking him out complete. Unfortunately, it would only take a little strength to push the soldier into the stone structure

What was left from his striking was something worse.

Loads of debris and dust were already breaking off the foundation. Even a metal pillar has tipped forward. _Oh no…_

Raph may be strong but he was a bit too powerful to bring parts of the house down. He needs to run for it.

Raph runs the other way, praying to not to be buried alive. But he didn't have the distance or the speed to make a clear getaway. Preparing for the overspill, he covers his head and dives down. Once he has done a landing, even large stone slabs all fall on top of him. A dust cloud was made by the small impact as several _Foot Soldiers_ managed to shield themselves from the sudden cave-in but all felled down when it was too much.

The only ones under the rubble are a few black militaries. And the green sewer ninja himself.

* * *

After splitting off from Mikey, April and Sally rushed past a shelf with a few coloured crates. They hid away from the sight of anyone who is not green skinned or furry. Their hearts were racing for the entire period. While finding the time to catch their breath, they crouched down, trying to be carefully of who or whom would spot them and shoot them on the spot.

Sally doesn't squat down to the same level as her adult roommate here. Instead, she bends her knees low enough for her eyes to be at April's head height while on her knees. Sally looks around. If only the Turtles or Splinter have revealed to them the exit or if they kept their eyes open the whole time, then they would be out on the streets already, away from the danger.

Right now, they need to get out of here despite wanting to stay and help the mutants escape. They were April's pets many years ago. She saved their lives and now, they are returning the favour by protecting theirs from the _Foot_.

"Hey. Listen." April whips her head to see her. "I'll see if I can find a way out of this place."

It's one thing to be in the middle of an ambush. But to leave her friend alone in the middle of the ambush to find the way out by yourself is suicidal. "What?"

"They are only after them and they told us to get out of here."

She doesn't want to leave her friend's side but the mutants were right. They _need_ to get out of here. This has become too dangerous for them or anyone if they were in their position. They can't survive any attacks that throws at them, especially bullets.

Concern was written all over April's face. "But—"

Sally straighten her legs before taking a few steps in the other direction. "I'll be right back. I promise!"

The woman didn't say something. It was she was either too speechless or too shocked to say anything at all. The teenager herself disappeared around the corner, out of April's visual. The ex-reporter was all by herself. Now she's completely petrified.

* * *

Leaving her friend all by herself was a foolish mistake. Very reckless for Sally of course. But she has to. She has to find a way out of this stone place. No-one bother to give or tell the girls where the exit is. One of the _Turtles_ – Michelangelo – was supposed to show them out but he left them in a small hidden place, away from the danger, while he heads off to another part of his invaded home to fight off against the _Foot_.

The question that still remains: Where is the exit? Was there another secret exit that only the mutants know of? Does she need to get one of them who isn't occupied at the moment? Sally looks around the area. Close to the computer station was the blue turtle wielding the swords. He was battling against a few of the _Foot_ , dodging all the moves that the soldiers can throw at him. So was the one with the purple mask, the large stick and the high-tech backpack. The orange one – Mikey, she thinks – was duking it out with a few more.

The red turtle – Raphael or Raph was it? – was nowhere to be seen. What happened to him anyway? Did he get captured or something? Better not worry about it now. Need to find a way out. Now!

Maybe through the blasted hole in the wall? The ones that the _Foot_ created? That could be the best choice. Now, to go back for April and get the hell out of here. And she would have made her way back if only she wasn't grabbed by the jacket yet again. Rather than holding high off her feet, this time, she was thrown to the ground. Sally falls onto her side and manages to hit the broken stone on her hip, bruising her soft skin.

Her first thought would be Raphael himself as he did it when they first met. But…the strength that was made to throw her to the ground was somewhat different. Lifting her head up, the one who caught her off-guard was neither green or tall, but instead at almost the same height as April and has black hair tied-up in a high ponytail with red highlights. As the second-in-command, it was Karai's duty to make sure that the subjects are capture and brought back to their HQ. Not to mention taking out anyone who stands in her way. Seeing the young teenager was one of them.

The last time that Sally saw the woman was down at the subway, with the gun aiming right at her and April. For a minute then it was pretty much it for the two friends. But it didn't happen if it wasn't for the _Turtles_ who show up in the last second and took them all down.

"Thank you for leading us here, Hope. Be glad I didn't get the chance to take you out from before."

 _Great. She knows my name_. Another reason why Karai has already branded her and April as an order to be eliminate on the spot.

The only violence that Sally has ever done in her life was sucker-punch the large turtle in the face and that was a few nights ago and she was scared. Well, she is still scared and this was now. And the older woman has her gun loaded and ready at use.

As Karai moves closer to her, so does her hand to her hand moves towards her gun rack. Guess will actually get her chance to use her weapon on a human being. She did fire a few shots at one of the _Turtles_ in the subway but it seemed unfazed.

 _What can I use? What can I use? What can I use?_

Sally was smart. She can find something to fight back. Or possibly something to distract her, allowing Sal to make a clean getaway. Moving her head around, different sizes and shapes of concrete were resting a foot away from the teenager. May not be a weapon she was looking for but it will do at this very moment.

Karai finally pulls out the gun from its hold, ready to fire at the target before her. _She has her weapon? Well, so do I._

Grabbing hold of the largest rock that almost bigger than her hand, Sally wasted no time to throw it like a baseball pitcher. It continues to soar at full speed until it hits the soft pink skin of the coldest warrior standing before her. A thick line begins to bleed out blood on her cheek. Karai drops her gun and covers her sore cheek when the impact was made. Her eyes were closed as she hisses in pain.

Now's her chance! Was it to escape or fight?

A bit dazed from the sudden weapon thrown at her, Sally took the advantage that she needed. With the strength that she has got, Sally swings her right foot underneath the Lieutenant's feet. The move became successful as the solider comes crashing down on the jagged floor. Her body and head hits the hard floor and remains motionless. The good news is that she didn't kill her. Just knocked out. She just brought her enough time to get away from the crazy gun-woman herself!

Rather than going to the exit by herself, she needs her friend. Sally can't leave her best friend alone where she might get hurt or worse! The young girl leaves the unconscious _Foot Solider_ before heading back to get April.

* * *

It felt like an eternity since her friend left her all alone. Metal were clanging together as April looked over to another part of the battlefield.

Splinter and Shredder were still in a tight circle. The metal ninja still has his blades at ready, waiting for the skilled rat to make his move. Eventually, Splinter did.

Swing his left arm up high in a blocking stance, Splinter starts off by doing a forward flip. With the sword in both hands, he swings it downward but Shredder parries his body away from the attack, sparing the contact of the sharp blade on his armour. But he wasn't prepared yet again by a double back-kick courtesy of the rat himself and again with the flick of his tail.

Getting hit twice was not looking good for Shredder. He didn't like the outcome. If this keeps up, he would be a mockery to not only his men, but also to the city that he has almost completely control via the underworld. He can't possible lose to a rat.

With his back turned at him, Splinter dives his sword over head as the tip of the steel heads for his head. Not this time.

With one swing with his left sharp gauntlet, Shredder knocks the one weapon that would stood a chance against him out of the large rodent's hands. Now, he is defenceless.

Bringing his right fist down for the kill, Shredder has got the rat trapped. But Splinter was not down yet. He still has his other weapon. Spinning on the balls of his feet, his tail whips his calf, bring the metal giant down on his knees.

Shredder quickly recovers as he – what Splinter was unexpected for a split second – throws his sharp blades straight for the hairy target. He also spins on his knees to get a bit momenta on his round. But as a ninja, Splinter needs to be ready at all times.

For every blade that comes at him, Splinter did his very best to block, parry and throw every single on them. Instead of piercing his skin, they all impaled on the wall and the steel cat-walk just above them. After deflecting the last knife, Splinter flips backwards to gain distance from his foe but Shredder, with a few blades at his disposal, stands up and charges at him. He manages to throw another blade but Splinter dodges that once again.

The rat decided to go the tail attack once more, but Shredder was too smart about it. Just as the tail almost touch the metal, the cold steel hand grabs the tip. Now with his opponent in his grip, he swings the rat off his feet and onto his back. But he then loses his grip on the pink tail, setting Splinter free. It caused him to do another tail whip to the head. Shredder loses his balance from the attack and this time, falls onto his back.

Flipping up onto his feet, the Shredder resumes the match. Scurrying up the ramp, Splinter looks over his shoulder to see Shredder swinging his right arm in a cross motion. Here come the blades once again!

As the knifes leaves the host, Splinter was lucky enough for the sharp steel to rip through his fabric and not to make one scratch on his outer flesh. With this many blades at his side, Splinter will need to gain better ground if her ever wants to win this fight. Or higher grounds.

Doing the best as he can to dodge the last few blades, Splinter jumps onto a block before scaling up the wall which leads him to the platform high above their heads. By the time he hops over the metal railing of the balcony, Splinter tips his head to the side, letting the last knife miss its mark and hits the wall instead.

He has no more blades. Guess the Shredder is the one who is defenceless. He was foolish enough to use all his weapons in one go rather than using them sparely. Well, that is when Splinter is wrong.

Weapon or no weapons, the Shredder has been prepared for this battle. As he has another trick up his sleeves. Bending his arms up, the gauntlets on Shredder's…begins to glow, while making a humming sound?

Splinter keeps a sharp eye on this. But this is not the only thing that surprises him. Slowly pulling out from the concrete wall are the lodged knifes…thanks to the technology on his wrists. It's like the blades were now moving on its own. One-by-one, all slide out of the wall and quickly flies back to its owner. They acted like magnets. Splinter looks at each flying knife passing by with astonishment. It was like the Shredder has the power to control things with his mind, like telekinetic.

This is bad. _Very bad, indeed_.

Shredder may be a demon but he's human. He does not possess powers beyond the supernatural world but having this unbelievable technique is troubling.

And going higher ground to avoid the attack was not such a good idea, thanks to the new change of attack. Grabbing hold of the railing, Splinter leaps off the platform and heads straight for the ground before him.

Performing a side roll in the air, Splinter was lucky enough to dodge the oncoming steel at him as they all went straight for his opponent. Doing a somersault in the air before his giant rat's feet and one hand hits the grate floor. As much as he wants them to hit him by luck, the rat master needs to be a lot careful now that he has witnessed Shredder's new attack.

All the blades return to its master as they were from before. Shredder does a huge flick with his wrist, ready for another successful run of his new weapons. He is quite pleased of what his son has given to him. From only one swing, he can quite tell that they are very deadly.

Not waiting for Shredder to make the same move again, Splinter goes in for a spinning tail whip to the head. But even Shredder was smart enough to predict the move as he ducks his head down. But he wasn't expecting the giant tail to wrap around his head. With one thrust in the other direction, Splinter sends Shredder; spinning in the air before landing on the grated ground once more.

Now on his back, the steel ninja master was a bit dazed. Now was Splinter's chance!

Grabbing his son's lone katana that was disarmed from the rat before, Splinter sprinted straight for Shredder. With this one final move, the reign of Shredder…will finally be over. _New York_ …will finally be free of this nightmare.

Leaping high in the air, Splinter holds the sharp blade in his hands and up above his head. The severe tip of the blade is aiming right at Shredder.

Fortunately for him, he sees this move coming. Leaping up to his feet, he holds out his hands, ready to block the move and deliver his finale move on the rodent. As soon Splinter comes close enough to him, sparks fly when the steel gauntlet made contact with the steel sword.

Shredder locks the long blade between his blades on his left gauntlet while his right arm was lock in Splinter's grasp by the feet.

But the rodent was very fortunate to use his own tail to wrap Shredder's head around to face the furry animal. Now, it was a contest of strength. Who will succeed?

Bearing his gritted teeth, Splinter presses down his might on his sword, hoping to piece his weapon into Shredder's skull.

The blade inches closer. Only a few more seconds and Splinter will surely…

Using the sudden energy that he has, Shredder's left gauntlet swipes the sword right out of the rat's grasp. He has caught the rat off guard. And Shredder, as sneaky as he is, used the advantage to grab Splinter by his coat, swings him over his shoulder and slams him hard on the ground. His tail has uncoiled the metal helmet when Shredder got a hold of him.

With his opponent flat on the ground, Shredder stands up straight. Recovering from the sudden attack, Splinter looks up to the steel giant in sheer terror. It was now the rat's turn to be defenceless.

* * *

Leo ignored the screens at his brother's station when he sucker-punch the last of his opponents to the floor. He was no longer occupied with any _Foot Soldiers_ as he looks around. Close to his side was his genius brother with his Bo-Staff at his side, still dealing with his lot. Mikey has his share, but…didn't he order the baby brother to send the two girls out of their home and hopefully not in the middle of the battlefield? He prays on the famous sword master of Japan that they are not harm or hurt in any possible way.

As for Raph,…the muscle of the group was nowhere in sight. Where did he get off to? Another part of their invaded home, still holding against his own? The leader does have the skills and experience to fit the role but his younger brother has more strength than they all do and would be able to handle a lot more.

This leaves only one more member of the family - the guardian of the ninja family. The eldest of the reptiles was eyeing out any creature with grey-brownish fur in a black/yellow robe. It took a mere second for Leo to locate him. The only adult that he looks up to as a great ninja master and father…was located in the training area. Flat on his back. With the metal monster looming over him.

Terror has entered his veins. " _Sensei_!"

Leonardo was so busy dealing with most of the _Foot Soldiers_ , he didn't have the time to stand by his father's side in battle. And now,…he was in trouble!

Right now, he was closest to Master Splinter out of everyone. With his Dual Katanas in his hands, Leo rushes to his father's aid. Longs plastic flaps were hanging in the turtle's way as he pushes them to the side. But not before a few more _Foot_ members show up with a long stick each in their hands.

One end begins to light up.

They get closer which was the perfect distance between them and him. That is when the sparks begin to fly out of the rods…and into the turtle's sides. Followed by another. Despite being fast, Leo didn't have time to counter it. As electricity runs even faster than the mightiest warrior on the planet.

Feeling the shock, Leo was twitching at his mercy. Two more _Foot_ , armed with the same electricity pod, surrounded the blue turtle and followed the same tactic.

He couldn't take the force as Leo groans in pain. Losing his grip on his weapons, the blue leader helplessly drops them to the ground before he falls onto his shell. With the turtle now dependent, the _Foot_ tower over as they continue to jolt him. He needs help.

Through his squinted eyes, he can clearly see the closest brother with a much longer stick, swinging at high-speed.

" _Donnie_!" he cried out.

Doing a _figure 8_ at high speed, Donnie was doing the best that he can by making sure no tranq darts hits his reptile skin. "Hang on, Leo! Be right there!" Once he is done with his lot, he will rush to his brother's aid. The _Foot_ still has their fingers on the trigger, letting all the darts fly out. Until the very last one.

The couple of _Foots_ are now out of ammo but they still have their fingers on the triggers. Not one single dart has made contact with the turtle's skin. They have used up all of their rounds. Now it was the nerd's turn. Now relying on their rods as the blunt weapon, the _Foot_ resume their attack and Donnie decided to return the favour. He has stopped spinning and then proceeds to whacks them on the heads; sending them to the floor. He also sees his little brother doing his fair share on a few _Foot_ soldiers.

* * *

Still in her hiding spot, April's heart was racing even more faster when she met the _Turtles_ on the rooftops. Her friend hasn't come back yet from her search and she was all alone. Her lip was twitching with distress and her short breathing was increased. The young woman doesn't know if Sally did ever come back because she was too entranced with the fight that she is witnessing in the skate room. She has not taken her eyes off them for one second.

Lying on the concrete floor, Splinter was at his mercy. The rat was slowly getting up on his feet but struggles to from the last attack that Shredder thrown down on him. And he was very unprepared when the metal fiend violently kicks him in the face. Poor Splinter was thrown to the other side with brute force. But the Shredder was not done yet. While the furry rodent was lying on the cold floor; weakened, Shredder once again, comes to his side, grabs him by his robe and flings in to the metal floor.

Once the rat was back on the grated base, that is when the blades comes out. Shredder steps up the high platform as he advances on the large rat. He was ready for the final strike.

 _He's going to kill Splinter_. April was shivering now. Not from the temperature but from the tension of not only the battle but also this scene that is about to unfold.

The small rodent that she had as a loyal pet many years ago…was going to be shred before her very eyes.

After he is gone, so would the _Turtles_. Also her dear pets.

But what can April do? She's not a fighter. She's a reporter. Not once she has entered a battle and live to tell a tale in her entire life. But she and Sally have caught themselves in a number of occasion where violence was needed by one side or another or both. Like the rumble in the subway just a few nights ago.

Maybe she needs something. Anything to fight back. But only enough to give Splinter a fighting chance or enough time to get away. She may not know how to fight…but at least she would be able to help. To aid an old friend.

The _Turtles_ uses weapons to protect themselves. It's not just fighting skills that they all have. There's much more to than just to throw a punch and a kick.

Eyeing to her right, a lone Sai was lodged into a discarded crate. Not the ideal weapon that she was looking for but just what April needs at this very moment. With little force, she pulls it out and holds her chosen weapon by her side. Now, all she needs to the perfect timing. And she doesn't have long.

Cause Splinter is one step closer to his impending doom if no-one does something. And that is why April is going to do it.

Coming closer to the sewer rat, the Shredder has all of his blades out. Taking his final step at the rodent before him, he aims his right gauntlet high above. Just one strike and it will all be over.

Splinter quickly eases the pain from his sides, his right paw clutches at the bruised area, and regrets now look up. The clean steel that he sees in Shredder's hold was heading towards its obvious target: _Him_.

Judging by this move, he can actually tell that this one would be a very _bloody_ mess on the spot.

His sons. He has tried his very best to raise them, train them, _protect_ them, from the possible dangers of the outside world. This was one of them. He had dreaded of this faithful day. But like all ninjas in life, they must be prepared for the unexpected. Even for death. And this would be the last time that he would ever see them again.

Shredder gives off a growl; ready to silence a worthy opponent that he had in many years.

Wasting no time at all, April quickly rushes out of her hiding spot and heads towards the centre. Gripping the Sai in her hand, she was ready to fight. Getting closer to him would be a foolish mistake but she is doing her part to help the rat – and the turtles – that she once knew.

The Shredder doesn't seem to noticed the small human approaching him from behind as April comes at a respectable distance to stab the weapon into the small power pack located in the upper body of the ninja's back. Small sparks flies out of the damaged hole, leaving the weapon to remained lodged in it.

Sally comes rushing back to her previous designated spot…only to spot her friend in a different location. Very close to the metal monster and Splinter.

The colour has drained from her face when she saw the scene before her. "Oh, _shi_ —" Sally hisses her favourite curse word as she quickly rushes to her friend's aid. And the teenager thought she was the reckless one.

Shredder trembles from the sudden attack (which he wasn't prepared for). He turns his body and head slightly to see his potential attacker in the yellow jacket. He was now furious at April. For halting his attack on his dying opponent. Guess he has to kill two birds with one _blade_.

" _ **YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL**_!"

Using this distracted to his advantage, Splinter rolls a good step away from Shredder but was horrified to what was the cause.

" _April_!"

She needs to get away. But there isn't enough time for the both of them. Splinter knows April can't protect herself. Especially against Shredder.

Swishing his tail around, the large rat wraps it around April's torso; taking the woman by surprised, and with whatever left of his strength, flings her far away from the stage as possible.

Sally was also coming to the scene when April comes flying into her friend. The young girl awkwardly catches her friend sideways but falls onto her back; taking up much of the pain. After the throw, the rat collapse under his feet.

He was too tired. Too tired to move. And too tired to fight on.

At least he protected Miss O'Neil from her ultimate demise. The old rat didn't blame her for trying to help. She simply saved his life at the last second and gave her the strength that he needed. There is one thing that April and her late father now both share. _Their courage to help and save one another_.

* * *

Electricity was running through his veins as the torture continues. It would only be a matter of time before Leo is completely knocked out. He needs to escape. His father needs him. His brothers need their leader. They all need him.

Grabbing a hold of two active rods, Leo screams at the top of his lungs as he uses all his might to push them to push them away from his body as possible. And directs them to a new target. Each other.

Once the active ends make contact, it emits a strong bright blast that sends all _Foot_ _Soldiers_ off their feet and sends them flying away from the turtle to different parts of the sewer den.

Rods were disarmed from their holders and the black warriors flopped to the floor like sacks of potatoes. The electricity has disconnected from the reptile's body as he gains all his muscles back in a split second. Light smoke filled the air before it quickly evaporated. No longer surrounded and in danger, it was time for the eldest to get to his original task.

Rolling over to his side, Leo shakes the dizziness out of his head and looks ahead. His father was still fighting on. But not for long.

The sound of metal was still sounded in the background. April moves off the human cushion herself as she stands up with no trouble. Sally on the other hand…

The teenager's eyes were closed, almost winching in pain not just from the fall that she took but also the tussle that she had with the angry Japanese woman not too long ago. The woman helps her friend up to her feet. When April grabs her by the arm, Sally hisses in pain as she can feel a bruise coming on her back.

The girls have found themselves near the radio room. Splinter must have thrown April away from Shredder before the monster could have dealt with some serious damage on her. Her former pet rat saved her at the last second. Completely understand the risk of helping them out, April is willing not to it again for the second time in the row. She can't afford to make the same mistake. Splinter and the _Turtles_ were trying to keep them safe.

April sees the small table and carefully drags the poor girl over. Sally's back was slightly hunched over but she'll survive. In the small space, they both had enough room to hide themselves. Just in case if Shredder has spotted them yet again.

Crawling on the ground in the middle of the battle was the last thing that Splinter will do. But he can't help it. His brain & heart were screaming for him to get up but no avail. His muscle was aching. His breathing was shallow. He is losing.

And he couldn't crawl away any further from his opponent as Shredder resumes his incoming victory. The metal monster grabs the rat once again and violently throws him close to another entrance. The nearby archway which leads him to the kitchen and dining area.

But just before you take a step into the next room, there is a special switch. Luckily for Splinter, he happens to land very close to it. But its located on the same side as the training room. So, in order to activate it, someone has to be in the skate ramp area. Which his own children are not currently in.

And it happens to be his sons' salvation. But his own sacrifice.

Located near the kitchen area, Leo takes up a running start, heading towards his feeble father. " _Sensei_!" He almost trips over but continues to press on.

Very fragile, Splinter uses the energy that has left to crawl over to the switch. His eldest was coming up fast. _No…_

"No, my son, stay back!"

With one more push, the old rat lifts his hand up and grabs hold of the switch. With one push of it, it releases the secured chain, setting it free. Descending upwards, the long chain rattles against the mechanism, giving off sparks as it makes contact. As it goes up, the large metal gates go down.

Taking his swords out, Leo was only a metre away from joining his father. But his heart was racing a lot faster when the gate before him is sliding down. Gripping a tight grasp on his weapons, Leo does a spinning jump through another set of clear plastic flaps and lands in front of the gate itself, with his right sword about to make contact. He slashes the metal gate; trying to slash into two. But it shows now mark. _Why…why would father lock himself in? The Shredder is with him! He would be…_

These were going through Leo's mind as he continues to slices away; trying to weaken the substance entrance.

Mikey socks the last of them in the face but the sound of the gate scraping downwards brings to his attention. And his father is on the other side.

" _Sensei_!" the youngest cries out. He ditches the knocked-out _Foot_ and races through the boys' bedroom. But the gate closes on him before he got the chance to go through the archway it, causing him to skids to a stop.

Like his brothers, he cares a great deal for the only parent that he and his brothers have. Why would Sensei shut this large gate? And why now? With the entrance blocked off, Mikey frantically leaves the room and finds another way around. This was not the only entry to the skating area.

After dealing with his lot, Donnie joins his older brother. Coming up to the shut door, he bangs his fist with all of his might, hoping to break some kind of the door's weak spot. He too witnessed scene before and has ditch his battle to help his father. He just couldn't believe. Some time ago, Splinter has ordered him to installed a barrier around their home. He told them that it was a part of their training. Until now, it was _not_.

Desperate to help his master, Leo agitatedly shakes the gate. He and his brothers need to know. "Sensei! Dad! Dad!" He stops shaking, gripping on the iron and drawing his face a little closer. "What are you… _What are you doing_?" His eyes are locked onto his father's who is struggling to get up, even with the support of the iron gate.

The last thing that Splinter wants is any of his students to go up against _him_. They cannot. They were not ready yet. Splinter couldn't handle himself. It was a death wish for anyone foolish enough to face him. Something that the furry ninja master was ready for. Not his sons. They were too young. It would be too early for them.

What is done…needs to be done. He has separated his own children from the danger itself. No matter how hard it is. But there is one thing that he can do.

Petrified, Splinter shakily pokes his head through the hole itself to where his eldest son is. " _Hide_!"

And the danger itself leaps up in the air…and lands right behind Splinter.

All three Turtles are frightened when Shredder grabs the weak rat by the rob yet again. Leonardo's eyes went wide. " _No_!" But neither him or his brothers had the strength or time to break the gate when their father is caught in the hands yet again.

" _SAVE YOURSELVES_!"

With the screeching rat in tow, Shredder jumps away and slams him down hard on the grated ground. He takes Splinter away from his children but lets them watch the suffering before them. The Turtles need to help their father. NOW!

Still hiding in their spot, April and Sally both poke their heads up to watch the carnage before them. They were now shaking with terror. Shredder is merciless beating Splinter to death! Even April (this time) doesn't intervene. She would end up meeting the same fate if she interferes for the second time. Sally is wise not to get involved at all. They couldn't do anything but watch in revulsion.

Gripping their three-fingered hands on the bars, they all, simultaneously, push the gate up. So far, they have managed to get it above their shins. But they need to hurry. If they keep on delaying to open the gate, their father will not survive much longer.

The sound of a living carcass crunching was heard as Shredder tosses Splinter high in the air until he slams himself in the ramp above their heads. The sore rat then falls down to earth. But just before he makes contact with the hard floor, Shredder swings a much harder punch to the head, making a few twirls in mid-air before hitting the floor. Now lying on his back, Splinter's bones and muscles are now aching for the afterlife. Even death would be less painful than experiencing the agonizing pain for even one more minute.

The three teenage ninjas are struggling to open the heavy door but they are not giving up. Their father is in grave danger. Every second counts.

Rather than go all the way, the small gap between the floor and the gate was enough for Donatello to bend down on one knee to bring his short Bo-Staff and places it in a vertical position underneath it. With the press of the button, the whole stick extends it to its full length, pushing the door all the way up at rapid speed. The pole flies up a bit before the techy turtle catches it. Good thing that Donnie customized it a long time ago. It came in very handy. Leo and Mikey both let go of the gate when it comes up at full force. No longer blocked off, the Turtle Brothers can move forward. They all ran out and heads straight for Shredder.

More _Foot Soldiers_ began to flood into the ruined underground home, aiming their firearms at the three green mutants themselves. Once his opponent couldn't make any movement at all, Shredder bends down and grabs Splinter by the rim of his dirty robe. The _victor_ holds up the _failure_ of this battle high in the air like a trophy.

Splinter, hanging his numb limbs around, didn't do anything to break free from his prison. Shredder has really dealt a number on Splinter, causing him to be one step closer to his demise.

And Splinter…He did everything that he could. The rat master has taught himself how to fight… _from a book_. But it wasn't enough to win. Shredder has spent his entire life training the deadly art. The rat only had a few years after reading a tome collection. Splinter admits defeat. Does it also mean that he admits death too?

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, armed with their signature weapons at their sides, halt a fair distance away from Shredder. They both see their adversary up ahead as they all got into their battle position.

There were a few reasons why they stopped. One: They are completely outnumbered now that more black soldiers have entered their home; armed with firearms. With either tranq darts _or_ actual bullets.

And two:…He has their father hostage.

If they take another step, it would be all over for Splinter. They need to find a way to get their father far away from the steel ninja's clutches as soon as possible so they can dual him. But how, exactly? Knowing how dangerous Shredder is in person, it would be precise impossible.

Shredder decided to bring up an ultimate. The one that will cause them to surrender their weapons…and _themselves_.

" _Children_ , drop your weapons,…" he then gestures his open hand towards the rat in his grasp, "…or your father…" he clenches his fist tightly, arming his sharp gauntlet, and holds his prisoner up higher for them to see in the light, "… _will die_."

The injured rat was on the brink of death. The only audible sound coming out of him was his groaning. He was barely hanging on. One more fatal move or he would face with eternal darkness. Through his nearly closed eyes, he can see three of his children. All standing proud and strong. Just like how any parent raised their own kin.

The group of three Turtles continue believed what he said to them. He is giving them a choice. To surrender to his condition or…lose one of their precious family member.

For the past 15 years,…they have all looked up to him. They loved him uncontinally. They all followed him as a great leader of the pack. He _is_ and _always_ will be their father. Beyond time and space. And the Shredder… was just about to take it all away in an instant. The monster does not have any remorse in his bones. So, why has he stopped the fighting and has not finished him off.

If the Turtles were in any possible danger like just before, Splinter would gladly lay down his life to protect his young. His own _family_.

Splinter's life was in danger. There was no other way out.

The Turtles have come to a conclusion.

Leo was the first to straighten up…and releases his grip on his swords. The blades went clang when it made contact with the concrete ground. As the leader, he makes the final decision. And he hopes that the others will follow. After letting his weapons go, he looks to the incomplete team. Don was the second to drop his staff but looked at his older brother for permission in doing so. And that leaves Mikey to throw his dual chunks away. The two oldest at the moment looked back at the terrorist group. All the _Foot Soldiers_ in front of them still aimed their weapons at the mutants in case of any witty business or if they just to get the jump on them.

Both the wooden weapons gave a bit of thud when it joined the same level as the steel weapons. And that was only the three turtles. Their brother Raph was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? And how come he isn't here? Knowing him, he wouldn't be the first one to submit but he would certainly be the last if he couldn't find another way around it. He too would drop his weapons if he was here and not…wherever he is.

The Turtle Brothers did what the Shredder told them to. They have surrender themselves to the enemies. For the sake of their father.

 _If he promised not to hurt Splinter…_

Both April and Sally saw this confrontation. Shredder only has Splinter held as a captive to tip the scales towards his favour. The Turtles have a genuine heart unlike Shredder. They have given him their word. They just hope he would keep it.

No-one knows if the girls did ever escape the sewers. Not wanted to be seen by anyone, the two roommates both duck under the table so it looks like that they did escape the sewers and were not here the whole time. At least they were not prepared to witness the next scene.

Because that is when Shredder did the unthinkable.

He has got them right where he wants them. _Unarmed_ …and _unprepared_.

With the battered rat in his clutches, Shredder draws his elbow back…and slams his sharp gauntlet into the weak portion of the rat's chest! A clear grunt came from Splinter's mouth. Probably the last thing to speak when Shredder made the fatal attack!

In a split second, horror washed over their faces. " _NOOOOO_!" The three brothers all rushed over to save their father…

Some of the _Foot_ enter through the second entrance, with fully-charged rods in their hands. They came up behind the startled mutants and shock them from behind. Feeling this sudden attack, the turtles dropped to their knees; unable to withstand the jolt. Only about two or three members of the black ninja squad took a turtle each as the newfound suffering continued. Leo was very familiar to its attacks that are coursing through his and the other's veins.

The steel ninja master throws the near-lifeless rodent out from his grip. The body collapses onto the hard ground with both his hands to one side.

Splinter's eyes remained closed. His body… _motionless_.

The dreadfulness has sickened the pits of their stomach. _This_ …cannot be happening.

Some tranq darts were shot into their green skins as Leo felt one on his neck. He pulls the small container off him but the substances have already entered his systems. Hitting his torse on the ground, he can already feel the wooziness now in effect. It would only be a matter of time before he is out cold.

Desperately, the eldest tries to reach for his father. _Shredder… he promised! He promised…NOT to kill him!_

Dropping to the floor as well, the two youngest were trying their very best to hang on. But with the tranquilizer darts and the electricity going into their body, it was proving to be very effective.

Their eyelids were closed shut and their heads flopped onto the ground. They eventually met with darkness. Until they wake up.

* * *

Everyone cleared out of the ruined home; leaving only the metal master and one of his men at the doorway. A few more have just departure through the same exit. There was something that was amiss when this mission started.

" **Where's the fourth?** " he asked the lone _Foot_ present. The master clearly remembers 15 years ago that there were _four_ baby turtles for the project that he conducted. As well as the rat but he is not very significant at present.

"He's dead," the loyal soldier replied.

He was there to witness the demise of the last member of the hidden ninja clan. Along with a few of his fallen comrades. They came down here to find all four of them. Only three are in his procession. Even if they did lose one of them, it would still be enough. _For his ultimate plan_.

He scans the room that a great battle took place. His foe continues to lie in the same place that he lands a fatal attack which hopefully would have finished him off. The rat was truly a worthy opponent to be honest.

He still couldn't believe that after 15 years, the ones that he has been looking for were right under his nose the whole time. Such a pitiful place to hide in the shadows where he too lurks.

Now it has been discovered, there should be no evidence that he and his army were even here. Or any witnesses at all.

There was only one thing left to do. He turns back to his soldier. " **Destroy this place.** "

Just like the one to make a couple of entrances when the ambush occurred, the bombs were set up all over the underground. Once they are secured and the men are cleared of the

On the surface, the humans of _New York_ would have felt a small tremor. But a 6.2 on the Richter scale has shook up the place when the TNT were set off. A few huge fire blast enveloped the area before leaving a large smoky trail.

Thanks to the explosion, large debris felled off its previous structure and landed on a new area. Most of them settles on a small soft body just in the centre of the discarded room. He was left there to rot by his greatest adversary and the greatest evil that the city has ever known.

Breathing severely and eyes stayed closed, the rat is trapped under his concrete coffin what could possibly be his final resting place. He is still alive but not for long. It was not just physically pain that he is feeling today. After the toughest match of his life, Splinter feels a great battered in his soul. The worst has happened for him.

He let the Shredder…took his family away. _His own sons_.

A tear streaked down on his furry cheek.

 _I..am sorry,…my sons._

 _I have…failed you._

* * *

… **whoa…Shredder has ambushed the lair, took down Splinter and has capture the Turtles! How will they ever escape? And what about Raph? Is he ok? And Splinter? Will he survive this ordeal? Well, guess we will find out very soon in the next chapter of:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell:** _ **Let's Go Save My Brothers**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: SO…SO…SO…** _ **SO**_ **much has happened since the last update to now.**

 **Well, first off, can I just say that meeting Mr. Nolan North a.k.a "Raphael 07" was truly something that I will never forget! The guy was SO nice in person and I think I was the only one dressed up as Raphael there while some are** _ **Nathan Drake**_ **and** _ **Deadpool**_ **. Hey, it was 10 years in the making and it was worth it!**

 **I also want to dedicate this chapter to the ones whom we lost in the terrorist attack in both Manchester and London.** **They were such innocent kids, enjoying a night out to see a concert of a huge star. And not too long on the London Bridge.**

 ***hung my head, shaking it* Why? Why is this still happening?**

 **Is it because of Trump in the office?**

 **Ever since he has taken up the job, everything in the world went to madness?**

 **And he thinks that climate change is a bunch of baloney? And has the right to make the oil pipeline on a sacred Indian grounds?**

 **And its right to slash Obamacare and replace it with his** _ **own**_ **healthcare that only takes care of rich people and not the poor people, women, children & family?**

 **And he has (I don't know if this is already happened but…) made a law that he would NEVER get sue when he is in office?**

 **And he has the right be right all the time when others have laid down the real facts of what he has accomplish of all the lies that he has posted during his campaign?**

 **And does he have the right to be ALIVE at the moment?!**

…

…

…

…

…

 **Sorry.**

 **Had to get my frustration out of the way. Let's move on to the good news, other than** _ **Supanova**_ **.**

 **I have nearly finished my** _ **Katana**_ **cosplay from** _ **Suicide Squad**_ **for** _ **Oz Comic Con**_ **in Melbourne. There is not only the actress who plays** _ **Lilly**_ **from** _ **HIMYM**_ **and** _ **Willow**_ **from** _ **Buffy**_ **but also…GOOFY! Bill Farmer is COMING! I have watched** _ **Goof Troop**_ **and both of the** _ **Goofy Movies**_ **and played** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **games for YEARS NOW! As would say: "I'M GEEKING OUT HERE!" The bad news is that I might be working that weekend so I would be only allowed to go one of the days. I'll be keeping you guys posted in a week or when we get close.**

 **Plus, my friends have seen** _ **Wonder Woman**_ **and he said it was really good. Best DC movie since** _ **Dark Knight**_ **he said, NOT ME! I'll see it to believe it! Beside, about time we finally get a heroine movie that is directed by a WOMAN as well!**

 **Also** _ **Black Panther**_ **and the new** _ **Spiderman Homecoming**_ **movie are coming soon. Can't wait to see them!**

 **Plus, I'm currently on the job hunt (still), despite having two causal jobs but they are on the weekends. Hopefully this next job will be mostly weekdays. Finger crossed!**

 **Oh! Also, I have a** _ **Deviantart**_ **account where I have also uploaded my FanFics too. It's The-Dragon-Lord-2912. So, same name with a minus in between.**

 **And lastly, I too like to dedicate this chapter to stars that we have recently lost. Peter Sallis a.k.a Wallace from "** _ **Wallace & Gromit**_ **" and Adam West a.k.a 60's Batman/Mayor West from "** _ **Family Guy**_ **". Thanks you to the both of you for making my childhood a great one.**

 **So, forgive me for the late update.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	18. Let's Go Save My Brothers

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 17 – "Let's Go Save My Brothers"**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Another week and as promise, another chapter! Before we get a move onto the next one, let's get the usual out of the way, ok**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. :-) This story is getting better & better by the minute. I love it. :-)_ _  
_ _I hope April, Sally & Raphael will be able to save Leonardo, Donatello & Michelangelo. :-)_ _  
_ _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._ _  
_ _Thanks,_ _  
_ _ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Thanks!  
They sure will! But we will take a trip to see the bad guys of the story before we see the heroes again.**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **You don't say much, do you? Anyway, no worries. The next one will be pretty short.**_

* * *

Time for the aftermath, shall we?

* * *

 **(On the backstreets of New York, Manhattan, NY – 7:30am)**

From a joyful bright day to a forlorn wet morning. The rain was pouring down from the cloudy sky to bring a misty morning to the fair city. So much has happened in a mere of minutes. It could be happening either on the streets or your own backyard. Or in the back alley of the _Big Apple_.

There was a commotion going on in the dangerous section of the city. Only few would be brave enough to enter and live to tell a tale. No-one would dare to check out the area as it is currently occupied by a rather infamous group, dressed in black. Some arming their firearms at today's targets.

The entire alleyway has been blocked off from the public eye and has every single _Foot_ member on duty at every corner. All armed with their rifles, they wanted to make sure that these certain beings won't escape.

"Keep moving!" shouted one of the soldier. One of them, armed with his rifle, aims at them while walking backward until he gets to the destination.

Walking in a straight line, these three creatures are a lot different from the dark company that surrounds them. Unlike them, the black soldiers don't have a huge shell on their backs and their skins are not a sicken green.

Against their will, Leonardo, Donatello & Michelangelo all walked towards a large armoured trailer that is connected to one cream truck. Two black cars were parked on either ends of the alleyway.

Their hands and feet are blinded together by a small but durable bunch of chains to make sure that they don't escape. The electricity rods keep on zapping at them by two _Foot_ , designated to be with a turtle each doesn't actually help. Adding their soaking bodies from the rain to the electricity makes it a lot painful as it is a dangerous combination. With every shock that is thrown on them, they all winched and twitch at every strike. Painful groans come out of their mouths.

The oldest of them tries to act solid for his team. He was right in the middle in the line with the baby brother in the group right behind him. "Stay strong." He was trying to ease with each agony that strikes him and his brothers but they are proving very ineffective. The pain is too much for them to take. "Remember _, pain's only in the mind._ "

It doesn't really help if they physically keep on attack them without mercy.

Donnie was ahead of the pack when the double doors of the trailer opens up for them. They cannot avoid it. They have to go in. Otherwise, they will be getting more than the shock treatment.

The only dry place in the wet street would be the shady part of the sewers. That is where the two girls who witnessed the surprise attack downstairs and are still alive today. After the _Foot_ were busy taking the Turtles down, April and Sally have managed to survive the blast from their hiding spot and followed the terrorist group up to the sewer hatch. The girls were carefully enough to stay quiet as they followed the soldiers in pursuit. The light rain was coming down through a number of drain pipes as it provided a great view for them to see and a place to hide in plain sight. Keeping their breathing shallow, they try so hard not to get spotted.

Hiding close to a grated gate, they both watched three of the bravest fighters that they have ever known, tied up like prisoners and heading into a metal trailer. Only one of them knows them personally. 15 years ago, they were once her pets. After the fire incident, the mutagen in their systems after it was injected causes them to grow into humanoid turtles. _Mutant Turtles_. Sounds like a catchy title with the words _teenage_ and _ninja_ added in.

Sally looks through the grate when someone shouts in Japanese dialogue. April eyes in her direction. They both can clearly see the woman that almost gun Sally down. And the thin red line on her right cheek. A rock wasn't the ideal weapon but it did help the teen in the time of need. Other than the mark on her face, she looks pretty furious. Karai watches the prizes for her master with a sharp eye as they are being forced into the trailer.

After the last one hops in, the metal doors close up behind them. The girls from their hiding spot both let out a longing breath. Guilt is running in their souls. It was all their fault. Mostly April.

She was the one who exposed them to Sacks. Hearing his name…she couldn't believe that she and her father trusted the man. After working together on this… _project_.

Both the O'Neils and Sally's father were the victims in this mess. One is dead and the other is off the map. After discovering that the Turtles were her pets, the remorse runs even deeper into her soul. And now, thanks to the girls, they are now in the hands of the notorious criminal on the planet.

What can they do? Forget about it?

After what they have been through for the past few days, it is likely that the answer "no" does not come to mind.

They need to fix this. And fast. Knowing how dangerous the _Foot_ are and their leader (plus, with the prodigious assistance from a deceived ally), it would take more than two humans to fix this.

Only three of the Turtles are taken. They don't see the fourth. Judging which one it is, it must be Raphael. He wasn't with his brothers when they were taken down by the _Foot_ back in their home. He must be still there. Along with Splinter…

" _Move along_! _Go_!" The troops all deserted their spots and head of each vehicle.

" _Troop, go_!"

The engines are firing up. They were ready to move out. Back to…wherever they are going. To their HQ, possible. The whereabouts is a mystery to everyone.

" _Move_! _Move_!"

And so did April and Sally as they moved away from their hiding spot. They decided to head back to the sewer home. Hopefully, the fourth member is not completely out of the fight. Hopefully he is not in the same state as the rat is.

The two black cars and the cream one with a trailer in tow all droved out of the alleyway and into the busy streets. In the public view, they made it look like nothing out of the ordinary. With something extraordinary in their procession.

* * *

For 15 long years, this was well-fitted imperturbable underground home. Until a few moments ago, it was now reduced to rubble. A few parts within this caring home have fallen apart thanks to the huge density of a few TNT, courtesy of the _Foot_ themselves. The only ones still left inside the now-hazard place was the rat itself; semi-buried in lots of huge concrete debris, caused by the explosion that was made in his home.

The other being…was not too far from here. The fourth green-skinned reptile himself was concealed in a huge rumble of concrete debris, caused by his latest move.

Opening his eyes, he sees total darkness from where he was laying down. Until he saw a few gaping lights in his sight and not the usual bright light. So, he wasn't dead. That's good.

Flexing his muscle, a bit, the weight of the solid wreckage was pushed on top of him. But it wasn't heavy enough to hold him down. Pushing his hand through the rubble, he grips onto the large bolder that he could grab onto. With one tug, Raphael finally breaks into fresh sewer air from his dusty cover. He stands up but doesn't shake off the dirt or cough the dust out of his lungs. A few bruises won't hold him down but this massive headache might stall him for a bit.

That is when his eyes catch on the structure around his home. It felt like WWI or II up here or someone has unleased Godzilla into his pad. Guess a lot has happened when he was knocked out. So…what exactly has happened after he was knocked out?

Well, the last thing that he remembered was duking it out with a few _Foot_ _Soldiers_ that invaded his home. His big bro Leo told he to get to the _Fan Room_. _Foot Soldiers_ were pouring in through the entrance as he pushes the big fan forward. More of them were coming up behind him; firing darts at him. Raph charges towards them, knock one of them into the wall, causing a cave-in and—

That was it. Until he woke up. Taking one good look at its current state, he was very much _pissed-off_. These bozos have trashed his home.

Right now, the questions ran through his mind. _How long was I out for? And…where are my brothers and Sensei?_

* * *

Not one _Foot_ was able to spot them returning to this ruined place. They have all probably left after retrieving only three of the Turtles. It was too dangerous to return now but both April and Sally wanted to make sure maybe one or two had survived both the _brawl_ and the _boom_. Despite their first trip into the home without knowing the way, they sure know how to get back there with no difficulty.

As they get closer, the girls were carefully not to trip over any broken pieces of this hidden home when they entered through the demolished hole in the wall. They both returned back to the centre of the area, where a great battle took place.

The reporter and her young roommate were now on the lookout for one large turtle, whom hopefully wasn't killed during the brawl, and a furry rodent, whom was hurt pretty bad from his fight.

April comes to a stop which causes the teen to halt as well. The older woman's eyes have caught a familiar figure in just a short distance at them and so did young girl's. She and Sally have found one of them. The one whom is where a yellow and black robe with his hair in a messy bun.

" _Splinter_ ," April whispered.

And he was buried in a massive pile of broken concrete. Most of them were even larger than his little body. Sharp and broken pipes were sticking out of the pieces but luckily none of them are touching the rat although they are at a pretty close range. A few pillars from the high runway have fallen into the pile but not on top of the rat which it is a relief for the girls. But there were still the boulders that are on top of him.

The girls both walk to the edge of the slope but April is the one who pressed forward. Walking around the edge, April hops down to be at the same level as the poor rodent within the rubble. Sally was not far behind her. The older woman gets closer to her former pet as she kneels down.

Sensing a presence near-by, the rat stirs from his comatose state. Through his fuzzy eyes, he sees two humans at close range. And they were not dressed in black. It was April. And Sally. They are alright. Shredder didn't hurt them or worse.

Seeing the rat fully awake, the guilt partly washed away from the girls' soul. But it wasn't enough that only three reptiles are taken away and the fourth is nowhere to be seen, in order for them to be at peace. Not after what she and Sally have done in the first place. Maybe she shouldn't have told Sacks about them. Maybe she shouldn't have told anyone about it. Keep it as a secret. But…she was a reporter. She couldn't help it. Sally didn't spoke a word about it. And she has doubt about Sacks until they both learn the whole truth. And _plus_ , they were fighting back against the Foot. The whole world needs to know.

Carefully as she can, April grabs hold of the first small ones off the rat's fragile body. But there was a lot more to free him. A large rock is covering the lower half of Splinter is what hurting him the most and proves to be the biggest problem. And if it not removed any sooner or rolled in another fatal direction,…

Taking her chances, April grips both her hands on the large stone before her and tries to move it with all of his might. It was too heavy for the woman to do it all alone. Sally decided to help out. She quickly comes to her friend's side and she too grabs hold of the same rock.

With the strength of two humans, they have managed to lift the boulder off half a foot off the rat. Still not enough to free him.

* * *

Coming closer to the training room, Raph looks around his ruined home. Even since he left the destroyed _Fan Room_ , he was trying to spot any of his brothers. And his father. But there was no-one. Where did they all go? Were they taken? Trapped under more wreckage in another part of their _Lair_? He'll have to find his answers in another section. Raph kicks a piece of metal just laying around in his path.

* * *

A metal clang in the distance. April and Sally stopped pulling and looked up. It was Raphael. They can tell from the red tattled do-rag on his head and the fact is that he was the only one who wasn't taken away by the _Foot_.

Walking some feet into the training room, he takes his eyes off the mess and looks ahead…causing him to a startled halt. His home is in a complete mess. But seeing a furry figure in the middle of it is the absolute reason what brings dread to his face and soul.

His father. His _master_. Lying in the mess. _Frail and wounded_. Almost lifeless…

What fears him the most (more than bugs) is seeing one or any of his family members dying before him. By the looks of it, it was coming true before his eyes.

Without a second thought (which it is his nature in most cases), he rushes over to his injured father.

Raphael comes to the centre and pushes back the first large rock without trouble. April and Sally both stand up and moved away to give the Turtle some space. They can tell that he can easily lift the rocks with no help.

" _Sensei_."

Hearing the gruff voice, Splinter tilts his head to the right. Through his eyes is blurry but through his ears, the voice was unmissable. _Can it be…_

Desperately, Raph pushes a broken pillar away in his path. " _Master_."

His father's head was moving and his eyes were open. He is still with them. But not for long. Flinging off two more rocks, the pressure crushing Splinter was taken off him. The rat can breathe but not easy. He was still in a dazed.

Although he was very strong, Raphael took get caution to bend down and hook his arms under Splinter's legs and back. Raph looks up to the girls before them. They were trying to help.

"Let's get him to the _Needle Room_ ," he told the girls.

The brute turtles pick up his tender master in a bridal carry and makes a U-Turn. They head over to where the wall of boom boxes is stack on top of each other.

There was still time to save him.

* * *

The rain has stopped but the clouds decided not break connection to let any sunlight get through.

The cream tank car that is connected with the trailer is followed by two black vehicles. The street that they are driving on was cleared of any traffic.

No one bother to know who the trucks belong to. And that is why they didn't bother to call the police. They were too frightening to do so. Some didn't mind the trucks coming down the streets. Not out of the blue.

In the passage seat, Karai has located herself in the cream truck, carrying her three prisoners in the back. Her mission was a successfully, despite some interferences. No one bother to ask where she got the cut on her cheek. Putting on a threatening look at his soldiers, they decided to drop it. After training for so many years, she couldn't believe that she was easily taken down by a weak teenager. She was lucky that time. Next time, she won't be alive to count her lucky stars.

But she can deal with the lucky teenager another time. Right now, she has the next stage of her mission to complete. The day was not over yet as they make their way to their location.

Her phone was lightly pressed against her sore cheek, careful not to get any dry blood on the screen. "Package is secured. En route."

* * *

" _We're carrying three specimens and will be arriving at the estate in approximately 40 minutes_."

Plenty time for him and the others to set up and restart the project.

Located at his estate was a small basement lab. Lots of equipment that was used in the project any years ago are still here and some are brand news, including four large clear glass containment units were stored in the far right of his little workroom. Particularly for this part of the assignment.

Dressed out of his suit, he was wearing a black long-sleeved top with black pants. He doesn't want his perfect cover to be tainted as this current outfit fits. Only two different groups are here with him. Some of the _Foot Soldiers_ , all lied up together. They were brought here for to protection for Sacks and to be on the lookout for any intruders that might be heading this way. Although Sacks doubts it but he has order some security just to make sure of it. Can't hurt to have a little backup.

All huddled around a workstation was a group of scientists. Judging by their uneasy look, it would seem that they were forced against their will or that they were brainwash into working for the most terrifying man on the planet. Or maybe a few of them didn't care and they were only here for the money.

Smiley wickedly, Sacks ends the call and takes the phone off his ear. He turns to the group of geniuses. "Prepare the containment units." A few only gave the nod. Others looked at each with discomfort when Sacks turns his back at them and approaches his soldiers. "Inside those turtles is the most precious compound on Earth – _mutagen_."

He turns back to his fellow scientists and points at them. "And we will drain every last ounce of blood to get it," he then turns back to his men, "…even if it _kills_ them."

Sacks shows no remorse on his face about the consequences of what happens to the subjects. And he will definitely show none of it once he gets what he needs out of it.

* * *

Why they call this the _Needle Room_?

Well, they need some place where they did their tats. Boxes of tattoo needles and machine with inks and other items required for. And they are all located right there on the shelves.

Plus, it also stores a number of books, scrolls, jars of spices lined up neatly and a few tin boxes in different sizes. A large lamp hangs above the bookshelf but was now crooked thanks to the earthquake in here. There was something in the bookshelf that is need in a dire situation like this.

"Get the first aid kit!" Raph orders to the humans. "On the shelf!"

Sally was the one human whom is close to the left side of the room. Thus, she is the closest to getting it. The teenager rushes over to the crowded bookshelf. April remains on the turtle's side as she watches the rat in his grasp with great focus. Splinter's eyes were still shut. He doesn't look so good. The red turtle kneels down on one knee and rest his father on the wooden table; the only furniture that hasn't been destroyed in the ambush.

Seeing the red '+' within a white square on a grey tin box, she knew what it is. Sally pulls it out by the handle and quickly rushes back to the others.

"Hurry," Raph urges her in a haste. "Hurry."

The sooner that his father is fixed up, the better.

Sally places the box on the table beside the rat as she kneels on the wooden bench beside her friend who also kneels on the table.

Despite not being the best doctor in the house, Raph gets to work as he places his hand on his father's chest. There was a faint beat. Followed by another. He is still alive. The turtle needs to hurry. Pulling his robe back, Raph, April and Sally didn't shallow but their colour did drain a little.

A small line runs in the centre of his upper chest. Some red liquid was running through as the cut was fresh. His angry is boiling up inside of him. But he shows great concern on his face. _Shredder_. _He must have done this_. _Bastard gonna pay for this._

But…what can the turtle do?

April looks at Raph and back to the rat. She feels a great distress for the turtle. She knows what it is like to lose or almost lose a family member. She went through the same thing 15 years ago…with her own father. Raphael was about to lose his.

Raph almost felt like he was a helpless child deep down, seeing his father in such a fragile state. He wasn't with Splinter during the battle. He didn't do anything to protect his only parent. Where was the others? Did they protect him or did Splinter told them not to?

Although his younger smarter brother has more medical experience that he does, Raph and the rest have learned basic first aid over the years just in case if Donnie was not around.

Cleaning up the wet substances, Raph places a patch over the wound. That is when Splinter opened his eyes. He tilts his head up a little to get a closer look at the figure before him. His vision becomes a bit clearer.

"Raphael?" Splinter squeaked. Was he dreaming? Or dead? If not both, his son wasn't either.

His heart was skipping a beat. His father is alright. "I'm here."

Raph should be leaping for joy but he is not. His father is badly hurt. Because of what Shredder did to him.

Splinter's eyes were not playing tricks on from before. It is his son. He is still here. His other children must have been taken away. _By him_.

His breathing was getting shallow by the second but the big rodent was hanging on tight. He doesn't have much time. What pains him the most is what he is about to say next. But there was no other way. If Splinter doesn't let him go, Raphael will be all alone. He would lose his father _and_ his brothers all in the same day.

"You must _save_ your brothers. _Stop_ _Shredder_."

Getting a bit weaker, he drops his head softly on the ground. He was about to go dark.

Save my brothers? Will Raph do it? Just a few nights ago, he admits to his siblings that he was about to go out on his own – the first chance that he gets. But when will that happen for him? Or does he really declare it, to leave home?

If he is going to save the rest of his family, where should he start? He already knows who took them but the location remains a mystery to them. How will he find his brothers and in time?

" _Sensei_ …"

A large beeping goes off as the turtle and the two human at the same time turned their heads to the source. It was much deeper and slower, very different from the alarm system of their home.

It was April's time to move. Raph and Sally watch the woman as she heads to where the noise is coming from. Bunch of wires, both thick and thin, were hanging down in front of the computer station. Sparks flew out of any broken lines. Some of the screens were malfunctioning at the moment because of the ruckus but one remains in tack and it was barley working. Pushing back the wires to get a clear view, she grabs the corners of the monitor. April sees the screen being magnified into a much closer look.

It was visual of a map. And the indictor is moving. Like a GPS.

"It's some kind of tracker," April replied, looking back at the two mutants and her friend. But who is it?

Raphael has a very clear idea. "It's Donatello!" There was only one brother who carries around a lot of technology more than an IT support does. He is practically wired into the system.

Relieved to know the whereabouts, Splinter gives the orders to his second-eldest whom looks back at him. "Go, Raphael." With that last say, the rat closes his eyes. He can now rest easy that he has now place his trust in his son to save his brothers. They are a team and they should not be broken.

Sally looks at him. "What do we do?" the teenager asked the lone ninja.

Was he ready for this important mission? To rescue them? Leo would do the same thing if he was in his place. Now knows where his brothers will be, Raphael builds up loads of confidence inside.

Where his brothers are heading, that's where he would be.

"Let's go save my brothers."

* * *

The girls told him that Leo, Donnie and Mikey all surrendered their weapons in order to spare their father's life, which ultimately failed and Shredder ends them in his capture. Raph goes to where the three items were last placed. Jumping down into the wet drain; making a little splash, he lands near his fellow teammates' weapons.

First off, he bends down to grab Mikey's Dual Nunchunks and slides them into his belt. Next was Donnie's customise Bo-Staff. He clicks the button on the wooden weapon, causing it extend it back into its small size. He places the small stick just behind his shell but on the same belt as the chunks.

And last…was Leo's Dual Katana. His older brother was chosen to be put in charge of the team when Splinter is absent and the proud owner of the swords. Well, it's time to bring them back to _Fearless Leader_ himself.

Raph bends down to grab the handles. He hauls them over his shoulder and slides them on his shell; just like how Leo stores his blades on his shell. Securing them thanks to his belt, Raph rolls his shoulder; cracking his neck in process. He was ready.

 _Hang on, bros. I'm coming._

While he was retrieving them, April and Sally took the time to examine the screen. Judging by the road that the Donnie's GPS was going, there were heading to Sacks' Estate. It was the same road that they took the first time around. Figures that the same guy who helps the Shredder would set up his little prison as the luxury in his own home.

They left the computer station and head to where Raph is.

"We need a ride," April spoke.

Raph turns to face them. They can't drive? Well, that's going to be a problem. There doesn't seem to be a bus that takes them up to the snowy mountains or a taxi that they can take. Who would be sane enough to give them a ride to Sacks' Estate and keep quiet about the mutant here?

April and Sally both looked at each other, giving each other a nod. They know just the person. _If_ he corporate.

* * *

 _Careless Whisper_ was playing in the background of the bachelor's pad of Vern Fenwick. It was the one song that a certain teenager would not like to listen in her spare time. She would rather scratch her cut nails on a blackboard than listen to this 80's torture. But Vern likes it uniqueness unlike the teen's taste in music that she listens to nowadays.

Speaking Sally, Vern hasn't seen her or April since yesterday after he dropped them off back to their apartment. It was after the whole telling-their-boss-about-these-vigilante-turtles-but-ended-up-getting-fired scenario. He feels pretty bad for them and is willing to jump at any chance to help them; mostly on the financial part since he is still an employed man.

With his demin jeans and grey shirt on, he was fixing up a nice sandwich for his morning snack. Today was his day off so he wouldn't be looking for any excitement today.

That is until his phone goes off.

Vern looks at his active device that was left on the table by the time he squeezed mustard on his bread with a sprinkle of parmesan cheese. Not an interesting combo but that's how he likes it. He gives his creation a little halt to take care of another task.

His phone keeps on ringing when Vern picks it up. He looks at his screen. _**Unknown Caller**_. _Interesting. Who would be calling me?_

It would be pretty rude to ignore it. He touches the green button and quickly places it against his ear. "Hello?"

* * *

As soon as Vern answered the call, Sally dreadfully can hear the familiar saxophone medley.

 _Oh, great. He's listening to George Michael._ She doesn't hate the artist himself or the former band of _Wham_. It's just the song that is performing in the background. The other songs are _ok_ in her book. Just not that one. She needs to escape it and _fast_!

"Hey Vern! April wants to talk to you," she quickly answered. Sally holds the payphone over to her friend who was standing right beside her. April was taken off-guard by this gesture. She thought Sally was going to do the talking, not her.

"Wha—Why me?"

April anxiously shakes her head. Sally was not persisting that Vern wants a shot with her. The woman was catching onto his advances but was trying her best to shut them down every time in the gentlest way as possible. But in truth, Sally can't bear to have a nice conversation with the music in the bloody background.

The tired reporter decided to give-in. They were racing against the clock now. With every single minute that they waste, the more danger that the others will be in.

April takes the phone and places it on her ear. "Vern."

She cannot see him but he does pull the most obnoxious grin on his face. " _O'Neil!_ " Plus, the tone of his voice. Hearing this makes April want to scratch _her_ nails on the blackboard. Besides that, it has been a long night for the girls after what they have been through. They don't have time to get bitchy.

But April doesn't have time to stand around and have a causal conversation. "Look, Vern, we need you to meet us at Cortlandt Alley in 10 minutes, please."

" _Wait, why?_ "

April doesn't have the time to answer every question that he throws at her. She is also afraid that this phone could be tapped by the _Foot_ after they have found the place. If she spills any more info, they would be hunted down again. "We can't talk to you about it on the phone. Just promise you're gonna be there."

* * *

Vern wasn't exactly catching on what she meant. "What do you mean, you can't talk about…You girls called…" But a beep noise was made. Vern strangely takes his phone off his ear and looks at the screen. "… _me_."

She disconnects the phone before they could end a decent conversation. April has either ended the call or it was dropped. But hearing her voice brighten up his day.

Not leaving his previous task incomplete, Vern puts his phone down on the dining table and goes back to his kitchen board. He takes a knife and spreads the contents on the slice. _So, O'Neil wants to meet with the Vernster, eh?_

Putting the second bread on to complete his sandwich, he looks back at the phone. "All right. Want me to meet you right now?" the man is now speaking to himself. Vern turn away from the bench but not before leaning on the edge, ready for teatime. "I'll play your little game."

Guess he would get his shot after all. He takes his first bite of his meal. Once that his little snack is done, he would be on his way.

* * *

 **(Cortlandt Alley, Manhattan, NY – 8:10am)**

Waiting with his van right outside of the black gate, Vern finds himself right on time with the same clothes on plus a black cotton jacket on. Before he left, he has taken the opportunity to grab something that would increase his chance to spend quality time with April but outside of work. And with Sally. When it was the two of them, Sally is often dragged along as he always thinks that she is the third wheel or something. Vern has nothing against the teenager. He thought that she could hang out with kids at her age. Then again, Vern has never seen Sally hanging out with any of her classmates. Guess she comes along because the two adults are the only company that she has now these days.

He managed to use the time to take his fedora hat that he personally brought for himself. Interesting fact, girls are tend to draw more closer towards man who wears fashionable hats. Wearing this kind of hat would bring another side to the ex-reporter and maybe score a nice meal. Without the company of the quirky teen herself.

Resting his back up against the Channel 6 van (he had to convince Thompson that he has to use it for work without being suspicion), Vern has put the hat on and was looking through the side mirror on the driver's seat. The cameraman himself was whistling to a nifty tune as he tries on the hat in different styles. To fashion critic, they would prefer socks with sandals over an old guy wearing a fedora any day.

He was trying to get into a comfortable position in order to impress the young woman. Vern tried putting his right foot on the car with hands to his side. Doesn't work. He then rests his elbow on the open window whilst his hand partly holds the hat. _Yeah, maybe that cou—_

"What's with the hat?"

Vern snaps out of his daydream of his dream date with April when the woman and the child came through the open black gate and walks around the vehicle. When they arrived, they both saw Vern looking ridiculous with a vintage hat on him. The girls may be in a hurry but they did take the time to crack a joke with him.

Ok, so hats don't peek her interest. Well, at least he tried. "What is with the…" he plays it cool by taking the silly hat off. He nervously laughs it off before casual throwing it inside the van. "I don't know, it's a buddy of mine's. It's a goof."

The girls were on the other side of the van. April opens the passenger's door while Sally stands outside. She decided to throw another shade at the fellow here. "Well, you can tell that buddy of yours that fedoras are _so_ late 80's," the teen jokes back at Vern. She can tell that he brought that hat for his chance to woo April. Didn't work.

Vern didn't do anything to fight back. Instead, he just simply drops it. He did come to this exact address as he promised. Guess they want something or maybe just April want something from him, of course. "What do you guys want to do? You wanna head downtown?"

Speaking of which, they are need of a favour because Vern is the only one who can drive. And which is why April didn't discuss this on the phone.

"Give him the short version, April," Sally said. The door was still open and April was already in her seat.

April takes a long deep breath in. "Eric Sacks is working with the head of the _Foot Clan_. They just kidnapped the _Vigilante Turtles_ to take them to the Sacks Estate." She also hits the dashboard to prove her point. "We need to go. Come on, Vern." Gratefully, the airbags didn't burst open due to her striking.

The girls were hoping for Vern to actually listen to them for once and take their word. But the look of doubtful on his face was not helping for them. Adding disbelieving nodding to it doesn't help either. "Right, right, right. The _Turtles_. I forgot."

Since they have told him that tale from yesterday, he was having doubts that the girls could pull a story like that. The problem is that he doesn't believe that they are real as he hasn't seen one in person. It was also starting to get a bit old now as they keep on stretching the truth. No wonder Thompson both fired them yesterday.

Vern pushes off the side to grab the handle and pull the car door open. "This is getting embarrassing." When the door is wide open for him, Vern slides onto his seat. "O'Neil,…" Vern closes the door behind him, "…we're both consenting adults. We're both very good-looking. You're better, probably. Uh-that's up for debate. But the point is,…" he looks at the girls, trying to get them on the same page, "…we don't need to make up excuses to hang out with each other."

The girl looked at him in shock. Vern still doesn't believe their story. And no doubt he didn't before.

He thinks this is an excuse to hang out with him? Making up a tale about the _Turtles_ that April knew since she was a kid? He is certainly dead wrong! It's completely a different topic on what the girls are trying to do. They need Vern's help on a little task of their own, not to spend quality time with them.

"What?" April gasp, shaking her head.

But Vern presses on. "You want to spend more time with me. I get it. I would too. And Sal,…" He looks over to the fuming teenager behind April whom shaking her head in disbelief, "…you _are_ free to join us if you want. Maybe bring someone over from school would add the company to the group who is at your age for once…"

But the enraged teenage was not having any of it. "Vern, we're not playing this little game of yours, alright?"

And so is April. "We need to get to Sacks Estate right now, Vern. Come on!" she desperately begged.

The tired journalist sinks into her seat. She prays to the man upsides for anything that would convince him to change his mind about the situation that they have and get a move on. Anything!

Vern continues to play this little farce which continues to irritates the girls even more. "That's what I'm talking about, O'Neil. ' _The Sacks Estate with the Vigilante…_ ',"

Sally was ready to snap. "Vern!" she barks at him.

Vern stops his babble and faces the teenager. "What…"

Couldn't wait any longer, Raphael shots up in between the two adults from the rear of the van. His head pokes out from the back but not the way and turns to the disbelieving human in the driver's seat.

" _ **DRIVE**_!"

Vern jumps back at the sight of the large turtle in front of him. If he didn't close the door behind him, he would have fallen out of his van. April and Sally did not jump by the Turtle's action like their friend did. They have pretty much got used to the reptile right about now and how they are on the time-budget here.

After his little order, the giant Turtle faces forward, looking out through the windshield. His breathing was very thin as he has all of his angry building up. It climbed up the ladder a little more thanks to Vern stalling for time. He needs to save it for the mission ahead of him.

Vern was now shaking in his seat. He didn't blink as he watches the giant turtle with a toothpick in his teeth before him with eyes much bigger than dinner plates. Guess it was time for a little intro.

And the teenager was more than happy to do so. "Oh, Vern! This is Raphael, one of the _Vigilante Turtles_ that we have been telling you about." She looks at the angry reptile who slowly turns to the shock cameraman. He bears his teeth at him which makes him a little scared. "Raph,…" she points to her scared friend, "…this is Vern. He is gonna drive us to Sacks' Estate to save your brothers." The smug teenager drops her hand while stilling looking at him. "Anything you wanna say, Vern?" She was glad that Raph decided to butt in so they can get to the Sacks' Estate pronto.

The girls are right. This must be one of the _Vigilante Turtles_ that they have been telling him about. They were not making this up. One of them is right here… _in the fresh_. It has the green skin and shell on no mistaken. He takes back every doubt that he threw at April and Sally.

The male human may be in shock but he does remember how to breath. Vern now recollects himself. "Yo-yo-you're a talking turtle," he stutters.

 _So, the jerk can speak._ _Guess the turtle got his tongue._ Since he doesn't like to take up time, Raph decided to make small talk, looking back at the windshield. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm a talking turtle…" he looks back at Vern. "…and you're a human nerd." He looks back through the windshield. "Now that we got that one of the way, _hit it_."

The _Talking Turtle_ looks to the girls and back to Vern before heading into the backseat again, trying to get comfortable the second time that he has been in the van.

April nods her head in the turtle's direction, hoping it was enough proof to Vern. Seeing one of the _Turtles_ was proof enough for Vern to get comfortable into his own seat. His heart was now officially racing for the sudden surprise of the extra company that was tagged along. At least he didn't wet his pants because of it. And the girls certainly did enjoy that little show.

"I've never been accused of being a nerd before, but…" he shakily admits. Vern has his hand on the keys, ready to turn the car on… but not before holding his free hand up first. "I'm sorry. He stops for a second before eyeing and pointing to the back. "How did you get in…" Vern looks at the girls. "How did he get in the…" The owner of the _Channel 6_ van didn't hear the backdoor opened since he arrived into the alleyway. When and more importantly… _how_?

"He's a _ninja_ ," Sally answered that question for Vern as she jumps into the van and closes the door behind her. "Get used to it."

Vern was well-aware of the term as it did pop-up a few times in their conversations in the past. "Ok…a _ninja_ ," he nodded, trying his best to put his seatbelt on. "That…I can deal with."

He thinks he can deal with one? Well, he should prepare himself with he sees three more.

* * *

 **Guess Vern has…officially met Raphael. And he will soon meet the others. But before all that happens, let's see what are the bad guys planning in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Eric's True Intention**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So,…another week down, and so is another chapter. Not to mention that Sally had a few good moments in this chapter.**

 **First it was the late 80's comment that she made at Vern. I was referring to the disguises that the Turtles wore in the 80's cartoon or maybe it was the 90's movie where Raph wore it in the first movie. You guys debate on that. Plus, the intro that she made for Raph to Vern goes bring a bit of a giggle as well.**

 **Well,…I did had a busy weekend with work and my brother's engagement party. Next weekend is going to be pretty huge and then its…omg…OZ COMIC CON! Here I come Goofy! That is going to be fun. Last year, I cosplayed as** _ **Leonardo**_ **after the release of** _ **TMNT: OOTS**_ **. Great flick. Can't wait for me to write up the sequel after less than 10 CHAPTERS to go! It's getting pretty excited! The next two are some-what short but the one after that is pretty long as it has a chase to it.**

 **Take care of yourselves! Ta-ta!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	19. Eric's True Intentions

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 18 – Eric's True Intention**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Less than 10 chapters away from finishing this epic story! The closer I get to it, the tearier I get. I hope I don't do an ugly cry! Let's take care of those fantastic reviews!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlound**

 _Wow. :D :D :D :D This story is sooooooooooo good. :-) I like it, I love it. :-) After this story, have you thought about doing a sequel to the story? If yes, what are your thoughts? :-)_ _  
_ _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon. :-)_ _  
_ _Thanks,_ _  
_ _ChelleNorlund._

 _ **It is getting better by the second thanks you guys, the fans!  
I am doing the sequel and I will get a start on it as so far in my job search, nothing has come up yet.**_

* * *

Let's take a trip down _Bad Guy Lane_ , shall we?

* * *

 **(Sacks' Estate, outside of Manhattan, NY – 8:45am)**

Donning his black ensemble, Sacks has occupied himself in his dark chambers for the last 30 minutes. After the call was made by Karai; reporting that only three specimens have been taken in and they were transporting them to his location. The number "3" took him by surprised as he only remembers _four_ turtles during _Project Renaissance_ , plus a small rat. That is until Karai then told him that one of them was killed in the ambush. He simply brushes the news aside as he needs only more than one for his project to recommence.

If anyone knew the truth of his immense project, his fortress is simply the last place to look for giant humanoid reptiles. Actually, there would be no place on Earth to look for any giant humanoids whatsoever.

In the meantime, Sacks was just simply passing the time to gazes on the Japanese art in the dark room. A candle was lit to provide the light source. Only two people have ever enter this room before. The children of his previous co-workers have entered his home yesterday to give him grand news. The experiments that he – and his master – thought were lost in the fire 15 years ago have survived and April was the one who save them. He thanked her personally and mentally. He and Shredder can finally put the project that was nearly wasted back on track.

As on cue, Sacks walks to the exit. _They are here_.

* * *

Coming up to his lab, Sacks pushes back the plastic sheets to enter the secluded room. Walking through the hallway, he can hear large pugnacious noises and they were getting louder as he comes closer. Taking one look at the source…he simply thought he was dreaming.

Occupied in three containment units are what he was waiting for. Three turtles. Three _large_ turtles. All dressed-up in different kinds of fabrics. Sacks looks at the colours on them. He sees a blue, a purple and an orange over their eyes. There was same colour-coded that was painted on their shells when they were small. If they kept the colours, they must have kept the names.

Before they were brought here, their hands and legs were blinded together but once they got inside the secret lab in some guy's basement, they were put into these glass containment without a hassle. Not to mention freaking out or intriguing the scientists in the room. It would easy for them to escape but if they did, every _Foot Soldiers_ would fire at them with more tranq darts and shock them with electrical pods. Plus, they don't even know where they are at the moment. But once they get outside, they could get their purple brother to get a fix on their location.

Their legs are free but their hands are not. Metal binds have been clasp tightly around their mutant wrist with only a special gauntlet on their right. With tubes connected to it. Once it was locked in, they felt a few pricks into their skin and at the single second, it begins to suck a lot of red substance _out_ from their bodies. They are taking their blood out of their system. And they all doubt that it is for a good cause for what Shredder and Sacks have in stores for them.

The reptiles were now struggling against the binds on their wrists.

"Oh, my…" he gasps.

Sacks comes to a slow halt as he stands in the middle of the taken units.

A number of conversations were going about to a few scientists until their boss walks in while a couple were on a computer each that is observing their heart rate and breathing. And the flow of their _DNA_ through the small tubes. Other than the experts, Karai and three _Foot_ members are presents. One has his forearms exposed with his sleeves rolled up. The Lieutenant has ordered him but didn't explained why. She just simply stands there with her hands behind her back. Despite being their boss, Sacks was hers.

And right now, he is eyeing at them with admiration. "Wow." He walks a little bit closer. "Unbelievable. Let me look at you." Sacks then tilts his head as he goes back and forth at his captive mutants. When he has stepped inside, the rich businessman simply can't take his eyes off of them. Not because of their outfits but of what they have become. If he didn't lose them years ago, they would have been under his control and his plan would have already been in motion back then. A few set-backs but with only one outcome.

The three Turtles have all stopped struggling to the man before them. Eric Sacks. There was no need of an introduction of who he is. They know who Sacks is. And Sacks knows exactly of who they are as he keeps on speaking. "I'm a hard guy to impress, but…this is just…" He then did something completely out of his character. Sacks chuckles like a squealing fan at a concert.

"Oh my God." He quickly looks at Karai from behind. She pictures a blank expression. But she and the master both must have been very stunned by their current appearance. He remembers holding his little test subjects in the palm of his hands. Seeing them in a much larger size was something… _unexpected_.

"Wow!" He faces them again whilst putting his hands on his hips. "And we were gonna use rabbits! Can you imagine that?" _Mutant Rabbits. What a concept._ "All we were trying to do is create an antidote."

Sacks is trying to reason with the Turtles. Too bad it is not working for them. They know his story. But… something wasn't right. Why were they created in the first place if their mutagen is very important to them? That is what they wanted to know.

Leonardo gripped his fist in angry. " _For what_?" he growled.

Hearing one of them speak was a bombshell to the businessman. _Did he just…speak? That is truly fascinating._ Sacks direct his focus on the middle turtle, offering his full attention. "Say that again. I want to hear your voice."

The blue leader will gladly to say it again but with power. " _For WHAT_?!" He made his point clear with a big tug of his blind, leaning forward. He didn't go all the way as to his short fastens and his forehead didn't hit the glass in front of him.

Sacks looks at him, stunned. " _Wow._ " They didn't just grow to be powerful, he unintentionally created them to intelligent. _Very fascinating_. He then snaps out of his amazed curiosity and back to his serious nature. "Well, uh, we had this _plan_. A _plan_ that we're ready to put back online… _today_." Judging from his ton in the last sentence, he didn't prepare a speech. But he thinks that it would be best to put on a demonstration for his _guests_ in which was planned. "I'll show you." That is when he turns to the Lieutenant herself. "Karai, um…" Sacks gestures his hand at the little spectacle that he likes to put on. " _Show them._ "

Karai walks forward, gives him a nod. She would gladly do so. The woman looks at her men. She gives a nod to them before speaking something in Japanese. Only two of her men understand the signal. The third one…does not.

Which only cause the two _Foot Soldiers_ to wrap their arms around one of their own. " _What_?" he utters. Struggling in their tight grip, the lone soldier in the middle was surprised by this action. Why are they doing this? That is until Karai comes over to him with four large canisters on wheels…with an attachable gas mask. The tube is filling up with some bright orange substances.

The lone _Foot Solider_ 's heart was now beating fast. Full of fear.

He too knows what it is filled with. Which is why he is now struggling even more in their hold. He now knows why he is the only one who has his sleeves rolled up. They were told of the experiment that was going to unfold in a matter of time. And he was unknowingly brought here…as a test subject. Just like the _Turtles_.

As that was happening, Sacks begins to explain his plan to his mutants. "Do you know my building, _Sacks Tower_? Got that great big spire up on top?" The Turtles are well-aware of the structure owned by the richest man in the _Big Apple_. Where is he going with this? "That spire is filled... with tons of chemical toxins."

The same kinds of toxins that was stolen from the docks. Along with the ingredients to make the antidote. That is until the news about the Turtles comes into the light in which only the dangerous toxins were made.

The trapped _Foot_ was begging for mercy. " _No, no…_ "

But Karai simply ignored one of her own as she grabs hold of the mask. She then comes up to the toiling soldier, grips her hand at the back of his head and shove the mask up against his face. Once it was secured on, the chemicals flow up to the tube, out through the mask…and into his mouth.

"Bad stuff." Sacks looks at the cruel demo progress as the liquid compounds keeps on pouring into the sole soldier's mouth and was forced down through his esophagus. He looks back at the green audience, pointing to the showpiece. "That kinda bad." _Very bad indeed by the looks of it._

Unable to take much of the burning liquid spreading into his body, the _Foot Soldier_ falls to the ground but the torture still presses on. He tries to pry the mask off him by shaking his head and body but Karai and the two that he calls comrades are still holding him down. She or Sacks didn't care about losing any of their men. They have no remorse of what happens to them. They can always find more muscle with the right price. Once enough substances have entered his body, Karai and the two _Foot_ released the poisoned warrior, left to suffer at this harsh trial.

"In a few hours, Shredder is going to unleash all that _stuff_ over the whole city. The initial death toll will shake world governments to their core."

The air would be infested to whom breathes into it. And would end up like the first subject here. His skin, both visible and covered, was now concealed in red/black bloats. Smoke was escaping the sores. Coughing and shaking violently are also the known symptoms. This case is even worse than the _Ebola_ virus. More _deadly_ and _hastier_. Even the purple turtle was fascinated by this experiment but he now knows it is used for a sinful purpose.

Just what this world needs. Another fatal virus to wipe out the human race in an instant.

All the scientist that are present in the space are nauseating by these events. Most of them couldn't believe what they are about to unleashed. They all either looked at one another and a couple dare to looked at the twitching body on the ground. And some of them didn't even care. They have dedicated their lives to work for a powerful company, not caring a few deaths would get in the way. As long as they get the next pay check to get through in life.

Karai and her forces left the poor soldier to rot as she returns the mask to the canister. She goes back to her original post as the two remaining soldier remains standing on the spot; leaving their friend to die.

"In 30 days, the city of _New York_ will be a quarantine zone." Just like the soldier that will perish in a matter of minutes.

Despite being a malevolent plan caused by him and his master, Sacks has come up with a solution in case the sources doesn't trace back to his work. "And that is where my company comes in. I'm going to save everyone with the antidote that is made from the mutagen that is oozing through your blood." If it works, Sacks will be hailed as a hero to the public but at the same time, a villain.

One of the scientists, presses the switch on the touchscreen as more blood continues to suck out of the boys' veins. If this keeps up, it would only be a matter of time before the Turtles would collapse from the loss of blood. A little bit longer,…it would all be over for them. The mutants are still struggling to rip the bind off of them. Maybe they should break their arms in the process just to cut off the connection.

"The government will then send _Sacks Industry_ a blank check…and I'm going to be rich. Like, _stupid rich_."

Not too far, the tubes continue to slide the blood into a machine which then gurgles as drops of plasma into a large clear canister. Once that is filled, he will convert it into the ultimate cure-all – the mutagen.

It was like history repeating itself. Just like the tale of the warlord that many years ago has unleashed the poison to the people of Japan. Shredder is exactly like the evil warlord but the only difference will be the cure…is in his hands. Making the cure from scratch would be impossible. It was all in the Turtles' system which is something that Sacks and Shredder have been trying to create for many years now since the accident.

It is just like their father said. Their mutagen in their blood is of great value to them. They have been looking for them this whole time if April and Sally didn't blurt them out. But it was not the girls' fault. They had no idea Sacks was on the dark side this whole time.

"Shredder will force this city to live under _our_ rule."

Leonardo continues to look at Sacks with a stern look, clenching his fists once again. Donatello and Michelangelo were still trying to pry themselves off of their binds.

"We will be _gods_."

That is why _they_ were created in the first place. Only for their selfish needs.

Sacks cares about the money. Shredder values complete control. The perfect duo for world domination. And they are willing to kill innocent people in the process. He and Shredder cannot get away with this. They need to be stop before this horrible proceeds as planned.

Sacks has said enough before leaving the room. He is going to give the update to another important figure who is currently occupied in another room.

More blood was draining out of their systems. At first, they were struggling. And now, they are getting a bit slouching. So much blood is coming out at once and it won't be too long until there is nothing left in their systems.

It would take only a miracle to stop Eric Sacks and save the poor reptiles.

* * *

 **Sacks' true motion comes into the light on why he and Shredder created the Turtles in the first place. All we need is a rescue mission for the heroes in:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Raphael vs. The Shredder**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: We all had a feeling that Sacks was a bad guy this whole time. In fact, during production, he was supposed to be the new** _ **Shredder**_ **! (the Caucasian version! Thank goodness, that didn't work and went back to the original idea. I'm not racist or anything. I prefer the original idea like any other TMNT fan.)**

 **Anyway, I had trouble trying to open up this scene as writing bad guys moments wasn't really up my alley. Its only when the heroes are in it. But there were some of the heroes in this chapter. Maybe probably when the action is on. Like in the next one. Spoiler alert: Sally will once again have a moment and a line which I have been killing it since I started this story!**

 **So, we pretty much know what part Sacks plays in the movie, in other words his motive. That is why I came up with part of the title – "Intentions". It another word for goals, targets or aims. I thought it fits perfect.**

 **Plus, I had a busy weekend with my brother's engagement party and all. I almost missed out the training I was supposed to attend for my dance competition! I can't say which one it is but it is pretty big as if my team goes through, we will go to Sydney!**

 **Comic Con is coming up very close and hopefully I have the whole weekend free from work or else I will have to go on one of those days. But look out for me as** _ **Katana**_ **from SS on either day. I'm definitely aiming for Saturday but who knows what will happen! I'll keep you guys posted on which day, ok?**

 **Plus, I have put most of my videos onto** _ **Dailymotion**_ **as I do have a problem with Copyright (once again, surprise, surprise) but I will make link videos and put them on** _ **YouTube**_ **!**

 **I have also come down with a head cold and this was before my bro's engagement party. But don't worry, I'm keeping my fluids up and plenty of rest.**

 **Take care of yourself!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	20. Raphael vs the Shredder

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 19 –** **Raphael vs. The Shredder**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys. SO SO SO sorry for the late update. So much has happened that I didn't get a chance to get to it! Now, before I tell you guys all about it, let's take care of the reviews!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlound**

 _Whoa! I hope Raphael, April, Sally & Vern would get to Eric Sacks' Estate place in time to save Leonardo, Donatello & Michelangelo._ _  
_ _In the movie, I do love the scenes that has to do with Raphael & April, they're amazing. :-)_ _Also, both the movie & the sequel does bring a lot of good memories from my childhood since they got the turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, Shredder, Krang, Vern, Burnette Thompson (which was Burne Thompson back in the 1987 series of Ninja Turtles), Bebop, Rocksteady, the Technodrome as well._ _So many good memories. :-)_ _  
_ _Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon._ _  
_ _Thanks,_ _  
_ _ChelleNorlund._ _  
_ _PS: I'm into job searching as well, but I am still doing volunteer work at an animal shelter taking care of cats though. :-)_

 _ **That's the plan!  
Those scenes are really good. They did share a close relationship out of the other Turtles. And both movies did bring lots of good memories from the past TV series and movies.**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _Yeah, I'm not a "bad guy" writer either, but you w pieced the story together very well! I can't WAIT for what you have in store for Sally!_

 _ **Thanks! For the minute there when I wrote this, I was worried!  
I think you'll like this one.**_

* * *

 **To katmar1994**

 _I love it already!_

 _ **Thanks! There are plenty more adventures where that came from!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**Anny Shredder**_ , _**katmar1994**_ and _**sodialorido995**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

* * *

It's Raphael to the rescue!

* * *

 **(Outside of Sacks Estate,** **outside of Manhattan, NY – 8:48am)**

And it has come in the form of their brute brothers and three humans with him.

They were only two minutes out until they arrive at the estate.

Driving up to the front was a bad idea. It would give away their position. So, arriving at the back seems like the best option. And turning right at another path leading towards the docking bay was the perfect choice. They have to make sure that they were not spotted by the _Foot_ or else their cover would be blown. So far, no sirens were made.

Raphael was itching to run all the way to Sacks Estate to save his brothers and lay the smack-down on _Shredder_ for what he did to his father. Known for his great rage, he has learned lately to store it all inside until it was time to let it all out. He was definitely saving it for _metalmouth_ himself.

But if he did ran all the way, the red turtle would lose all the energy that he has when he arrives. Getting a lift with the girls plus their human nerd friend, it seems like the best and only option.

But riding with the humans means he has to listen to the driver talk non-stop since he introduced himself. And it has been going on for about 40 minutes.

"Yeah, I've thought about…I've thought about doing— _not_ becoming a ninja, but… I was doing a bunch of yoga for like _10_ _days_ at one point and uh…I pulled a hamstring."

Vern was obviously telling this to the older female in the van. He wanted to show him the more adventurous side of him, hoping that she would be more interest in him. But April was more focus on succeeding the mission to make up for what she has done, not looking for a boyfriend. And so does Sally. Plus, they were the reporter's pets back from her childhood.

Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance; expressing a silent groan. _Is he trying to pick her up or what? Lame._

If you didn't stretch properly, then you would be able to pull a muscle. Giving up after that session earlier would consider Vern a sissy in both Raph – and Sally's – case.

"There's the gate right there," April said, pointing to the only entrance to the place.

Vern decided to drop the conversation that he just brought up and gets serious for once. "There it is." Making a slight turn before driving into a straight pathway. Just ahead of them is the wooden gate. Luckily, no-one has suspected the white van pulling up at the back. This mission was looking good so far. Let's try not to jinx it.

All they have to do was park the car and enter the place – _undetected_. But Raph has other ideas.

"Ram the gate," he ordered.

Wasn't this supposed to be a covert mission? Wasn't he supposed to be the ninja? He is, just a loud one. And the impatient type.

"' _Ram the gate_ '?" Vern repeated. _Is he kidding?_ He only knows for under an hour and he' telling him what to do. "This is _Channel 6_ property." If his boss finds out that _her_ vehicle has been destroyed, Vern would be collecting his _unemployment benefits_ very soon because of the reason.

But Raph wasn't in the mood to play any games at all. Up to his peak in his temper, he slams his large hand on the back of the passenger seat. "I said _RAM THE GATE_!" he barked. Both April and Sally looked at the trouble turtle. On his face pictures an anguish look. The girls can tell that he is desperate. His brothers are in there, along with Sacks and _Shredder_ doing…who know what to them! Time was running thin if they continue to stall. He has already lost his father; he can't afford to lose his brothers too.

Vern decided to not argue with the giant turtle; putting his foot on the pedal to floor even more. He leans back into his seat as the car speeds up even more. "All right, everybody, _strap in_!"

Because Vern is not stopping, the closed gate becomes closer and closer. And he didn't even bother to hit the brakes when they smashed through the big gates. Bits of wood went flying as the van successfully drives in. Vern makes a sharp left, causing the girls to slide onto the right door.

They have finally entered the empty yard with only a few scratches on the car…

…if only four _Foot Soldiers_ weren't occupied guarded at the main doors!

Seeing the large white van heading towards their way, they get into position and starts firing at the defenceless. The blood started to drain out of the humans' faces when they started shooting.

"Oh, _shit_!" Vern curses out. He was just about to hit the brakes…

" _GO, GO, GO, GO_!" Raphael cries out. The driver keeps his foot on the pedal. Instead, everyone ducks for covers as the bullets all hit the windshield. Some crack through the glass; making bullet-size holes. Bits of glass fell onto the people. Thankfully, no-one in the van was hit.

And even better, the _Foot_ didn't even bother to move out of the way when the unstoppable vehicle slams right into them. The van then crashes into the second wooden door in its way. That causes Vern to hit the brakes. This is just the entrance that they needed to get inside.

Vern clicks to "R" before driving backwards. Bits of glass from the windshield got stuck to the tires and large planks of wood that was once a wooden door are now resting on the ground. He manages to bring the truck right out of the doorway and a clear pathway for them to enter.

Easy enough, right? _Wrong_.

Only one _Foot_ survived the crash. He quickly comes up near the driver's seat and starts firing at the intruders. April, Sally and Vern once again duck for cover. They won't survive for much longer if this keeps us.

 _Time to release the bull!_

Raphael decided to make his own entrance. By blasting through the wall of the white van. Thanks to his strengths, he creates a giant hole in the middle before landing on the cold floor. Raph can feel the ice on his bare feet but didn't bother to shake it off. There was one _Foot Solider_ left and his friends are already knocked out.

Gun shots were fired close to him as the giant turtle turns to the shooter. The human was about to fire the next shot but Raph beats him to it as he leaps up in the air and slams his fist on the weapon; disarming him. Using the same fist, the turtle back-hands the fool in the face; making him drop to the ground. Raph shakes his arm out to work off the stiffness in his veins. He would have warmed-up for the show but being cramped-up inside a small truck, he didn't have the space or he didn't bother to do it.

 _Four down, many more asses to beat down_.

But he didn't come here to fight. He came here to save his brothers. And he is gonna need all the help he can get.

Alarms have been going off since the second door was taken down. Guess they have made their presences known to the ones living here.

Raph grabs hold of the handle and opens the door wide open. "Follow me."

Baffled, Vern stares at the turtle before whipping his head over his left shoulder. He just busted a hole through his car! How will he explain this to Thompson? Yep. He's definitely fired.

Well, the cameraman can worry about that later. Right now, one part of the plan is completed. They still need to get to where the other Turtles are.

April and Sally both grabbed their own bags that they have taken with them and hopped out of the car as the teenager was the first to open the door. Raphael takes an early lead, going deeper into the mansion.

* * *

Lights and sounds of the alarm system were going off in the lab. Everyone took noticed of this. Some of the chosen _Foot Soldiers_ all geared up; ready to deal with the intruders. One was shouting orders as appointed by Karai herself.

Sacks turns to the flashing light high above on the pipe. Looks like they are inspecting company.

Well, it cannot be the cops. If it was them, red and blue flashing lights plus sirens would have been noticed through the clear transpire windows. Must be the other turtle. The one that was left behind to die. Guess he survived the ambush.

It would take a mere hour to retrieve all the blood from the three mutants' systems. But he has enough. More than enough to start their master plan.

The businessman turns to the main scientist are the main computer. "I'll take this canister to _New York_ to withdraw the mutagen," he commands his employee.

With that order, the scientist starts to disconnect the tube from the large canister and seals the hole up. Right beside him on the concrete ground was a large open steel case. It was designed to carry specific items that are too important to be witnessed by the public view. Like the Turtles' life blood.

He then turns to the rest of the geniuses. "Make sure that you drain _all_ their blood." Sacks does not want to see any more of his creation. He has partly got what he needs at the moment. He will come back for the rest.

Once the hole is sealed up, the scientist carefully places the canister into a foam case within the box, flips the lid down and bolts the locks down. The prepared donation is all set. Sacks walks towards the locked case. "Time to take a bite out of the _Big Apple_." He bends down to grab the handle and gently hauls the container easily in his grasp. He then heads for his chopper.

Losing almost 70% of his blood, Leonardo was starting to get a bit dizzy. And so were the others.

He looks up to see the malevolent entrepreneur disappeared through the main door, along with a few _Foot_ members.

His vision was getting blurry by the minute. But the leader has a very clear idea who had come a knocking. One particular mutant who is not too happy that his brothers have been taken away and who was even lucky enough to find the place. Possibly with some help from the girls.

 _Raph…_

* * *

Raphael may not be psychic, but he has a gut feeling his three brothers are right behind this door.

The large turtle was now in a workshop room with a few steel worktables. Many tools, wires and cords were hanging up neatly by large hooks. Raph has gone through a few rooms; traveling deeper into the mansion. His brothers have to be here somewhere. And they have to be close. He managed to grab his brothers' weapon and equipment before heading inside. He also took his toothpick out, just in case he accidently chokes while kicking somebodies' ass. Only one _Foot_ was in the exact workshop when he spotted the large turtle, heading towards his direction. And he was running on top of the tables.

Running to the end of the first one, Raph does a forward flip, sending him to the other table. He was coming closer to the lone shooter.

Not one single has made contact with his green skin. Except for the times it hit his shell as cover. But rather than bullets, he is using tranq darts.

Raph decided to take him down before he can get through the door. _Why not both?_

The _Foot_ fired more shots as Raphael leaps up and does a barrel roll in mid-air. But just before he makes ground, he stomps his feet into the poor soldier's chest as he sends him flying and Raph falling towards the closed door.

* * *

The attack causes the bolted door to forced open from the outside. Raph and the soldier comes flying in with only the turtle standing.

Now that he has got the door busted down, he can press on without any obstacles. Another _Foot_ was charging towards him but Raph easily builds up momenta, backhand the attacker away and does a little spin due to the big thrust that he pulled off. Another one was coming from his right with a bat in his hand.

"Hey! Get out of here!" he exclaims. But Raph doesn't take orders. He simply kicks the soldier down when he got close.

Every scientist in the room were shaken at the intruder that has entered the room, easily taking down the present _Foot_. Unable to handle the pressure, they all ditched their workstation and escaped through another door in the laboratory.

The only ones left in the room was the mutant himself. But he wasn't completely alone. Because inside the three large units that were standing in a row are occupied. By three turtles. Each of them wearing a different colour mask.

Raphael has found his brothers.

Their wrists are tied up by metal cuffs. They are standing on their two feet and…their heads are hanging on the side. Are they ok?

"Leo!" he calls out.

Weary from the loss of so much blood, Leo lifts his head a bit. His fuzzy eyes dart to the large figure in the room. It can't be the _Shredder_. His skin is green and doesn't have a red helmet on. And it was not a helmet; it was a cloth. His vision may be very hazy at the moment but Leo know exactly who it is. His smile curves a bit.

 _Raph. You came…_

His brother is tough as bricks. Good thing that he is made out of bricks.

Relieved that he has found them, Raph now needs to bust them out. He quickly jogs to the middle container where his older brother is.

Mikey was starting to get a _lot_ drowsy now. He can barely hear his brother's gruffly tone when he entered the room. " _About time…_ " he mumbles. His eyes were lolling about due to the dizziness in his head. He was going to hit the _zzz_ very soon. And it will be for a very long time. Donnie was also at the same state as the others. How long will it be until they have stop…

 _Hang on, guys. I'll get ya's out!_

With a might thrust of his foot, Raph kicks the glass door. In his mind, the glass will shatter in that one shot. But in reality, once it made contact,…no crack appeared. The glass door only shook from the impact causing him to staggers backward because of the strong structure. Raph was stunned.

" _What the…_ "

 _Bulletproof_. The glass is bulletproof. Just great. His robust punches and kicks were not going to do much good.

Leo's head was slowly bopping up and down. But mostly it was staying down. This doesn't look good. Raph doesn't have much time. He needs to get them out. _Now_!

Sally was close behind him. She didn't stay behind with her friends as they were taking a caution distance away from the gun firing. She comes running through the open doorway, to only spot the red turtle at the containers before him.

"Raph!" she calls out, rushing to his side.

The red turtle didn't bother to turn around. He looks at his trapped brothers. They are still with them but not for long. How was Raph going to get them out if he can't break the glass?

Sally takes a closer look at the bindings on each of the Turtles' wrist. Only one particular tube catches her attention. And it was flowing out red stuff. Looking at it makes the teen more worried than ever.

"It's draining their blood," she mutters. It looks like Sacks' and _Shredder's_ plan has already been set in motion. But how long ago was that?

"Not for long it ain't," Raph muttered. Sacks has brought them here to drain their blood for his little scheme. And he is here to put a stop to it. Crossing his arms over, he grips his own weapons and draws them out. Maybe only steel can piece through—

" _ **Raphael.**_ "

A new voice enters the scene. Both Raphael and Hope all turn their heads to the source. A steel statue stood at the bright lights of the open loading dock. Hearing his voice sends tremors down Sally's spine. This was the second time that she has seen the monster up close. The first time was when he almost struck April down during his bout with Splinter. Petrified, Sally walks behind the closest stone pillar, out of his vision. For Raphael,… _this_ was his first greeting with… _him_.

The darkness himself has arrived. _The Shredder_.

" _ **Glad you could join us.**_ "

Raph walks into the same path as he is, swinging his weapons about. He can't fight right now. He came here to save his brothers. But seeing _Shredder_ in the flesh – for the very first time after what he has done to his father, and now to his brothers – the turtle was now seeing red. His blood was now at a boiling point. Raphael has found the one person that almost took down his father and took his brothers away from him.

Fighting against him was now optional.

 _Shredder_ was in his chambers when the sirens went off. He had a feeling that the fourth Turtle survived the ordeal. He knew that Raphael wouldn't be killed so easily. He has already taken down the rat and easily subdue the other reptiles. Taking on another of them will be child's play.

Growling at him, the red turtle gets into a fighting stance. Raph is going to make him pay.

" _ **The fourth cage is for you.**_ "

 _You're gonna have to kill me first!_

Flicking out his blades, _Shredder_ get into his fighting position.

The ninja master was going to get Raphael's blood. One way or another. Maybe a good-size beat-down will convince him? The rat is not here so he would have a hard time blackmailing him like he did with the others.

Raph may be the strongest ninja out of his brothers. He still considers to be the best fighter of all time. When it comes to brawls, he doesn't need any help or team-up from his bros. He can handle _Shredder_ himself despite no capability combatting against him. But…if he doesn't survive, who will save his siblings?

Good thing he didn't come here alone.

Raph turns to the human teenager. She was hiding behind the stone pillar, hoping to hide her presence from the steel monster himself. "Free my brothers."

Sally looks at the movable turtle, giving him a nod. She doesn't how to but she will try her best.

Bearing his gritted teeth at the steel warrior before him, Raph began his walk which quickly turns into a charging mode. As he charges towards him, _Shredder_ already take a walk and extends his hand out in front.

Just before the thin steel makes contact with the armour, _Shredder_ manages to get his grip on the turtle's throat…and starts to push him back. A human would be no match for a giant mutant with superhuman strength. _Shredder_ is doing this with the help of his armour, courtesy of his adopted son. The Turtle was simply surprised by this. He may be a ninja master but he was a puny human under all that metal.

Digging his feet into the ground, Raph was making a dented path as _Shredder_ continues to drag him. From _Shredder_ 's point of view, they were both getting closer to the railing. And if you look over the railing, there appears to be another level that is not too far.

And with a mighty push, he sends the poor turtle off his feet. _Literally!_ Not kidding!

Before his shell makes contact with the railings behind him, Raph goes flying into the air. Just before he goes through the roof, his sturdy shell hits the concrete railing high above his head, breaking off a sizable chunk.

Hitting that pillar rattling through his shell and heads hurt so much for the mutant himself that he was seeing stars. Raph descends towards the ground and lands with a loud thump as well as the concrete slab. Luckily, it didn't fall on top of him or else he would end up with serious pain or a messy bruise.

Raph's brothers all watched the beginning of the brawl and saw all while losing much blood in the process. It was painful to watch even when their vision was getting vague by the second. "That's harsh, _man_ ," Mikey said.

 _Very harsh, indeed._ Sally doesn't know if _Shredder_ spotted her or something. He simply walked past her and heads towards the railings. Maybe he was too busy focusing on Raphael to noticed a human present. Let's her be glad that he ignored her.

He leaps over the railings and lands on the lower floor, no longer near the unarmed teenager. He bended his knees on the landing and straighten his posture coming up.

With him focusing on Raph, that leaves the other three turtles left to suffer. Sally faces at the trapped reptiles in the containment. Their heads are now drooping, and their breathing…their breathing has become shallow. _Very shallow_. Time was nearly up.

Where's April and Vern? Why haven't they shown up? Has the _Foot_ got to them?

The thought has scared her to pieces. It's either she can worry about that later or now. But the one thing that she can do right now is help the Turtles. Raph told her to free them if anything happens to him. But how exactly? She knows some tech like operating a video camera and a digital camera, not to mention her laptop. Taking a good look at the devices near her, it looks pretty complicated.

She feels…helpless. What can she do?

" _You_!"

Except praying for a miracle.

The stunned adolescent whips her head around to see the last person that she wanted to face.

Sporting a thin red line on her face was something that Sally did to her. Karai was fuming. Guess she doesn't like the mark that Sally gave to her. Well, she had to. The _Foot_ herself had a weapon on her.

The good news is that she is not armed with her handgun this time.

The bad news is that she is still armed. With a long dagger. Her _Tanto_.

The clean blade reflects the light off the spring sun ready to be stained by something… _messy_. She thought a firearm aiming at her would be bad, and so is a knife.

" _Oh_ , you've got to be kidding me…" she whispers. For the second time today, Sally finds herself in quite a pickle. Instead of a bullet into her chest or head, she would get wounded cut or stab through her heart. Either way, Karai will surely get even. Even if it cost Sally's life.

The young girl does wishes so badly for any of the Turtles or Raph to be at her side or taking this bout. But the _Shredder_ shows up when the alarms went off. The red turtle is occupied with the ninja master himself while the other three are locked away in their glass prison.

Guess it's just her. Sally will do whatever it takes to stop Karai. Or die trying. Ok, maybe not the dying part. She just wants to live through this.

And Karai… the woman here was foolish enough to be defeated by a weakling. How embarrassing. She was supposed to be the strongest female fighter of all…only to be easily overcome by a child. And a small rock. She doesn't want to get even. She wants to win. And eliminating this girl on the spot will satisfied her needs.

Sally could find another weapon to aid her. But she didn't have enough time when Karai quickly advances. Holding the blade in a stabbing motion, the commander thrusted towards the teen's chest. Only have been in a few fights in her life, Sally's first move was to get away from the line of fire. In other words,… _DODGE_!

The blade was only a few centimetres away from her when Sally quickly move to her right. She nearly takes a stumble but swiftly gains her ground. The girl thanked her lucky stars that she managed to dodge a fatal move. If she didn't react in time,…well…hope her insurance can cover the wound through her spleen.

But Karai was quick enough to do this time a diagonal slash in Sally's direction. The teenager moves back. But she didn't move as much like before. The blade barley touches her. Excepts for the tip of it making contact with her open right palm. The sharp steel makes a clean cut on the knitted glove; creating a very similar red line on the teen's hand.

" _Ahhh_!" Sally screeches in pain. She felt that! She felt the blade touching her hand that went through her glove!

The girl winces in pain as she falls to her knees. She clutches her injured hand with her unharmed hand. Feeling the burn in her veins was stinging her. Taking a good look of her gloved hand, Karai made a thin red line from the base of her index finger to nearly the left bottom corner of her hand. It was shaking from the pain. Blood was now bleeding through the fabric.

Seeing the cut on her hand reminds on another with the same injury. His life was fading away when they found him. And even more after they left him in the rubble of his home.

Seeing the mark ick her to her stomach. " _Splinter_ …"

His vision was getting dimmer but his ears did pick up his father's name from her mouth. What kind of damage did _Shredder_ do to their master? Were they able to save their father like they were able to find their brother?

Karai has the girl distracted by the wound that she personally gave to her. Another slash to the chest or face would certainly bring her down.

What is Sally gonna do now? She can't dodge any move from a kneeling position. The knife-wielding assailant is a trained fighter. Sally is not. If only she didn't skip on those self-defence classes. Maybe she does need a weapon of her own.

April and Vern finally reached their destination. The gentleman has his backpack on and his camera in one hand. He thought that he could get some evidence of the discovered hideout of the _Foot._ Coming through the busted door thanks to the red turtle himself, the two adults looked to their right. Sally was kneeling on the ground from the pain in her hand as Karai was towering over her.

" _Sal_!" April cried out.

The Japanese woman whips her head around to see more company. She easily recognized the lady in the yellow jacket. _April O'Neil_. The Lieutenant was now very furious. Other than Hope, she clearly remembers the reporter from the subway scuffle and in the underground ambush. She too has intervened in many occasion. _This was one of them_. Karai's hand motions towards her gun rack. _And it will be her last._

Ignoring the pain, Sally's eyes looks upwards and sees this motion. She lets out a hushed dreadful gasp. Karai is going to do the same that she almost did to her back in the sewers! April and Vern would be shot dead. If nothing stops her, Sally would lose the two very people that she cares for. And she would end up living homeless if her current guardian and possible future guardian are killed. Karai was now relying on her gun this time, not the knife. And she going to use it to execute them!

Sally quickly looks around. Nothing in an arms-reach would be any ideal weapon. _What can I do? What can I do?!_

Aiming her weapon at April as her first target, Karai's index finger tugs the trigger a bit tighter, expecting the intruders to lie in their own pool of blood…

…but she wasn't expecting for a flying chair to come crashing into her!

Without a second thought, Sally grips a hold on a wheel chair, lift it with her might (despite a sore hand) and flings it at the attacker herself. Karai did not assume to be struck by a furniture itself. As soon the chair makes contact with the woman, it causes her to lose her grip on her weapons before crashing down onto the hard floor. Her body was dragged to the ground thanks to the force of the chair and it was lights out for her.

The two adults broke their stare at the defeated woman and draws their sight over to the standing teen. Sally shakes her right hand; easing the pain from the attack that Karai pulled on her. Guess she was returning that favour. Hissing in pain, her hand continued to sting. Sally needs to bandaged up this or it will get infected. Sally can't fight but in crisis like this, it was necessary to use any object around the teen in her disposable. April and Vern were shocked that Sally could pulled a stunt like that. If she throws something like a rock or a pipe, it would actually kill someone.

"That was pretty brutal," the cameraman said. April nodded. She never knew that her young roommate could be this violent. Maybe through words but not with fists.

Sally gets pretty defensive. She had a very good reason of her attack. _"_ And a loaded gun and sharp knife is _not_?" she countered. "Beside,…," The teenager looks down at the fallen soldier before looking at her friends and pointing at the _Foot_ herself, "…she needs a time-out, _ok_?"

Sally doesn't know if she should feel bad or relieved. Mostly relieved, I guess.

* * *

Raph shakes the stars away from rotating around his head and gets back to reality. The turtle lifted his head slightly to see _him_.

The _Shredder_.

The steel monster was standing a few feet away from. Close in their path was a large stone slab. It was broken off after Raph's shell made a huge dent into the foundation. By some miracle that it didn't break the glass floor itself or from both Raph and the _Shredder's_ landing.

Raph came here to save his brothers. And nothing to going to stop him from achieving this goal. And nothing is going to stop the _Shredder_ from accomplishing his destiny by taking what is rightfully his. The Turtles' _blood_.

Now more furious than ever, he exhales a loud pant before throwing his arms back behind his head. Swinging his legs up, he curved his back, giving him the memento to jump up onto his feet. The trained warrior, has his side turned at the fiery reptile. He was preparing himself. He wanted to make sure that the last subject of his project is too weak and defenceless to defend himself. He used blackmail to take down the other three. Only brute force is the only option.

Raph takes a running forward but the large concrete was in his way. No problem for him as he punches it; destroying into hundreds of pieces. He resumes his running with his tense fists at his side; ready for a major beatdown. _Let's try this again!_

The three humans ditch the knocked-out soldier herself and raced over to the railings. Looking down below was the charging turtle and the metal giant himself; going head-to-head. Only April and Sally witnessed the match between the _Shredder_ and Splinter. Even the old rat can hold his end against the Japanese terrorist. But what of Rapheal? Can he duke it out with the ninja master himself? His brothers never got a chance to fight against him. Maybe Raph does have a shot. All they can do now is watch and see the outcome.

Once the large turtle was at a foot distance, Raph holds up his dukes and proceed to punch the melon off the monster himself. But _Shredder_ was too skilled to dodge ever single move that the Turtle throws at him. When the last punch comes around, the _Shredder_ blocks the move with his fist, causes the surprised turtle to stumble. Just before the turtle could gain his ground, _Shredder_ quickly does a spinning kick to the face, sending him off his feet and twirling in the air. The turtle lands with a small crunch causing him to yelp a little. Must have hit his funny bone or something. But Raph simply brushes it off as he gets on all fours. The Sai-wielding mutant growls with exasperated. He was getting beaten at his first go. He doesn't like it. Not one bit.

It has only been a few seconds into the brawl and the _Shredder_ was getting irked already. He was expecting to see what one of the Turtles were made of since the rat has trained them to be fighters. To be skilled as the greatest martial artists of all time. Fifteen years would have given them enough time to give him a challenge. _Shredder_ was very disappointed.

Comparing him to the rodent, this was all child's play. Only the rat pleases him. " _ **The RAT…did not teach you well!**_ " he barks. Raph was on his knees when _Shredder_ swinged a mighty thrusted into his face!

Sally covered her gasp with her hand. A one-punch move like that can easily kill someone. The turtle slouches onto the floor; taking a lot from that single punch

" _RAPHAEL_!" April screeched. She now fears for her former pet. If this keeps up, he surely will meet his father and brothers very soon in the afterlife.

 _Shredder_ halts his onslaught and turns around. Seeing the long, wavy brunette hair with a yellow jacket, he can very much tell he has seen this woman from before. She was in fact the very same lady who stopped him from slaying the rat any further. And now, she has found the location. And for that…she and her friends are going to pay.

" _ **You…**_ " _Shredder_ growls. He ditches the fallen turtle and proceed to deal with the intruders themselves.

But Raphael was not down for the count. He was going to execute the humans. Not on his watch. He takes up a running start and charges once again at _Shredder_. "Focus on me."

 _Shredder_ does a split turn to see the charging turtle but not before holding his arm out which slams into the turtle's neckline. Raph was once again off his feet and just before he lands on the glass floor, _Shredder_ kicks him away. He just hopes that this time he stays down.

Sally looks back at the containments. Raph's brothers are still in their prison…and its draining more of their blood every second. She was supposed to free them but only left them a little longer thanks to Karai's interference. She now races back to the trapped reptiles. "Come on! We gotta help them!"

Vern turns to see the teenager moving away but took a second look to see where she was heading to picture a shock look.

The one with the purple mask on gives a bit of a smirk. His head was lounging to the side. Guess April and Sally brought some help after all. Vern now absolutely believes the girls' story. The four reptile vigilantes that stopped the _Foot_ and were former science pets from April's late father and Sally's father's lab was true. Not pure fiction. He needs to listen to the girls from now on even if any of their future stories are even crazier than this.

He points to them before looking where Raphael is. "Three…" he then points to Raph on the ground level. "Four total turtles. One's fighting a _robot samurai_." Sinking this in, Vern simply shrugs. "Why not?" It's not every day you see something from either a comic book series or a fantasy show to appear right before your eyes. The _Foot_ are one thing with arms, seeing four giant reptiles was a whole new ballgame.

Any normal being would either be astonished, faint on the spot or split. The girls and now Vern have dealt with the first two; separately. The third option does not apply to them anymore. April too leaves her spot and joins her best friend.

Raph was on his fours, trying to shake the last move out of him. His vision quickly came clearer again when he sees the _Shredder_ on the move… _again_! And this time,…heading his way to the upper level. _Again_! He saw the humans during the brawl as they have entered his domain. The girls and the male companion with them are going to free his brothers. And the _Shredder_ will stop. He can't let them happen.

Still lying on the ground, Raph leaps a small distance off the ground up to grab hold of his opponent's hydraulic leg; halting in his track. The _Shredder_ stops walking, feeling the slight tug at his leg. He looks down to see the clinging turtle. Persisted, isn't he? But the lone reptile was getting on his last nerve.

The mutant was using whatever weight he has on him to hold or slow the ninja down. _Shredder_ tries to shake him off but he doesn't bludge. The skilled warrior decided to take care of pests. _His way_. And he does so by punching him square in the face. With each hit to his face, Raph can feel the stinging sensation. But not enough to release his grip on _Shredder_. And he now knows a certain human who hits harder than he does!

The red brute doesn't need to win. Just enough time for the humans to free the rest of his family. But how long will that be? A few minutes? An hour? A day?

Sally was already at one of the small console when April approaches her. The teen has taken her time to find the release switch for the trapped reptiles. So far, she hasn't found it. Or the way to turn the machine off. They have only just arrived at the estate with no knowledge of how to operate any of the equipment here. And Sally is a lot worried that she might mess up the system if she makes one false move.

What can she do? Give up? Not likely. But on a time limit…almost… _possible_.

"Well?" April asked. She too analysis the device which proved a little complicated for her as well.

Sally was ready to pop a vessel the more she spends time on the machines. "Well, it would _kill_ for them to leave the manual behind cause I have _no idea_ how to operate this thing!" She now mentally regrets saying the 'K' word as it will happen to the other reptiles' sooner or later. Make that sooner judging the state that they are in.

The anxious woman looks at the turtles one-by-one. Their arms, heads and body were becoming floppier than usual. And sluggish. Time was getting thinner by the second. They need to act. _Now_!

If only a genius or a technician could help the—

Seeing the tech backpack on the Donatello is just what the doctor ordered. She remembers that for a while now, the only mutant who had a computer station in the underground lair, plus who is the only one who can hack into her phone to delete the photo of them and cannot live without a single microchip would be the ninja with the high-tech specs! Maybe he can help. Anything to free him and his brothers. And to help… _no_ \- _save_ Raph. From _Shredder_.

April rushes up to the far box. The tallest turtle's head was limping very much. His eyelids were nearly shut tight. Just like his two other brothers. And the fourth one is getting his shell smashed.

The scared woman bangs her flat hand against the glass door, trying to get his attention. " _DONNIE_!"

Vern was still watching the fight when the lone turtle was all on four once again. No longer prying on _Shredder_ 's leg as the ninja master managed to shake him off. Now, he is willing to take him down in order to get his blood, just like his brothers. The _Shredder_ takes the turtle by surprise by sucker punch another one to the face.

Raph was now wide open for the evil ninja to strike again. Lifting his feet up, he slams it down on the reptile's shell, earning an audible crunch and a yell from the strong turtle himself.

April bangs on the glass yet again, still trying to get Donnie's attention. " _DONNIE_!"

They could be too late. If only they have left earlier or aided the reptiles in their fight,…things would have been different.

The purple reptile lifts his head a little, letting a small gap open between his eyelids. They still alive! They're not out of the woods just yet. There was still hope!

April's green eyes are locked onto his yellow ones. " _What do we do_?" she asked. Anything to _help_ them. Anything to _free_ them from their shackles.

Well,…there is one last resort. But to a human, it could prove deadly. To a mutant turtle,…

Donnie tilt his head to his right, eyeing at the console. " _Adrenaline_ …"

April didn't quite hear him. The wall between them muffled his voice even through the small holes. She pressed her ear up against the glass to get a better sound. " _What_?"

Looking down to the floor, his breathing was getting shallow and more breathless by the second. But still has enough strength to speak again. " _Adrenaline_ …"

Could it be that simple? A dose of this drug, known as _Epinephrine_ , would bring their strength back? Well, adrenaline is a feeling to some people when they are doing something extreme. But it can be in a form of an instant drug!

Sally takes her eyes off the little screen and looks at April. "What did he say?"

April takes her ear off the glass and looks at the console that Donnie eyed. "Adrenaline…" she repeated.

Stepping off the ledge, April rushes over to the console. Sally step aside for her best friend to take a good look at it. " _All right_. _All right_ ," she mutters. April examines the screen herself with the young teen looking over her shoulder.

 **WARNING**

 **HEART RATE DECELERATING**

 **CARDIAC ARREST IMMINENT**

In technical terms, their hearts are breaking down before they go into a cardiac arrest or an early heart attack at such a young age! April doesn't have much time! Donnie says that injecting them with adrenaline into their systems would save them. So the question is _how_? Was there a switch or something to activate it? April continues to scan the screen when a rectangle box caught her attention.

 **ADRENALINE INJECTION**

Just what the doctor needed.

She looks at Donnie and back at the console. " _Adrenaline_." Giving one dose of the substances into their veins will give them the boost that they need. Lucky for them, it is a touchscreen. Using her thumb, April presses the button at fast rate.

Close to where the button is located, the red bar is now filling up. She keeps on presses the button until it hits its limit. When it is done with one subject, she moves onto the next one. Sally keeps a close eye on each of the mutants just to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Hopefully, putting five doses into their veins would be enough for the Turtles to free themselves from their prison. And not too much or else, they will die from instant heart attacks!

Back on the battlefield, more crunching noises were made. And it is all coming from his shell. Not the glass floor. Raph was on his fours once again. At the mercy of the _Shredder_!

With the help of his hydraulic leg, the metal warrior is trying to smash his shell open. With enough brute force could instantly kill the reptile. Pushing his hands against the clear ground, Raph is struggling as the extra weight is holding him down. He was groaning in pain with every hit that he endures.

April was still pressing the button with her teenage friend at her side. A few more does of the adrenaline and the other Turtles will be free. Free from their own demise and to help their brother. _Speaking of Raphael,…_

Taking her eye off the screen, she turns to where her last position was while Sally observes the imprisoned reptiles. The oldest human that they know personally in the room was still watching the gruelling unfolding. And it doesn't look too good for the turtle by the looks of it.

"He's going to kill him," he whispers to himself. Acting on instinct, Vern rushes back to where the girls are. Just in case that the steel monster makes his way over to them and takes them out.

 _Shredder_ throws his foot down yet again on Raph. His vision was getting a bit weak from the cruel rounds. Using his elbows was the only way to keep his body off the ground. But even with _Shredder_ 's strength it proved too problematic. His shell is nearly split into two and he was screaming in pain with every hit that was made. A few more…and Raph will join his father _very shortly_. With his brothers not far behind if nothing has been done.

Vern has once again join his friends. April was now going at lightning speed on the touchscreen; watching it or any sign or any changes. Both Vern and Sally study any of the three turtle to see if the doses are working and that they are moving once again. She has done two, it was time for the last one.

 **HEART RATE DECELERATING**

 **CARDIAC ARREST IMMINENT** was changed to

 **ADRENALINE ADMINSTERED**

 **OVERDOSE IMMINENT**.

Injecting more than one dosage would do the trick to three mutant turtles. So,… _why_ isn't it working? If it was a human, it would wake them up instantly. But…nothing is happening. She must have given them enough doses to keep them awake for a few weeks. A month _tops_! Maybe they have a different system than ordinary humans? Or maybe it needs stronger doses that either Sacks or _Shredder_ wouldn't be stupid enough to leave lying around.

Maybe they were a dud. _No…it_ _ **has**_ _to work!_

Their eyelids are shut. Their heads are limping. Their breathing…very shallow. _This is it…_

Seeing this is _never_ a good sign.

Terrified, April is slamming her fist against the screen. " _GET UP_!" Her yell was so loud that everyone is _New York_ and maybe in _Jersey_ have all heard her from the mountainside. Sally too feel the same sentiment as her friend. Her own father knew of these turtles before she came along and she too has a great deal of fondness towards them despite the short timeline.

 _Shredder_ leaves the battlefield in his small victory. Despite needing his blood for his mission, he was no use to him now. With one annoyance out of the way, he moves onto his biggest target. Total domination of _New York_. His ride was waiting for him to take him to his next stage of his master plan. He cannot delay any longer. _Shredder_ retracts his blades back into their gauntlet, leaving an unconscious body in the wake.

Raphael's head was facing down. His shell was nearly split in half, thanks to the work of his foe. But remains motionless. The battle didn't end very soon. Didn't it? If it did,…

On the monitor screen, their heart rate begins to beep at a fast rate. It continues to accelerate.

A different kind of substances finally enters the Turtles' veins. A few seconds have pass and the heart monitor continues to beep rapidly. _Please, don't let the Turtles di—_

Donatello's head perks up. His eyes are now bulging, his muscle are expanding and he was takings rapid breaths. Between his panting, he sucks in the fresh air of life. The last thing that he almost saw was a bright light, only to be brought back to the bright lights of the main lab itself in the real world.

Vern and Sally witness this as April finished the injection and steps over to see the awakening brainiac turtle himself.

"It's working," Vern said in awe. The heart rate monitor was beeping even quicker.

Leonardo was the second to get the sudden wakeup call. His head jolts up and his muscle all tensed up. His blue eyes were almost rolled to the back thanks to the unexpected impact. His first sound that he makes were loud gasping.

A different sound of groaning was made in the last occupied container. The three humans, simultaneously, looked to their left. Michelangelo was the third and last to feel the sensation as he jerked his head up. His yell increase in volume which turned to a scream. Not a girly one actually.

With the extra power that has entered their veins, the Turtles, one-by-one, jerks both of their wrists down, snapping the binds off them. They didn't feel the painful needles ripped out of their skins as they didn't felt it. The monitor is going haywire even without the connection of its occupies.

He and his brothers were saved. Thanks to April, Sally and…the extra human that they brought along. And now, that they are out of their own harm's way, they need to get out of their glass prison.

If the humans cannot open up the container, they will then do the honours. It is like a bottle that has been pressured with intense force with only a cork that stands in its way. They need to remove the cork in order to be free.

Which is why they all took a step back, ready to be release. Even April sees this happening. "I think we should move."

And that is what they should do. The two adults and the teenager all take a step back but before they had a chance to run for cover, the Turtles wasted no time to smash through the unbreakable door by either jumping or doing a flip. Their brother tried and fail a chance to free them but guess it was vulnerable on the inside than it is on the outside.

Rather than take a few steps away, April, Sally and Vern twist their bodies around, crouch down and covered themselves with their hands and arms from any shattered glass that comes flying at them. Luckily, none has scratch their skins from the impact. The mutants all landed on the concrete ground. The humans turned their bodies around to see them. The three Turtles are no longer in their holding cells. They are out.

Mikey shots up with his shaking hands out front. " _Oh! Ifeelreallygoodrightnow! Ifeellikerunning!_ " And that is what the youngest did as his older brothers were too enjoying this feeling. He circles around them like he was running against the fastest man on the planet or a couple of greyhounds.

" _Ifeellikecleaning! Whowantstocleanthedojo?_ " the chatty leader asks. " _I'llcleanthedojo!_ " If he acts like this, he might get a huge place like a castle to be done in a day.

Imagine if you drank half a dozen of Red Bull or eating a year supply of candy in one sitting. That's is what the Turtles are feeling right now. Their hearts are now racing. Their veins are tingling. And there was no complete stop to them.

And they absolutely… _like_ it.

With this instant rush, they can run a complete marathon and still have the energy left over to ran again, ten-fold. It like someone just jump-set their hearts and brain back to the living… _and maybe beyond_.

Mikey was still running around his brothers while Donnie pulls the strap forward to slide his goggles back onto his bald head. He takes a running start as he heads towards the railing. " _Endorphins! Endorphins!_ "

Mikey and Leo also follow their brother's lead. " _WegototgetRaph!_ " the eldest calls as he and the youngest takes off running, calling out their brother's name.

" _RAPH! RAPH!_ "

But the three green teens didn't bother to jump over the railings. Instead, they smash through it; breaking the hinges off of the concrete…

…and fall off the platform and landed flat on the glass ground.

"Wow." Sally turns to her friends who were surprised at their hyperactive state as she was. "They're on high." At least they don't drink caffeine. Do they?

After their embarrassing tumble thanks to the new shot that they received, the brothers recovered and jump right up. Their brother remains where the _Shredder_ left him but he was getting the feeling back into his muscle and starts to sit up off the ground with his arms.

The hyperactive reptiles finally reached their alive brother with the youngest circling around them once more and the other two helping him up by the arm. But their mouth was still going off with the quotes: " _Areyouokay?_ " and " _Areyoudead?_ "

No matter how much Raph wants to slap them upside the head, he doesn't quite have his strength back just yet but deep down in his hard shell,…he was so glad that they are ok. _Shredder_ doesn't have them capture and sucking them dry. He thought he has lost them for good.

The team was back together again. The four mutant ninja brothers are united.

With no reason to stick around with who knows how many _Foot Soldiers_ still lurking in the facility, it was time to leave. The three humans on the upper level head towards another exit. They decided not to take the way that they came in. The girls are looking at the destroyed railing of where they last saw them as Vern starts to walk away. They have lost precious time if they want to stop _Shredder_. "Come on," the male calls out to them. "Come on."

April and Sally leaves their spots with Vern taking the lead towards the new exit. The echo of the reunited mutant brothers was heard as they head towards the gateway to the helipad.

Slowly and steady, Raphael was finally on his feet. His brothers on the other hand, are not sitting still for one second. At least their speech has begun to slow down to its usual speed.

The youngest has already secured his two babies back into his jumper wrap. " _We really gotta go_!" Mikey feels like he is an excited kid who has been on so many rides at _Corny Island_. Pretty much all of them and non-stop.

Their rescuer was finally on his feet. "Go where?" Raph's head is like a bowl full of jelly after a few dukes from the _Shredder_. He wasn't complete back yet but he can try to listen to what they have to say. Not to mention that he is a little wobbly on his feet.

They all answer; one-by-one. As usual, the leader is first. " _Sacks Tower_!" he replied while circling him, quickly checking for any bruise on his robust brother.

Mikey was next; still running all over the place. " _New York City_! _Times Square_!"

Donnie has already picked up his customised Bo-staff. Good thing that their brother brought it here rather than leave it at their destroyed home. " _Shredder's going to release a toxin_!"

" _It's gonna poison the whole city_!" Despite feeling energetic at the moment, Mikey was freaking out about the outcome if that plan succeeds. Will they be affected too after taking one gasp of it?

Knowing that only a few bruises won't hold him down, Leo spots his dual katana on the ground. He runs over to pick them up. " _And Sacks is gonna sell the antidote_!" The eldest slides his weapons back into his gauntlets.

" _Made from the mutagen that's in our blood_!" Mikey wonders in amazement, spins around while moving all about and behind his older brother. He feels like he was on a school field trip, learning something every day like how to destroy the public right off the map for a dictator to step in and rule all.

Even the brainiac doesn't want to waste time. " _So we've got to get going now_!" He might use his genius to help stop the virus from spreading, but they cannot simply do it from here. They need to get to the tower. _Pronto_!

 _The metalmouth himself is going to kill everyone and Sacks is going to save them with the blood that they stole from them? That's not good._

Raph didn't have to complain or ask them to repeat. He has got the message. They know what they need to do. With one battle done, the war was not over yet. Not until they have conquered the darkness within the _Big Apple_. The four brothers need to stop _Shredder_ at all cost. For what he has done to the city. To the innocent people like April, Sally,…the guy with them. And _Splinter_. _Father_ …

The red turtle looks at the only entrance on the same floor. It was the same one that _Shredder_ walked through after their battle. A way out of the building.

"Good. Let's do it for _sensei_ ," he said. _That_ is their motive. That is what they just needed to win this conflict. To end _Shredder_ 's reign of control and agony. Pulling out the lone toothpick and places it back into his mouth, Raph takes a head start with the others right behind him.

" _Okay. We're going_!" Like a goofy child that he is, Mikey holds his hands out like he is running to give somebody a great, big hug. " _EVERYBODY CALM DOWN_! _LOOK HOW CALM I AM_!" Leo does a victory punch in the air while doing a mid-jump and Donnie grinning from turtle ear to turtle ear.

The effect will wear off eventually. And the actual calmness will eventually return to them.

* * *

 **The Turtles are free and reunited with their brother and now,…the chase to get back to and save New York is on. Stay tuned for the next instalment of:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: The Shortcut**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: How many times do I have to say** _ **I'm sorry**_ **? Is anyone counting?**

 **Between you and me, I had trouble with this chapter. Well, mostly with the chemicals that was used in this scene and how the Turtles were brought back. Or for the fact that I am almost (or very close) to losing my touch! With my videos, my end-of-the-year concert and the job hunt taking up most of my time, I have nearly completely abandoned this! I'm not giving up if that is what you guys are thinking. It will take time for it to all come together. Just please bear with me!**

 **Plus, we had the Solar Eclipse if I'm not mistaken! I maybe from Australia, but I did get a chance to see some of it live on Twitter. It really helps when you see it live from another country. But you know, one of these days, I will see one for myself in person. Funny thing, I read this article last year that the world was going to end on the solar eclipse…**

…

…

…

 **I am such a sucker, right? I can help what I read! At least, we are still standing.**

 **Ok, enough of this, I have a surprise for you guys. We are currently 6 or 7 chapters away from finishing the WHOLE story. That's right! Once that is done, it is onto the sequel! I would love to hear some ideas before I finish this one up. Feel free to PM or review me!**

 **With my videos, I have finished my LW! Sonic X: The Dub Version. I'm still working on the TMNT 1987 cartoon & the 2012 animation. Sonic Boom is still in the works, although I have no idea when that is finishing (Hopefully, not too soon!). Might be able to do Raven's Home as the show before it was such a great childhood show to grow up with. Gotta love that Raven Baxter!**

 **Guess there is nothing much to say but take care, ok?**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	21. The Shortcut

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 20 –** **The Shortcut**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! This would probably be one of my longest chapter ever in this story. But first, let's get the review out of the way, like always.**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Oh my goodness. Leo, Donnie & Mikey have been talking really fast & running everywhere, hehe. :-) Raphael is a wonderful fighter, he's my favorite Ninja Turtle. :-)  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **When they got a taste of the adrenaline, yeah.  
I think you might have mention that a couple times on who is your favourite turtle! And I will!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No worries! Had a lot on my plate but I did manage to get it done for you guys!**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _Sally Hope for the win! That's my girl! I was totally laughing with how you pieced the "Adrenaline" scene and you did an excellent job executing the little details about them in containment!_

 _ **Good! Sally does have her moments and there will be plenty more to go in the future.**_

 _ **I was a bit worried if the chapter didn't make any sense. At least I use something like "Google Translate" to play back the scene just to make sure that it makes any sense.**_

* * *

Another long chapter, here we go!

* * *

 **(Sacks' Estate, outside of New York –** **8:57am)**

Only two groups have either left or escape the stone-cold fortress.

The first group leaves in the form of a black copper as it heads into the direction of the closest city in the States: New York. The second group has just exit through the main door to the loading bay.

Unfortunately,…the heroes in the story are _not_ in the chopper. Only the two feared criminals on the planet have just took flight and they are on their way to the businessman's tower.

The second group has just entered the outside world. Only four mutant turtles and three humans are all accounted for. The snow has started to fallen on their exposed skins and clothing. The temperature has started to rise a bit since Spring has just arrived.

The light from the sun has shine into the eyes of only a few and nearly burn their cornea. It has been a while for only the ones who were trapped inside the closed laboratory. It has only taken a few seconds for their eyes to adjust. Only three of them have reverted back to their usual stamina. Their hearts were still going fast but not at the same speed as it was before from the shot that they just had.

"We got to move. Let's go!" the leader cries out.

Raphael was the first out. He, followed by the others, He takes a good look in the air to see the helicopter disappearing into the distance as it heads for home. "Sacks is airborne!" _Great. And no doubt_ _ **he**_ _is with him too._

The team have just huddled at the rear of the white TV station van. The window screen was cracked with hundreds of bullet-shaped holes and glass was spread on the seats. On the left was a huge gaping hole that was forced from the inside and all the doors of the vehicle were opened.

The eldest looks up to see the black chopper decease in size until it becomes a small black dot. Their shells were almost touching each other but not before Michelangelo comes into the scene and pushes through them like double doors. He too looks up to find the lone chopper almost gone.

Donatello has his holo-graph screen up as he checks the time-distance between here and New York via chopper. He was the only one not close to the group as he examines the timeline. "Flight time to Manhattan, 19 minutes!" he said.

Sally was holding the bleeding scar on her hand. "It only took us 40 minutes to get here by van!" she added. She only knew that from the two trips that she had in her life.

This isn't good. Flying in a copter takes half the time than a car does. Even if they had Vin Diesel at their side, they still wouldn't make it back to the city! Time was not on their side today as this morning has this team beating the clock to get back to the city to stop _Shredder_ 's plot from taking over the city and killing innocent civilians along the way.

April and Vern were back-to-back with each other. They too were keeping a lookout just in case if they spotted any people with black clothing. Maybe they all left or something. But it never hurt to be certain.

Leonardo looks at the small vehicle before them. Judging by the damage that was caused by the _Foot_ patrol team (and Raph, of course), the _Channel 6_ van was not a suitable getaway car.

"Get us out of here, Donnie!" he orders his shrewd brother. They need something… _bigger_. Something that would fit the three humans plus the four extra-large passengers in tow.

Well,…the _Foot_ can actually help them on that.

Because in the same courtyard, there was only a large truck. That is what Donnie spotted. Running up the side of the white van while breathing in-and-out, the purple turtle slides his googles over his glasses and fiddles with the one lens, just to get a closer look. Through his specs, the truck that he spotted was a semi-truck just only a few yards away.

With a minute or two to catch their breath, Sally decided to check on an injury of hers. Carefully, she pulls off her woolly glove, ready for the slight stingy pain in her grasp. All she needs to do is to clean up the mess and wrap it around with a cloth or bandage. Just in case of an infection. Once they get back to the city and stop _Shredder_ , she would properly fix it up.

She finally pulls the glove off with no difficulty and begins to examine the cut. Normally, she would ick at the sight of a disgusting wound that could turn anybody pale. But for some reason, she was completely baffled. "What the heck?"

April looks over to her teenage friend to see she is all distracted. And she was looking at her sore hand. "What's wrong?" Sally did tell her that the woman that attack her made a nasty cut on her. Good thing it wasn't fatal or they would be in big trouble.

The dumbfounded teenager showed her open palm. " _This_!"

April looks at it. The cut on her hand…is all healed up?

Ok, it was the woman's turn to be stumped. "H-how…" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. _Wasn't she injured by that Foot Soldier before?_

"The cut on my hand, it was bleeding a second ago," Sally passes the glove to April. The ex-reporter feels where the ripped line was made. It was drenched in wet blood. Sally's hand is not. _Weird_. What is going on here?

Sally goes back to looking at her hand. "And now,… _it's not_. Like it was never there." She wasn't not only perplexed but concerned. So much was happening this past week and it was beginning to take up too much for the young girl. She has a right to be worried. Questions started to build up in her mind.

 _Again,…what is going on here?_

Seeing the large vehicle itself, it was used to transport much bigger and heavier items without any detection by the cops. But it is not the same one that was used for to transport Raph's brothers here. Perfect!

But what is not perfect is a lone _Foot_ member; all armed up. The word " **DANGER** " comes onto his mind and scanner as his specs detect the weapon in his hand. It was a Colt M4 Machine Gun in the _Foot_ 's grasp.

And it was pointing right at them in the open.

A different shade of green appeared on his skin. " _OH, MY GOSH, THEY HAVE_ _ **GUNS**_!" he squealed in a high-pitch tone. And he thought that his little brother Mikey was the only one who screams like a girl.

Sally whipped her head towards the turtle with the hi-tech goggles. " _WHAT_?!" she screamed. _He did not say the "G" word, right?_

Both their cries have alerted the rest of the team as more _Foot Soldiers_ all piled out with their loaded firearms aiming at their targets: _Them_.

Only the three Turtles were the ones out front with April, Sally and Vern just right behind them. And they too were in the line of fire. Every _Foot_ in the facility are accounted for, high and low. They tighten the triggers on their toys and they fired their shots. And there were no tranq darts this time.

" _GET DOWN_!" Leo yells. His command was directed to the three humans with them. Turning his shell around to shield him from the bullets, his brothers did the same thing. It's the three humans whom are tagging along that concerns them. They can't protect themselves. Using their shells as shield, the reptiles were taking much of the hit. Their arms were covering their heads in case that some might hit their bald melon. That way, the mutants are protecting the humans and no harm will come to them. April, Vern and Sally all crouched down and shield their heads with their hands. Just in case if there were any rogue bullets that decided to sneaks past the defence.

The four ninjas all screamed out loud as they are ready to feel the burning sensation of the hot ammunitions seeping into their skins …

…only to ricochet off their shells and right back to their shooters!

The Foot were surprised with the sudden outcome of their shots and took cover just before they took a fatal hit from their own attacks.

The Turtles were preparing themselves to feel the painful pain after enduring so many shots. But nothing has happened yet. They were no sign of bullet holes in their skin or on their shells. No mutants or human that are close to them were dropping to the ground or any sign of blood coming out of their skins. They only felt the numbing effect of when the bullets made contact. Other than that, the Turtles were not harm. In fact, they are pleased with this newfound ability.

Leonardo smiles at this revelation. " _Ha_!" He looks to his younger siblings. "Are you guys okay?"

Since the bullets didn't pierce their skin, it could only mean one thing. Something that a comic book superhero has.

"We're _bulletproof_ ," Raph said.

Leo gives a much satisfied grin. "Sweet." _Very pleased indeed_.

As a popular culture geek himself, the youngest of all was absolutely psych about it. With this new ability, he can make his own comic book story. Now, what would be a good name for his mask-wearing, costume alibi?

The smartest one was truly fascinated with this newfound discovery. Maybe, once this bout is done with, he would love to study the mutagen and their blood to see what other abilities that contains within their DNA.

The humans don't when this amazement day will end. On both the exhilarating and the extremely part. First, it was the Turtles' blood that has medicinal properties, then the cut on Sally's hand heals up and now, the Turtles' are invulnerable to bullets like _Superman_! What's next, breathe fire and grow as tall as a skyscraper and be _Godzilla_?

" _ **Advance and engage!**_ " The acting leader of the terrorist group orders before more shots were fired at them. The Turtle slightly flinch at the hit but still kept a semi-shield around everyone. These guys don't know when to give up. Don't they know that they can't kill them with bullets now? Guess they are too simple-minded to know that. They wanted to make sure that the mutants do not take another step. Not until they lie flat on the ground, face first. They keep on shooting as they approach their foes.

Now that the Turtles cannot be harm by their firearms, their own getaway will be slightly easier. With the truck in a short distance away, they just need to get to it. Since they have a feeling that the neither the girls can drive, they completely understand why there was a third one in the group.

The leader points to the extra human with April and Sally. "Can you drive that truck?" he asked as Mikey quickly looks behind him. In a split second, he sees the _Foot_ moving a bit closer. Especially the one who took the first shot.

 _If it means to get out of here,…_ Vern nods. "Yeah." He doesn't have to talk back at them or question since he has already met one of them.

The four brothers still huddle up. There was only one mutant who would yet to have the enormous energy inside of him and he itching for more action. He was the one who came here and got them out, it would be fair if he takes the first shot. And no doubt the others would agree to it.

Leo looks at each of his teammates. "We're on Raph, Ready?"

The turtle bros all nodded. _Showtime_.

Bellowing out a cry, Raph breaks away from the group, takes a few running steps backward before turning around to his first mark. He didn't have to worry about the oncoming bullets as they all lodged into his skins, shell and plastron and remain there. He grabs hold of the _Foot's_ gun and kicks him hard in his stomach; releasing him from his grip on his weapon. The soldier recovers quickly to swing a backhand at the reptile; hoping to return the favour.

But Raph was fast enough to use the gun to block the attack; earning a nasty crack at the wrist. The poor _Foot_ retracts his injured hand and grasp it around the other in pain. With the fighter distracted and to finishes him off, Raphael swings the black gun onto the soldier's back; sending him to the ground in defeat.

Clenching his whole body tightly before extending his arms outward; releasing yet another loud battle cry. Not to mention releasing all the bullets that are lodged into his body and shell and flinging them back to the black warriors.

Only one _Foot_ was the first to be taken down. The fun has just started as there were plenty more.

Leonardo got his kicks working as he faces only four of them. Working his right foot at shoulder-length, whacks only three in the face in two seconds flat. As for the last one, he has a surprise for him. The fourth has his main weapon in hand but not before the blue turtle grabs hold of it. Lifting the gun up high; causing the gunman to be off balance but still holding onto it and punches him square in the face with his right fist. Through that one mighty punch sends the _Foot_ into a large woollen net.

Don was close to the new transport as he does some damage with his Bo Staff. He makes a _Foot_ fly by flinging him into the air with the help of his wooden weapon. He slams into the doors of the lone vehicle; making a big dent. The purple turtle moves onto the second one by whacking down one end of his staff to the ground. Another one was coming up behind his tails but clouding the staff over his head and spinning to the left, he wallops another off his feet. Donnie release his grip on his staff for a split second as it does a few twirls in mid-air before grabbing it once again. But he quickly swings over his head and slams it down when the previous _Foot_ was trying to get back up again.

With the mutants doing a fine work making a clear path for their pink companions and with only a few more to go, it was safe for April, Sally and Vern to make a dart for the truck. The older man grabs hold of the reporter's hand and pulls her along.

"Come on!" he cried out as he and the girls make a mad dash to the truck. So far, no-one in black clothing holding military weapons have spotted them yet and shot them down.

After doing a few chunks to the head of his foes, Mikey makes a mad dash to the vehicle as he takes a mighty leap up to the roof of the trailer. Grabbing hold onto the side, he pushes himself up and rolls onto the roof. Mikey nearly slips off on the other side when he went a little too far but manages to gain a grip of the roof before he nearly took a tumble.

"Everybody in the truck! We gotta go, go, go! _Move_!"

Hearing his older brother barking orders, Mikey crawls over to the edge to see three of his brothers at the rear of the open trailer. Raph was the one who opened the doors to the large trailer as he was the first to leap into it. Donnie still has his weapon out as he and Leo were keeping a lookout for any more of the _Foot_ in their presence or if any of the ones that they took out. The ones in the courtyard are in a daze from their strikes. Hopefully, lone enough to stand down until they have made a clean getaway. They don't know why their little brother is not climbing into the van with them. Personally, he always wanted to ride on the top of a large vehicle.

Vern opens the driver's door and hops into the seat while Sally opens the passengers' door. She climbs up into the huge truck, twist her whole body around, ready for her behind to make contact with the softest place in the truck. But her butt was not expecting to make contact with a seat, it meets small gap causing the misfortunate teen to fall down. She lets out a sudden screech when she makes the fall. Her feet were now dangling in the air as her legs and body were snugged up together. The irritated look has plaster onto her face in this new position.

"Oh, _great_ , it's a two-seater!" she complained as she struggles to get comfortable on what could be the uncomfortable ride of her life. The last vehicle that Sally was in was only designed to fit up to three or four people. Guess the _Foot_ forgot the memo or didn't care on whom was about to steal.

April was the last to hop in as she shuts the door behind her. "Vern, you know how to drive this, right?" she asked.

Well, yes he can. If he can drive a small white van, then driving this behemoth would not be this difficult. There was one thing missing and it is very vital. And it was not in the ignition. But when there's a will, there's a way to get a car started.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah_. Just got to hotwire this thing, I guess," he said before leaning down; trying to reach to where the wires would be. He sees this in any heist or _James Bond_ movie or in any media that requires a person to hijack any vehicle. "Classic _blue wire/red wire_ situation."

 _He guesses?! We don't have time for this!_ It could many minutes or hours to get it working by luck! April shots out of her seat and leans forward to grab hold of the sun visor. She pulls it down, to reveal a present for the imprudent driver. "Keys!"

A jingle of metal falls onto the ground. That is just what Vern needs. No need to get zapped by faulty wires now that they have a suitable solution. Though he did felt like a fool for not finding them in the first place. He ditches his original plan and looks to see where the keys have fallen.

"Yeah." He picks it up and picks out the main one. " _Keys are better_."

 _No freakin duh, Vern!_ Sally didn't bother to say it as she was struggling to move into a comfortable position.

After Leo and Donnie have climbed into the trailer, Raph races to the back of it. He makes to the wall where bags his large fist a couple of time. " _DRIVE!_ "

"I'm on it!" he said. Once lodging the keys into the ignition and turning it, the engine comes to life. He and April didn't bother to put their seatbelts on. Not enough time to do so. After fiddling the shifting stick to "D", the truck was moving.

The red turtle was still yelling out orders to the human driver like he was deaf or something. "Come on! Come on!"

But Vern doesn't need Raphael to tell him to punch it. "That's all I need is a backseat-driving talking turtle!" he complained.

April looks behind her to where they all heard Raph before looking through the side window. So far, no-one was following them or no Turtle was left behind.

Sally finally changes into a kneeling position and rest her arms on the glove box. The space may be cramped but at least she moves around. "Doesn't everybody?" she mildly jokes. She got her glove back from April whom passes back to her and slides the torn material back onto her miracle hand. She might have a look into it when this whole ordeal is over on how her hand sudden healed itself.

Vern simply ignores her as he drives the truck onto the dirt road. The rear doors were still open as there was no light source inside the trailer if it was shut. It also provided the mutants inside to see if the _Foot_ decided to tag along.

* * *

The truck was getting closer to the iron gates before them but Vern doesn't stop like last time. They need to get out of here. The rim collides with the metal structure of the gate and drives through the back path of the mansion. The destroyed gates were flung to the sides as the truck continues to drive down the muddy path. The heroes are finally making their way back to the city.

Woken up from the sudden strike of the wheelchair, Karai brought more forces outside to see them getting away. Some of the _Foot_ who are already outside have just stirred up after being taken down by the green team.

"Let's go!" one _Foot_ shouted.

"Move!" another one added.

Only seven were still standing and able to move on. Since their only large vehicle was taken, the only transports left in the estate are the armoured cars that was used for the missions. Only three black cars and a beige one.

Rushing over to the car with the diverse shade, Karai stops running and looks at the escaping truck in the distance. There goes the four mutant creatures (one of them is standing on the top) and the three humans with them. And one of them…she now holds a personal grudge. For the second time today, the teenager girl with the purple beanie has got the best of her. With no experience whatsoever. Furiously, Karai doesn't want to get even. She just wants to kill her. And taking her down along with the mutants would be all the sweeter. She opens the door and hops into her truck.

Slamming the doors behind, the drivers of the vehicle hit the accelerate and drive straight out through the destroyed gateway. A few men stayed behind, to help their fallen comrades. Only a team of nine men; about three or four in each car races off the property. And the lieutenant herself is in the beige car with only one of her men. Sited in the passage seat, she has fitted herself a pair of headphones on her so she can communicate with her team on the radio.

"Jackal-One-Tango, on your 12!" she commands through her microphone.

" _Copy that._ "

That is their new mission: _Don't let the mutants escape. Capture them at all cost. Destroy anyone who gets in their way._

Only one black truck breaks away from the main group and goes through a different path. The one that takes them deeper into the woods.

* * *

April was looking out through the open window just over her shoulder. No sign of the _Foot_. _Yet_. By now, they would be chasing their tails.

The large truck was shaking the humans on board as Vern was flooring it at full speed. April uses the handrail to hold on while Sally grips her fingernails into the glove box for traction.

The driver himself was trying to get a hold of himself after a day he just went through. Despite trying to drive as fast as he can, he has something that he needs to say to his two female friends. "I shouldn't have doubted you two." April and Sally both looked at Vern whom is watching the road and at them in between. "Sorry I didn't stick up for you girls," he apologises. April looks back out through the window to be on the lookout just in case while Vern keeps on talking. "I can't believe that you two are not crazy! How crazy is that?"

Vern doesn't need to apologise to them. No one would believe them right away but Vern didn't mean to. Just like everyone, he too didn't buy April and Sally's story about the Turtles. Just like their co-workers and their boss Thompson. He feels so bad for them. From now on, he would believe everything that they have to say. Even if they are giant talking turtles. Maybe there was another one or a giant lizard back in New York? And would right now be the perfect time for the girls to tell them about Splinter? Maybe later.

Only a quarter a mile separates them but the _Foot_ has the advantage of speed as they got closer. The small structure of their car packs velocity compare to the large truck that weighs five time the mass. Flying over the small hill and landed a bit rough, the gap between the armoured truck and them is getting smaller by the second.

" _Target, 12 o'clock!_ " the driver speaks when the distant between them and the mutants is decreasing. Each _Foot_ in the car is wielding a loaded gun, ready to fire at will.

Mikey needs to know one thing. They would be on the same trail that takes them back to New York but it would take as twice as long if being hunted down by the _Foot_ keeps this up. The orange turtle rushes over to the edge. His knuckles were gripping the top railing of the open doorway. Holding on tight, he bends down to see his two bros.

"Where are we going, guys?" he asked. The heroes need to shake them off enough time in order for them to get back to the city and stop the _Foot_ 's crazy boss and his son.

Leo was next to his brother whom has his eyes on his holo-screen. On the monitor was the map of the area. By the time they get back to the city, they hope it wouldn't be in too much of a disaster state, now that Sacks and Shredder are nearly halfway there. They need to go faster. Or find a quicker route. That is what Donnie has been studying it for the past minute since they left the mansion.

Raph was resting his upper body with his hands pressed firmly on the plastic cylinder containers. Apparently, his fight against the Shredder has taken a small toll on his cracked shell. Judging the damage that the ninja master did on his shell, he needs special medical attention to fix it up. A few chunks of pieces were about to fall out. He should have pack an extra roll of duct tape.

"Donnie, what's the fastest way back to Manhattan?" Leo asked. Other than the main road where they are being chased down by the biggest criminal team on the planet on their way home? That is what the turtle was trying to find.

Donnie was bending down on one knee before standing up. Luckily for them, he has found a solution. "We just need to stay on this road," Donnie replied, while pressing buttons on his tablet. "If we can get to the maintenance hatch at the bottom of the hill,…" he looks at Leo while pointing his thumb over his shoulder and before using his pointer on the same hand to push his glasses from falling off, "…there's a sewer line 2.4 miles from here."

And going through sewer line will take them to New York in a flash and barely catching up to Sacks and Shredder. Awesome! Good thing that the Turtles know their sewers well as this is one of the specialty. All they need to do was to go faster and get to the maintenance hatch before the _Foot_ completely catches up to them. As along as nothing goes wrong on this ride.

Leo tilts his head upwards. It was time to send the message to the others. "Mikey! Let them know up there!"

The eager turtle stands up; giving the green light to go. "I'm on it!" he replies. It was a good thing that Mikey was on the roof as he has the ability to travels from the end of the trailer to the front seats of the truck. And he would kill a visit to his _Angelcakes_. He bet they would be happy to see him again.

Going down a straight path would be a simple walk for a highly-skilled ninja turtle to the front before it turns around a corner and goes on a steep hill thus heading towards their destination. It should be smooth sailing for a while. But a black truck decided to show up from the other side and slides to a halt; blocking their path.

This caused him to stop walking and start worrying. And he is _not_ happy to see them again.

"Oh, no…"

The _Foot_ are doing everything that they can to stop the escapees. That includes one of them to slide out halfway through the sky roof and supports a large weapon on his shoulder. The larger shape end of the bazooka was aiming right at the truck.

Sitting in the truck, Sally was the first to stop the rouge truck. Her eyes went wide and went from anxious to terrified in a split second. But she is not the one who is driving.

" _VERN_!" she screeched.

Vern directs his eyes back on the road to see the surprise visit from the _Foot_. And the bazooka in their grasp was another. He understands what the teenager meant. Becoming terrified in a half-a-second, it would take the other half to make life-saving decision. Not just for him but everyone in the truck. Gripping his hands on the wheel as he makes his next fatal decision to make a hard right turn.

Pulling the trigger, the missile leaves the shell and flies towards its target. The front part of the large vehicle moves to the right. The back part…

 _Please let it miss. Please let it miss. Please. LET. IT. MIS—_

It continues to fly until it makes a direct hit on the side of the trailer; letting off a fiery explosion. The impact sends tremors throughout the vehicle as everyone felt that. If it was his small white van, it would miss. But this is a semi-truck. The delayed trailer took the direct hit as it made Vern to make a hard left thanks to the explosion.

The passengers in the trailer didn't have the time to react or to grab hold. Leo did grab hold of a rope on his left. But thanks to the force of the explosion, it was ripped off the wall. With nothing to hold on to, he ends up smacking his shell on the other side. Before he falls out of the back, he manages to grab onto another rope and doesn't let go. Donnie was located in the middle part of the trailer as he didn't move as much but he did manage to grab hold of another secured rope too.

Raphael was still in the back near some container when he took a stumble. He was just about to get back onto his feet when his face has met with the metal canister; nearly knocking him out.

With quick thinking, Sally grabs onto the seat on her right and hangs onto it with her life while April's hand didn't loosen its grip on the handrail. The truck has lost its traction as Vern has hit the brakes and was now spinning wheel to the left thanks to the impact. The truck was now swerving in a counter-clockwise move as it now turns around in a full circle. The snow was spraying from underneath the skidding tyres.

The orange turtle was no having the best of luck. He made the decision by riding on top of the roof and there would be consequences to the trip. Becoming roadkill would be one of them. He takes tumble because he didn't have anything to hang on to. He falls to the ground to do a couple rolls until he goes off the truck. With quick-thinking, he whips out his nunchunks, swings it around to hook onto one of the large nails on the outer rim. It was used for attaching tarp or secure ropes on the truck. Now, it was used to save the turtle's life. He uses the wooden part of his weapon to hold on.

April was holding onto the handrail in one hand and covering her head with the other as Sally's eyes were shut and her nails are now digging into the side of the passenger's seat. Vern's foot was still on the brakes; doing his very best to gain some ground and return back onto the road.

Meanwhile in the trailer wasn't looking too good for the other three Turtles. Especially for Leo. His lone hand was gripping onto the rope like it was a life preserve. And so was Donnie. If it breaks, he will be flown out of the truck and be separated by his family. He has promised his father to be with his family at all cost and nothing can separate it from them.

Although, the tray of metal canister says otherwise.

With nothing to hold it down, it was heading in the blue turtle's direction. Leo was pushing objects out of his path when he sees a metal crate heading his way. Slamming into the unexpected reptile, Leo loses his grip and goes soaring out through the open door. Donnie didn't have the chance to grab his brother's hand as he was out of the door. The oldest turtle lets out a yell as he is the first flying turtle in history. He was only in the air for a short time when his legs make contact with the closest tree. Hitting the tree, Leo does a full twirl in the air before landing chest-first on a hard rock.

The metal canister that were stored in the metallic crate falls out and lands on the wet ground and near the dazed turtle. Guess getting hit by some weight and twirling in mid-air can make him see stars.

The swerving comes to a complete stop to the relief of everyone. They were no longer in any immediate danger. Only 65% of the trailer was tipping over the edge of the steepest mountain. If anybody makes a sudden move or adds the extra weight,…

"Ok. So,…" Sally breathed, trying to sit up from the bazooka attack, courtesy of the _Foot_ , "… _not_ falling to our doom is…good." She feels like a concussion was coming to her very soon. But she needs to stay awake if they want to get out of here. April falls back onto her seat. She takes a nice deep breath after what it felt like forever. Their adrenaline was going through the roof.

The vehicle stands in a creepy stillness. Something is bound to happen in the next second.

The young woman looks over to her left. The same black truck is coming up at a fast pace before skidding once more. They were not out of the woods just yet.

"Vern, _go, go, go, go, go_!" she begged. A few _Foot_ with loaded machine gun have both popped out of the van and raced over to the rouge truck. They need to get out of here. And fast!

Sally looks to both sides. "Are you _KIDDING ME_?!" The _Foot_ have got them at both ends. Two on their right and third on their left. This was not her day or anyone else.

"I'm on it!" Vern clicks into second gear, transfers his foot from the brakes and hits the accelerate.

" _ **Stop**_!" a _Foot Soldier_ barked before another comes out of the truck. _Yeah, like that's going to happen!_

The back wheels of the truck were floored at this very second. The dirt and snow were now mixed together as the wheel keeps on turning. They should be moving forward, right? So, why is the truck tipping…backwards?

 _Not…good._

There were lifted upwards as April places her foot in fear in case she falls out. "Vern, hit the brakes!" April pleaded.

The driver was already on it. But they are still going up and falling slightly in reverse. "Wrong way! Wrong way!" he shouted. They need to be on the road; not on the mountain side! But the weight of the large trailer was too much. They were going down!

The three gunman who got out all saw the truck leaving the scene and continues to slide out of their sights. They need to stay on them. Even if it means chasing them down the hill. They rush back to the car. " _Go around_! _Go, go, go_!"

At the doorway, Donnie finally finds his brother whom is outside on the snow. Good thing that he is okay and not gone. Too bad that the truck was coming towards him.

"Leo, _MOVE, MOVE_!" he shouted.

Leo's ears perk up to hear his brother's voice. "What?" He didn't bother to ask when he turned his head around to see a large truck heading his way. Before the rim hits him on his head, the leader ducks just in time. He peeps up to see the back wheels of the truck heading towards him. So, Leo manages to roll over to his right just to avoid being flatted by a couple of monster wheels.

Back in the truck, the young woman continues to press her feet onto the dashboard in case she falls back more onto her seat.

"Opposite, opposite, opposite!" Vern edges the wheel to a far left to make sure that they are driving forward rather than backward as some of them have sensitive stomachs. They do not want to see their breakfast yet again. He still has his foot on the brake, once again, still trying to stop this metal mammoth from going any further. It was now crashing into some frail trees in its path but it wasn't enough to stop it. Sally then flies over to her left as she lost her grip on the seat. Her head makes a small impact on the other seat but it wasn't enough to knock her out. Maybe just a small bruise.

" _OH,_ NO!" Mikey was trying his very best to hold as he was falling with everyone else. So when the truck swerve to the right, he was flung back onto the roof but the truck itself didn't tip over as it continues to descend downhill. Once he is back on the roof, he goes back to his original mission that his older brother appointed him to do.

Donnie makes his way to the other turtle in the trailer. His brother Raphael was still the teammate on the sideline because of his fresh injury. As the medic of the squad, Donnie check out his shell to see that the injury is not too bad. It has nerve ends inside their shell as it is part of their body so Raphael can feel the pain like if he had broken or fracture either his arm or leg. As along Raph doesn't do any more damage to it, he should be fine. That was an order from the mutant doctor himself.

Inside the trailer was shaking due to the alternative route that they were forced to go and the two mutants were rocking side-to-side but still kept their ground. Their leader has left the vehicle and the goofy one of all was hopefully still hanging on. He must have saw the attack but didn't came back to warn them. So, it was just the two of them.

"How far off course are we?" Raph asked the one guy with the GPS.

He didn't need to know what happened out there since he and the others got an unexpected surprise of the truck being hit and getting a smack in the face by the metal canister. But his brother Donnie can actually deliver the good news on their trip to the maintenance hatch.

The smart turtle has one hand resting up against his brother's broken shell and his eyes glued at his little screen. "Actually, we're on a bit of a shortcut. But we need to keep going down. _Straight down_."

Instead of going around the corner like they planned, there were going in a straight line towards the underground access. With a few bumps along the way.

Well, thank you, _Foot Clan_ for _intentionally_ sending them down a quicker route by pushing them down an unsteady hill! As along it gets them to the maintenance hatch in half the time, they will thank them personally; by taking down their atrocious leader.

If they survive the ride of their doom.

Eventually, the tired comical turtle finally reaches his destination. Resting his body on the top of the rocking truck, he bends his upper body down for the humans to see him. They were causally rocking from side-to-side. Only the two humans are in their seats while the third one was helplessly swaying from one end to the other on this rocking ride that they did not pay for. Vern's hands were gripping on the wheel as he controls it from left to right; still trying to gain footing and April was trying her best to gain support from the handrail or the dashboard in front of her. At the same time, Mikey was slipping off at every bump that the truck runs over but he was supported by the help of the window screen as he pushes his hands up against it.

" _HEY_!" he called out; getting the driver's attention about the sudden change of plans. Vern widen his eyes at the turtle's sudden appearance but both mostly in a surprised and strangely way. Wasn't he supposed to be in where his turtle friends are? " _Just…ah…keep...uh…going… …straight_! _Ahhh_!" Now that he has delivered the message, he can finally return to his brothers. Hopefully, they are not in a pickle as he and the humans are.

But the one thing that he couldn't resist was to slide over to see the oldest female in the passage seat and her friend who manages to gain hold of her seat. Smiling ridiculously, he appears again on the window screen but this time on the passage side. He places his hand up against the glass. " _What's up, Angelcakes_?" he smugly replies to his female companions before pulling the ninja vanish on them.

Only April and Vern looked at each other. At first, they thought they need to stop the truck to avoid their death. And now, they told them that they have to keep going straight? The humans can only rely on the Turtles to know what to do. And hopefully what is located at the end will be all worth it.

* * *

Being almost flattered into turtle pancakes by a set of large tires was something not very pleasant for blue turtle himself. But at least he managed to move out of the way just in time from a 3-D figure to becoming 2-D model.

Covered in more snow from the ground, Leonardo stands up. He looks ahead in the distance at the runaway truck that is cascading further down on the steep mountain side. His brothers, April, Sally and their male friend are all in that truck. Driving recklessly down the unsteady path as they don't have the power to control the truck's movement.

So far, no _Foot_ is in pursuit of them. They might be heading towards the maintenance hatch as they speak. If any danger befalls on them,...Leo will never forgive himself. He has already failed on his father for not protecting him from _Shredder's_ clutches. He can't afford to lose the rest of the family and the extra companion.

One was his former owner back when he and the other turtles were babies and normal. The other - with a fearless attitude - shares a uniqueness just like the mutant clan. Very rare. And so were they.

The truck was falling out of his vision. Very soon,...

 _No_. He can't think about it. Losing them for good. That's the last thing on his mind. He needs to get a move on. Cause it was going to be a long run. He might as well start with the first step.

The blue turtle takes up a running start and heads towards down the hill. How long will it take to catch up to the others? Will the truck be at the end of the line when he gets there? Will they be out of harm or in grave danger? Will the Foot beat him to them? Let's hope not.

And their good friends the _Foot_ is right on his tail. _Literally_! Because the three armoured trucks are right behind the unexpected running reptile. Leo looks back to hear their engines roar and the three vehicles goes flying up thanks to the makeshift snowing ramp.

They are taking this show _off_ the road. _Literally_ once more!

They are driving in mid-air before they make the landing and they are going to ram the poor turtle in the rear. And very soon, they will catch up with the others! Not good.

Just before they take him down, Leo leaps up in the air and curls his arms and legs. He is protecting the front while letting his shell taking all the hits. After all, he and his brothers found out that they bulletproof. Maybe surviving the collision would be no big deal.

The cars finally land on the ground. Only the middle hits the turtle while he was in the air. But thanks to his shell, he makes a massive crack on the window screen. Although, he does let out a painful grunt from the impact. If he was human, the force would smash his spine nearly in half. Instead, it bounces him off the destroyed window and lands in the snow. He hits the soft ground shell-first and starts to slide like an unsteady toboggan.

Thanks to the push by his pursuers, Leo was going twice as fast as he was at running speed. He surely would catch up with his brothers and the help in no time. Although the yelling and screaming and the twirling around on his shell during the ride doesn't help when he and his family are being hunted down like criminals, ironically, by criminals. Miraculously, he didn't hit any trees. He continues to slide down the messy hill.

Eventually, he is sliding forward, giving him the front view. Not to mention, the three trucks are closing in on him. With another surprise in stores.

" _Fire_!"

The _Foot_ pulls the trigger; releasing the shot. A long metal cable leaves the revolver and extends towards the turtle but the reptile sway out of its path in a nick of time. Instead, it harpoons into a thin tree not too far from Leo, sending electrical currents through the wood. After a quick shot, it was wind up back into its holder; ready for another shot. Unfortunately, the tree who took the shot falls down. The burning smell of wood was seen in the distance to a few now.

While sliding, Leo looks over his shoulder. Seeing the outcome of the tall sapling, he studies the new weapon in their disposal. Each connected to the trucks, a launcher was operated on the roof and to access them, a Foot has to stand through the sky roof.

It was like the electrical rods that shock them to concession but it is in the form of a grappling hook. They are trying to not only shock them but also trying to fish them out. Guess gun is out of the picture since they just found out that the green escapees are bulletproof. And these guys don't really play around.

It was time to get serious and play some defence. Once he finally gets to his brothers, they will play some offence. And his own swords will give him the edge.

While getting the hang on his ride, Leo pulls out his blades out. The middle truck who fired the shot and who first rammed into him hits the accelerate, getting closer to the turtle. But using his swords, Leo digs his left one into the ground and steers him away just before the left wheel of the black truck slams into his face. Thanks to his sword, he navigates himself more distance from and resumes his ride. Looking back, they were ready to fire some more rounds. Confident, Leo was ready for them.

More shots were fired. And Leo keeps on dodging them; letting the trees to take the damage. Digging his swords into the snow and pushing them along is building up more speed like a mountain skier.

He is a ninja. He thinks quick on his feet. Or on his shell at the moment.

There was a small log up ahead for the sledging reptile. Jagging his swords into the snow once more, it gave Leo the momenta to do a forward flip over the log. That was his _big mistake_.

Because by the time that makes a small jump in the air, that is when the _Foot_ fired the shot. The small claws of the hooks latch onto the turtle's left shoulder and digs into his collar bone. Once secured, it sends electrical shocks into his veins.

The trapped turtle falls onto the snow but in the mercy of the enemy now that he is hooked. Gritting onto his teeth, he cannot resist the shocking feeling entering his body yet again. He was starting to get used of it as he remembers the previous encounters of it. And he still doesn't like all of them. Thanks to the shocks, he was starting to go dark just like the last one. At least he has enough strength to hold onto his swords.

With one of the mutants in their grasp, the _Foot_ starts to reel him in. One down, three to go.

His screaming has captured his baby brother's attention. After delivering the message to the front line, Mikey returns back to join his family, only to see one of them in danger. And it has to be the leader and the eldest of the pack.

" _Guys_ ,…" Mikey bends down to see his upside-down brothers, "…Leo's in trouble!"

Mikey's announcement travels down nearly to the end of the trailer to the remaining two turtles. One of them appears to be sort-of wounded and other attending to his injuries.

As the second-eldest, Raph was constantly living in Leo's shadow as the perfect son and skilled fighter. And at times, thinks that he has the perfect qualities to be the _Top_ _Turtle_. _Strong and brave_. The longer he continues to stand in the dark, the more he wants to escape to take up the mantel.

He has always given his older brother a hard time throughout their life as a mutant. Calling him _Teacher's Pet_ and _Splinter Junior_. Leo returns the favour by calling him _Hothead_. But in the end, things have always made up between them not just as ninjas but as family too. And repaying it back by saving his shell. Known to be loyal to the fault amongst his family, Raphael would be the first to fall in order to save his family, no question ask.

Now that his big brother is in danger, Raph couldn't bear to sit on the sidelines any longer. "My shell's cracked. Just tape it up," he said to the youngest next to him.

He cannot let a little injury get in the way of saving his brother. If he perishes, Raph would be the next in kin to lead but deep down, the strongest warrior doesn't believe that he is ready to lead his brothers. Not yet. He feels like he was supposed to be the one who does all the battles when Leo is not around.

But who say that he is alone in this fight? That is when Donnie takes on a suggestion. "Allow me to be the bad-ass for once," he said.

Surprised at this comment, Raph looks at Donnie. He thought his subtle brother would never say things like that or that he wasn't the most violent reptile there is. Guess the red turtle's foul mouth and attitude must have rubbed off of him.

Giving an understandable nod was the one look that Donatello needs to take Raphael's place. Then again, the purple turtle knows how to carefully remove the cable from Leo without damaging his internal organs. Not to mention that he has a few tricks up his reptile sleeve that he wants to try out.

The smart brother gives a smirk and a nod before facing the exit. Sucking in a breath, Donnie takes a running start. Once he gets to the door, he does a flying cartwheel and flies off the truck to land directly on his shell. His hi-tech backpack does no damage and his glasses nearly fall off upon landing. Donnie quickly pushes them back on. Mikey straighten up to see his smart brother off to rescue their leader.

Donnie slides on his shell to join his brother. Leo's head was lolling to the side. Just like how they were knocked out the first time around, he would be out of commission for just a little bit. But as long as the hook is still connected to him, he wouldn't wake up easily without avoiding a little shock.

The smart turtle grabs his knocked-out brother by the arm and pulls into him. "Hang on, Leo," he exclaims before grabbing hold of the safest part of the functioning knob. " _Disengaging_."

He successfully pulls it out without hurting Leo. Sparks flew out of the knob but doesn't affect Donnie. The hook was still active in the turtle's hand before he lets go of it. The cable flies back to the owner; hitting his hand on collision. The poor soldier winces his hand back in pain and lets out a yelp.

Now that his brother was safe (well, almost), it was time to deal with them. Donnie deceases his speed to slide up to the rim of the black truck. The same one that shock his brother.

The passenger sees the turtle coming closer to them and which is why he is pulling his loaded machine gun out through the window. He was ready to shoot him down. But Donnie 's shell hits the metal rim as he hides himself from the _Foot._ That way, the soldiers cannot see him or what he has in stores for them.

His pulls out his make-shift Bo-staff and holds it diagonal. " _God,_ I always wanted to try this!" The _Foot_ will not see this coming.

He has calculated the theory so many times in his head. He worked substantially on his weapon to make it indestructible. So, he has only one shot at this. He better not blows it.

With the push of the button with his large thumb, the staff extends outwards. One end jabs into the metal rim. The other connects to the stone rock, hidden in the snow.

The purple reptile was praying for this to work. If it fails, his weapons will be snapped into pieces and he would eventually be crush between the rocks and the large tyres.

The sticks bends. _Please, don't break. Please, don't break. Please, don't break. Please, don't break. Please, don't bre—_

The sticks retract back to its shape before pushing the truck…upwards. And off the ground by a few feet in the air.

The truck was flying in the air along with its passengers inside!

It worked. It _flipping_ worked!

A satisfied smile creeps up on Donnie face, seeing the results spinning in the air. He gives out a silly snorting laugh to see the beautiful work that his weapon made goes flying right above him. Mikey just watch the speculate unfolded. He was very impressed of what his older brother can pull off.

The airborne vehicle was helpless to do anything as it descends towards the cream car. But they managed to drove out of the way before it made it impact. Karai almost shakes out of her seat from the close encounter but her truck continues to press on. It continues to tumbles onto the ground and when it stops, it remains upside-down; abandoned on the mountain side.

As of now, they have one less truck and few less _Foot_ to worry about.

Donnie slides back to his knocked-out brother. "I got you, brother." He pulls him up to his lap. All they need is a rope to pull themselves back into the semi-truck so they can wake him up before dealing with the others. Maybe there is one in the truck that either Raph or Mikey can retrieve. "One car down, two to go."

And that is when the second black truck fires an electrical cable at the two turtles. This time, it grabs onto the conscious turtle himself.

The metal clamps shut tight on Donnie's left shoulder as the energy surges through his veins and onto Leo. Donnie has felt the pain once; he didn't want to suffer it again in his life!

" _MIKEY_!" he cries out. The pain from the cable was not the only excruciatingly thing that he feels as it pulls him away from the much larger vehicle.

With his older bro Raph out of the game and two of his siblings in trouble, it was time for Mikey to shine and save the day. First, he needs to take out the attacker in order to save his brothers. "All right, that's it." He pulls his custom-made skateboard out from its hold and the wheels' pops out. "I'll take it from here!"

Mikey takes a running start before hopping onto his board. Once his feet make contact, that is when the booster ignite. Coming up to the edge, he goes soaring into the air. Grabbing hold of his board with one hand, Mikey performs a 360 in the air. " _WHOOO-HOOO_!"

The armed _Foot_ sees the incoming turtle but unfortunately he didn't have the time to get away before Mikey kicks the _Foot_ off his car with both his feet; losing his grip on his launcher thus freeing the turtle's brothers. Instead of falling off, Mikey manages to grab hold of the car roof, letting the soldier fly into the snow. If his hero was here, he would earn a perfect 10 on the scoreboard for that trick alone. The wheels revert back in before Mikey slings his skateboard back into its hold.

Now gripping his free hand on the roof rails, Mikey position himself just above the front seat of the black SUV. _It's time to take control of it!_ He bends his elbow upwards and slams his fist down on the car. Unbelievably, it goes right through the roof! This catches the driver by surprise as he intentionally let's go of the wheel. The green hand quickly grabs hold of the wheel as the aghast combatant now grips his hands on the turtle's wrist; trying to pry him off.

A silly grin was paste onto his face as he looks through the window screen. He is doing the one thing that dreams of doing and to fulfil his family's nightmare. " _Raph, I'm DRIVING! YEAH!_ " Man, he wishes his brother was watching this!

Well, he can see it. _Up close and personal_.

Thanks to Mikey's steering, the black truck spins around until the back was facing the back of the semi's. And out comes a much greater turtle doing a barrel roll. " _WHOO-HOOO_!" he whoops out. Dumfounded, Donnie sees his impatient brother just flying out of the truck to join Mikey. That boy never sits still. Even for one second or one match with an injury like that!

Raph hates to sit on the sideline. He can't simply miss out on all the fun. His shell is not that bad. He will be fine. He simply ignores the damage and all _shell_ goes out the window as he smashes through the back window. Broken glasses go everywhere as a large turtle slams right into the remaining _Foot_ in the vehicle, catching them off-guard. Mikey jerks his hand out of the newly-created hole before the driver was forced to bang his forehead unintentionally on the wheel.

The _Foot_ were now brought to attention that another turtle has join the ride but they weren't prepared when Raph starts to beat the hell out of them. The one in the passenger's fires many bullets at the reptile in the back. Doesn't work.

Mikey then opens the front door to pull the unexpected driver out from his seat. He flings him out only to hit painfully on a tree in the torso. Raph does the same for the remaining three _Foot_. With that accomplishment, he lets out another victory bellow.

* * *

April couldn't believe that she was missing out on all the action. She is looking out through the side mirror to see only two truck. One of the Turtles – Michelangelo - was riding on top of it. He manages to steer the black car around in a circle. And then another one - Raphael - jumps into the same black one. She doesn't see the other two.

Although taking a detour onto the mountain side for a change of pace, she couldn't believe that she was missing out on the biggest story of the century. She didn't get a chance to get some evidence of the secret HQ of the _Foot_ that is within the property of the richest businessman on the planet. Seeing the _Foot_ hunting them down. But with Sally and Vern at their side, it would be proof enough. And maybe some shots would be nice to record the event.

Searching through her bag was her pink digital camera. Other than her phone, it was always good to have a back-up if her phone ran out of juice or if there isn't any space on the drive. She leans her upper body out of the open window with her camera. Just in case she falls out, she loops her right arm through the handrail and grabs hold of her camera vertical in her grasp.

Still driving on the roughest road that he has ever been on, Vern turns his head to his right. "O'Neil, what are you doing?" he asked.

April didn't bother to answer him right away as she was taking some photos. Plus, he was staring at her derriere. He stupidly continues to stare at it, not paying any attention to the road but he still has his hands on the wheel. "Yeah, that's good. Make sure you're getting everything."

After violently travelling from side to side inside the truck, Sally managed to grab hold of Vern's seat. At least they aren't rocking around very much and they seem to be on a smooth path now. Enough time for her stand up and find a much better seat. Maybe if April let her squeezes into her seat, it should fit both of the girls.

Placing her left foot over the glove box, her eyes darts forward. That is the one thing that she regrets now. Because up ahead on the snowing road is what causing her to go pale. And what's worse, Vern was not paying attention to it. Because he was looking at April. Not at the road.

"Vern…" she scarily utters.

Vern was still staring at April's main feature. "Yeah?" She looks petrified. Why didn't she scream like last time?

But as soon as the driver speaks up, the truck plows first into a small white mound!

Vern has unintentionally smashed the semi-truck into a large hill of snow. The snow maybe soft but the impact was so strong that it shook Vern in his seat, throws Sally forward; smacking herself on the controls…and April out of the window!

The trailer swerves to the left before going out of control. Trees were getting knocked down. So much snow was going everywhere that covers everyone outside that are either on the ground sliding, surfing on top of the car or position herself through the sunroof with the launcher in her grip.

No longer stuck in the back and now in the front, Sally has noticed that she and Vern were missing another person of the group. And she was right outside hanging for her life!

" _VERN_! _SALLY_!" Petrified, April was kicking her legs to avoid getting them caught in the moving wheel. It is a good thing that she hanging on to the steel handrail on the outside. Otherwise, that would be the end of April O'Neil herself. She took the risk and it nearly cost her life.

Even her friends were scared for her too. " _O'NEIL_!" Vern screeched.

" _APRIL_!" Sally screamed. The frightened teen hurries to the door that was flung open from the snowy collision to help her terrified friend. She extends her own hand while Vern grabs hold of her other hand. " _GIVE ME YOUR HAND_!"

As quickly as she can and carefully, April grabs hold of her only life preserve and doesn't let go. She then places her right foot on the step that she used to climb into the truck. Holding her hand tightly, the teenager pulls her in. The frighten but unharmed April closes the door behind her and winds up the window. Sally has successfully dragged her friend out from danger and to safety. The woman made a promise that she is _never_ gonna do a stunt like that ever again.

Vern was the only one who looks very mortified. He could not believe what he just did and what he almost happened to April. All because he was distracted and wasn't paying attention to the road before them. God, he has a dirty mind. A _guilty_ dirty mind.

After that little excitement but not in a good way, Sally sits on the glove box and takes a deep breath. " _Ok…_ " Her expression went from oddly calm to frantic as she slaps the driver upside the head, "…eyes on the road, _DAMMIT_!" She feels like she's the one that should be doing the driving. Even if she doesn't have a license.

Vern quickly retracts his hand from the wheel to where Sally purposefully left a sore mark on him. Yep, he deserves it.

* * *

Unfortunately, the loud impact that the truck made has trigger something…much worse. And even horrific if they are on the snowy hillside. A booming noise was growing louder by the second. And it starts to chase everyone in a form of a massive wave. Or in anyone's case,…

" _AVALANCHE_!" Mikey calls out while surfing on top of the lone black truck. Raph was gripping on the rail roof and hanging on the side rather on top like his little brother. It was just them, their two other brothers; sledding on the ground, and the last truck in their sight. " _WHOA_!"

There was no-one left in the chosen vehicle as the two mutants did their work by throwing them out. Anyone can find them still on the mountainside; groaning in pain. So the car itself is a driverless one. Without someone at the wheel, the vehicle was going with the flow of a white raging landslide.

Mikey and Raph were virile screaming at the rough ride as the car was taking in every bump along the way. Thanks to one of them, it causes the red turtle to flip over the hood and grab onto the other side. The white wave nearly swallows the two brothers but like any surfer, they managed to escape the closing wave to the fresh air. The car eventually steers onto its side, causing it to tip over and fly off the road.

Mikey and Raph loses their grip on the damaged vehicle, takes a tumble on the hill before sliding on their shells. They then eventually meet up with their other brothers. One of them is still knocked-out with the other holding onto him. During this whole time, he has not once let go of his weapons. At least the sudden avalanche has stopped before it has dealt with some real problems.

If anyone is asking if the ride will ever end, there is some good news. The hill was getting less steeply than it was at the beginning. Meaning, they will slow down to stop. So, the heroes were going to be okay. Once they have come to a complete stop, they can finally catch their breath, (beat down the rest of the _Foot_ if they survived), and make their way to the maintenance hatch that as Donatello predicated is at the bottom of the hill.

Donnie was latching onto Leo's right arm who was keeping him at a close distance since he isn't waking up from his last shock. "Come on, Leo, _wake up_!" he begged.

As Raph and Mikey were about to cross over, they bump into each other but doesn't knock either ways. The baby brother slides over to his left side. " _Yeah_!" he said, giving the unconscious leader a slap to the face. Donnie gives him one as well. Now is not the time to sleep. His eyelids are wide open but he's not responding. It wasn't enough to rouse him up. Even when they are sliding down a dangerous hill while still being hunted down by crazy criminals. Where's an alarm clock when you need one?

"If you wake up, I promise to do anything you say!" he pleaded for their leader to wake up. It is more likely that he will break that promise in the first minutes once Leo is awake. He looks behind him to see that the unexpected snow slip has vanished and the cream truck…was _dead behind_. It survived the avalanche?

Donatello release his hold on their leader; putting his trust in Mikey to secure him. The out-of-control trailer swings over the left, nearly knocking the mutants off the mountain. It has only been a few minutes since Donnie has checked his gauntlet for the fix on their location. And it has been a while since the team had a check-up on _Shredder_ 's location. He loads up his system to see the map.

" _Guys_! _Shredder_ 's chopper is 20 miles outside of _New York City_ airspace!" he confirmed the update to the team. They managed to duck their heads in time before the trailer itself sways back to their left. It has slow down now, leaving the mutant brothers sliding right underneath it.

Raph was getting irritated by this. "Thanks for the traffic update, Donnie," he complained before violently shoving him. "You doing sports and weather next?" _This was not the time to push buttons, Raph_. Not after what Donnie has just discovered.

The smart turtle was getting a little ticked off of his brother's arrogance. The, he is not gonna like this next piece of news. "If you're gonna be nasty about it then I guess you don't want to know that there's a 500-foot drop-off…" he takes a quick look back at his gauntlet, "…in _53 seconds_!"

 _Wait. What?_

Did they hear Donnie right? Was something horrible going to happen in the next minute?

The two turtle looked forward to see that the brainiac wasn't kidding. From a distance, it looked like a small hill. It is what's over it that is… _terrifying_. Raph instantly takes back the attitude that he pulled on Donnie.

As they were arguing, Leo has finally snapped back to reality. That is when his ears did pickup at something that Donnie mention just only a second ago.

The dumbfounded Raph looks ahead with his brother. "Are you saying there's—"

The leader jolts up, pointing his finger at the impending obstacle. " _A CLIFF_!"

Raph and Donnie turned their heads inwards to see the shocked look on their Fearless Leader's face up close. Hearing the "c-word", this cause Leo's brothers to yell. There was no end to the hill. It only leads them to _their_ end.

The blue turtle looks up at the moving truck right above them. _Wait, who was driving this thing ag—_

Dreadfulness has appeared on his face. He remembers very clearly that Raph has brought some help with him to free them. April, Sally…and the third human with them. Do they have any idea that that they are in danger? That they were about to go falling off the edge? No. It's either they don't know or they are not aware of the cliff up ahead. The Turtles can save themselves but the humans cannot. Now that he is awake, someone needs to retrieve them. And fast!

He draws his blades back safety into their gauntlets. "We need to get April and Sally out of there!" Since he was knocked out for most of the trip, the leader volunteers to do so to make up for it. "Raph, heads up!"

Hearing his brother's command, Raph too understand that he didn't come to the Sacks' HQ alone. Both April and Sally, along with the extra human with them – Vern, was it – are still inside the truck. And they have absolutely no idea that they will go overboard in less than a minute!

Good thing he was out in front of him. Raph slides out from under the large vehicle and turns over onto his side before sliding on his knees. Thanks to the soft snow, he will only get burns, no scratches. He gestures his hand to Leo to grab on. Once their hands are locked, Raph pulls him up onto his shell for support. The leader places both his feet on the top part of his shell before he pushes up to grab the edge of the trailer.

Mikey was gliding underneath the moving trailer when Raph is helping the awaken leader up the side. " _Don't forget the old guy_!" he pointed out.

 _No kid!_ Now, the Fearless Leader has _three_ people to worry about. Pulling himself up onto the roof, he does a shoulder roll before standing on his two feet. He runs down towards the front, doing a little trip in the process before of the unstable rocking. Coming up to the front end of the vehicle, Leo does a small cartwheel. His hands grips onto the edge of the truck's roof to make sure that he doesn't slip off until he falls on the side and grips onto the metal handrails. Being a tall mutant, his feet makes contact with the ground while on a moving vehicle. His left hand loses his grip on the handrail but manages to hang on with his right. His feet were skidding across the snow before lifting them off.

* * *

Grabbing on the second metal rail again, Leo places his feet on the steps before grabbing hold of the knob to open the door.

Seeing the other mutant turtle opening the passage's door was unexpected for April, Sally and Vern. More like he has a panic look on his face. Once he has opened the door, his right hand now holds onto the plastic hand rail on the inside while his left stays onto the metal one.

"Hi, change of plans," he decrees.

They all looked confused. "What's going on?" Sally asked. Well, they'll know in about a second.

A loud vibrating sound was made. _Wait, is tha—_ Which is when Leo looked passed the seated humans. There was one more truck in their sights. It was the cream armoured truck that has only survived the avalanche. And the lieutenant herself is controlling the launcher herself.

And it was aiming straight for them.

Leo was getting more aggravated by the second. And his face says it all. "Oh, _come on_." This has not been his or his brothers' day. The three humans quickly look over to their left. Now they see what the turtle meant.

"Guys, get down! Get down!" he barked. Only Vern and April duck while Sally falls back behind the seat.

Karai has locked onto the lone mutant and fires the shot. The cable goes flying straight towards it target and grabs on. Once the claw grabs onto the skin of the green ninja, it sends electrical currents into his veins once more. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to taste the shocking treatment.

Since April was close to him, she too gets zapped and screams by the effect. But only a small of it knocks the girl out completely.

Sally witnessed her friend getting shocked. " _April_!" She then processed to pull the claw off the mutant but earns a little zap when the contact was made.

Taking up most of the shock, Leo was starting to get very numb from its attacks. He is now desperately to pull the claw out; stopping the electrical flow, and to save the humans from going overboard.

The _Foot_ has successfully coupled the main cable to the mutant once again. Karai starts to reel him in as her truck continues to drive the bumpy trail.

The jolt decreases a little as the turtle struggles to rip the claw out of his tough skin. Sparks are still emitting as the turtle groans in pain. Leo looks ahead him. He sees the ledge and they were getting closer by the second. They need to escape. _Pronto!_

From their point of view, the cable was still connected as the truck has swerve to its left, making the vehicle facing the side of their stolen truck.

Donnie looks at his gauntlet for the time limit. "Twelve seconds and we're going over!" he confirmed. They need to stop moving if they want to survive.

Raph and Mikey were just behind him, hanging onto the rims under the trailer. The leader of the team has been gone for a while now and there was no sign of the humans that he promised to retrieve. Seeing the long metal cable was the cause of all this. The cream truck with the cranky woman was the one holding him down, making the heroes getting much closer to losing this battle.

His brother needs his help. So does April, Sally and that Vern guy. If they die at this very moment, Sacks and _Shredder_ will succeed in total domination of the entire city. But first, in order to stop them, they need to stop _her_.

Raphael has a plan, but it might be a crazy one if Leo doesn't approve it. Who cares? He was in trouble. "Hey, Donnie, do that fancy slingshot thing!" he suggested. Donnie looks over his shoulder to see his brother. "We got to take _Little Miss Sunshine_ out!" Sounds crazy enough but…it might work.

They decided to ditch the truck. No need to use it anymore since it was about to fall off the mountain in less than 30 seconds. They release their grip on the rouge vehicle and pedal their hands to stir away from it.

Raph slides over to his brother left, ready in position. Extended his Bo-Staff with the press of his button, Donatello holds it over his head so Raphael was at arms-length. The fighter grabs hold of one end and the user on the other. It was time to fire their shot.

" _Batter up_!" the mutant batsman calls out. With his Bo-Staff in his mighty grip, he swings around his brother around him.

Gaining a lot more speed, Raph lets go of the stick and was shot out in front like a bullet. He stabs his Sais a split second into the snow to build up momenta for the tough reptile to go even faster and more altitude. He was doing a barrel roll. In mid-air! And he was flying right towards the terrorist herself.

Although she has her eyes set on the turtle with blue mask as a prize, Karai wasn't expecting the one with red mask; barrelling towards her. He was coming up very fast. She was unprepared of this attack and has nothing to counter it. This truck was built to withstand any firearms attacks. But a giant turtle barrelling towards her? She doesn't know. But she will find out vert soon. Giving a small surprised gasp, she ducks back into the truck and covers herself; bracing for the impact.

The red turtle Raphael himself has come in like a wrecking ball! Smashing his shell, the truck makes an enormous dint on the side. Glass from the truck's windows were smashed into thousands of bits. Doors are almost hinged off.

His glasses did come off during the smash and was perfectly sailing back to its respective place. The beige truck has taken a massive hit that flies off the ground. The damaged vehicle does a number of spins in mid-air before landing on the ground. It continues to do so while doors are breaking off of its weak hinges.

The tight cable was loosening after the truck goes off the road and losing its control. It free the turtle from being fried any more.

No longer in danger of the _Foot_ , Leo was free to resume his main priority. It was time to go. He leans forward to grab hold of all three humans in the truck. " _Grab on_."

They did what they told. Well, almost everyone since April was still knocked out from the electric shock. Instead, Leo secures her in one arm, Vern in the other and Sally was squished up in the middle like a sandwich. But she does lock her tiny arms around the turtle's neck just in case.

With everyone accounted for, Leo shot out through the driver's window with the human in tow. The truck was on its side as the large turtle with three humans in his disposal landed with a big thump just right behind it. They all began to roll down the hill.

Karai was screaming with every bump that she makes. She feels like she was in a washing machine. But instead of getting wet and cleaned, she was getting bruised and muddy. So were the men in the truck with her. And it keeps on doing the motion until the very dented truck smashed up against the strong tree.

The truck may have come to a complete stop. But the cable is not. Since it was still connected to the large mutant and since no-one is holding it down, it continues to roll out. It's got to end at some point. And it did. Too bad it snaps off, thanks to the weight of the mutant turtle.

With the two girls in his hold and Vern who escaped his grip from the fall, Leo tumbles down the bumpy hill with his shell taking much of the damage. Vern was too flip-flopping but not as much. Once the rolling has stopped but only the sliding remains, the older human quickly spots the turtle and grabs hold of his arms once again. The end of the out-of-control truck has sway nearly over their heads before its back wheels were placed back on the ground.

The worst would be over for them now, right? It should. But they were still going fast. Why aren't they stopping? The sloop is now a smooth curved. It should have slow them down. Instead, they were going at the same speed as they were before. If it was Leo by himself, he would easily stop himself. But he has the humans in his procession and it was too much.

And they were still heading towards the ledge. And to their doom!

While sliding, Leo manages to see his little brother catching up to him. And the invisible cable sliding in the snow. " _MIKEY_!" he cries out through the booming noise of the stumbling truck.

After ditching the runaway truck, Mikey was on his big brother's tail. Not to mention that his two special ladies are with him as well. He had a feeling that they were going to need his help. And perfect timing too. " _YEAH_?"

" _GRAB THE CABLE_!" the leader begged. They were still going too fast. And they were getting too close to the ledge.

The orange turtle spots a long metal rope just slithering through the white blanket. He was sliding on his shell for almost the whole ride before switching over onto his plastron. Just like he was in a swimming pool, Mikey was on his stomach and paddles his hands into the snow.

The frayed end of the rope was just at the turtle's fingertips. After a few more paddling, his hands finally grip tightly on the sturdy metallic chain. "I got it! I got it!" Once he has grabbed onto it, he stands up and digs his heels deep into the ground; providing the restriction that he needs at this peril of the moment.

His brother has secured the other end of the line but they were still going fast. They were not slowing down. With no-one at the wheel, the truck tips onto its side. When made impact, the snow explodes; releasing a mist. One of the large wheel breaks off from the truck and flies away. It heads straight for Leo but the turtle sees it coming and manages to duck his head in time.

Using his free hand, Leo grabs hold of the male human that was trying to hold on while his other hand is clutching around the wire. The claw was still pinched into his skin so he does feel a bit of a sting that is peeling off in an uncomfortable, painful way.

Mikey was not letting the cable go. His heels are still dragging into the earth. No doubt that bruises are already forming. His straight legs are aching and ready to snap. But he wasn't giving up. His brother, his two lovelies and the _old guy_ 's lives are on the line here. " _Hold on_! _Hold on_!"

The first one to over the ledge was the impaired truck itself. It severed into two pieces thanks to a large rock and descends to the bottom of the high mountain. No-one was around to either stop or save it. Only the humans that were inside the truck by the eldest turtle himself.

Only a few meters between them and the ledge is dragging closer if they keep on going any further. It can't possible get any worse than sailing towards their death.

Mikey's feet get caught on a hidden log that the turtle didn't see. This caused him not only to trip over it and do a somersault but…to lose his grip on the metal cable. "Oh, no!" He slides to a stop, looks up and extends his hand out. " _No, no, NO_!"

That only thing that is holding onto his brother and the humans is slipping away. They slide to the edge and sail off into the open air before plummeting to the ground. The only thing that were heard as they head to the ledge was their screaming.

The lone turtle with the three humans in his hold have fall off the ledge and… _disappeared_. The cable itself also goes over the edge; too disappearing from the turtle's sight. Along with… _them_.

"Oh, _nooooo_ …" Mikey…he was completely… _horrified_.

Shamefully, he slams his right fist down on the ground and slumps his head as well. His left hand was placed on top of his cold, shaking bald head.

"Poor Leo, April, Sally…and that other guy. They were so young. _So_ _beautiful_ ," he dramatically wails. This is terrible. He was the only one who saw the outcome. What is he going to tell the others? That he has lost their brothers and the others? That they have failed to stop Sacks and _Shredder_ from conquering the city by losing one of their own? It has always been a team of four and now, with a few allies at their side. And now,…it was a team of three. They have lost their father to the steel monster. They can't afford to lose their brother and three humans on the same day.

He has let his brother down, and his new gals down. He has failed. He would never live this down.

Raph comes sliding up past him. "They ain't dead, _numb nuts_."

Astonished, Mikey poked his head up. _Leo…and the others…_ _ **alive**_ _? They survived! How?!_ _They have to be Superman to at least survive a fall like that?!_ The orange turtle was screaming internally to hear this fabulous news. "Oh…" He only pokes a smile on his face, instead. " _Right on_."

He knew it. He KNEW IT. He knew that his brother was alive. He cannot die that easily. Any turtle like him can survive any danger that is thrown at them. Miley quickly gets to his feet by the time Donnie slides past him. He better hope that he is not wrong about their brother's fate.

* * *

It turns out Raph was right. They were saved…by the skin on Leo's shell.

Just before they took the fall of their own demise, Leo swiftly whips out his katana and stabs it on the side of the mountain just a foot down off the ledge. That was some quick thinking by the ninja turtle himself. Unfortunately, due to the extra weight, the blade slides another down foot. He lets out a groan when the sudden drop was made. If they don't think of something, it is _sayonara_ for them. Where are the others? Hopefully, not too far behind. Only Vern and Sally were shaking with fear. They were this close to dying. April was still knocked-out. She has no idea how close they were to becoming sidewalk pancakes.

Sally was having a hard time looking down as her hands were locked around the turtle's neck and her chest was touching his. Despite the forced space under dire circumstances, she did look over her shoulder to see the ground below. Her eyes were pretty much opened and has not blinked once. "Oh _boy_."

Hooking his hands around the reptile's right arm, Vern has locked his eyes at the ground from this high up. "I hope you got a parachute under that shell," he begged. He has nearly wet his pants from this near-death experience.

Donnie was the first to the ledge, followed by Raph. He looks down over the edge; both relieved and thankful that his older brother and the humans were alive doing a little smirk. And what they have been looking for. "Hey guys! It's the maintenance hatch! Our ticket home!" he cheered. And thank goodness that the destroyed truck has landed nearly a football field away from it and not on the actual hatch. By going through the access, they would arrive into New York in a matter of minutes.

The exasperated turtle looks up. "A little help, PLEASE!" he barked. This was not the time to go sightseeing for the sewer line now. He and the others were close to death here. Any sooner and they would end up like the truck down there. Raph offers to help as he bends down onto his knees and grabs onto his brother's hand with his katana nearly secured into the stone wall. Gaining a good grip, he lifts them up with his massive strength and straighten his knees to stand up.

Checking his gauntlet for the third time in the row, Donnie has got the lock on the menace himself. "Guys, we gotta hustle. _Shredder_ 's over _New York City_!" he frightenely confirmed.

All the more reason to get a move on to get back home. It's no time like the present. Which only leaves one question: How do they get down to the maintenance hatch? Without falling to their doom this time?

* * *

 **WOW! Talk about a shortcut! Now, it is time to get to the city to stop the crazy man's plan. Once and for all, next time on:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Getting up to the Roof**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the late. And sorry about the next chapter title. Tried to come up with it but this is another short chapter, trust me. Plus, Team One do try to get to the rooftop of Sacks Tower while Team Two go look for Sacks. And the final battle will break down into three, maybe four parts depending on how we go for time.**

 **First off, you guys would have noticed something that has happened to Sally. Yeah. Weird, right? Well I have this whole thing planned out. If there is any news on what the third movie is going to be about (although nothing is planned at the moment), I would write up a draft about it.**

 **My idea for a third movie if we have one is either about time-traveling to Ancient Japan (like in the original third movie) or traveling to Dimension X to fight against Krange. Those are my ideas. If you like any of them, send me a PM or a review.**

 **Also! Since I am making the sequel, I could REALLY use some help of making up the title! Before this story comes to a close, if you guys suggest a few names for a great title, I will personally not only mention your name in the last chapter of this story,…you WILL get a sneak peek of what is in stores in the next story!**

 **Speaking of stories, I am still working on my other FanFics. I just need time and a place to do so. I feel like I have abandoned them for good. But I haven't. I just never got the chance to get around them.**

 **Well, my next chapters are short ones. So, prepare for that!**

 **For my Let's Watch! series, TMNT 2k3 is done, Sonic X is done, TMNT 1987 is in progress, Sonic Boom is too in progress, TMNT 2012 is in progress, and Raven's Home is also in progress. It is not my FanFics that are keeping me occupied. Stay tuned for them!**

 **Anyway, you guys take care of yourselves! We are almost there! YEAH!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	22. Getting up to the Roof

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 21 –** **Getting up to the Roof**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Here's an another short chapter; leading up to the Big Battle of the film! Plus, I forgot to mention that I'm dedicating not only this chapter but the previous chapter, on the victims and the events of Hurricane Harvey, Irma & Maria and the earthquakes in Mexico. It just proves that climate change is real and it is a serious threat. Another reason why we should knock Trump out of office and have either Arnold Schwarzenegger, Bernie Sanders, Sally Yates or Maxine Waters to take his place. Together as a team, they would wipe the floor of Trump and his posse! Okay, before we get this show on the roll, its reviewing time!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. This story is soooooooooooooo good. :-) I like it, I love it. :-)  
I bet the next one will be about when the turtles, April, Sally & Vern will go to Sacks' Tower in the city to stop the Shredder & Sacks for good.  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Girl, it's like you haven't seen the movie.  
Other than that, thanks! The biggest moment will be split off into a few sections so please bear with me.**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No worries! They are plenty more until the very end!**_

* * *

Here comes the next chapter!

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – 9:05am)**

It was a serene calm before the raging storm.

Coming into the heart of the _Big Apple_ was an active black chopper. It doesn't seem out of the ordinary to see a large flying vehicle in the air in a big metropolis like _New York_.

Sacks was in the command seat as the skilled pilot steers the helicopter towards his tower. A huge spiral sits on top of the rooftop. The large _Sacks_ _Industries_ logo is placed on the side with a black "S" nearly taking up the sign. Right next door was an even large taller tower that belongs to Sacks' previous occupation. It is still active to this day with a new CEO.

In the back was his passage. After dealing with the green nuisance back in the mountainside, he has joined his adopted son to proceed with the next phase of the plan. Their trip back home was indeed a smooth one as nothing has intervened them.

Sacks calls in from his seat. " _Sensei, the mutagen is four minutes out_ ," he speaks via the radio. " _Moving forward as planned._ "

Dropping his master on the rooftops, Sacks flies the chopper to its landing pad which it is located in the parking lot. Steams evaporates out the grates and pipes along the roof. _Shredder_ heads towards the centre of the spiral. Located underneath the structure, an ancient console loads up, showing different keys that you would almost find on any computer.

But this computer was not exactly hi-tech like a Mac or Windows XP. This digital hardware was more than a decade old and it was used in the past for their original plan that only a few do and don't know.

The keyboard is presented to the master as he pulls up the screen. The ninja master flicks the on switch and begins to type in a few commands. On the screen was a canister, very similar to the small one that was used to hold the mutagen many years ago. But this one is a large one. And it is located inside the spiral. The perfect ideal location for the toxic to be released. At the moment, the huge canister was filled with gas. Located at the bottom in a red watery colour was the liquid chemical itself. Once it reaches to the top, _Shredder_ will convert the fluid into a breathable gas. It will cause to spread all over the city for everyone to breath into it.

As he begins to activate the machine which will commence very soon, Sacks will convert the reptiles' blood into the precious mutagen. It has been 15 long years, but it will be all the worth once they have gain what they need and what they will get in the outcome. _Power_ and _money_. Those two objectives were the goals for the two most powerful beings on the planet.

 _Shredder_ has nothing to worry about. With three mutants trapped in their bulletproof cases and the fourth; face down in defeat, nothing or no one can stop him. And even if the turtles do make it out of the businessman's mansion, it would be too late to stop him.

It would take a miracle to escape the manor and back to _New York_ in a nick of time.

* * *

 **(Underneath Manhattan, NY – 9:06am)**

And it is certainly a miracle for them today.

Sliding through the long tunnel, only a team of seven have now occupied the wet underpass that only a few brave souls would dare to go in and live to tell the tale. Plus, it was the quickest way back the _Big Apple_.

After trekking down the mountainside to reach the maintenance hatch, there was no time to waste. And it is a good thing that the boys are in their natural element. They have spent all their years in the sewers and it was time to put to the test as they are sliding down the flooded tunnel on their shells.

With only three humans with them, it would be fair for each mutant to volunteer to carry each human on their laps with their shells acting as sleds. Sliding on his shell in second place, the joyful Mikey jumped at the chance to carry the older _Angelcake_ with him. It was a dream for him to have his dream girl in his lap. Out in front, the grouchy Raph wasn't the lucky enough when he has Vern in his lap during the ride down. At least he doesn't have the feisty teenager in his lap. Speaking of her, Sally was seated comfortable on the Fearless Leader's lap while being last in line. They were getting a bit wet from the ride but they will eventually dry off for a second when they get to their destination.

Vern lets out a small yelp as the scariest ride of his life continues. Mikey does use this time to act as a ride operator. "Please keep your arms and legs inside the shell at all times." With all this rocking around, the Turtle carrying each human did their best to secure them in their hold. It did felt like a roller-coaster to them.

Coming in third, Donnie was the only one standing up while surfing in the sewer tunnels. He was, at the moment, hack into the monitoring the satellite to see where _Shredder_ is. Leo and Sally were right in front of him as the leader has to be close enough to listen onto the report. They slip past the first two with the leader now out in front.

"Satellite imagery shows _Shredder_ 's reached the top of Sacks' Tower," the techie turtle confirmed.

Sally nearly falls out of Leo's grip but manages to pull her right back in. He looks over his shoulder. "If that's where he's releasing the toxin from…"

Donnie finished his sentence. "…it's gonna spread all over the city!" And Sacks' Tower is located in the heart of the city. That is not good. They need to hassle if they want to live in an inhabitable city.

Raph was not too far to hear the news. "We need to…"

Just up ahead the steel pipe was smashed in half as underneath the missing middle section was the longest and darkest drop in the sewers. Maybe even longer than the mountainside. They all get up to shattered pipeline after Donnie slips past Leo. "…BREAK A LEFT!" Donnie yells out when he is the first one to sail out of the destroyed hole and goes flying towards the other end. He and his brothers weren't too scared of this jump as they have done this before. But April, Sally and Vern haven't. And it is a good thing that they closed their eyes before they were shot out of the tunnel.

But they didn't open their eyes up until they felt a bumpy landing and the turtle brothers laughing it up.

* * *

 **(Sacks Tower, Manhattan, NY – 9:06am)**

After leaving his parked helicopter and carrying his steel container in one hand, Sacks makes his way to his private laboratory on the 36th floor. Only a few can enter the room. Like him and _Shredder_.

On the main table is a large device will help convert what Sacks needed in his master plan. A large silver cylinder vessel, leaning to the side, was bolted to a metal pole with a bunch of tubes; all in different sizes and shape, are hooked up with a AC cord connected for power. On a small metal stripe that is connected to the machine by small tubes will store the ready cure-all once the blood has been transformed.

Only a small sample would be enough to cure more than a football squad or a whole army of trained solider. Weak and old or small and fragile. This… _potion_ would save millions,…thanks to the effects of the chemical that _they_ created for such an occasion.

Sacks places the case on the marble floor. Opening the flap of his metal case, he wasted no time as he pulls the steel canister out of its compartment and sits on the table. He then grabs hold of a nearby tube and starts to connect the nozzle to the main hole. He was ready to make the mutagen once again.

* * *

It took them exactly a few minutes to get from the snowy hills outside of their fair city to right underneath the criminal's tower.

Raph was the first to break the grated door with his feet as he and his brothers slide out of the vent. They find themselves at the underground parking where only of their few armoured trucks are located. And there doesn't seem to be any _Foot_ around. Guess they have entered the least guarded area. That's good. It will give them the time to catch their breath and think of a strategic plan. But they can't be too careful. April, Vern and Sally all hopped out. Some part on their body and hair were damped from the ride but they made it in one piece.

The leader has already formulated a plan. "All right, listen up. We gotta find the elevator and get up to the roof." Leo turns to the humans. "You guys get out of here," he orders them. "Get to a safe distance." He and his brothers wanted to make sure that they don't get caught by the toxin and get infected. Only mutants won't be harmed. Maybe they can warn everyone in the surrounding area. No, they can't. No-one would believe them even if they tired.

Sally doubtfully shakes her head. "And then what? Let Sacks get away with the mutagen?" She scoffs as she crosses her arms. "We ain't getting out of your hair just yet, you guys."

The Turtles all either scrunch or raised their eyebrows. It sounds like they want to get rid of them. Well, it's not going to be easy since they have come this far in this adventure. And now, she is sending them a mixed sign? They only know her for a few days and they thought they were the hard-to-read kind of beings. Guess they haven't known people like Sally for a while now.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, April decided to help them out. "I think _what_ she meant to say was that we can go find Sacks and get our hands on the mutagen as a _contingency_ plan, just in case… _you know_." April didn't want to finish that sentence. After witnessing the battle between Raphael and _Shredder_ , it would prove a bit difficult for the _four_ of them. Vern was either mutually shaking or nodding his head in this plan of hers. If they stop Sacks, this could be the biggest story that _New York_ ,…no, the world has ever seen.

"And besides,…" Leo turns his attention on Sally, giving him a considerate smile, "…I think there is someone else that you know who needs more than Sacks does."

That is when Leo remember what the properties that the mutagen can do. She is right. It could be very vital to someone that they do know and dear. Leo smiles back when he catches on.

Raphael takes a few steps forward, mostly towards April. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he acknowledges. At first, Raph thought that he and his brothers, after they dealt with _Shredder_ , they would go after Sacks to get their hand on the mutagen. But now that April and the others have come along for the ride and volunteered to get it themselves takes a lot off their chest. Even if they do stop _Shredder_ (which would be impossible) and stop the procedure (which would also be _very_ impossible), there is still Sacks and the mutagen that is the problem. But with the humans on the case, they can stop him from making a quick getaway. Normally he is quick to judge, but after everything that has happened today, he was starting to think that he and his brothers can really depend on on them. Like allies or better yet,… _friends_. Guess everyone needs a pal to rely on.

"If we don't make it back,…" Leo said, walking towards them, "…bring the mutagen to Splinter. He looks at the humans one-by-one. "It _can_ save his life."

It's true. If the theory is right, their father will be saved. Even if they don't make it back. Or save the city. At least they'll die trying.

During this whole time, Donnie has hack into the infrastructure of the building and rewired the system to make it easier for their human comrades to enter undetected. "Sacks' laboratory's is on the 36th floor," he confirmed the location of their target, walking to them. "I've already disabled the security system."

April, Vern and Sally nodded. Good for Donnie to watch their backs. After they freed him and his brothers, he helping them in more of a technical return. He was ready to leave with his team; taking a few steps forward…only to retrace them back to the secondary team. "Oh, and, uh…good luck."

April nods in return. _Yeah. You too, Donnie_.

There was only one Turtle who hasn't had a say yet. His brothers have already took-off running. So before he joins them, the lovely Mikey turns to the closest humans that he has ever met. Especially to his dear April. For he has something important to say to her and Sally if this was going to be the last time he will ever see her.

"If I don't return, remember me, girls." The dramatic reptile looks deeply into the eyes of one of his crush. "You both can always find me…" to add to his so-called fantastic piece that should have win an _Oscar_ for himself, Mikey the Actor brings his finger and gently places it where her heart is located, "… _in here_." April looks at where he points his finger at. Vern and Sally could only watch the clichéd scene. But who says that April was the only one. He then drags his finger to Sally's. "… _and in here too_." Mikey really wants to share the love between the two lovelies.

Only Leonardo returns to pull _Turtle Shakespeare_ by the rim of shell. Mikey was surprised by the sudden jerk, uttering a yelp in between. He has already wasted time. The three humans all watched the four Turtles leaving the scene to head out to the nearest elevator. They are in for the battle of their lives. This could actually be the last time that they will see each other.

Vern shakes his head in exasperation. Does she find this guy interesting or not? Weird crowd that she and Sally hang out in. He looks at both of the girls. "You too are complicated chicks."

Sally shrugs her shoulder. Once this is over, she might have a crowd that she can hang out with. And best of all, they are at the same age as she is.

They start walking towards a different tunnel which leads to a small jog. The squad have now split off into two, with a goal in mind.

* * *

Sacks turns the machine on. He turns a knob on as he watches the procedure. His subjects' blood begins to suck out through the first tube and into the main device.

Inside the large canister, a smaller one begins to spin around, working its magic. It will take a while but the result will all be worth it. Sacks has also sealed off all the exits just in case of any intruders that storm his fortress. But he doesn't need long. He is almost finished here. And even if someone does come here, he has a pleasant surprise for them.

Once the toxin is released into the public, Sacks will remain here but he has store hazmat suit in his disposal so he would not be infected by any of the poisonousness gas. _Shredder_ 's armour works the same way.

Sacks crouches down to get a good look at the smaller tube just in front of him. Air was released through the pressure as another tube located below begins to drizzle out green liquid substances and continues to slide more down the pipe. The first drum is filling up with a fresh batch of mutagen and rising steadily. Sacks smirks at this.

"Yeah…"

Their mission is proceeding as planned. No problems have been accounted.

 _So far_.

* * *

"Elevator's just around this corner!"

Donatello not only hack into the security systems for the other team, but he has managed to download the building schematics. He has determined every turn and corner of the rouge's tower.

He and his brothers are running down the dark hallway, making their way to the main elevator. Once there, it will take them straight to the top of tower. That is where they will have their showdown with _Shredder_ , shut down the machine that will unleash the deadly chemical and save the city.

The second team have got their hands full with the second objective within the tower. They just on their way to Sacks' laboratory to get their hands on the mutagen. Even if the Turtles don't survive this ordeal, April, Sally and Vern will surely take the cure-all to their dying father. But the boys cannot worry about that. Only one thing at a time. They could simply just buy time for them to escape the danger if it gets out of hand.

The boys were simply ready to bring down _Shredder_ and the house. "All right, guys, listen up," Leo gives the team a last minute pep-talk. "We stick to my plan and we won't fail." As long as no one on his team argue with anything. Especially to a certain red-bandana mutant.

The four mutants turned around the exact corner. "Fan out in _three, two, one_ …"

But they all skid to a halt. What was wrong? Why did they stop?

Because they have just run into a warehouse full of every available _Foot Soldiers_.

The dark forces were minding their own business; gearing up, moving container, chatting strategic talk, some of them were heading to their vehicles, only to stop whatever they were doing to see four giant turtles in the hallway. Some of them are either still at the mansion in the snowy hill or on the side of the deadly mountain. Either way, the rest were here.

The tension in the room was very awkward for both teams. The first one are surprised that the four mutants have enter their domain and are in the same room as they are. And the other team were pretty embarrassed that they run into the last people that they wanted to see. They all stood like statues; hoping to not get noticed by the infamous group before them. A pin-drop sound was made as an actual pin was dropped and fell to the ground, producing that noise. The _Foot_ curiously looked at the green men just only a few yards away from them. Only Mikey and Raph nervously smiled and waved at the soldiers in black.

So, the only question remained: who will fire the first shot?

Certainly not the Turtles as the _Foot_ all charged; screaming and all armed up.

They were all getting nervous. How many are there? Enough to fight them all or tire them out? Donnie was standing at the far left of the doorway to see a control switch. As soon as the _Foot_ started running, Donnie placed his index finger and furiously, starts to press the button to close the steel door; sealing and separating from them.

" _Whoa_ …" Mikey gasp. They were _so_ many _Foot_. All in one room. Well, they are a _lot_ of them. Under the mask and all, they all have different skins, different looks, and different background and they all work together under the same order.

The door has just covered the leader in blue when the _Foot_ start firing. Only the front line was the first to fire the shots. Despite being bulletproof, the Turtles still duck and cover themselves from the heavy fire. Even if the door did already cover for Mikey, he still ducks for cover. Maybe these bullets can actual get through. Some bullets fire on Donnie and Raph but they bounce off their shell. The door comes to a close. Sparks flies off the steel door with every hit.

On the other side, Donnie has locked the door down shut and pulled out some wires. The small box was lit on fire due to some broken wires. Just to make sure that no one will open this door. Like he was sure that they were going the right way. Well, it is their first time here and they don't know their way around the place.

He turns to his brothers who were lucky to not get hit. "Not the elevator," he said, holding up his index finger. It was just a slight miscalculation on that part. For which Donnie…was not too proud of and takes the blame for it. It did get their hearts going.

One was just shaking his head. He almost got them hurt for taking a different route instead. " _Nope_." Guess they took the wrong turn thanks his top-notched navigation system. Another was thankful not be killed on the spot; letting out a sign of relief, and the other…well, the other just looks pissed off when he is the last one to stand up. He simply growls at him. Raph will certainly get back at him when this is all over.

But right now, they need to stay focus on their mission as they pressed forward. At least the _chosen_ elevator was just around the _right_ corner. And this time, no _Foot Soldier_.

* * *

Sacks radios in to give his master the good news. " _The first vial is filling with antidote now_."

Eyeing the console, Shredder pushes the final keys in before turns a small knob on his left. " _ **Initiating the toxin release procedure.**_ " On the screen, the red liquid begins to fill up. Lights were flashing as the large canister sit high above the city.

 _This was it_.

In about 10 minutes, the city will be contaminated, startling civilians will be infected and perish within seconds. And _Shredder_ and Sacks will rule the city with an iron fist.

 _Their day has finally come._

* * *

 **Eep! This is it! The big battle is fast approaching! What will be the outcome and who will come out on top? Guess we will find out next time on:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: TMNT vs. the Shredder Part One**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I did say that this was a short chapter. There will be a few more and another long one as well. It is the last long one, I promise. Plus, I did manage to finish this (if I didn't have work or any distractions) a day or so. Nice achievement, right?**

 **So, like I said before, this chapter and the previous chapter is all dedicated to the family, friends and the victims of Hurricane Harvey, Irma, and now Maria, and the earthquakes in Mexico. So much damage has taken and it's because no one pays attention to the effects of climate change. Well, we are and we are doing everything we can to change it. Let's get rid of the naysayers and bring in the inspirational ones. Maybe I should do a course to learn about the environment. Or better yet (and financial-wise), I can educate myself in it. Either way, I will learn how to save the planet. (which reminds me of doing another YouTube series…)**

 **Plus, when we get close to the end, I would love to hear some title ideas for the sequel. Don't be afraid to name a few. I will mention them in the very last chapter and they will get the first sneak peek at the story.**

 **For my videos, two shows are done and a few more to go. The 2012 series is coming to an end in a few days' time and for which…I am not prepared for** **But…all good things must come to an end. But why does the series have to end with the human race wiped out and only mutants exist. Kinda like the** _ **Maximum Ride**_ **series if you think about it.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. The real excitement is just around the corner.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	23. TMNT vs the Shredder Part One

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 22 –** **TMNT vs. the Shredder Part One**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Here we are! The Final Confrontation is here! First, let's get the reviews out of the way, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No worries! I can't believe that we are getting SO close to the final!**_

* * *

 **To ChelleNorlound**

 _Wow. :-) Your story is soooooooooooooo good, sorry, I just can't help myself, I just got very excited, still, I do got both movies of Ninja Turtles on DVD & I do watch them. ;-)  
My idea for a sequel is maybe it can be similar to the Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows, like how the turtles got to meet Casey Jones, fought Rocksteady, Bebop & also Krang & also save the city from the Technodrome, including have this catchphrase; Turtle Power! What do you think?  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **Yeah. It is good, isn't it?  
That's the whole idea. But more will be added and explained. Stay tuned!**_

* * *

 **To Blackrose3107**

 _Awesome chapter! I can't wait to read the next one! XD_

 _ **Thanks! This one…is definitely a good one.**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _Eee! You've always been the master of build-up when breaking up your chapters! Looking forward to the big scene!_

 ** _The big scene is coming up and thank you very much for the 'master of build-up'. Means a lot!_**

* * *

The Turtles vs. the Shredder. Get ready to get shell-shocked, _son_!

* * *

 **(Sacks Tower, Manhattan, NY – 9:14am)**

 _This is it._

This is the moment that they have all been waiting for.

Facing up against _Shredder_ – the notorious leader that the world has ever seen.

There was certainly no turning back once they have entered the elevator. It was a one trip the 54th level. Once they have arrived, the access to the rooftop is just a stair away.

It was time for them to put their training to the ultimate test. Their father has taught them everything that he knows by the book. Skills. Weapons. Tactics. Everything to become a true Ninja Warrior.

Just like _him_.

They are doing this not just for their master, but for April, Sally, Vern, and for all the people of _New York_. When they have defeated _Shredder_ , this nightmare is over. Splinter has told them that they were bound for greatness and destined to protect the people of _New York_. That it is their destiny to be their _only hope_. And that they have to be patience and wait until the time is right.

Well, the one thing that they can't wait is to get off this annoying ride straight to the top.

Waiting to get to the upper floor, they were all cramped up inside a small elevator. It was designed to hold about ten men. Not four large turtles. Guess Sacks and his evil forces have forgot the memo. Taking the stairs would be less painful but a tiring one. They were already half-way there. By now, the second team would have arrived on the chosen floor of where Sacks would be located.

Their muscles were all tensed up in such a small space that is moving upwards. Their breathing is pretty heavy as they enter into the battle in which…they _might_ not survive.

With each floor that they have passed, a ding noise speaks through the intercom. Signs were pasted on the wall. **NOTICE: WEAPONS OF ANY KIND PROHIBTED. SAFTEY REQUIRES TEAMWORK. BE PART OF OUT TEAM!** Each mutant is gripping their weapons in their hold, ready to sue them at will. Their chosen weapon that they have master for nearly than a decade. Hopefully, it will be put to good use in today's fight.

The quiet, right now, was…undeniable...bothersome. There was some neck cracking, letting out a deep breath, scratching or rolling their heads around and praying internally. They need something to release the tension. Something… _extraordinary_.

 _ **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael looked over to the source of the light tapping made possible by a few sticks connected to chain. Michelangelo was getting the pre-fight show going on by hitting some beat to the rhythm. Maybe to lighten the mood or something.

He stops hitting his sticks together. " _MC Mikey,_ " he sings before resuming the same beat again. He then stops to do the same thing but adding a different track to it. "MC…" Mikey starts to beatboxes and resumes his tapping.

But who says that he was the only one who knows how to bring the beat in. Raphael does know how to carry a tune since he has music in his reptile blood. Maybe once this battle is over, he would reconsider finishing the _Hip-hop Christmas Album_ with his little brother. He owes him. Raph nods his head to the rhythm. As soon Mikey starts to beatboxing, Raph comes into the song with light fast tapping on his Sais.

Although he likes join in a certain recording sessions, Donnie comes in time with Raph; doing a double tap to the wall of the elevator to every first beat. He then did some small beatboxing to it but not as much like his brothers. After a few lights bars in, Raph joins his beatboxing brother with his own loud beatboxing. He did a little bit when he started.

There was only one turtle left. And he was the most serious turtle out of all of them. Surely, he wasn't really in the mood to play down some tunes before going into what could be the greatest fight he and his brothers have ever had. They have to do whatever it takes to stop _Shredder_ at any cost. Not to mention with the whole city and everyone in it is on the line.

 _Oh, what the heck!_

One last song before they go charging into their match wouldn't kill them. Might as well go with the flow. Leo click his blades together with the beat while making some noise to it. He keeps doing that part before moving to clang the guard together as Mikey was saying " _Ricky-ricky-ricky-ricky-remix!_ "

Who knew that singing to the beat and banging their weapons together would be the one last good thing that they do together as a family before they head right into the lion's den to face the dragon himself? Loads of fun, I guess.

And they didn't stop until the final ding hits the top floor. No: 54.

The boys, unfortunately, had to stop their fun and resumed their position. _It's time_.

The main doors slide open. When it got wide enough, all four Turtles charged out, letting out a battle cry.

* * *

It has only been a few minutes since he has activated them machine.

Some cries caught his attention which caused the Shredder to turn around. Individually, they all jumped up from the level below. It was in the form of four green fellows with a different weapon each. And they all have a personal score to settle with the ninja warrior himself.

The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ have arrived to crash _Shredder_ 's little party.

They all took a few steps forward; towards the steel menace himself. "Ready? _Stance_!" the leader calls out. One-by-one, the Turtles take up a battle stance, based on their personality and weapons. They were prepared for the worst.

The Japanese terrorist clenches his fist and growls in rage. _How…how is this possible? How did they escape?_ Only three were his prisoners and he was sure that he left the fourth flat on his shell; bruised and battered. Never to rise again. It must be those despicable humans that they have accomplish with. They must have freed them. And his men and Karai failed to stop them.

No matter. The machine has been set and there was nothing that they can't do to stop it. They are going to need a pray once he is through with them.

Raph was lightly swinging his Sais to their side; ready for a rematch. But before they make the first move, he needs to say to his little brother who is on his left. He doesn't look at him as his eyes are locked on _Shredder_. "Hey, Mikey, remember that thing you used to say when we were kids?" he asked.

Now not the time for a flashback. Mikey knows what he is talking about. It was his own little catchphrase that he used to say on a daily basis when they were small. But thanks to Raph and his threats, he never spoken the forbidden word ever again. "You made me promise never to say it agai—"

Well, Raph is taking it back. "Forget about that." He looks to Mikey. "Still got one in the tank?"

Mikey smiles at this gesture. Guess it was _now or never_ kind of moment. "I've been holding it in for years."

By judging the _word_ that Mikey is going to say after all this time and how he and Raph are going to set some fireworks off, Leo knows it can't be good. " _Wait_ , _guys_! We need a plan!"

But as usually, they simply ignored him as Mikey cries out his own catchphrase. " _COWABUNGA_!"

Not just Mikey and Raph but Don as well, all charged at the metal fiend. Even _Shredder_ was ready for this predictable move. He takes a running start before leaping up in the air and does a split kick in the faces of Raphael and Donatello. While still in the air, he kicks the final turtle down before landing gracefully on the grated ground. _Three down, one to go._

So much for charging in. They just don't listen. Especially when they are up against a madman that is about to unleash poison to the whole city.

Only Leonardo stay standing on the spot. He gets into position. It was time for the blades to clash and to see who outrank whom.

All at once, the two ninjas both take a running start. Leaping into the air at the same time, _Shredder_ gets to him first by grabbing him and slamming to the ground; hard. If he didn't have a shell like his father, Leo would feel the aching pain and remained in a vulnerable position for a short but fatal time.

With the reptile on his back and out in the open, _Shredder_ sneaks a stomp attack on his plastron to which Leo felt it. Now he knows how Raph felt when _Shredder_ did a number on him. But he wasn't done yet. _Shredder_ draws his blades and proceed to stab his head. The turtle sees the next move and rolls on his left side; dodging the deadly move. Shredder goes in again but this time, aims for his chest. The teenage swordsman crosses his katana to block the attack. But Shredder quickly grabbed him by the rim of his shell…

…and throws him over his head! Leo crashes into a bunch of poles and pipes as he heads for the edge of the building.

" _LEO_!" Mikey cries out for his big brother. Leo slides off the ledge and falls down, towards the concrete pavement! For the second time of the day, he witnessed his brother disappeared. And no one was there to save him this time.

He only fell a metre down before grabbing a steel thick pillar. He was saved…for now. _Shredder_ was too strong for him. No wonder Raphael almost got his shell whooped by him. Splinter did warn them about how powerful he can be. He may have taken the first hit but he gives him enough time to come up with another strategic move to fight back. Just hope that his brothers can hold up against _Shredder_ until he can get back up.

The debris caused by the turtle continues to descend to ground. Bits of wires, pipes and poles have come crashing down on the ground and miraculous, by the starling civilians! The lucky ones saw it coming as either of them moved out of the way or concealed their heads from the sudden impact.

A large piece actually crushes a car which the driver hopes he/she has insurance. An active cop was on duty when he was nearby to witness the unexpected collapse of debris on the streets. A couple of cars smashed up against each other thanks to the crash as the drivers left the scene.

He looks up with an intercom in his grip. "Yeah, we got a _10-10_. Debris falling from the building," he reports through his little radio. As he stays put for back-up, he in the meantime orders everyone around the surrounding areas to clear out. They have absolutely no idea what is going on up there other than broken pieces falling off building.

* * *

After going up the elevator onto the 35th floor and taking the rest by the stairs, Team Two have not been found out by Sacks or any of the _Foot_. Not just yet.

Vern, April and Sally have all turned around the corner and see a large blue sign. Sacks' main lab is located in large bold. They are on the right floor.

"Come on," Vern softly speaks. The male was leading the pack down the hallway as he directs the girls down the right path. They just better hope that Sacks does not notice that he is expecting company into his domain.

They come the main doors to the workstation. Vern opens the doors to let April and Sally through first. He closes the door up behind him to find themselves in a different lab. The problem is that they are the only ones in here. Maybe they took a wrong turn?

Through the windows inside the lab, they spot just they are looking for. _Sacks_. And by the looks of it, he is all alone. _Perfect_.

The businessman himself is not much of a fighter. So he can physically do any damage like Shredder would do. It was three against one. They can easily take him down. But in order to still obtain the element of surprise, they have to be remain quiet. April, Sally and Vern looked through the glass to see that he is busy with the machine. He must be transferring the Turtles' blood into mutagen. They began to walk through the door that separates the room.

The businessman hears the faint footsteps. He wasn't expecting company. If it was one of his men, they would radio him. If it was his master, his stepping was much heavier than theirs. Sacks has a clear idea of whom has come knocking.

Sacks whips out a black item from his table and pulls the trigger. Sally was ahead of her friends when she was quick to spot the known item in his hand. Her skin went pale in a microsecond. " _HIT THE DECK_!"

Quick to think, April, Sally and Vern all ducked for cover behind the counter; serving it as their barrier. After they dive, the gunshot was made and glasses were smashed that would have been where Sally's appendix would have been. Luckily, no one was hit. Thanks to Sally's screaming.

Scratch that. It's three against one with a deadly gun in his hand.

* * *

After nearly taking a near-fatal fall thanks to Shredder, Leonardo takes a quick breather. He decided to slide his katanas back into their gauntlets before he gets back into the game. In the meantime, he just hopes that his brothers are doing ok at the moment.

Raphael and Michelangelo are a bit shaken up from the last attack. It was pretty foolish of them to head straight into battle without a battle plan. Guess they should have listen to Leo. Hope he is ok and not turtle pavement paint.

Donnie was the only one ready to go. "I got this, guys! I'll take him!" He quickly recovers from Shredder's blow and comes up to him. The steel monster looks at him as he approaches, doing a couple of downward spins on his Bo-Staff. "Come on!" he beckons; arming himself with his wooden weapon.

Two can play at this game. Shredder whips out a few blades each from his gauntlet, pulls them out and clamps them together. He made himself a staff of his own but deadlier and sharper.

Normally Donnie is not the most violent turtle or the first ninja to take the first shot or the warrior who sits on the sidelines but if any of his brothers are down, he would glad put himself on the line to protect them.

The turtle decided to throw the first move. He spins around to whack Shredder's legs but the ninja master easily blocks the attack. More whacks and blows were made and Shredder keeps on blocking it with great speed. Even faster than Donatello himself. Just Donnie was trying to gain the upper hand in any possible way, Shredder was too quick for as he punches off his feet, letting him slide to the ledge and falls overboard to join his leader.

Mikey was going at it like Bruce Lee! Swinging his nunchunks around, he was going to win this round for his brothers.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he screams; giving all that he has got as he gets closer to Shred-head. Just as Mikey was about to whack him in the head, Shredder manages to lock his right hand under his arm; locking him in. He has got the turtle trapped. Shredder sneaks a punch in the ribcage to give Mikey a sore bruise. He then twists his body around so he is facing the open sky.

Guess where the third turtle is going? _Yep_.

Shredder uses his strength to throw the poor turtle over his shoulder and heads for the ledge. Mikey loses his grip on his weapon when Shredder shoulder-throws him. The lone nunchakus flies in the air for a short time before Shredder skilfully catches it and does a few swings. That is when he sees the fourth turtle charging at him.

Raph was the last one to deal with Shredder. Since he fought with him the last time, the red turtle hopes to have better luck this time. But the way that he has cleaned the floor of his brothers, Shredder won't go easy on him last time.

Shredder used his opponent's weapon against him. For instance, he spins, duck down and uses Michelangelo's nunchaku to swipe at the charging turtle's shin. A perfect hit sends Raph to his knees. Once the turtle is down, Shredder does a diagonal swipe at his hand; throwing the turtle back onto his feet. Raph gains his ground before charging at him once more.

Doing a sweep at the leg; sending Raph to do a spin in the air, Shredder kicks him in the stomach and sends him into more fragile structure around him. Raph didn't get one shot at him as he slides on the ground and falls off the edge to join the rest of his family. He took more construction with him including a ladder too.

Shredder disgustedly throws the wooden chain weapon away and walks calmly towards the ledge of his adopted son's building. He has a feeling that they would survive.

He just needs to know. Because he is not done with them yet.

* * *

April, Vern and Sally were definitely in a pickle. They thought their mission would go a bit smooth to stop him and take the mutagen away from him.

The problem is that the crazy man himself is wielding a handgun. A very fatal weapon that can hurt or kill anyone if used carefully. _Like Sacks_.

The first small was already filled up and has moved onto the second one. The second team were a bit startled with this surprised but Sacks was surprised to see the wannabee heroes in his mist. Especially if two of them are daughters of his former colleagues of his. He gives off a pathetic laugh at this display. Vern comforts both the girls. He was pretty much sacred as they are.

" _Seriously,…_ " he giggles while extending his own hand out, "… _the three of you…_ you're all adorable, really." He finds this act a little liking to his taste despite being all childish. "I could just _pinch your cheeks_!"

 _With those evil hands? I don't think so._

Vern pokes his head over the counter; barely. He wanted to see if there was another way around without getting shot dead.

Sacks sees him as he fires another few shots. None of them hit Vern but only destroy another couple of glass objects. The cameraman retracts back to his original position as both April and Sally flinched at each shot that was fired.

The three humans just hope that the Turtles are not having as much trouble as they are.

* * *

Unfortunately, it looks pretty worse not for the Turtles but for everyone in the surrounding area of Sacks Tower.

Because it is like a war zone down on the streets of New York.

Sirens from a few more police cars were blaring when they entered the chaotic scene. Some of the officers whom were on duty especially the cop who radio in have already barricade the area; pushing the civilians back to avoid putting themselves in danger. A large Police van was the last vehicle by the officials to enter the scene. Almost everyone is either watching this hectic scene before them or got their phones out to record the moment.

Now the cops have reported in that they have spotted four large beings on the side of Sacks Tower. Did they mention that they were green and there is a large steel man on the ledge; looking down on them? Guess not.

Since he was the last to be thrown off the building, Raphael didn't fall much as he was directly above his little brother. Leonardo was the further of them all and just below Donatello. And Donnie is hanging by a thread. And by thread, he means he was lucky enough to slide his Bo-Staff right through the bent corner of the grated floor. If he didn't hook it in time, who knows how he will end up on the ground from a high distance.

Only the worst has yet to come. And it was heading this way.

Donnie was the first to spot him. His blades have already flicked out. "Ugh,…guys, _he's coming, he's coming_!" he scarily muttered. He was getting _Goosebumps_ already from seeing him up close. The smart turtle has put his faith in his staff to not break or lose its grip on the steel. Or else...

The dominating villain comes to the ledge of the building; looking down at his subjects that were once his. Persistent, aren't there? They are still hanging on. Not for long.

Donnie tries to shimmy up his pole in order to grab onto the concrete ledge. But _Shredder_ has something else in mind for the turtle himself.

"Guys!" Mikey yells. He too sees the _Shredder_. And boy does he look mad, despite wearing the concealed mask and all.

He has more than one way to finish his foes off. Too bad they are not birds. Shredder thrusted his sharp gauntlets up… Donnie goes completely pale. _Oh, no…_

The leader was first to spot this attack. " _Donnie_!"

Shredder slams his blades into the ground; releasing the staff from the grate and letting the screaming turtle fall to his demise.

" _DONNIE_!" the baby brother screams.

Donnie was falling head first! Bits of concrete were falling at the same speed. But his death will have to wait because Leo manages to catch him by the ankle at the last second. No one goes sushi on the leader's watch!

The tall turtle was swinging from side-to-side with his brother's tight grip on him. "Come on, come on!" Donnie begged. His hand was still clinging onto his weapon. He was saved at the moment. But for how long?

This situation got even tricker for both him and Leo when the blue turtle felt a slight movement in the steel pillar that he is holding onto. The tight bolts began to snap off and a strip of metal that is in-between of it was staring to bent. And the column itself was slowly sliding out of its position.

With one hand gripping onto the steel pillar, it was beginning to give away thanks to the added weight. Any sooner and Donnie will not be the only one going to an early grave.

"Hang on, Leo!" Raph cries out for his troubled brother.

Leo needs to think of something. _And fast_!

* * *

 **Oh boy! Looks like both of the squads are in trouble! One is barely hanging on to against Shredder while the other would be gun down if not careful. Guess we will find out what happens in the next in:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: TMNT vs. the Shredder Part Two**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry I had to leave you guys hanging like that! I wanted to make the suspense worth it. So, if you guys want to know what happens next time, you can check out the next issue either tomorrow or next week. Either way, I will get to the end before the school holidays finish!**

 **Plus, my mental health is somewhat taking a toll on me so that is why I'm taking some time off social media. But at least I will be able to still do my stories and my videos in the meantime. Just need to get my head around, that is all.**

 **I think, if you guys want to know, we are currently… three chapters away from finishing this story! Yep. THREE CHAPTERS AWAY! Plus, if you guys do follow me, you can have a look on my profile for a sneak peek. There also the dates on the end so you can tell when they will be uploaded!**

 **So guys, if you have any title ideas on the side, remember, best or first one in will be picked. Their name/s will be mention in the last chapter and a sneak peek of the story before anyone else!**

 **Plus, I did save up enough money through months of hard work and got myself a PS4! Yep. I can finally get the games I always wanted as well as the remastered version of** _ **Final Fantasy X/X-2**_ **and** _ **Final Fantasy XV**_ **! And among other games that are coming out like** _ **Sonic Forces**_ **. It should be good! And there are a few more games coming out very soon like** _ **Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon**_ **(I'm gonna get both of them) and** _ **Lady Layton**_ **(It's the spinoff of the** _ **Professor Layton**_ **series).**

 **Anyway, nothing much for me to say. Hope you guys like this chapter and stay tuned for the last couple ones.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	24. TMNT vs the Shredder Part Two

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 23 –** **TMNT vs. the Shredder Part Two**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Sorry to leave you guys hanging. Let's get on with the next part! But first,…REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow! This story is sooooooooooooo very good, I like it. :-) The turtles inside the elevator is really funny, it did made me laugh. :-) When it comes to the turtles, I do like how Michelangelo says, "Cowabunga!" which that brings a lot of good memories, if the turtles say, "Turtle Power!" that will also bring a lot of good memories as well. ;-) I do like how the turtles work together as a team & stay together as a family.  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund_

 _ **Thanks! The catchphrase does bring back memories for every fan of the franchise.**_

* * *

And thanks for _**Marcus S. Lazarus**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

* * *

Part Two, here we come!

* * *

 **(Sacks Tower, Manhattan, NY – 9:13am)**

Sacks fired a few bullets; trying to keep the fools back from stopping him and from getting his mutagen. The three fools who are doing the right thing ducks their heads from the shots.

The counter, so far, has acted as their barrier from the deadly shots. But for how long for April, Vern and Sally? They need to move somewhere where Sacks would not catch them and shoot them down like dogs. They simply can't catch a break. All they need was a distraction. Something to take Sacks off for a second to finish him off.

That is when something caught Vern's eyes. Raising his eyebrows, he gestures his head up. April and Sally turned their heads at where Vern is looking to see a yellow button and red knob. Above them are two signs.

 **HALON ABORT PUSH AND HOLD.**

 **MANUAL HALON 1301 DISCHARGE STATION.**

Halon 1301 is a gaseous flooding agent. It is installed into the ceiling in any and all lab. A compressed, liquefied gas that can stop the spread of fires and has no effects on humans. Just like a simply fire extinguisher.

Great. They have something to distracted Sacks with and then someone can take him down. But how can one person reach the button without getting hit.

"I understand a girl with dead daddy issues. I do," Sacks reassures April. He wants the young woman to be on the same page. Someone who lost a male figure in their lives at a young age. But there was no way that April wouldn't relate to anything to Sacks. Not after what he has done to the city. To them. She has trusted him. "But you're not gonna stop me."

Vern looks around for another path to the same room. Looks like just around the corner from the other end is just what he was looking for. But only April and Sally payed attention to what Sacks is saying. He has got something to say that he has kept for exactly fifteen years. Something that April needs to know.

"This is history _repeating itself_."

 _History…repeating itself?_ Like that Japanese folktale that he told them at his mansion? Where a warlord poisons the village? Very similar to what _Shredder_ is about to unleash to the whole city.

"Your father and Hope walked in on me, April, just like you and Sally did."

Of course. Both April's and Sally's fathers came to Sacks to help with a government project. After finding out the whole _I-work-with-the-Shredder-while-putting-on-a-good-guy-image_ act, it was for their own selfish deeds. But why would Sacks bring this up?

Sacks will not regret on what he says next that will shock them to the core. "It took a few less bullets to take him down, though." Sacks malevolently lifts the gun and fires the next shot.

As soon as he fired that shot, so did the remaining trust that April had in him.

That…that is why. Because Sacks _was_ there.

He was there when her father started the fire. And he was there… _to finish him off_. Dr. O'Neil didn't just perish in the blaze. A bullet wound took him down too. Back when she was a young girl at the lab, she didn't hear the gunshot. It must have happened _after_ she left the place to save Splinter and the Turtles.

Her father trusted him. Sally's father trusted him. The whole city trusted him. April _trusted_ him.

Gritting her teeth together, April grew tremulously bitter at the egotistical man that she once looked up to. Not anymore.

" _You killed my father_."

Sally was in absolute shocked to hear this. She just barely heard what her best friend at this sudden news. Letting a small gasp, Sally covers her mouth. _That bastard!_

Splinter was right. Sacks was never a friend to begin with. He was willing to do anything to not only satisfied the _Shredder_ but to himself as well. That man does not have a sympathy bone in his whole body. It was all just an act to get what he wants. If it was her own father in his place instead of O'Neil, Sally would have grown up without a father. Or a mother. She would have been an orphan. April has endured the pains of losing her father in the fire and now has to suffer a lot more now that she knows the truth.

As much as he wants to be there for April in this dire of need, Vern needs to take care the crook. Sally looks over at her older man friend. She nods at him. Sally was giving him the go. Give him the position to be the bait while they turn on the smokes.

He hates to leave the girls at the moment. But he knows what he needs to do. Vern stands up and quickly and quietly goes around the corner.

* * *

Barricades were quickly set up almost around the riotous building and some Police officers has push back the rest, making sure that no one gets through.

The _Shredder_ watches the commotion down below on the streets. Guess he and the Turtles have drawn in a crowd thanks to the ruckus that they have caused. Too bad that they have all arrived to watch the show and just in time for the main event. They will have the first taste of what he has in stores for them. Once the toxin is release, it will be too late to escape.

 _Shredder_ sees that the Turtles are in a pickle. He was in no rush to slay them all. He wants to savour it.

He leaves the Turtles be and heads back to his machine. The ninja master was the last person to touch it the console as it has not been tamper with. He flicks a few more switches while seeing the remaining time on the screen. Only five minutes left on the clock. Will it be enough time for the Turtles to make a comeback? The _Shredder_ hopes not.

" _Move_! _Move_!" the leader of the SWAT team orders. " _Go_ , _go_ , _go_!" A group of soldiers have all piled out of the van with Anti-riot shields. They were used to keep back any ruffians or innocent to make them stay clear of the danger. A few of them have armed machine guns in their grasps. The civilians were looking up at the action on the side of the building. A lot of them have their phones; trying to get the best angle of the commotion as they can get.

If they stick around for the next five minutes if the Turtles don't stop _Shredder_ , they would regret it.

* * *

 _This has to work. It has got to!_

Leo has only got one shot at this. The pillar was starting to break away.

"Come on, guys!" Raph pleaded. His left arm was out in their reach. All Leo needs to do was create enough distance for them to reach their brother.

With one mighty swing, he shifts his brother around in a semi-circle until he was right above him. That is when the pillar broken off of its foundation; along with another one, and they started to drop. Donnie extended his make-shift pole out but it was lock into its small form. With the press of the button, the end extends out allowing Raph to grab hold of it. "Got you!"

Since he was the strongest turtle around, Raph was in charge of lifting his brothers back up to the roof if this works. If not,…better to leave that scene a mystery.

The strong turtle swings them back and forth with great power. Once they were at 10:00, he releases his grip on the pole as they were sent flying. Smiling effectively, Raph watches two of his brothers sail all the way up the top before disappearing onto the roof. All of his weightlifting has finally paid off.

 _Shredder_ turns his head to notices the rolling turtles in the air. These Turtles just won't stay down. They are only two of them. Shouldn't be too difficult.

Leo and Donnie landed in a forward roll on the grated ground as the _Shredder_ charges at the team of two. Leonardo pulls out one of his swords as he and Donatello attack _Shredder_. But the steel monster blocks both attack and spins around to whacks them both in the face. Only Donnie got hit and was sent to the ground. He barely missed Leo who spin around to miss the blades. Now it just leaves them standing on the battlefield.

Leo goes in for another swipe at _Shredder_ 's but his feet gets to him first when he gives him a nasty kick to the face. Thanks to the power, Leo was off his feet and twirls in the air. He lands on the ground and rolls over; light-headed. He loses his grip on his lone weapon.

 _Shredder_ builds more momenta to do a barrel roll. During the jump, his blades scratch the floor; emitting sparks and sharpening them.

It was time to slay the turtle. Once he is done, the others will soon follow. _Shredder_ does another barrel roll and lands closer to Leo; ready to slash the mutant's face off.

Flat on his shell, Leo sees him coming. But with one sword still in his gauntlet and the other far away from him, how can he protect himself now? Leo closes his eyes and covers his head; ready for the agony.

Raphael races up the wall and noticed that the leader was in danger and defenceless. What he is about to do is why he is loyal to the fault. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he rushes over to Leo's aid and slides his Sais juts above his brother's face right before _Shredder_ gives him a new scar to match the one under his mask. Talk about close calls.

Raphael flings the blades up away from his unarmed brother. He drives his Sai back and thrusted forward; more than ready to stab the monster. But _Shredder_ side-steps the attack causing Raph to miss it. He tries to go in with a left hook but _Shredder_ 's knee blocks the attacker with his folded arm pushing him back. _Shredder_ karate chops on Raphael's shoulder causing the giant to fall down. Going back to the blue turtle, _Shredder_ grabs him by the ankle and easily throws him in the air.

Fortunately for Leo, he lands right next to his sword. Just what he needs at this very moment. He picks it up, stands up and swing it around; working out the kinks of his sore wrist. Now he is armed and ready for _Shredder_ to make his next move.

 _Shredder_ sharpener his blades together before charging at Leo once more. He leaps up, holding his blades up high and brings them down. Leo was prepared for that move as he position his sword in a blocking technique; protecting his head. _Shredder_ tries to push him down as Leo was brought down onto his knee. He then eventually uses enough force to push him off. _Shredder_ than tries to stab the turtle in the face but the turtle then grabs Shredder by the wrist and pulls him forward, causing him to stumble forward. Leo switches over to the baddie's side and rest on his knee once again. Leo tries to cut the master down but _Shredder_ quickly kicks him in the chest that sends him flying across the platform.

Instead of flying off the building like last time, Leonardo hits the metal fence. He doesn't go through it. Only makes a big dent out of it. Once again, Leo lose his sword but lands not too far. At least he lands where his brothers are.

Nearly clumped up in a pile lies the exhausted Turtle Brothers. _Shredder_ looks at his what he thought were potential adversaries. But he now finds them… _pathetic_. With his enemies on the ground; defeated, _Shredder_ slides his blades back into their holds. He then returns back to the machine.

" _ **ENOUGH**_ **!** _ **The lesson…is over.**_ "

After a tiresome climb, Mikey finally reaches the top and re-joined his family. The other three were too puffed out. Not just from miraculously swinging up to the top but getting more blows rom _Shredder_.

Raphael gruffs as he sits up. "We're getting our asses kicked out there." He was getting really tired of this.

Leo rolls off his shell and back onto his stomach. Even turtle has trouble rolling off their shells. " We only got 50 more seconds before the toxin's released."

So…what can they do now? The _Shredder_ …is too powerful. Even with all four of them, they can't beat him. They were too tired. The ninja master knows every fighting style, every skill. Guess there is nothing that will surprise him.

With less than a minute to stop the machine, they were nothing that they can do. It's all over. For them. For April, Sally and Vern. The city.

Mikey's face just suddenly lit up. "Hey." It's either that he has a great idea for a new pizza topping or by some miracle that he has a plan. He looks to his brothers. "Who wants to play _Buck-Buck_?"

Okay, has Mikey completely gone bonkers or something? Guess he wasn't on the head by _Shredder_ even more than them?

" _Buck-Buck_?" Raph repeated, getting onto his knees. They ain't got time for that!

Leo dumbfounded looks at Mikey. " _What_?"

The smart turtle was almost seeing stars as he sits up. " _Buck-Buck_. _Tony-on-a-Pony_. Some people call it _Jonnie-on-a-Rock_ ," the dazed Donnie explained the different names of the game that they played when they were kids.

The Fearless Leader watches the _Shredder_ at the console. Why would Mikey bring something up that _Shredder_ … _might not know_ …

Confused at first, Leo actually realised something. _Shredder_ is a ninja master. He must have spent his entire life training to be the deadliest of warriors. He would never have the time to play child's games.

Maybe Mikey's got the right idea. It was just the miracle that they need.

 _Shredder_ here may have never heard of a simply game like _Buck-Buck_ , let alone the rules. A simply children's game. That only the Turtles know. Maybe _Shredder_ would like to play their childhood game. _Up close and personal_.

"Yeah." He looks at Raph. "Let's play _Buck-Buck_."

Looking in his eyes, Raphael starts to get the point here. Only a normal kid would play games like _Buck-Buck_ but _Shredder_ would find this very ridiculous. They may be trained ninjas but they are still kids at heart. It's playtime.

The starts were gone but Donnie seems to be the only one confused. "But why would we—"

Raph quickly holds his hand up with his Sai in his grip. "No. We do what Leo says." He looks at _Shredder_ before looking at his older brother. As much as Raph wants to take orders here, Leo will always fit the bill.

"Lead the way." He holds his fist to Leo as the smiling leader fist bump in return before standing up. _Will do._ For once, Raph doesn't question his older bro. He is going to follow his orders. It was the only way to stop _Shredder_.

* * *

It has become strangely quiet for Sacks.

The only sound that was made was the machine working its magic on the second small vial of mutagen. It is almost complete done so Sacks has to replace another vessel. Maybe the big reveal was too much for April and decided to haul out of here with the rest of her posse.

Judging by the reflection of a young woman and her friend, guess not. He takes a few steps forward.

Like a deer in the headlights, she and Sally can easily spot the terrifying man with the loaded gun in his grip through the clear glass fridge too.

Vern reappears just behind the businessman. He has absolutely no idea that the cameraman was right behind him. With no steel pipe, or a wheel chair that Sally pulled on the lady with the gun from before lying around, there has got to be something that he can hit Sacks with. Catching a blunt object to Vern's left is what the doctor order. Just sitting on the shelf on the level of his shoulder was a handheld microscope. He picks it up as Vern looks at the man before him. He is not aware of the cameraman's presence in the room.

Sacks aims his gun at the girls' direction…

" _O'NEIL_!"

Vern's cry catches Sacks' attention as he turns to face him. He was surprised to see him there. How did he get there without his knowledge? Sacks aims the gun at the man and fires a shot. Luckily for Vern, it missed.

Since he called out her name, April was closest to the switch. She stands up from her hiding spot and makes a break for it. Sacks splits around to see April running. She is on the move. He aims the gun at her. But Sally grabs the unbroken beaker from the counter and does a fastball throw with the glass as the ball. The flute object quickly flies at Sacks' face; smashing it into bits upon contact. The business takes a surprise tumble from the sudden smack in the face; making him miss his target.

This gives April the clear shot of slamming the red button in.

The sirens were set off. On the ceiling, small holes were built around the lab as it releases white smoke at a pressured speed. Unfortunately, Sacks was right underneath one.

The evil businessman was caught in the tense fog as he crouches down. He was trapped. It continues to spray out the fog until April can completely shut it down with the abort button. And her distraction was an opening for Vern to move in. He quickly walks through the smoke with the large weapon in his grip.

Seeing through the haze, Sacks sees the other guy coming this way. Taking the chance to take him out, Sacks aims the gun at him and fires the shot. It went in Vern's direction but the man keeps on going. Did the bullet hit him? Well, he will never know.

With a mighty swing of his make-shift weapon, Vern appears out of the line of smoke and smacks the science object onto Sacks' noggin. The force of that blunt objects knocks the business out cold and crash landed on the cold ground.

And so did Vern.

* * *

This…could be the only shot. But what choice do they have left? No attack seems to work against _Shredder_. If this doesn't work, the whole city is _doomed_.

Drawing their weapons together in a tight circle, the TMNT is ready to play _Buck-Buck_. All at once, they lifted their weapons. They break from the circle and started the game. And this time, they counted _Shredder_ to join in as they all advances on him.

Still at his console, the ninja master turns his head and body to face the mutants. "Hmm?" he mutters. _Charging…again?_ This was getting pretty old now. Nothing can surprise him anymore.

Well, the Turtles do have something up their ninja sleeves. And _Shredder_ is in for a surprise.

With both of his weapons in hand, Leo was the first in line to start the _Buck-Buck_ and charges right at _Shredder_. Since he has suggested the game, Mikey decided to go second. Donnie volunteers to go third. Which only leaves Raph to go last. Mainly, he wants the last strike. It's going to be just like how they play their version of _Buck-Buck_. Instead of the buckets that they always aim for, it was _Buckethead_ himself.

Leo gets closer to the _Shredder_ before leaping up and does a barrel roll in mid-air. With his blades, he cut them down towards _Shredder_ ; does a battle cry. As predictable, _Shredder_ blocks the attack with his gauntlet. But Leo was hoping for that. And it does not end here. They still have three more Turtles to go!

Once his turn was over, Leo bops down onto his knee position with his right fist pounded down to the ground. Mikey was up next. And he too does a barrel roll of his own. Once he is in the air, Mikey presses his left foot on his brother's shell for support; produced his own scream, while his right foot…slams into _Tin-teeth_ 's face!

The impact of the flat-footed kick breaks off the sharp ends of the foot-shaped blades on his helmet. Not to mention that it rattles the head from the inside causing _Shredder_ to take tumble backward. He didn't do anything to counter it. He intentionally let that happened because he was never trained to counter it.

Now, it was Donnie's turn. Once Mikey's feet were back on the ground and his back bent down low, Donnie comes soaring over his brothers. The smart turtle bellows a cry as he too does a barrel roll, bringing his staff high above him.

Clouding his wooden pole right above his head, Donnie now directs it to sweep under the _Shredder_ 's feet after he lands back on the ground. The _Shredder_ was the one who is now flying. Donnie crouches down. But this torture was not over yet. There is still one more turtle. And they have save the best for last.

Raphael takes up a running start before placing a foot on Leo's Shell, then Mikey's and lastly, Donnie's. When he got to the last one, Donnie gives him the thrusts that Raph by pushing himself up high in the air.

Bending his right leg, Raph gives out the biggest cry that he has ever made so all of _New York_ can hear him. He is ready to deliver the final blow to _Shredder_. When he got closer to the Japanese warrior, Raph thrusted his foot into the metal armour; pushing the ninja with great force. _Shredder_ slides onto the ground. The master tries to dig his blades into the ground to stop him from skimming but he only created sparks. He keeps on going until he slides right off the ledge; falling to his own demise. Only three sliced marks were made when the metal maniac has left the tower.

The _Shredder_ has been _shredded_.

After securing a nice landing, Raphael pulls the small toothpick out from his pouch and places it back into his smiling mouth. " _Cowabunga_."

Who knew the game that they played as turtle toddlers would be _Shredder_ 's downfall?

* * *

 **Alright! Another chapter down, a few more to go! The epic conclusion to the fight is just around the corner in:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: TMNT vs. the Shredder Part Three**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: HEY! One villain down, one to go!**

 **I can't believe that we are almost done here! Can you feel it? The final chapter approaching!**

 **In this chapter, I wanted Sally to press the button instead but I have something else in stores for her in the next chapter. So, I made her throw something at Sacks. She pulled the same move on Karai, she did it again and this time at Sacks. Maybe because she was right about him and for what he has done to April's father.**

 **Please forgive me if the action in this scene was a little rough. It was hard to watch that kind of scene. Although, the** _ **Buck-Buck**_ **moment was definitely a highlight. Hope you guys actually liked it.**

 **Also, I wanna congrats to the Tiger at the AFL Grand Finale! It was such an intense match and a great one indeed. And I know a few people who are very pleased with the results. One of them hasn't seen Richmond in the finals in his life and the other feels like a teenager again when he saw them in the premiership the last time around.**

 **Before I forget, I made some changes on my profile if you guys haven't noticed. The reason behind the change is that this weekend is my dance competition in Sydney. Meaning I won't have the time to finish off the finale chapter. Sorry about that! But I will finish it ahead of schedule or when I have the chance while I'm up there.**

 **With one more big-battle chapter to go and another right behind it to close this story up! I got nothing to say hope you are having a great holiday and ta-ta for now!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	25. TMNT vs the Shredder Part Three

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 24 –** **TMNT vs. the Shredder Part Three**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Hey guys! Wow. Interesting fact: I almost lost track of this story as we had the Grand Finale of AFL and my brother was down for the long weekend. Not to mention that I forgot to upload on the appointed time as I was at Sydney for my hip-hop competition last weekend. And since we are almost finished with it, it nearly slips my mind. Like before again and again and again. And AGAIN! At least this will be all over in a few short days if I can stick to my schedule and such. Let's check with the reviews, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. This story is sooooooooo good. I like it, I love it. :-) I do like how Raphael says, "Cowabunga." I also like how the turtles work together as a team & stay together as a family. I bet they will show the Shredder what TURTLE POWER is all about. :-)  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon. :-)  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **I'm with ya. It was pretty good when he said that line.  
With two more chapters to go, I'm getting chills down my spine as I get closer to the finish!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No worries!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**TerrorTwinsFan**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have my fans to come around all the time.

* * *

The final part. Before the grand finale…

* * *

 **(Sacks Tower, Manhattan, NY – 9:16am)**

Once Sacks has collapses onto the floor thanks to Vern's strike, that is when April shuts off the Halon. Holding down the button to abort it, the smoke clears up and the alarms were set off.

They have done it. They managed to kill the lights on Sacks. _Not figurative_. Vern just only knocked him out with a microscope.

Sally stands up from the counter. After she threw the beaker at Sacks, she quickly duck down in case he fires the shot at her. She and April looked at the outcome of the small battlefield. Only two men were lying on the ground. One was completely unconscious. The other was struggling. _Is Vern ok?_

It turns out the last bullet that Sacks fired _did_ went somewhere. _Into the accidental hero himself_. The pain looked on his face and with him straining to move says it all. With the help of his left arm, the cameraman pushes his back up against the table. His right arm was clenching up in a tight form. Groaning, Vern was trying to ease the pain surging through his body.

" _Vern_!" the teenager cries out.

April and Sally were shocked to see their friend took the bullet for them. They both rushed over to aid him. Sliding down on their knees, they both looked at the damage. A small patched hole was located just below the shoulder blade and it was now drenched in a dark liquid. The blood from the bullet wound was seeping through the fabric. At least it wasn't close to his heart. Then Vern would be in real trouble. Sally looks over at the unconscious businessman just close to them. There too was blood stained on his forehead thanks to the sharp fragile object that the teen threw at. But she and April didn't care. After what Sacks has done to them and put them through, they both had a right to do what needs to be done. And Vern played his part by whacking him on the head with a microscope.

"Are you okay?" April concernedly asked. Beside the burning sensation in my upper body? Not bad.

Vern takes his index finger and lightly touches the wound. Portion of the blood is on his finger and it continues to pour out. It won't stop until someone fixes it up. Does either of the girls know how to do first-aid? Man, he wishes he was bulletproof like the Turtles are. Now he knows what those heroes from action movie felt like when they get shot at.

But he can't worry about his injury right now. There are still the matters at hand.

"Look, just go get some help and take the mutagen with you. Just go!" Vern begged. The girls were shocked at this.

April becomes very anxious for his safety. " _No_!" the woman barked. He's not gonna die, right? He'll be fine, right?

" _GO_!"

Yeah, he'll be fine. He's tough.

But the girls don't want to leave him like this. He is severely injured and they would leave him in a room with a senseless lunatic. But right now, he doesn't seem to be awake now. Who knows how long until Sacks will come to? Not in the next few minutes, that's for sure. Enough time to Vern the medical help that he needs and to call the police.

Despite her objective, April did what he told her to do. She stands up, runs over to the two vials. One-by-one, she removes them from their stand. Taking one in her grip, she passes the second one to Sally as she places it in her bag. Just in case they lose the first dose. They do not want to leave it in Sacks' possession. With the mutagen in their custody, April and Sally make their as they head out to the same entrance that they took.

They went right around the corner, leaving Vern and the unconscious foe in the wake all alone.

The injured man simply breaths in and out to keep him calm and collected rather than freaking out. It was a foolish move to make but it was worth it to do their part to stop him and save the city. At least the girls will get some help for him in the meantime. With Sacks out cold, they would be no-one in the building currently to stop them.

He pictures an indignant smile on his face as he chuckles. "Just another day in the life of a man in action." Vern then laughs some more. He can sense that the agony in his shoulder is surprisingly dying down. Can he move now? Maybe he can try to stand up. "List—" But pain begins to act up when he moves an inch. He then falls back, knowing that he is pushing it. " _Ow_. No, I'm not getting up."

All he can do now was wait for the help that he needs thanks to his friends. But the girls were going to take a little detour.

* * *

The only one of the group that should be allowed at the computer would be the purple turtle himself. Other than _Shredder_ of course.

After finally pushing the metal fiend off the tower using the game that they pass the time when they were as kids, it provided them a clear path for the mutants to the machine. Donatello is going to put his expertise to the test by hacking into the console and shut down the system. If he fails, the toxin will be unleashed and the entire city will suffer. Only 35 seconds are left on the clock and the liquid inside the canister is at 80%. _It's now or never_.

The brute of the group was leaning over his shoulder. "You know how to use this thing?" he wonders as Leo and Mikey are standing right behind them. Knowing his younger brother, he definitely has the brains to hack into any computer no matter how old the model is. Time is of the essence. Because if his bro Donnie can't stop the procedure, it will be all for nothing.

Donnie looks at his older bro. "It's a simple command-line interface," he replied before facing the screen and he begins to type on the keyboard. But he does appear to be nervous as he gets to work. "No-one's used this code in 15 years. I mean, I've read about it online. But these kind of things take time." So apparently Donnie hasn't operated something like this on a massive scale before but he only knows it on the internet. And he has only one shot in such a short time. So, no pressure for him.

But only those like _Shredder_ and Sacks who plan this plot for so long would know how to work this dinosaur. Obviously, he has to learn on the job in order to shut it down. And with only 30 seconds on the clock. Donnie can possibly work under this stress as this would really challenge him. The last thing that he and the others need is more problem.

* * *

A metal claw grips on the ripped edge of the building. Followed by another. He then pushing himself up onto the building.

The sound of metal scrapping overtakes the techie's voice. Donnie keeps on blabbing while his brothers all right behind their shells. More problem for them has just enter.

The _Shredder_ lives on.

Looks like he has survived that fall of his and he has picked a really bad time to make a comeback.

The smart turtle was not aware of this certain someone's presence. He continues to talk while at the same time entering more inputs into the system. "Thinking there was no way I'd ever be in a position where the fate of an entire city would rest on whether or not I could hack out antiquated code on an antiquated system."

Leo and Mikey looks back and forth at their busy brother while Raph only looks at the screen once again. They have just pass the 20 second-mark.

 _Shredder_ finally stands up and looks out before him. The mutants are surrounding his machine. They are trying to shut it down. The _Shredder_ is furious. He will not let this happen. He has come too far to let some providential adolescences to stop him. Not after everything that he and his men have accomplished so far. The metal foe slides his blades out; all ready for another bout. The ninja master was not giving up without a fight. This war is _not_ only yet. Not until all four mutants lie on their backs in defeat.

Raph looks at the family's adversary. " _I'll buy you some time._ " And so will Leo and Mikey as they all charged at the _Shredder_.

Spinning on his feet before resting on his knees, _Shredder_ flings his blades out form his gauntlet and flies straight for Donatello. But thanks to Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo, they are in their brother's path and using their weapons, they block and deflect each and every of _Shredder_ 's blades as possible. With every strike that he makes, the knives all fly right back to its owner. _Shredder_ keeps on doing this until one of them will at least get through. Some did actually but they have impaled on the tower and not at the shrewd turtle.

* * *

Sweats is now dripping down on the nerd's face. He has just pass the 10 second-mark. And he is still nowhere close to disabling the systems. Donnie was still entering more commands as time was running out. What if he doesn't make it? What if he makes the wrong mistake?

" _ **TOXIN DISBURSEMENT IN FIVE,…FOUR,…**_

His eyes are twitching and his lips are shivering. The nerves in his own system were building up. His heart was racing so fast that even _Sonic the Hedgehog_ would have a hard time keeping up.

"… _ **THREE,…**_ "

The red gas begins to seep out through the nozzle. It is happening. It is too late.

"… _ **TWO,…**_ "

In a split second, Donnie press in another command. As soon as the machine reads it,…the red gas stops leaking through the holes. The lights on the canister were shut off. The next number did not speak through the speakers.

Did the machine malfunction or did Donnie did the impossible?

He stops typing when the words _**SYSTEM DISABLED**_ appears on the screen.

…

…

…

…

 _He did it_.

He REALLY did it!

Donatello has managed to shut down a deadly mechanism from releasing deadly toxin to the whole city of _Manhattan_! With only _**1 second**_ to spare.

His face was still drenched from the sweat but a dorky smile appears on his face. " _BAM_!" he cheers, hitting the machine. " _System disabled_! Who wants Italian? I'm buying!" He slowly turns around. He sees his brother were still neck-and-neck with _Shredder_ but Donnie didn't care as he is now gloating in his own achievement of shutting down a deadly time-bomb. Even a genius like _Steven Hawking_ would have a hard time disabling this little puppy under a time limit. He holds his hands up in the air like he just scored a goal. "TIRAMISU FOR EVERYBODY!" As along if they are having pizza with it, it is _still_ his treat.

One blade was still lodged into a satellite. It worms its way out of the plastic dish and flies back to _Shredder_. But not before passing by. Donnie wasn't prepared for it as it skims on the shell but he does duck and cover his head for protection. " _Ah_!" he yelps.

The last row of blades returns to _Shredder_ and halted any further attacks. He looks up to his dominating canister. The deadly gas should have been unleashed into the public by now. The lights were not flashing. There was no sign of the marron fog that would have enveloped the city by now.

That could only mean one thing. They didn't?

 _Shredder_ is absolutely steaming now. They did _not_ just shut down his machine, didn't they?

He does not see any of the red gas in the air, so, yeah, they did disable the system. He still couldn't believe that a bunch of teenagers can actually stop the countdown to his triumph.

Well,… _not completely_.

Just because that they Turtles have seal-up the holes and not letting any of the gas out, it doesn't mean that all of his plans have went out through the roof. There is another way to unleash the chemical.

 _Let's see if they can try to stop this!_

Spinning a full circle, _Shredder_ unleash his blades once again. But he has a new target.

The blades were sent flying towards the tower as its slashes and dents the steel supports of it. Lots of scratches and cuts were made on the sturdy supports when the steels made contact with the structure. _Shredder_ does another couple of rounds. The Turtles were watching this random act that their foe is trying to pull off. Why is _Shredder_ doing this?

A creaking sound was made as all four Turtles all looked up. "Ahhh…" Mikey utters.

They all see the upper part of the spire tipping forward. Most of the construction is shattering and bits were falling apart. Steel and concrete were breaking apart from the structure. Seeing the state of the wobbling tower, it was made _very clear_.

 _Shredder_ …he is trying to bring the spire down! At any cost!

He wants his plans to succeed at any possible way!

The tower continues to tip forward at a dangerous angle. Sooner or later, it will go all the way and crash down on the…

" _Fall in_!" the frantic leader orders his team. They put their weapons away and head for the spire.

Each Turtle went to a different part of the unstable spire. Leo took the nearest concrete pillar, Donnie went underneath a grated floor section, Raph is using all of his strengths to lift the steel pillar and lastly, Mikey who is next to his big bro has got his hands full with the same steel pillar.

"Hold on! Hold it! Hold it!" Leo pleaded for everyone on the rooftop.

Thanks to _Shredder_ 's attack, the spire is tilting on a difficult angle and continues to creep every second. Bits of debris from the tower were now falling apart and lands on the rooftop; creating bit of a dusty impact. But the weight of the spire is proving to be an issue for the guys as its pushes down on the four heroes.

"If the spire falls…and the toxin makes ground impact,…it'll contaminate a 10-block radius!" Donnie theorises as his limbs are now shaking. At least it won't be the whole city. But it can still spread as soon it crashes into the streets from a high-altitude. Since he has managed to shut the machine down, the toxin can still escape if the hull is damaged.

There has to be an upside to it. The leader looks over his shoulder while resting a hard substance on his shoulder. "What are the odds of us stopping that from happening?" Leo asked. _Maybe out of 100?_

Donnie does an uneasy quick calculation in his head of the probable result. " _Uh_ ,...0.00000000003%!"

Not the answer that he or the others wanted but what choice do they have? The city was on the line if they don't succeed. The eldest looks out in front of him. "I'll take it. Nobody moves,…" he squints his eyes from the dust entering his vision, "… _no matter what_." Leonardo has his eyes locked on someone else.

From the impending destruction that he envisions it, a light smoke clears up to reveal the destroyer. _Shredder_ looks ahead to see that his attempt was proceed as planned even if the Turtles did stop the machine from falling off its post. But the damage that he cause has taken a toll on the tower and it will eventually fall.

The reason why Leo told them not to move was because…he is heading this way. Taking every terrifying step closer to them. It was a feeble effort to hold the spire for a little while longer but they have only delay their inevitable.

Mikey was getting chills down his mutant spine by seeing the monster coming closer. "But, Leo—"

"I said, _nobody move_!"

Raphael's limbs were starting to break. " _Leo_. I'M LETTING GO!" It would be a matter of time before his whole body is snapped. He may be stronger than his brothers but any other athlete does have their limitation. And Raph was on the brink of it if they keep holding it up. Plus, he wants to take _Shredder_ down from getting any closer to any of his brothers.

 _No. We can't give up. We can't let Shredder win._

 _Shredder_ is now on the edge of destroying the teens. And what better way to take down the team of mutants is to take down their leader. That's whom he is approaching. He went pass his hacked computer, draws his right arm back and swings a nasty hook into the mutant ribs.

" _AH_!" the leader yelps, sending the shockwave of the strike through his veins. Leo winches in pain. He is taking this one for the team. But how long can he endure it and hold the spire up at the same time? Not very long if _Shredder_ keeps this up.

But he didn't move out of the way and let the tower collapse off the building. Leonardo was only following his own advice. No matter how painful he will end up in the end. The others will too.

After racing up the elevator to the top and taking the small access ladder, April and Sally have made it outside. They did promise that they would get help for their friend who is injury. But then there is the _Shredder_ issue. They need to know if the Turtles are ok.

Ran a few steps away from the ladder, they spot them. Judging from how they are holding a large tower from under it and how _Shredder_ is dangerous close to them, they don't look so good.

It was time to get the ninja's attention. April takes a massive breath in and...

" _ **SHREDDER**_!"

Her blood-curling scream has capture his attention. Just when he was about to lay another sucker-punch in the sore ribs of the blue turtle, _Shredder_ puts a pause on that attack and turn his head around. Any second that they would waste and that would have been the end for the Turtles. Still holding the mast on their shoulders, the Turtles all looked forward to see the girls before them.

He has company. And they have holding in the women's hand high in the air…was the lone canister of fresh mutagen. "This is all that's left!" April said as she and Sally walked a metre back. They were trying to bait the madman away from the Turtles.

The woman with the yellow jacket and the young girl have got their hands on the mutagen! _His mutagen._ But…that is impossible.

What has happened to his son? What has happened on his part of the mission? How can they so easily take the mutagen from Sacks? He told him that he has everything under control. He wields a gun. He has taken martial arts lessons. Taking them on would be simple for him. How did they ever defeat him?

Seeing this makes his blood boil so much. These brats have butt into his activities a lot lately. The first in many years. Their fathers did work for him. It was very ironic that they both tried to stop him many years ago and they are doing the same thing years later.

First, O'Neil disrupt him from finishing off the rat. Then she and the other two humans infiltrate his adopted son's home to free his captured mutants, and now…they have entered his fortress with the one thing that they have no rights.

She has accomplished with another female with her. The same one with the purple headwear on who came in with the turtle known as Raphael to aid in his quest to save his blood.

See the cure in his possession has absolute broke the straw for _Shredder_. But their luck is about to run out. As you can see,…these wannabe heroes _cannot fight_. This will be easy. He will take them down like any other human that come across his path. And the Turtles are all occupied to ever come to their aid.

" _ **Little girls.**_ " _Shredder_ does a huge leap towards them. They could go down the ladder again and make a break for the elevator. They only bother to move a few steps back when _Shredder_ lands near them. They were now scared like mouse like he stands tall like a mighty lion. " _ **That belongs to me.**_ "

Maybe coming up to the roof was such a bad idea.

The heavy weight has nearly crushed the mutants. But they are not giving up so easily. "Hold on! Hold on! Hold it!" the leader cries out for his brother just about to drop dead from exhaustion. But this was too much for four mutants to take. They might have incredible strength to withstand for this long but sooner or later, one of them or all are bound to let go. Plus, the girls were in trouble. Why did they have to come up here? To put themselves in more danger? They have got the mutagen; why didn't they take it to Splinter? They would have by now.

The spire itself couldn't take much more of the pressure.

Smoke was flying out of the machine, setting off a big, fiery bang. It went on like a chain reaction. Letting out small explosions just a few metres above the Turtles, the tip begins to descend. A big explosion was set off; letting the small tower to fall down at a fast rate.

Hearing the loud noise, April and Sally both looked to their right. Their faces went from a nice shade of pink to absolutely pale. They both see the tall pillar holding the metal container tipping downwards. April has the smaller canister over the fence, threatening to drop the cure.

"Uhh,…I think…we need to move," Sally spoke. She was too dumbfounded to know that the pillar was not directly above them. No-one didn't even bother to yell _timber_! But the good news is that it drops past them so they would not be in the line of fire.

It doesn't mean that they are completely safe.

With them distracted, _Shredder_ makes his move. He is going to get the mutagen. _One way or another_. He makes a mad dash towards the girls…and pushes them off the tower!

He too goes flying off the tower with them. Once they are over the edge, _Shredder_ quickly snags the canister out of their grip. The girls were both shocked by this attempt made by the _Shredder_ and they were sent pummentling to the ground; screaming at the top of their lungs.

Leaving the ladies to fall to their demise, _Shredder_ sails right over to the pillar. He manages to grab on one of the small poles; saving himself. Sparks was made when the steel from his blades makes contact. As for the girls, they were pushed by the madman with so much force that they end up falling towards the bent pillar. And what is more miraculously is that they managed to grab onto the small poles.

That is not how a gentleman should act to a lady! Well, _Shredder_ doesn't care about the girls or anyone. As long as he gets what he needs.

The tower falls on an angle until the top part crashing onto the small building that destroys the number "2014". Unfortunately, the top part of the tower is still loaded with the toxin.

More of the debris breaks off and falls down towards the ground. The civilians down below see this coming and they all managed to duck or move away from the crushing impact. No-one even bother to look up to see three humans, dangling on the large stronghold.

Sally didn't fall as much as she carefully slides inside. By some miracle, her beanie has not fallen off her head! With a lot of poles to grab on, only a huge shake would cause the girl to lose her grip. But what about April? Did she fell to her doom?

Fortunately, the older friend was too holding onto a set of small poles not too far from her that only requires her both her hands to hold on. And it looks like she doesn't have much time. She too sees the _Shredder_. He didn't fall at a high distance and let gravity do it works (which it is a bummer).

He has the mutagen in his grip. That is why he was charging at them. He doesn't care about anyone safety but his and his own needs.

The people closest to the tower were not having such luck when more of the debris counties to fall on them. The police were doing their very best to keep them away from the danger zone.

"Get back! All the way back!" the chief cries out as he and his forces push back the civilians of New York from being crushed.

" _April_! _HOLD ON_!" Sally cries out. She was moving through the poles like it was some kind of obstacle course. But only standing at least 15,000 feet in the air with your friend's life on the line.

The only heavy one on the bars was _Shredder_. The first pole breaks off because of his weight unlike April and Sally and he manages to grab the second one. His armour is twice the weight of each Turtle and it is dragging him down. At least he has his prize in his grasp.

But where are the Turtles? The last time that they saw them was they are trying to hold up the tower to prevent the gas from escaping. And now it has barley fallen off Sack's building and just dangling on the edge.

Out from the smoky sheet, the green boys made it out with only a few scratches. But it was not over yet. Their heads were a bit wonky when they got hit thanks to the collapse of the destroyed tower.

Raph comes to the fence first and looks ahead. When they last saw _Shredder_ , he went flying off the building. As for the girls…

The brute turtle manages to see one of the them inside the bars while the other…was hanging for her dear life! And the one hanging for her life was wearing a yellow jacket. And they both need help!

 _Shredder_ was located right behind them as their lives will be cut short if the Turtles don't get to her in time. Terrified for their safety, the red turtle flips over the metal bars and heads over to recuse them.

Leo was right behind his brother when he too saw the girls in trouble. " _April_! _Sally_!" he yells out. He followed his brother's lead as he does a forward flip and descended a massive distance until he lands on the rocky pillar.

Raph was way ahead in the lead. "Come on, guys!" Donnie was trying snap his head back into portion but he climbs over the rail and jumps down onto the tower. Mikey also wasted no time to come to his girls' rescue despite being in the back of the pack.

With only a metre away, Sally moves her secure position and towards the edge of the pillar. April see her friend just only an arms' length away. "Hang on, April! I got ya!"

Once Sally has gripped tightly on a small pole, she has pulled herself through the open gap and extended her arm out for her distressed friend. Her finger tips are barely touching April's arm. But not far enough to grab and pull her in. She needs to get closer. Sally is too keeping on an eye on the extra body on the tower.

While she is on the verge of being saved, April looks down before looking over her shoulder. _Shredder_ was only hanging by an arm while his other hand stores the canister on his belt. He clips it on to make sure that it does not fall off after he deals with his next agenda. And seeing a sharp tool in his reach will do that.

A lone blade was sticking out of his gauntlet. Guess it must have almost came out when he jumped off the building to get his mutagen. This is what he needs to get rid of the annoyance of Miss O'Neil. And once she is done, Miss Hope will be next.

He yanks it off, flips it around for him to hold the blunt part of his weapon. The girls can see what he is about to do. _Please miss, please miss, please miss, PLEASE. MISS._

Pulling his throwing arm back, _Shredder_ does a ninja star throw as it heads towards them. It misses Sally's arm…but it causes April to lose her grip!

April was falling! "AH!" the woman screams as the helpless reporter drops down.

The teenager quickly shot her arm downwards to grab her friend's hand but missed it by a millimetre. " _APRIL_!" Wide-eyed and petrified, Sally could only watch her dear friend fall to her death. She can't even close her eyes as she doesn't want to lose sighting of her roommate but she also doesn't want to watch her go splat on the grey ground.

 _Where are guardian angels when you need them?!_

And they come in the form of four, giant, green mutants.

" _NO_!" Leonardo cries out.

" _APRIL_!"Raphael was the first to jump off the spire and dives down as he calls out her name, followed by Leonardo, then Donatello, and lastly, Michelangelo.

Out in the lead, the red turtle has his hand spread out, ready to grab April.

Leo was close enough to reach Raph's foot. He quickly grips it around his ankle. "Got you, Raph!" _Good!_ Once Leo has caught him, Raph catches April's hand. She screams from the sudden jerk but she looks up to see the Turtles. No longer dropping, they were now swinging back and forth which scared the woman even more.

"Hold on! Hold on!" the leader cries out to the fallen human. "April!"

April lets out a squeak as she frantically tries to gain a good grip on the turtle but loses her.

Raph looks deeply in her eyes. "I got you."

His large hand is clasped tightly around her small hand. He _has_ got her. And he is not letting her go. Not this second. At that moment, April trusts him. _Completely_.

She must have been terrified to fall at such a distance. She isn't indestructible like the guys. She would go splat on the pavement like paint.

Sally lets out a frighten breath but she produced a smile. They saved her. The Turtles have saved April!

The four Turtles were acting like a human rope. Donatello has both of his hand occupied with his right grabbing his little brother's ankle and his left gripping his big brother's ankle. And dear Michelangelo was at the very end by gripping the pole. He was now carrying the weight of his family and his babe. With the combine weight of four giant turtles and a human, the pole does not seem to give away.

Upside down, Leo looks over to the other human of the pack. A mixture of terrified and relieved was on her face. Some tears were forming in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Shakily, Sally nodded. Her heart was still racing for that scared moment. She was thankfully that they saved her friend but scared that they are hanging on the perilous edge. She doesn't know how to thanks them, personally.

Now hanging off the edge is the team of four with a damsel at one end and the menace.

Lots of glass and material splitting off from the bottom section of the pillar were falling down to the streets. Many people in the area have already evacuated to avoid any collateral damage to their health. One side of the spire bends; letting the tower to drop a foot down. The beam that supports the large structure could give way any minute if they don't do something.

Well, _Shredder_ is willing to do something to bring it down. And it involves destroying his foes.

Trying for the second time, he pulls another bent blade out from his gauntlet. Rather than aim for the girl or her friend instead, only one turtle catches his attention. And he is holding up the rest of the squad up. With one flick from his sharp weapon to impale the fool, he will let go and they will all come tumbling down like dominos. And the rest will be history. And he will have won.

Mikey sees what _Shredder_ is about to pull on him. With quick thinking, he lets one hand free from the pole letting his lone hand to do all the holding. He pulls out one of his chunks. _Shredder_ does another throw. As the blade comes closer to him, Mikey whacks the blade right back at him; stabbing him in the right chest. The mark was so close to his shoulder that his lone hand is holding onto the beam. His hand nearly slips from the heavy weight but managed to retracts his other hand back on. Mikey may have nearly lost his grip but it was worth it from letting Shredder to strike him down.

Sally wants to help out. But what can she do? She is located inside the pillar from a far distance from _Shredder_ , with no weapons and no experience in combat. There was got to be something that she can do.

Light glints in her eyes which almost blinded her. Sally turns to the source of the shine. Looking up, one of _Shredder_ 's blades was jammed in a small pole.

She may not be a ninja but after taking down the lieutenant back at Sacks' mansion with a wheelchair and throwing a glass beaker in the face of the terrible businessman, she is willing to fight again for the sake of not only her friends but the whole city. With every step, she carefully reaches up through the bars to grab hold of the blade and rips it out.

Raph looks up at the metal fiend. How long will it be until either Mikey's arms give out or one of _Shredder_ 's blades strike them down? If this keeps up not long.

That is when he noticed _Shredder_ 's hand… _slipping_. Thanks to the last move, he is losing his grip. A few more attacks, and he will be sent plummeting to the ground.

They need to knock him off. And April here…was at the same level as he is.

The ex-reporter looks at _Shredder_ before looking up at Raph. "Swing me towards him!"

She wants him to push him off? _Is she crazy? Crazy enough to come to the rooftop and be nearly killed by him._

The leader agrees on the silent plan. " _Do it_!"

A pause was made but Raph nods in agreement. _Works for me._ Anything to knock this block off.

But they have only one shot at this. Because _Shredder_ is about to throw another knife once again. Using his strength, he crouches inwards before he move April back before going forward. The others follow to build up momenta.

The ninja master sees that they are about to attack. It was pretty foolish of them to make their final move. He will simply get rid of them as they have already now been a thorn at his side for far too long.

The goofy turtle sees _Shredder_ about to try for the third time. He has pulled out the same blade from his shoulder blade and proceed to repeat it again. "Leo!" Mikey quickly warns his brother.

The leader sees him. _Not this time!_ Leo grabs hold one of his katana…

" _Hey, SHREDHEAD_!"

Leo looks up (or down) to see the younger female who made the call. _Shredder_ halts his attack and looks at the girl. Cause she has got a surprise for him. Hooking her left arm around one beam, Sally swings outside of the spire and throws her lone weapon right at him. The blade goes flying through the air and strikes hard in _Shredder_ 's shoulder. The knife in his hand was flung out of his grip and hits the part of the shattered building.

Sally has made a hit! And it was perfect for the heroes as the Turtles swing the woman back towards the menace himself.

Letting out a karate cry, April lifted her right foot as she gets closer to _Shredder_ before striking her heel down…into his face! This sudden force was powerful enough for _Shredder_ to lose his grip on the tower.

It was now _Shredder_ 's turn to fall.

The large metal object was no descending at a high speed thanks to the heavy weight of his armour. Bits of his cover were breaking away from the suit as he continues to fall down.

Everyone sees a large figure coming towards them at a great speed which causes them to move away.

As he gets closer to terra firma, _Shredder_ looks behind him to see the grey ground. Like a small meteor, the _Shredder_ makes a strong impact into the concrete ground to create a large man-shaped hole; sending small shockwaves in the ground. The muddy smoke was emitted as soon as he collides with the earth.

The dust clears up to show _Shredder_ …no immobilise.

The _Shredder_ …has _finally_ been _shredded_.

April looks down at the damage on the enemy. She could not believe what she has done. For someone who cannot know how to throw a punch, she manages to take down the notorious criminal on the planet.

The orange turtle dreamily looks at his babe. "That's my girl." He was very impressive with the move that she pulled on _Shredder_ to take him down.

But she wasn't the only one who pulled a surprise on _Shredder_. The amused blue turtle looks over to the young teenager who was still hanging on from her spot. He noticed what a smooth toss that she pulled on _Shredder_. Looks like she has the skills of a true warrior.

"Nice throw," he comments on her performance. Sally turns to Leo as she smiles back.

Mikey was the first to pull Donnie to the tower. The second-youngest then grabs his older brother as he helps the second-eldest up. Once Raphael is back on the tower, he lifts April up back up to the pillar as she places her feet onto the beams.

Sally reaches her hand to grab hold of April's shoulder. The woman didn't bother to turn around to know who it is. "Are you okay?" Sally asked. The reporter only nodded. Just only her heart was beating so fast, she won't be able to sleep for a few weeks. Not that she can try.

With the _Shredder_ finally defeated, all they need to do was to get off of this death-trap and then…

 _CREAK._

Hearing that and feeling the tremor does not sound good.

And it was soon followed by a case of the rocking; nearly shaking the six beings off the pillar. The long end was snapped off from the tower, causing the top section to fall down and the group latching onto it to scream. It doesn't stop until it comes crashing onto a small billboard. Just sitting right above them was the Giant Ball that is used for a special occasion at the end of every year. Guess they are not escaping so easily.

Knowing that she would fall off from the outside like before, April slides herself inside the pillar to secure herself right next her younger friend. If they go down, at least she would not be alone.

All four Turtles were still located on the side with their chest facing out and their shells in. The green hands are gripping on the large beams. The scared purple turtle was looking down. It was so far down, that by his calculations, no human or mutant can actually survive a drop at this altitude. They could all end up like _Shredder_. And he was still in that big ditch. _Very still_.

Donnie's legs and arms were already shaking from the fear which causes him to look up and closes his eyes up tightly. "I think this is it, guys!" he screamed.

His words spark a tingle of fear in their hearts and minds. _This…this is it._

The petrified leader was looking over the edge. Donnie doesn't need to let everyone know. They are at a high elevation in the air with nowhere to escape and the tower is rolling a bit more to the edge. They all now know deep down in their guts. There was nothing that they do to prevent this. But they are prepared for any outcome. "Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Leo asked. What he means to say was, _speak now or forever hold their regret_.

The destroyed tower falls a few metres down before landing with a big thump on the nearest tower to Sacks' building. After the small fall, Raph looks over his left shoulder. The two girls are still with them, gripping the bars so tightly that their knuckles are turning a lighter shade of white. On their faces were totally frightful. They are about to face death. They are just young people about to have their lives cut short. He can't really blame them. He too is a young kid as well as his brothers. At least they have all saved the city, that's what matters.

Since they were falling to their ultimate demise, yes. They would like to say something. Anything to get it off their chest. Leo turns his head over to his left side. "Donnie?" he said as he and the others all tied to gain a grip on the bars before sliding off.

"I'm the one who licks the icing off the Pop-Tarts every morning and puts them back in the box," the techie shamefully admits. _Eww_. They might mentally slap him upside the head and they will do it again in the afterlife. But Donatello had to tell his family about his deep, dark secret. They might have been sick back then! He can finally rest easy now.

" _No, no, no, no_!" April yells as the pillar tips forward and descend to the ground once more. It falls onto another ledge and begins to roll. There was no stopping it. No one has hit the brakes or can even hit the brakes on the thing. It will keep on going.

It was Mikey's turn. And he has something to say. "I _so_ did not understand the ending of _Lost_."

Since he was a master when it comes to popular culture, there are some admired shows that can even confuse the young turtle. Even some people were perplexed about the ending but they did eventually get their answers from the creators themselves. Guess Mikey didn't bother to look it up before he and his bros got caught in this situation. But it is ok, Mikey. No one understands the ending, too.

The pillar turns once more, leading it to a very big drop. With no more ledges to stop it. Everyone was screaming. Including the citizens and the officers who are trying to escape the impact.

As the leader, Leo has nothing to say. But deep down, he regretfully failed to protect his father from the evil. Eventually, he and his family did avenge him. The rest of the family do. Leo looks over to his left. There was only one more turtle who hasn't had a say yet. "Raph?"

For the first time in his life,…Raphael was completely speechless. He turns to his family.

 _This could be it_. This could be it for him, his brothers, April and Sally.

He does have something on his chest. He either didn't want to say it or he doesn't have the time. He was scared. No, _is_ scared. Terrified in fact. He was the last one to see their father alive. He might have gone to the heavens after he left their destroyed home. Maybe he is _there_. Waiting for them. Not to mention that of how he has treated his brothers over the years. He never explains to them why. That is what he searching for, the reason behind his temper and anger towards them.

With so much guilt riding up inside, he might as well do it.

"I just, uh…" Raph pauses for a second to carefully chose his final words. He speaks a little louder for them to hear what he has to say. "…If this is our last moment together,…I just want you guys to know _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. Every time I pushed you, I…I threatened you, I yelled at you, I pushed you beyond your limits, it was because I _believe in you_!"

Each of his brothers stops freaking out to listen on to every word that Raph has to say. His true words have taken to their hearts; something that will live on to the afterlife. "I believe in each _one of you_! I believe in your spirit and your intelligence and your potential." April and Sally didn't lend their ears as they were too busy freaking out while they are falling.

As he keeps on going with his confession, he begins to tear up and was screaming at the top of his lungs. "And every time I talked about walking away, it was because I was _scared_! I just didn't think I was good enough to stand next to you and call you _brothers_ and say to you… _I LOVE YOU_! _I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH_!"

A huge burden has lifted off his shoulders. He has finally got it off his chest.

Now, he and his dear brothers can finally face death…

…

…

" _Raph_?"

 _Was he is heaven? Was that his brothers calling him in their heavenly haven?_

Raph turns his head to see his brother, calling out to him. Were they dead? They weren't in the clouds like they say. Although, atmosphere was cloudy. There was bright light. But it was more of a 25% or more. And looking to his right, the others were either crouching or on one knee. Their lower limbs were shaking from the sudden impact while each hand was still grasping onto a small pipe each. The brainiac turtle looks up and smiles at his older brother. Still: Are they dead?

"We made it."

Donnie wasn't kidding. They were no longer falling. The large, broken piece of canister was slammed onto the concrete ground. And so were they. No part on their body was wrecked but only a few pipes that are broken off from the spire. The canister didn't break apart; thus not releasing the deadly toxin to the public to thousands of citizens. But it did produce a dusty atmosphere around them instead.

They didn't take the big dirt nap.

 _They're alive! They have cheated death!_

With his feet firmly on the ground, Leo lets out a breath of relief. Their time was not up yet. Guess the universal still needs the mutant ninja brothers a little longer. On his knee, Mikey lifted his head up. He then squints his eyes to notice a strange addition on his brother's face. "Are you crying?" he asked the first thing he said after escaping their demise.

Everyone turns to the brute himself. Was he _really_ crying? The muscle of the clan bawling his mutant eyes out, thinking that they were only seconds away from their departure?

His vision was blurrier from the wetness of his tears. Raph was breathing rapidly. "No, _ding-dong_. It's just a little dusty out here," he brushes it off before looking away from his brothers.

They all know he was crying. Crying from sweet relief. He just needs to make sure that no words go out to anyone or any of his brothers would make fun of it. Or else he will _really_ pummel them.

Stunned from this experience, April and Sally looked at each other before looking at the streets before them. The dirty smoke has concealed the pillar as only many civilians were standing only a metre away from the large structure. Thankfully, no-one was hurt or killed from the impact. And so were they. The girls couldn't believe that they survived. They just hope that they will never do something like that ever again. Both of them looked at the commotion that is happening just a few feet away from them.

* * *

A large man-made dent was located not too far from the damaged spire. More sirens were made as they got closer to the scene.

Many people who were close-by and whom survived the ordeal all gathered around the hollow. Inside is what the city has feared the most. But he remains motionless. Guess the fall must have taken a great toll on him. They have no reason to run the other way. Only the police force are keeping the civilians back as some got their phones out to record this moment.

His armour was ravaged. His men have either escaped or are captured. His plans have failed. _He has lost_.

With the damage from the fall, he needs the remedy. _Pronto_.

Close to his armour glove, the smashed glass case has exposed what is left of his precious mutagen. Sliding his closest hand to the canister, he daps his finger into the green substances. Only one small sample is all that he needs. He clenches his fist tightly; letting the miracle juice seeps through his skin and into his systems. The ninja then collapses; waiting for the police to take him away.

 _Shredder_ may have lost this battle. But he is not out of this war.

 _Enjoy your victory, turtles. But I promise you, I will be back._ _With vengeance_.

With everyone occupied with the metal fiend in the hole, no-one bothers to see six beings leaving the pillar and made a dash for the nearest manhole as the cover slides to a close.

* * *

 **WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! And that, my friends, is the conclusion of this epic battle! But the story is not over yet! We still have one more chapter to go in the next instalment of:**

 _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell: Brotherhood**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: *takes a deep breath in. And then out.***

 **Wow. Simply wow.**

 **I told you guys that this is one of my longest chapter yet. But no longer than the shortcut one.**

 **Guess that only leaves the final chapter. In which, I will reveal the title for the sequel. Whoever has suggested, he/she will be the first to read the new chapter. More details will be added later on but it is not too late to come up with a title by the end of…maybe this week. That is when I am aiming for!**

 **First, I want to dedicated this chapter to the victims that are murdered and affected of the mass shooting in Las Vegas.**

 **No words to explain what has happened in the West Coast of the States. The lives of 59 were taken away by a lone shooter with – at the moment – no motive. Horrible.**

 **We did have a mass shooting in Australia back in 1996 in Port Arthur. It took the lives of 35 people but wounded about 23. That is when we created new gun laws that took away the ones that was used in the event. Ever since then, we** _ **never**_ **had any mass shooting. With all these mass shooting that is happening in America, why are there still more happening? I personally wish there was something I can do to help but all I can do at the moment is to give my sincere to all. We need more** _ **Love**_ **in this world, not** _ **Hate**_ **.**

 **So, I had a few busy weekends. First, it was the Grand Final in which my brother, his partner and their dog came down for the weekend to visit us and see the game. I wanna congrats to Richmond for a great win. It has been 35 years since the last one. It was worth the wait. My uncle and cousin both go for the team. So, it would be my cousin's first time seeing his favourite team win the premiership and for my uncle to feel like a kid again to see his team win.**

 **Next was my hip-hop competition in Sydney. I can't say which one but my team has qualified for the International round. More on that later on in the next chapter!**

 **With the holidays done and dusted, I wish I had more time on this and finish it before we all go back to school (most of you, I'm still working and on the job hunt at the moment) but a lot of things were in the way and most of them were the main priorities.**

 **And please, forgive me if this chapter seems a little off as we are getting close to the finish. Anyhow, you guys take care of yourselves and see for the final chapter. Ta-ta!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	26. Brotherhood

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 25 –** **Brotherhood**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: We are here. We are FINALLY here! This is it! This is the very LAST CHAPTER of the story! You guys have no idea how long this has taken me! Let's get down with the reviews before the tale!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _Wow. This chapter is soooooooooooo good. :-) I like it. I do like how Raphael saved April's life from falling, including his speech at the end, that was so very brave of him. :-)  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **You know, as soon as I upload every chapter, you are definitely the first person to post a review right away.  
This is the last chapter…and a little surprise at the end!**_

* * *

Time for the epic conclusion!

* * *

 **(The sewers underneath Sacks Tower, Manhattan, NY – 9:23am)**

Sliding the man-hole cover disconnects the busiest streets of New York from the discreet sewer line. The only ones occupying the space are four mutants and two human girls.

After climbing down the ladder to the wettest tunnel, they took off running a few blocks away. They could have been caught by the police or any civilians but to their luck, they escape. _Unharmed and undetected_.

All their hearts were still racing after that event, but rest assured, the worst has come to past. _Shredder_ has finally been defeated. His men are all beaten. And the deadly toxin that he was about to unleash to the public has been halted. The city has been saved. They are _heroes_.

They went down a few tunnels until the noise from above has dimmer. All six beings come to a screeching halt. They can finally take a breather after that excitement.

"Guess we're safe down here," Leo spoke while checking out the coast to make sure that it is clear. Hopefully, no-one spotted them leaving the fallen spire and follow them down here.

"So, Raph,…" Mikey comes to his brother's side and grabs him by the shoulder, "…did you really shed a tear, bra, or did you just get a major shell-wedgie from the fall?"

Raph is now pretty startled when that question was asked. He collects himself before shrugging the fool off of him. He then turns to face Mikey. "I _told_ you, _ding-dong_ , it was dusty out there!" Raph defended himself. And to prove his point by towering over the youngest of the clan.

But Mikey was not buying. " _Right_. It happens to be dusty right after you pulled a touching speech of how much you wanted to leave the group because you were scared and you told us that you _love_ us!" He continues to mock his big bro as he turns his shell around. "It was like you won an _Oscar_ or the _Emmy_. Oh! Or winning the _Blimp_! You know, only the people get to vote on their favourite artist or actor! Maybe there is a category on the _Best Mutant to do the Ugly Cry_ award or—"

But Mikey completely shuts up when the red-faced turtle grabs him by the rim of his shell and slowly turns him in the creepiest way as possible. And he pulls off a deep chuckle which starts to worry him out a little.

"Like if you tell this to _anyone_ ,..." Raph leans a bit closer,"…you know where my Sais will end up in the morning."

Petrified was on his face when Raph made that threat. The youngest brood was already shaking in his shell. Seeing the look on his brother's face was scary enough to make him think twice. "Now you mention it, it was kind of dusty out there," he quickly replied; saving himself from getting the hospital bill on his force surgery. He then fans his eyes with his hand. "I'm starting to tear up from it."

Decided to drop the tough guy act, Raph plays it along and gives his goofy brother a knuckle sandwich. Only Donnie and Leo were watching the commotion. Even after they nearly fell to their death after saving the city, nothing changes for his brothers. The leader was pleased of that.

With all of his brothers accounted for, that is when Leo turns to the two humans in the pack. They too were a little wheezing from the fall and the run for cover. Their hands were on their knees. Although coming up to the rooftops has almost got them killed, they have really saved their shells. For one who was their owner when they were pets and the other whom is connected to them by another older figure in their own reptile past.

Leo steps towards them. "You two ok?"

Their breathing was starting to slow down before straighten this backs up. Sally nodded in both for her and April. "Yeah,…we're good." Maybe a little frighten at the moment but they'll survive. If they can fall off a building and live to tell the tale, then they can pretty much do anything.

"Wait," Donnie halts them. He noticed something that is missing from them. "Didn't you guys had the mutagen with you?" Their smiles on their faces dropped as the girls looked at each other. "You guys did have the mutagen, right?"

That is when they realised something. After they left the lab, they made a dart to the rooftops to see the Turtles. April was the only one holding onto the special vial. It was with them right up until…

" _Shredder_ ," the distress teenager utters.

Gloomily, April's shoulder dropped. "Oh, no…" She places her hand on her face; slightly covering her misty eyes.

"He must've snatched it when he pushed us off," Sally recalled that terrifying event. She and April turned to face the Turtles. "I'm _really_ sorry you guys." They have failed on their mission. They now feel so regretfully.

That…can be. _Shredder_ …has took something from them. Something that is vital to them and only them.

"How are we gonna save Sensei now?" Mikey sadly asked.

The mutant brother all looked at each other and then looked away, wretchedly. They… _don't know_.

They thought about getting that vial of mutagen from Sacks would save their dad. But only one was made through the three doses of their blood. They could go back into Sacks Tower and drain more of their blood out. But it will take a long time to get the sample and convert it into the cure. But by the time that they are done, it would all be for nothing.

It is too late now. Splinter… _their father_ …is done for.

"Yeah,…" Sally regretfully utters. She looks down at her bag. She then looks at April. Her friend gives her a nod. Maybe there is something in her sack could help. "…so, um…" That is when she starts going through her bag. "…what are we gonna do…" Her hand clasps onto what she is looking for. Sally then pulls it out and shows it to the green boys. "...with _this_?"

All four sorrow turtles looked up. Now it was their turn to be surprised.

Sally pictures a prosperous smile. And so did April. Because in the teen's hands was _another_ canister of mutagen!

It was like the heavens have answered their call of saving their father with a second chance. It was like all the gloom in the world has complete washed away for the desperate brothers.

The one thing that can save their father was right here in their possession!

Flabbergasted, Leo was the first turtle to shuffle at his feet as he comes a reaching distance of the cure. His stunned brothers followed in pursuit. They couldn't believe it. The girls have a second vial of ooze with them! But…didn't _Shredder_ took it away from them. How did they get it back? They need to know!

Stunned, Leo looks back and forth at the vial and Sally. " _How_ —"

Sally passes the vial to Donnie. "Do you really think that we're gonna let _Shredder_ or Sacks get away with the _extra_ vial of mutagen?" She then looks to her older friend. "Like they're ever gonna need it in prison." The girls giggle together before giving a victory high-five! Score one for the heroes!

The bad guys made another vial. And the girls happened to steal this one right out of their grasp? _Nice_!

Sally folds her arms over. "Besides, ever _back-up_ needs a _back-up_." Very true. In case _Plan B_ goes haywire.

Each of the Turtles has resisted either to hug them or shake their hand for doing a huge favour for them. Although Mikey was about to have the guts to hug both of his girls but Raph completely stops him from going any further.

"So, I guess your friend, the old guy must be calling the _po-po_ on Sacks right about now, right?" Mikey asked. _Shredder_ wasn't the only one who should get a life sentence. It was his little nickname to the other guy in the group.

The look on the girls went from relieved to dread in a split second. April and Sally both looked at each other. " _Vern_!" they both screamed. The subject on getting some med on him almost left their minds.

"We promise to get some help for him!" April exclaimed. Back then, she wanted to stay with him but he clearly ordered them to take the mutagen and get some help. Who knows how much pain he has endured since they left him?

"If Sacks doesn't wake up from the forced nap," Sally mildly joked. But due to the strong force from Vern's attack on him, the next time that he will wake up is in his prison cell.

Surprised, Raph raised an eyebrow. "You girls left the human nerd behind?"

Right behind, Mikey mouth _human nerd_ to his geeky brother. He only got a shrug in return. Something must have happened before they came to rescue them at the mansion in the mountainside.

The girls need to keep this brief as they are now in a hurry. Sally turns to the mutants. "Long story short: he got shot by Sacks but he's alive."

The Turtles were pretty astonished on that piece of news. Maybe once they get their friend to safety, maybe they can tell them what really happened in that lab on the 35th floor.

April has already taken a step towards the same exit that they took. "But he won't be if we don't get a move on!" But how will the girls get back into the same tower that they escaped from since the street is no occupied with people and cops. It will be impossible to get back inside now.

The purple turtle was already on his gadget as he uploads the schematics of the local sewer tunnels. "Hey guys!" April and Sally turned to Donnie. "If you take just a right, then pass two tunnels and a left, it will take you to a manhole right in an alleyway close to Sacks Tower!" Donnie directed them another route back the same building. "You can get into the building the back way. No security there."

Grateful to get the direction, the girls take up another moving start. "Thanks, Donnie!" April praises, giving the smart turtle a thumbs-up.

April goes right around the corner…

" _Wait_!" Only Sally screeches to a halt. Just only a meter away from the turn, she turns around to see Leo whom has taken a few steps forward. What does he want? He and the others know that she and April are in a hurry to go help their friend.

Leo looks at her. Then to the mutagen. And then back at her. "Umm,…." The blue turtle pulls a gratifying smile at her. "…. _thanks_."

Sally sweetly smiles back. "Anytime."

They still looked at each other when April comes back around. She sees her slacking friend and grabs her by the shoulders. " _Come on_!"

Sally was startled by the yank and was nearly dragged at her feet. She has already wasted time now because every second counts. The girls got their friend in need of aid. And so does the reptiles' father. Once the girls are out of their sights, the mutants start running deeper into the tunnel. As they dash the other way, the four Turtles can hear the echo of the girls' voices throughout the tunnels.

"You just love to stall for time whenever Vern is in trouble or something?"

"Oh, _shut up_!"

* * *

Raphael was the last turtle to see their father alive.

And with him placed on the wooden bench in the _Needle Room_ was the last place that he left him. That is where the Turtles are all gathered around.

Using the back-up vial of mutagen that the girls saved for them, Donnie, playing doctor, sucks a sample into a syringe. The hanging Christmas lights right above the lying rat provided the only light source for Donnie to work with. With the mighty cure in the small tube, the purple turtle directs the needle into the rat's arms. Once the thin metal is inserted into the furry skin, he then slowly plunges the knob down, pushing the substances in. He doesn't stop until it was all gone.

"Okay, the mutagen is now entering his bloodstream," Donnie confirmed, caressing his father's head.

All they can do now… _is wait_.

They all stared down at their father, desperately waiting for the outcome with Mikey being the closest to him. Donnie and Raph were either sides while Leo was in the background. Internally praying is what they are doing right now.

" _Master Splinter_?" the frighten Mikey speaks.

"Nothing happening," Raph said. Deep down he was getting a bit impatient.

Mikey anxiously looks at his smart brother. "Why isn't it working yet?"

Now they were getting fearful. Now that the cure-all immediately inserted, something is bound to happen. They need answers.

The purple turtle was in a small state of dread. He was looking back and forth at the syringe and to his father. Did he do something wrong? No. He shouldn't. It should have worked by now.

Splinter continues to stay motionless for a little while now. Was the cure a success? Did it work? Is Master Splinter…

His ears twitch. Hearing the voices of his brood was evermore sweeter. They are all right. For the whole time that he lies on the wooden stand, he regretfully in his guts that he never had the chance to see his sons one last time. He thought he has failed as a guardian to his rowdy sons. He didn't. They are here – alive and well.

But what about him?

Tilting his head to the left, he takes in a few shallow breaths before his eyes slit open. The youngest one of all was directly nearly on top of him. Seeing him, Splinter has something to say.

" _Mikey_ …"

The Turtles were now surprised. But mostly to Michelangelo whose father spoke his nickname. He only calls his children by their given names.

" _Huh_?" Mikey responded. _He wants him?_

" _Mikey,…_ " Splinter repeated his name, feebly. "… _come closer…_ "

Their _father_ …is still with them. _Maybe for his final words_. And he has to say them to only Mikey. _Why not the rest of his sons?_

As directed, Michelangelo leans forward, tipping his head to the right. His reptile earhole was close enough to the rat's mouth as the son leans his ear to his father. He holds his hand up to his ear, making their conversation private between them.

No-one can hear their father's hush voice as he speaks his message to his son. What does Splinter have to say that only his youngest child who has the right to listen?

An abrupt astonished look was on Mikey's face when he straightens his shell. What did Splinter say?

The eldest goes into a small state of panic. " _What did he say_? _What did he say_?" he frantically asked.

The others all gathered around to hear the critical revealing. Was the cure successful? Is he going to be alright? What was so urgent that Splinter told Miche—

"He said, " _Please get your knee off my chest._ "."

 _What? Splinter has THAT to say?_ No _"take care, my sons, I love you"_ one-of-a-kind speeches?

Well,…he would have the strength to say something like that if the cure actually worked.

They all looked down at the weaken rat. It turns out Mikey's knee _is_ pressing down on the master's chest! Probably cutting off his circulation to his head! And speaking of the cure, judging by the pink skin on his furry body and that his breathing is now at a steady rate, it proved successful!

 _Splinter…_ The four joyful Turtles moved their heads and bodies back to give their revived father some space.

If they were still little kids, jumping hysterically or weeping uncontrollable is what they would be doing. But they were all mature enough to hold it in. But instead, letting out a breath of relief and smiling beam as the smiling baby brother lift his leg off his injured father.

He lives! Their master…lives! _Barely!_

Donnie was the one is who is the most pleased. He was so sure that the cure would work. But at the same time scared that it would fail and that they would lose their father forever.

"Sensei! You're _alive_!" Mikey quietly exclaimed; careful not to raise his voice. Without the pressure of his leg into his father's body, he resisted the urge to hug his dear, old dad as he is just recovering. Maybe later when he is feeling better.

Raph lunges his head a bit forward. "It worked!" The red turtle almost broke into tears once again. Before, he was thankfully for saying a moving final confession off his chest before finding out that he and the others were going to live and then again to see his father breathing.

The leader was at first comforted. But he turns to sorrow to see the state that his father is in. "I'm sorry. This was _all_ my fault."

As the leader, he takes full responsibility of their actions. For what any either of his bros or himself or all have done, Leo ends up suffering the consequences. But he wasn't the only one who feel guilty or shouldn't share it.

Raph turned his head to see his older brother when he spoke before facing his father in great shame. "You were right. We _weren't_ ready." Donnie and Mikey both too feel terrible for their father.

All four turtle are sharing the blame when their expressions broke into sadness. They have destroyed the all-time rule of the mutant family. They all took a trip up to the surface and look where it has almost got their father. To be almost broken, battered and _lifeless_. By the hands of the one that the city fears the most. Well, not any more after the battle that was taken a few moments ago.

Actually, for once,…it is not the boys' fault. Because Splinter here has a very good reason _why_. On why he has concealed them from the outside world. On why he has always kept them away from any sight of humans. He has a very good reason.

Getting his strength back and his colour, Splinter fully opens his eyes to see his sons. " _No_ ," he spoke, shaking his head in defence. He placed his hand where his reactive heart is. "It was _I_ who wasn't ready to let you go." It was like any parent's fears. The fear of losing their children. Splinter understands the feeling completely ever since he has taken on the role of parenthood. If he didn't let them go, then they wouldn't have the chance to stop _Shredder_ from succeeding in his master plan. And then the whole city would have been doomed. Even without the Turtles in his possession. He then looks across to each of his sons. "All you need was to discover that your true power lies in believing in one another."

Was it that simple? To believe in one another which makes them stronger. Not as individual but as a team? The four brothers all tilt their heads upward and looked at each other in realisation. All they need to do was to believe in each other and thus…it is what prosper their victory against the _Shredder_.

Well,..not Mikey. He looks stumped. But it only took him a few seconds to finally grasp it. His expression went from baffled to astonished. He then did the hand gesture and the "explosion" sound effect to add. He was officially _mind-blown_. His brothers all looked at their silly brother when he did that action before looking at one another.

Learning from their battles against the _Foot Clan_ and their terrifying leader, the four mutants didn't have to do this alone.

Not only they were born to be brothers, but…they were born to be the greatest kick- _ass_ team of all time.

* * *

 **(A day later…)**

Nobody in this city can either sleep now or have a good nice sleep after yesterday events. But in the future, they can.

After treating their friend to the emergency room with no fatal injury (only to wear a sling for the next few weeks), April and Sally have alerted the enforcers to have taken both _Shredder_ and Sacks in and place them in the big house where they will be sentence a life sentence with zero chance of patrol.

Who knew that the threat almost as big as _Shredder_ was right in the open this whole time. The city was pretty irrational to trust a man who has deep connection with the international terrorist organisation. From now on, they will be more careful on whom to trust and do a full background check to prevent something like this to happen in the future.

But they don't know if they should blame Sacks for being raised in a horrible environment or not. If he didn't, he would be all alone in what he described a _foreign world_. But they are not in the mood to trust Sacks ever again. He took away April's dad many years ago. It would take many years for April to let go of all the hate and angry against the businessman as she has lost her trust in the man that she once looked up to.

But right now, the city can celebrate on those who did bring forth the true criminals of the story. But the reporter herself (who has her job reinstated after the CEO apologise for her misdoubt) and her friends decided to keep that information a secret. Instead, they will pass off as the _Vigilantes_ like they previously noted.

Speaking of the Turtles,…the girls haven't seen them since yesterday. Was helping them save the city and stop _Shredder_ gonna be the last and only time that they are ever going to see them?

Hopefully not for Sally. For the first time in her life, she finally meet a couple of somebodies whom are at the same age as she is and whom she has become very comfortable with. And someone who doesn't judge on how she acts or look.

And hopefully not for April. She remembers them clearly as her childhood pets. But they have become much more closer in the past few days. Something that the four of them plus Splinter share and what she & Sally both share with their own fathers. _A family bond_. She's hopes to meet up with them again in the future and tell that to them. With more interactions along the way.

Sally was offered to reinstate her internship but the teenager declined it as she has her life already occupied with her school work. This surprises April since she knows the teenager very well that school was almost never on her mind. But she will continue her blog and has just added a story: _The Rise & the Fall of SHREAD-HEAD_. That was her little nickname that she gave during the final clash to the metal villain.

Vern has called the woman over to a secluded place just located under the _Brooklyn Bridge_ and close to the docks. That is almost where April first spotted the _Foot Clan_ only a few nights ago. He said he has a little surprise for her. Sally decided to join in since she has got nothing better to do but to witness another of Vern's humiliating attempts to impress her older roommate.

Arriving at the location on her bike, April walks it over to the gentleman with her friend walking by her side. Suspended over Sally's shoulder was her fold-away scooter since April came by her own mode of transportation. She must have folded it up once they have reached their destination. They walked the rest of the way to come a foot distance away from the guy. Seeing what is with him, now they understand his little surprise.

Vern was resting his behind on the hood of his flashy ride. The black convertible was nothing like the white news van that he drives around in. How did Vern get a car like that? That is something that the girls will ask him. And why here out of all the places? Another thing that they like to ask.

His arm was wrapped up in a dark blue cotton sling that secure his sore limb. The bullet was taken out and the wound was all bandaged up by professionals. He will be able to move his arm freely once the wound is all healed up.

The cameraman smiles at his female companions as they draw a bit closer. "There she is," he announces the appearance of the chosen woman in front of him, hopping off his car. " _New York's secret weapon_."

April smiles back. She's glad to see her friend up and running. Even after almost getting killed from a fatal shot. Plus, it was thanks to him that she got her job back. He gave a good word to Thompson about her involvement with the _Foot_ and took them _Sacks the Traitor_ to the mix was an added bonus. But she wasn't alone as Vern sees she has brought company along. Why is Sally here? Didn't Vern ask only April? Guess the kid got nothing better to do.

Well, the cheeky teen herself has got something to say to the wise-guy himself who didn't mention her. "Yeah. She's _Poison Ivy_ and I'm _Haley Quinn_. And I guess that leaves _Batman_ for you 'cause you ain't bulletproof like _Superman_."

Seeing that she threw a joke in his face, Vern uses his uninjured hand and clutches where his heart is. He scoffs. "That's pretty _hurtful_ , Sal. Even after I _took_ the bullet for you guys."

The woman rolls her eyes. These guys always waste no time throwing wits at each other. That's healthy about the relationship that they have. Keeps them balance.

 _Speaking of the bullet wound on his chest…_ "How's your arm, Vern?" April asked.

The accidental hero turns his attention on the same friend who was concern for his health rather than throw a tease at him as well. Vern looks at his bandaged arm in a sling. " _Well_ , it wouldn't be much use in a fight." He looks up. "Not that I was much use before, but…"

The cameraman was lucky enough to survive the ordeal. Not to mention he help to save the city. Throwing the hard weapon at Sacks with a loaded gun was a one-in-a-million chance to stop him and _Shredder_. Maybe he would consider looking into a self-defence class. As long as he doesn't pull a hammy.

April looks past him to see a new addition. "Did you get a new car?"

Vern looks behind. Guess she did notice something other than his wounded arm. "Yeah," he replied, sitting his behind and resting his uninjured hand on the hood once more. He looks at April with a boastful smile once more. "You're looking at the new _Fenwick Express_." He quickly looks over his shoulder. "Pretty sweet, huh? Kind of an upgrade. I figured I'd need new wheels after my old work vehicle went _boom_."

Correction, his _old work vehicle_ was not blown up. It has a huge hole on the side and the was still abandoned at Sacks' mansion that is at the moment confiscated by the police. Just in case if any _Foot_ member is still lying around. Speaking of the clan, some of the members have not all been capture. Most of them went into hiding or has ditched the team as it got too crazy with mutants running away. They say one among them – a lady – has disappeared. The one in a high ponytail with red tips on the back. Sally has a feeling that is the same lady that came across their path. She'll be back. Hopefully not too powerful or even crazier than _Shredder_.

Then again, it is a pretty sweet upgrade for the forty-something year-old man.

Vern brags more on his car as he places his free hand inside the pocket of his jacket. "Yeah, _Channel 6_ gave it to me. They said don't put a scratch on it, but, like, _lightning's going to strike twice_?" If that ever happens, Vern better carry around the insurance for his new wheels.

Sally nods at the design of this slick vehicle of his. "Pretty sweet ride, indeed." April nods in agreement. And the teenager herself wasn't joking this time. She though it looks good-looking sports car. Maybe once she gets her license, maybe Vern can give her a ride in it. Although, it might take a hundred years or so for Vern to even let the cheeky teen to sit in the driver's seat.

What Vern said is true. It would take a miracle to damage his car and this time on his new one. He better not push it as it is his ride home and there is no room on either April's bike or Sally's scooter. Not that they can try to ride two people on a small transport but they will put on an embarrassing show for the neighbourhood to watch.

But April needs to know something. "So, is that _why_ you called me here,…to talk about your new car?" Why did Vern called her up in the middle of the night to drag her and Sally in the darkest place in the city? Sally has a big hunch on what the older man has to ask her friend.

Oh, Vern call her to talk about something more. For so many time, he has been politely turn down by the same woman for a few years now. He hopes that with the work that he has done for him, for her, and for the city,…she might say _yes_. He only needs to pray his lucky stars that she would say the right word. And after how she got along with those green ninjas of hers, maybe copying the attitude of theirs that might actually work on her. It is worth a shot.

"I know that you're not exactly a fancy restaurant kind of girl, so I figured a creepy underpass in an abandoned neighbourhood in the middle of the night was more your speed," he replied. And tagging Sally along was not part of his plan. Once she has accepted the invitation, they can order whatever April is in the mood for. As his treat.

As he stated talking on his reason, April completely understands. He wanted to spend quality time with the reporter and she can't blame him. They have known each other for a long time and he wants to get to know her a lot more but April would be happy to hang out with someone at her age and the same applies to Vern. Only Sally was the exception.

"I wanted you to be comfortable," Vern added. Unless they get jumped by a couple of thugs in about two seconds.

Unfortunately, April plus Sally were not paying attention to the last sentence. Because they were looking over his shoulder and past the car to see another presence in the burrows.

Was it the police? The remaining _Foot Soliders_? Have they come to deliver some payback to their fallen master for what they have done?

Unless they drive in a dark green party van, the humans didn't have to worry about either. But who is driving this strange vehicle?

Vern stops talking to see both the girls were not paying attention. What are they looking at? A funky horn was made; alerting its presence to the company under the bridge. Vern turns around and see who is disturbing his moment.

Not too far from them, the coat of the large vehicle has a pattern of light green hexagon with a dark green outline and a bright yellow bumper. The headlights are going full bright, almost blinding them. The black tyres with yellow hub caps were pretty big that would take them on the streets and a little off-road action. A radar dish and two large solar panel were installed on the roof of the small car.

Is it not what the outside of the truck that surprises the people but what contains inside…is something utterly recognizable.

The side door swings open to reveal a bald green head wearing an orange bandana pops up from the top as he rests his left arm on the open door. He was about to make his entrance.

The green fellow begins his beatbox intro before saying " _DJ Mikey in the house_!" He swings his large hand high in the air before dropping it on the door.

The smiling driver pops his hand out the open window and waves to the familiar group of humans. The passage window was open and large enough for the second being in the front to rest his bended arm on the ledge.

 _It was the Turtles! They're back!_

Seeing them in their presence brings a happy grin on the girls' faces. Sally and April were the first to take a walking pace which is followed by a stunned Vern. " _No way_ ," the teenager uttered. She and the others couldn't believe who were here. They thought that they would never see them again. Guess their lives will never be the same. And how did they managed to get their own ride in a day? These guys are full of surprises.

"What are you guys doing here?" the reporter happily asked, before their walking becomes a small jog.

"We figured we owed you a _thanks_ for keeping our secret," Leo replied. They were searching all over the city; looking for them. They were hoping to find them in person and thank them personally. Glad Donnie managed to track them down with his gauntlet.

Sally walks up to the passage's side. The teenager takes a good look at the customised ride before her and looks back at Vern's wheels. She then looks at Vern. "Well, Vern, looks like you got some competition," she joked. The older man has taken offense of this. She admits that his ride was pretty sweet. So, why is she comparing his to theirs? To make a good humour at him? Maybe.

They only see three turtles. Where's the fourth if you asked? That is where the humans to the side of the flashy van to see the red turtle just kneeling inside the vehicle. He has concealed himself in the back in which they almost missed him.

"You had a lot to gain from telling people about us,…but you had our backs," Raphael said.

It's true. If it was anyone, they would go to great lengths to tell the whole world but after what they have been through by learning the whole truth and their side of the story, April and Sally simply dropped it. They couldn't bear to slip a peep out to anyone from now on.

April smiles at the red turtle. "Yeah, 'cause that's what family's for, Raph."

 _Family._ There's something that you hear every day in their lives. Raph deeply chuckles; dropping his head in humour. He looks back up and pictures a heartfelt smile at the young woman. He was by far the only turtle who has been with the girls the longest. There wouldn't be any other humans that would interact with them or enjoy their company. Guess there can be some good people for them after all.

"Speaking of _family_ ,…" Sally turns her attention on Leo, "…how's your dad holdin' up?"

She and April did save the last vial of mutagen which they were instructed to get. They thought that _Shredder_ got the upper hand by stealing the only cure for the absent member of the family. Their father would have perished if it wasn't for them.

" _Splinter_?" Leo nodded. "Thanks to the mutagen that you guys saved for us, he's great now."

The guiltiness feeling that was in her stomach since yesterday has finally left when he gave the report. She has been worried about Splinter since he has taken a great beating from _Shredder_ in order to protect his sons from the devil himself. He and the others were so close to losing their father in their young lives. Sally would feel the same way if something has happened to her own parent.

The appreciative teenager lifts his right hand from her pocket and gently places it on the turtle's bare wrist. She genuine smiles at him. "Glad to hear that."

Astonished, the blue turtle looks down at her hand. It felt like his heart just skipped a beat when the contact was made. Electricity was going through his veins when her human skin touches his reptile membrane. Never in his life that a human has ever touched him like that. Well, his skin has made contact with them by locking them in a headlock or one of them sitting on their lap while skidding down the sewer tunnels. But never like this.

But thankfully, Leonardo manages to contain the shock look on his face. Instead, he produced a genuine smile right back at her. Although it doesn't stop his heart racing. He can tell that a kind spirit like hers is something that should stick around for a very long time.

Vern was surprised at the strange vehicle in their possession. How did they get their hands on something like this? But there was another important that he wanted to ask. "So you guys are driving now?"

They are at Sal's age, right? Shouldn't they have a license or an adult with them to observe their driving skills with one of them behind the wheel? Vern decided not to argue. These guys saved the city so, he'll allow it.

But Donnie couldn't wait to unveil his creation after spending 24 hours building his baby from top to bottom. With the help from his brothers, of course. "Yeah, man. I _pimped_ this bad boy out," he responded while the light flashing off their small rocking disco ball. The purple turtle points his thumb over his shoulder to show what he has in stock while missing his brute brother's head who moves his head away. "Got a 42-inch plasma with the NBA package, shave ice machine, 7.1 digital surround sound." Nodding, Vern finds it very impressive while April is amused. His car only has a slick design, leather seats, air-con and state-of-the-art music player. But theirs is something. Only if his car can fit things like a small TV or a hot dog vendor.

And he wasn't kidding. Sally leans on her left to see inside and what she saw almost made her mouth dropped. The interior is all covered in green fur with a large screen TV, a sound desk and a small commercial machines with different flavours in plastic containers. The teen can see herself hanging out and sleeping in a small crib like that. "Nice."

But Mikey would like to do a little demonstration. "Check the bass, _bra_."

He leans down to reach at a fair distance to press the ideal weapon. The track was already set to play, ready for the company to hear some sweet music.

With the press of the button, the stereo wasn't turn on. No music was playing through the hidden speakers. What did Mikey press? Well, he did press something. And it pops out through the roof of the van. But it is not the speakers. It was long with unusual yellow end and it was whirling up. The three mutants know that is not the sound system playing. But Mikey doesn't know it as he faces the humans with a smile on his green face.

Seeing the known object on the roof turns the smile upside down for everyone. And it tips forward to make it go horizontal.

"Uh-oh," Vern utters.

Mikey has no idea that he uploaded a missile out from the car. And it aims right for the first big thing in the underpass. His smile drops when he looks over to his left. Seeing the loaded missile, he sees that he has made a mistake. And it was too late to stop it when the latch flips off.

But the more pressing issue what its target is.

Not Mikey or Donnie have the time to call off the missile as it flies out if its hatch and flies off, towards its target. Thanks to the firearm of the missile, it causes the brand-new car to explode upon impact!

April, Sally and Vern duck for cover despite being at a reasonable distance. But they had to and covered their heads when the missile hits the car head-on. It was like the _Fourth of July_ right underneath the bridge in _Brooklyn_ to happen right in front of the shocked group. Fire and sparks went everywhere when the bang happened. Due to the force, it causes the destroyed and flaming car to flip over and lands on its dented and burnt top. And it misses April's bike by a few feet and is left unscathed. Removing their hands from their face, they all see the destruction that was created. Now it lies there in a flaming tar pit.

Mikey has really done it this time. They haven't had their new eye-catching ride for nearly 24-hours and they have already made some _actually_ damage. They were personally saving that for the _Foot_ if they ever show their faces in the neighbourhood. It was hard to get a weapon like that since they pinched it from their old adversaries.

But…whose car is it? Well, it can't be April's. Her bike is just located a foot away from the burning vehicle. And it is not Sally's. Her ride is a fold-away scooter that is resting over her shoulder. So, it must belong to the old guy himself.

" _Ooh_ …" April mutters. She hopes that Vern better have his insurances with him or else he has got some explaining to do to their boss.

The humans stand up to see the car that is now _non-refundable_. Poor guy. This is not his week. First getting shot at and now, lost his precious ride.

"So,…" Sally turns to Vern who watches his dream car go up in flames. "…lightning _ **does**_ strike twice." She knows, deep down, that what she said didn't help Vern at all. Well, he said it first. Not her.

"My bad." They turned to the accidental shooter who is as guilty as he is. But the poor guy didn't mean to. "I'm still figuring out the buttons," Mikey apologetically to the driver himself. This is not how he plan it out! No one even bother to put labels on the devices. He could have press the car's self-destruct button instead! (Although, they _really_ don't have one!) But, whose idea was to let Mikey press any buttons at all.

Vern was mostly the one is very upset right now. Sadden, he points his thumb over his shoulder. "That was my new _Fenwick Express_! I just…" Pain starts to burn up in his chest as he presses his unscathed hands against it. "…I just got _that_!" He gets show up by a group of rowdy teens who saved the city only to have his new car to be blown up by theirs. Guess it is his shoulder that is not the only thing wounded. So much for his chances to show off to April.

Police sirens were set off in the distance and it was getting closer. Guess somebody in the creepy neighbourhood as Vern describe before has already alerted the authorises.

Leo looks over at the distance of the oncoming sound. "We better get out of here," he alerted. The noise is becoming louder as the police is getting closer to the explosion. He and his brothers can make a clean getaway but not alone. The blue turtle turns to the humans. "Want a ride home?"

Since an extra vehicle is unavailable, there should be enough room for three small humans to fit in the back.

Sally looked at them, in astonished. "In that?" Her speech wasn't in offensive but more the opposite of it. Her lip curled into a smile when she looks at the saddened man right beside her. "Sorry Vern but uh,…" she looks at the van. Then to his destroyed car. And back to him, "…I'm gonna be the first human to ride in this rad ride."

Looks like the Turtles got their first passenger!

Well, the teen has something in mind in which the Turtles will enjoy. She moves past the distraught man to the open doorway. "Move over, guys, there's a great 2-for-1 pizza deal at _Antonio's_ on the corner of _Eastman and Laird_ and I do not want to miss out!"

This gets all the Turtles excited. Finally! They know someone who loves pizza as much as they do! Especially Mikey.

" _Sweeeeeet_!" the orange turtle cheered. He then gestures his hand to give way to Sally. "Hop in, girl!" Maybe they can have a pie eating competition.

"Awesome!" She slides the strap of her scooter off her shoulder and pasts her contraption to the red turtle. He then secures it underneath the seat where it would not slip or fall off.

Placing her foot on the ledge and her hand on the rim, she was just about to hop inside when she turns over to her guardian. "April, you coming?"

The woman looks over to the guy standing beside her. It must be painful to lose his own car just moments after receiving it. She would feel the same way if she has a car of her own. Since it is his only ride, it was certainly a long walk home from where they are standing. Guess he needs the comfort and the company after that tragic.

The hearten woman places her hand on her friend's arm and pats it in remorse. "You know what? I think we're gonna take the subway." She looks at Vern who was frantically looking at them, his car and at her at the same time. Guess they have no other choice since his automobile is now totalled. April looks back at the Turtles and Sally. "We're going to take the subway." As long as they don't get attack by another terrorist group out to destroy the city again. But it was nice of the Turtles to ask them since they have become very good friends and they owe her and Sally big time.

She then lets the depress Vern to be alone to mourn for his loss as he breaks away from the group and heads towards the wrecked vehicle. Not exactly what he has planned for them but that way, Vern will get the time his needs with O'Neil that he always wanted.

But before they can head out, April has something to say to her young roommate. "Keep in touch." April does not want to argue with Sally anymore about her independence. Now that she will be with the Turtles, she trusts her completely. And Sally needed this since she now has friends at her age that she can hang out with.

Sally is grateful for her guardian to give her the full support of her freedom. Just like any other cool parent. The cheeky teen presses her two fingers to her forehead and gives the soldier salute. "Will do, chief," she joked. "All right, let's go!" She then climbs inside the wicked party wagon.

April couldn't see her but Sally has position herself in between Leo and Donnie. But the Turtles promise to bring her back before curfew as she has got school tomorrow.

But Mikey seems a little disappointed. He has got one of his gal on board but not April herself.

"You sure?" he asked. Well, he's got something that could change her mind and hopefully get her attention. He places his large hand where his heart is. "I got a real nice song that's all cued up."

The petrified looks were each on his brothers' faces. _Oh, no…He is not gonna…_

But Mikey is. And he is not afraid to show it. Or sing it. "It's special, girl."

Raph shakes his head. "No, don't," he begged. He does not want to hear it. The worst of all is to be in the back with him to suffer it all.

The flirty turtle waved his wave, back and forth, at himself and April; indication the both of them. " _For us_."

Leo, too, was very clear on this and plus, the cops were going to show up any second now. They need to disappear. "Come on, Mikey."

He was getting very confident about it. "Yeah, I'm gonna do it." He leans down to do what needs to be done.

" _No, no. no,_ Mikey, you promised!" Donnie pleaded. The song that he is going to play was not the song that they want to listen to on the way home. He swore them that he would not make a fool of himself in front of the same person who saved their lives many years ago. Plus, it is childish for him to go through it. Guess this promise is meant to be broken.

But he ignores his brothers as he presses another button. This time, it was the right one as the music begins. It was the song that he picked out for his _angelcakes_. One of them is in the truck with him and the other is right in front of him. Time to warm up his vocal box!

"It's happening," he said as soon as the music comes on, everyone's worst nightmare comes to life as Mikey sings the first verse while acting it out.

" _ **Imagine me and you. I DO.**_ "

This…was the _perfect_ song to sing to the love of his life. Ironical, the band who sings this song is none other than _The Turtles_. (Not them!)

But April actually finds this…charming. In a young, corny crush on a human kind-of-way. Mikey is definitely a sweet little turtle, he is. She decided to enjoy the song that is played especially for her, tilting her head to the side and smile at the charismatic turtle who presses onwards.

" _ **I think about you…day and night. It's only right.**_ "

Sitting in the van, Sally was grinning from ear to ear as she was watching the whole show from behind. As the turtle was singing his lungs out, she can hear what the others are saying.

"You got to endure – stop this…" Leo places his hand on his forehead, trying to ease the tension ponding in his mind. He gets so much headaches due to the constant differences from his brothers. The cost of being the eldest _and_ the leader.

" _STOP SINGING RIGHT NOW_!" Raph barked. He was not in the mood for pop song from the 60's. Maybe something old school or has vague words that he can rap to like _Eminem_ or _Macklemore_.

"Come on!" the driver whined. "She doesn't want to hear that!" Like his older brother, he just wants to get out of here before they are spotted by the police. With their reptile faces pasted on wanted posters is the last thing that they want.

Raph looks at the rear-view mirror to catch his big brother's attention. "Leo, I'm gonna hit him!" He was about to lose it.

The leader was on alert, looking over his shoulder. "Raph! You're _not_ kicking him out!" The last thing that he needs is violence in his or Splinter's presence.

" _Then he better get in here!_ " Tapping his foot on the ground, a vein was about to burst from his muscle in his head. He looks up at his stalling brother. "I swear if you're not getting in here-!" He stops himself, promising himself that he wouldn't get too fierce in the teens' first ride. He takes a quick deep breath and exhales out. "I'm going to count to 3…2…"

But Mikey still doesn't listen to him. He is still singing.

" _ **To think about—**_ "

Raphael couldn't take it. Rather than throw a punch like he wanted to, the red turtle simply grabs his goofy brother by the rim of his shell and pulls him right inside the small truck. He did warn him. Mikey just didn't listen. It was time to go as Donnie starts the engine up. After pulling _Elvis_ back in, the two doors close up. This upsets the soloist himself since he hasn't got to finish the verse yet.

And just when April was starting to like it. The reporter herself can hear the stifled noises coming from inside to hear the whining from the orange turtle himself. " _I'm making good headway here_!"

The brothers certainly had enough.

" _ **SHUT UP, MIKEY**_ **!** "

Their muffled yells were heard inside the car. Unfortunately, Sally had to block her ears with her hands to soften the sound down. But this was enjoyable for her and April.

The green machine drives off, leaving only April and Vern and the smoky car in the underpass. She starts to walk towards her bicycle. The closest train station was not that far for she and Vern to walk. Once she has grabbed her bike, they will head off. As of right now, her life will never be the same. But that it a good thing, right? Being reunited with the long-lost pets of her to be grown into humanoid creatures is something you cannot simple make up.

The _Party Wagon_ has not left the underpass just yet when the double rear doors swing open thanks to the force from the inside.

Michelangelo was not done yet. He still has a number of verses and bridges to get through. At least he was in time for the chorus. With his feet planted on the floor, he was hanging over the edge but not with a little help from his big bro.

Raphael was gripping his younger brother by hi clothing; preventing him from falling out of the van. With the continuous of his brother's tune, the red turtle resists the urge to let go; making Mikey go splat on the pavement.

" _ **I CAN'T SEE ME LOVING NOBODY BUT…**_ " the singing reptile points to the dream girl in his sights, " _ **YOU!**_ " He then swings his arms up in the air; indicating the message in the song. " _ **FOR ALL MY LIFE! WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME, BABY THE SKIES'LL BE BLUE FOR ALL MY LIFFFFEEEEE**_ **!** "

Even a cat scratching on a black board would be a much better alternative than listening to this. At least when they are far away and out of the reporter's eye view, they will throw the tape away, pull Mikey back in and change it to fit their environment.

But his voice, the music and the car engine begins to die out as they drive further away from the young woman. But she was still watching the endearing show leaving the neighbourhood for her enjoyment. Yep. Her life – plus Sally's and Vern's – will never be the same. But in a good way. She has never had this much fun in such a long time. A lot has happened this week for not only April O'Neil, Sally Hope and Vern Fenwick but for the four half-shell ninjas and their furry master. The mutants' father has promised that they will be the city's only hope to conquer the darkness and become the heroes that they are destine to be.

After saving the city from the _Shredder_ was the first step towards greatness. But their journey is not over yet. A lot of saving the innocent and more bad guys' butts to kick in the future.

The _Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtles_ have _strike hard_ with the nastiest criminals of the planet…

… _and fade away into the night._

* * *

 **1! 2! 3! 4! TURTLES!**

 **We have finally come to a conclusion for HITHS but…their journey is not over yet!**

 **Stay tuned for the upcoming sequel:**

 **Heroes in the Half-Shell: TURTLE POWER!**

 **January 2018**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Can I get a "WOOP – WOOP"? More like "KNOCK-KNOCK, YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SHELLSHOCKED!"**

 **Well, I think I deserve one since I have FINALLY finished this Fanfic!**

 **If nothing bad has happened during this course, I would have finished it at the end of last year. But it didn't. Something beautiful creation such as this takes time and there is no need to rush. And I think whoever said it is right. It's true that I had a lot of great ideas in my head. And then eventually, I chose which ones would be either perfect or fit well with the story.**

 **With the Xmas holidays coming up, I will spend those time writing more on my other stories – including the sequel. But not on my videos as everyone will be home. But I will be making some uploads on a weekly basis with the videos that I have already made.**

 **First off, I wanna thanks** _ **horsesmen**_ **for the extra quotes near the end of the chapter. She really saved my butt! When Mikey was singing, the others were talking and I couldn't hear what they were saving. Then, a few weeks ago, somebody posted the quotes online on Tumblr in which I forgot which one. I tried to find it but I couldn't remember which one. Imagine if I did finish this fanfic last year and didn't find out recently, I would have redone my story all over. Not happening for this one! (But the others I will!)**

 **Ok, I don't know how many fans have tuned in to favour this story but for everyone who has review, add me or the story to their favourites, - I thank thee! You guys have given me the boost that I need (and my love for Turtles) to write this story. I got plenty more ideas to go for the sequel and many more.**

 **As for the third movie, I don't know what it is going to be about. But I have a hunch that maybe the Turtles would go to** _ **Dimension X**_ **or time-traveling to** _ **Federal Japan**_ **with the backstory of the IDW story –** _ **Secret of the Foot**_ **arc. If it doesn't happen, I will write the third story! Or fourth! But I'm sure that there will be a third movie. We already have one in the 90's, it should work with reboot series!**

 **Before I sign off, I want to hear your ideas of what you wanted to see in the sequel. More Turtles scenes? More characters? More famous quotes from previous series? I will be happy to see what you guys got! Just simply PM or review me!**

 **What should I do next now this story is finished? Another** _ **TMNT**_ **or** _ **Sonic**_ **?** _ **Avatar**_ **maybe?** _ **Ratchet**_ _ **&**_ _ **Clank**_ **? Who knows which one? But enough about me, stay tuned for more details and updates on my future stories.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! I was going to let the winner of whom came up with a title for the sequel.** **Well, I didn't get any entry or had enough entries to choose the winner. So, I decided to choose the title myself with a quote that we are all familiar with. But...if you guys want to see a sneak peek,...well,...I'll let you know!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	27. Extra Chapter and some news!

**Heroes in the Half-Shell**

 **Chapter 26 – Extra Chapter and some news!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!). Other characters like a certain OC that happen in these fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from the writer: Merry Christmas, everyone! Well, it's already Christmas here in Australia, so, yeah. To anyone on the 24** **th** **, this is an early present to you guys! My brother and my sister-in-law are down as well (plus their dog too!). While we are waiting for the next story, let me clear on a few things, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To jk522**

 _So I'm definitely loving the lil Sparks going on with leo and Sally and can't wait for the sequel_

 _ **Thanks! I'm sure you like it. And believe me…there will be a lot more of them in the distance future.**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for writing such a wonderful story. :)_

 _ **Why thank you! I'm getting ready for the sequel as we speak.**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _You've done it again! Now it's a finished masterpiece! Excellent work my friend! A great ending to a great tale!_

 _ ***sniff* Ok, I'm actually teary up now. It is a great master piece, THANKS YOU! But…the sequel…will be even better. And LONGER!**_

* * *

 **To ChelleNorlund**

 _WOW! :-) I love it, I like it. :-) This story is sooooooooooooooooooo good. :-) I do like how Raphael tells April & Sally about them telling people about him & his brothers, but they had their backs. :-) Plus, I do love the song that Mikey was singing, which the song is called: Happy Together & it singed by The Turtles. Poor Vern when he lost his new car though.  
You know, when it comes to the third movie of Ninja Turtles, I do love the scenes that has to do with Raphael & the young boy named Yoshi, which Raphael could be like a softie when it comes to children, also he & Yoshi could be like brothers or maybe like...father & son figures to each other. :-)  
I do hope for a sequel to this story, because it's soooooooooooooooo very good. :-)  
Keep up the good work, I hope you will update soon.  
Thanks,  
ChelleNorlund._

 _ **It sounds like that I haven't seen the movie. And the moments between Raph and Yoshi in the third movie was one of my favourite moments. Love to see something like that in the future. The sequel is coming up so, please, bear with me.**_

* * *

Why is this an extra chapter? You know that "extended ending" that didn't make the cut? Well,…here it is!

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 _Times Square_ has already cleaned up from an immense incident that just only occurred yesterday. Even though the streets have been tidy-up, the memories of those who stood on these very streets are pasted into the minds of the civilians. It was scary to most of them but extraordinary. No one can shake the feeling out of their systems. But…at least they can finally rest now that the criminal behind this tragic is now spending life behind bars. Along with his accomplices. But only a few either deserted or went into hiding.

The chosen tower that a great battle unknown to the public took place was cleared out. The deadly chemical that was left in the canister was transfer off to a top-secret laboratory that will be disposed of it with the upmost care. To make sure none will escape to the public and endangered the lives of innocents ever again.

Only a certain part of the streets has been barrier off with only a few selected people that have accessed to it. And right now, they are filling a short update on the whole affair that took place 24 hours ago.

April was wearing a green cargo jacket with a black top and black jeans. Around her neck was the lanyard of her key card and in her hands was her microphone. It was good for the reporter to have her job back.

Still armed with an injury, Vern is using a video camera stand to securely his device while he is recording the story. Only wearing his grey top and a light pair of jeans as he carefully took his jacket since it was going to be a cool change since they have entered Spring.

Standing far behind the camera and leaning up against the news van (not as swanky as to Vern's new ride was…let just say… _damaged_ last night) was the lone teenager herself. The quirky girl herself was not wearing her beanie as the weather has become warm and she now sports a light-weight black sleeveless vest with a hot pink singlet underneath and a pair of demin shorts. She still rocks her high-knee black stocking, a pair of her skull fingerless gloves and her pink Hi-Tops. Her hair was straightening and free.

Sally didn't get back home until 2am for a late-night pizza run with her new friends but still woke up early to rise out of bed. Although she has turn down her old internship, Sally was invited back to watch this particular report before she heads out for school. Starting today, rather than waiting for her usual bus, she has a new ride to school. They should arrive any second at the designated spot.

April begins to report in after Vern counts her down. "Three days ago, _New Yorkers_ would've called Eric Sacks a _hero_. But today, we know that he's one of the greatest villains this city has ever faced. How were we so easily fooled and what can we learn from this tragedy?"

People were still shaken up at this sudden news. They couldn't believe that they were played by charming character within the heart of their fair city. But from now on, this will be handle with care in the distance future on whom to trust. With a confident background check on any figurehead that tries to deliver a huge impact to help the city.

But…what kind of people can they trust now? Well, April, Vern and Sally has a slight idea on a few certain individuals in the mist.

"Maybe…it's that heroes aren't exactly who you might expect them to be. They're not wealthy billionaires, they're not square-jawed, comic-book characters with flowing capes."

Still recording, Vern peeks up from his camera. She's not gonna tell the whole world about them right? I mean, after what they have all been through? Didn't she say she has their backs? Maybe she will mention something about them without revealing too much; in order to keep them a secret from the public.

" _Heroes_ can be _anyone_. Like the _Vigilantes_ that saved this city." The corner of Vern's mouth tugs upwards. And Sally was beaming. April does bring up a good point. Anyone in the _Big Apple_ – or anywhere in the world – can do the impossible. Like how their new friends saved the city from _Shredder_ and how they stop Eric Sacks from getting away with the mutagen. There can be some hidden in the crowd right now. Vern goes back to look through the eye piece. "They were _born_ in shadow, they _live_ in shadow, they _fight_ in shadow. And they always will."

All of a sudden, Vern lifted his face from his eye-piece and looks over the surrounded crowd. So does Sally. April catches their attention and turns her head to her right. Seeing a green-tinted van with a few solar panels and a radar on the roof just zooming past the particular area brings a smile to the three humans' faces.

Okay. _Not_ completely in shadow. But they will watch over the people of _New York_ as they are now destined to be.

That was her cue. Grabbing hold of her bag, Sally gives her guardian and older friend a two-finger salute as she leaves the restricted area. She will see April later on towards the evening.

The woman doesn't have to worry about her wellbeing. After meeting the _Turtles_ , she completely trusts her to be on her own. And with them.

 _They are family. And they always will until the very end_.

Realising that she has stalled her speech, she faces back to the camera before she is done for the day. "This is April O'Neil with _Channel 6 News_."

That is when Vern once again hits the record button; ending the story.

* * *

Jumping from rooftops to rooftops is now an active routine for two of these brothers, along with the other two who are nowhere to be seen. With their father's permission, they have the rights to venture to the outside world and seeing the _Big Apple_ with their own eyes.

So why are they going during broad daylight? Not being all caution like they promise. This pretty much breaks the _all-time_ rule of being ninjas and mutants. But they heard that a special treat was at their new friends' place. Something that they cannot resist.

And Mikey need to know if that rumour is true. And he needs someone to come with him to make sure that there are witnesses. Bringing the biggest brother of all who was itching to go out was all for it. As along he gets a slice of pie.

About to cross a street, a woman in a bright blue coat stops in her tracks. She twists her head to her left. She is going to see them! They need to hide. And fast! But where?

Well, there is only one place that they can hide from plain sight and without being spotted. And seeing the _Victoria's Secret_ billboard is perfect. But Raph is going to regret this.

Just before the woman on the streets spot the two large turtles, Mikey and Raph got into position as they dig their fingers into the thin wood, grip tightly and curl their legs and feet in; to make it look like the 3-D model of an actual bra.

If any of their family members or friends saw this, one would either slap themselves on their forehead or nearly burst out laughing. But they would spend so many hours in the _Ha'shi_ if their father _ever_ saw them.

Mikey pictures the ludicrous grin on his face when the act was made but Raph lost his focus on him and dip his head down; shaking it in shame. They must _never_ speak of this to _anyone_.

Once the coast is clear, the two brothers removed themselves from the board and went on their way. They wonder if April or Sally are home already with their pizza ready to go? Well, it's still 1:00 in the afternoon so…no. Maybe they can wait around in the apartment as long as they don't make a mess.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Hope you guys like my** _ **Heroes in the Half-Shell**_ **. After I saw the** _ **TMNT: OOTS**_ **for the first time, the idea for the sequel just came to me!**

 **You wanna know what is in stores for the sequel? Well, here are some points. That way, I won't spoil too much.**

 **\- The story will take place a year like they did in the movie. But this story will commence…JANUARY! (I don't know when in January but I will let you know!)**

 **\- The deleted scenes that were shown on the DVD will be added to the story. (With some extra scenes as well)**

 **\- Sally will have a much bigger role. She will become a kunoichi after training with the Turtles and Splinter for a year. Her choice of weapon will be a metal fan with a pic of a yin-yang on it.**

 **\- And finally, Sally will end up will…. (There have been hints in the previous story if you guys have been paying attention!)**

 **I'm not spoiling too much. You gonna have to wait for the rest of the story! What else you would like to see in the sequel? Tell me!**

 **With all that and done, the first chapter will be available for all of you sometime in January 2018!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


End file.
